La naissance d'une légende
by TheExpress
Summary: Lors de l'attaque de Kyuubi le démon renard à neuf queues, le Yondaime Hokage, Minato Namikaze, décida de le sceller dans le seul être capable de pouvoir le contrôler un jour, un être dont le sang des Uzumaki coulera dans ses veines, son propre fils, Naruto. Sans le savoir, il donna à son fils un fardeau a assumé, mais également une source de pouvoir inestimable. Suite au chap.1!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : **L'univers de Naruto ne m'appartient pas. Je ne fais qu'emprunter les personnages à Masashi Kishimoto, et bien entendu je ne gagne pas d'argent en utilisant son univers.

**Résumé :** Lors de l'attaque de Kyuubi le démon renard à neuf queues, le Yondaime Hokage, Minato Namikaze, décida de le sceller dans le seul être capable de pouvoir le contrôler un jour, un être dont le sang des Uzumaki coulera dans ses veines, son propre fils, Naruto. Sans le savoir, il donna à son fils un fardeau a assumé, mais également une source de pouvoir inestimable. Un pouvoir qui hissera son fils au statut de Légende Vivante. Suivez le parcours, les choix de Naruto sur le chemin qui le mènera au sommet.

**Prologue**

Le soleil se couchait sur Konoha, village caché du pays du Feu, contrairement aux années passées l'ambiance de ce jour d'Automne était totalement différente. Comme depuis de nombreux jours, le village était à feu et à sang, la forêt qui l'entourait n'était plus qu'un lointain souvenir, les arbres étant remplacés par les corps inertes de nombreux ninjas du village. Personne ne pleurait encore leur mort, cela était la dur loi du ninja, sacrifiait sa vie pour la survie du village. Le combat du village contre ce démon était encore plus meurtrier que la dernière guerre ninja qui avait duré sur un laps de temps encore plus important. Quelques ninjas avaient osé défier les consignes de leurs Hokage en fuyant loin de ce carnage, protégeant leurs enfants, leurs familles en priorité. Dans les quartiers de l'équipe stratégique de Konoha, l'ambiance n'était guère meilleur, les mines étaient défaites, voire même triste.

« Alors, que pouvons nous faire de plus Shikaku ? » demanda un homme dont le visage était couvert de nombreuse cicatrice.

« Attendons Hiruzen-sama et Minato-sama. J'ai la flemme de devoir me répéter. » murmura le chef de clan Nara, la lassitude s'ajoutant aux cernes se trouvant sous ses yeux.

« Yondaime-sama ne viendra pas. Il préfère assister à la naissance de son fils, qu'à protéger le village. Je l'avais dit au conseil que son élection était une erreur. »

« Danzô ! Qui était le plus aptes à être élu ? Toi peut-être ? » cracha un ninja avec les yeux rouges flamboyants.

« Fugaku, ton clan devrait rester à sa place et veiller sur les civils. » rétorqua le dénommé Danzô.

« Silence ! Ce n'est pas réellement le moment pour régler votre linge sale en public. » fit cette fois une voix féminine.

La porte s'ouvrit à la volée laissant apparaître deux personnes totalement différentes, l'une assez âgée, les rides étant visible sur son visage, le poids des années ne semblait pas lui réussir, les cheveux grisonnant. La seconde avait des cheveux en batailles, d'un blond doré tel un gigantesque soleil ornant sa tête, malgré son jeune âge il semblait avoir une expérience et une assurance hors du commun, un charisme digne des meilleurs meneurs du monde shinobis.

« Sandaime-sama. Yondaime-sama. Il ne manquait plus que vous. » s'exclama la même voix féminine qu'un instant plus tôt.

« Comment va Kushina ? » demanda précipitamment le chef de clans des Uchiwa.

« Mal, mon ami. Très mal mais malheureusement mon devoir m'appel. » répondit le blond.

Les murmures s'amplifièrent dans la salle, Kushina la femme de Minato, l'éclair jaune de Konoha, le Yondaime Hokage, était l'une des personnes les plus apprécié du village, l'une des ninjas les plus puissante. Sa grossesse avait attiré de nombreuse convoitise, l'enfant de deux des plus grands ninjas du village ne pouvait être que puissant. De nombreuses tentatives d'enlèvements avait eu lieu durant les neufs derniers mois, que ce soit de la part de Suna, Kiri, Kumo, Taki, Ame. Mais au sein même du village, Danzô avait aussitôt demandait à éduquer l'enfant au sein de la Racine, d'en faire une arme redoutable. Bien entendu Minato s'y était vigoureusement opposé, et les tensions entre les deux hommes n'avaient cessé d'augmenter, créant une scission au sein même du conseil, fragilisant encore un peu plus l'état du village. Heureusement, cela ne fut pas ébruité en dehors du village et aucun autre village caché n'avait osé attaquer Konoha.

« Shikaku, parles. As-tu eu le temps de trouver une solution ? » demanda d'un ton épuisé Hiruzen.

« Je vais être direct. La situation me semble critique. Beaucoup de nos forces sont tombés durant ces quelques attaques. Il ne reste que très peu de ninjas en état de réellement combattre, Hokage-sama. Le moral dans les troupes est au plus bas, et toutes nos attaques spéciales sont inutiles. Je suis dans une impasse. Galère. »

Les murmures qui s'étaient tut durant quelques instant reprirent de plus belle, depuis quand un Nara n'avait aucune solution a un problème ? Eux qui étaient réputés pour leur cerveau extra-développé ? La situation était bien plus que critique, si aucune solution n'apparaissait, cela marquerait la fin du village du Konoha. Personne dans l'assemblée des chefs de clans ne remarqua le visage triste du Yondaime Hokage, personne hormis l'Uchiwa et le Sandaime.

« Très bien, la réunion est levée. Hiruzen restes avec moi un instant. » annonça Minato.

« Mais.. » essaya de commencer Homura.

« Ne discute pas l'ordre de ton Hokage, même si tu vais parti des anciens. » lâcha avec amertume Hiruzen.

La salle était stupéfaite et silencieuse. Jamais le Sandaime Hokage n'avait osé parler ainsi à l'un des anciens du village, quel qu'en soit les circonstances. Quelque chose n'allait pas, et personne ne semblait en savoir plus. Avec calme, et anxiété quand à la suite des événements la salle du conseil se vida rapidement, laissant seul les deux derniers Hokage du village.

« Minato ? Que se passe-t-il ? » demanda avec une affection non dissimulé le Sandaime.

« Hiruzen, je vous ai toujours respecté pour votre envie de défendre le village. Kushina est au pire de sa forme, elle ne s'en sortira pas. Et Kyuubi si je n'interviens pas, le village entier sera détruit. » lâcha-t-il.

« Nous en avons déjà parlé, il doit exister une autre solution.. »

« Combien des ninjas du village devront mourir ? Tu le sais aussi bien que moi que chaque ninjas que nous perdons détruit un peu plus l'avenir de notre village, ouvre les portes à une attaque d'un autre village. Nos prédécesseurs se sont battus pour notre avenir, nous devons nous battre pour celui de nos familles, de nos enfants, pour celui de Naruto. » acheva-t-il dans un murmure.

Hiruzen ne répondit pas, fixant un long moment son successeur. Il en venait à la même conclusion que lui, il avait totalement raison. Mais il ne pouvait pas faire ce qu'il comptait faire, Jiraya n'étant pas au village, seul lui était capable de l'exercer. A 25 ans, il allait sacrifier sa vie pour ce village. Soupirant il chercha un argument, un argument qui serait capable de faire changer d'avis son ami.

« Et ton fils ? »

« Mon fils sera fier de moi dans quelques années, il comprendra pourquoi j'ai du faire cela. »

« Dans qui comptes-tu sceller le démon ? » demanda le Sandaime, craignant d'avance la réponse qui allait suivre.

Le visage du jeune Hokage s'assombrit d'un seul coup, la lassitude apparut sur son visage si angélique. Il avait beaucoup étudié la question ces dernières heures, et la réponses étaient toujours la même. Il avait honte de devoir faire ça, honteux de devoir donner un tel fardeau à un enfant, à son enfant. Mais il n'avait pas le choix, son sang lui était bénéfique. Son sang si particulier. Si Kushina n'était pas malade, elle se serait porté volontaire, mais elle ne survivrait pas à l'accouchement. Le mettre dans un Uchiwa ? C'était du suicide, le sharingan combiné au démon était une arme redoutable, et qui sait ce que cela pouvait produire. Les autres ninjas n'en était pas capables, il essayerait de se tuer, ou d'abandonner leurs enfants. Il ne pouvait pas, ne voulait pas, être à l'origine de la destruction d'une famille.

« Mon fils. »

« Quoi ? » s'étouffa Sarutobi.

« C'est la seule solution. Le sang des Uzumaki coule dans ses veines, il sera capable de dompter Kyuubi dans les années à venir, et il sera considéré comme un héros par le village. Je ne veux pas détruire d'autre famille. »

« Un héros ? Kyuubi a détruit beaucoup trop de vie, il sera uniquement vu comme la réincarnation du démon. »

« Il arrivera à créer son chemin, j'ai foi en lui. »

« Il sera seul, Minato. Personne pour le soutenir, pas de famille, pas d'amis, il sera haï par le village. Tu ne peux pas faire ça à ton fils. » s'égosilla le Sandaime.

« Quel autre choix nous reste-t-il ? C'est ça ou laisser Konoha partir en fumée... »

Une nouvelle fois Hiruzen baissa la tête, chaque ninja était élevé, éduqué pour protéger le village. En choisissant cette voix, il savait les contraintes qu'il aurait, mais là ça dépassait son entendement, on parlait d'un enfant, d'un nouveau née, d'un simple bébé sur qui reposerait l'avenir de Konoha. Un enfant qui grandirait haï par un village sans qu'il sache pourquoi. Il soupira d'amertume.

« Quand comptes tu le faire ? »

« Le plus rapidement possible, chaque minutes gagnés correspond à des dizaines de vie de sauvé. »

Le jeune blond se leva de sa chaise mettant un terme à la discussion, et se dirigea en direction de la porte. Puis s'arrêta soudainement, la main sur la poignet et reprit la parole :

« Je peux te demander un service, un dernier service ? » demanda Minato.

« Bien entendu. » répondit-il aussitôt.

« Promets moi de veiller sur Naruto, promets moi de ne pas laisser Danzô mettre la main sur lui. »

« Je te le promet, mon ami. » murmura-t-il, laissant le Yondaime Hokage disparaître par l'ouverture de la porte.

L'ensemble de Konoha avait les yeux braqués vers l'extérieur du village, leur héros, leur chef de village, leur icône de guerre faisait face seul à Kyuubi. Sa cape virevoltant avec le vent, ses cheveux blond ébouriffé sur sa tête, et un bébé dans un couffin à ses pieds. Que préparait-il ? Lui, qui jusque là n'était pas sorti de l'hôpital, lui qui n'avait pas encore affronté le démon. Les consignes avaient été clair, que personne ne bouge, que personne n'intervienne jusqu'à la fin de ce duel qui s'annonçait épique. Les deux adversaires, la créature et le Yondaime se fixait avec intensité. Pour la première fois le démon ne bougea pas, n'attaqua pas comme obnubilé par la proie qui se dressait en face de lui. Le silence régnait, les respirations s'étaient tues. Puis tout s'accéléra la créature lança ses queues dans le vent créant des minis tornades renforçant son attaque Katon, mais le Yondaime ne bougea pas d'un poil. Qui qu'on que se serait trouvé à côté du Namikaze aurait vu le voile de tristesse passé dans son regard, la détermination apparaître dans son regard, et la folie s'immisçait dans ses gestes. Rapidement il créa des mudras, et murmura :

« Je suis désolé mon fils. Tu seras un grand ninja, Naruto. »

Puis il esquiva l'attaque du démon, se matérialisant juste derrière la créature. Profitant de ce court laps de temps, il continua de créer des mudras et hurla :

« Fuinjutsu : l'emprisonnement des morts. »

A peine eut-il prononcé cette phrase, que le dieu de la mort apparut juste derrière lui, et attrapa fermement le démon de ses mains. La créature ne bougeait plus, tandis que le Yondaime semblait épuisé de cette technique.

« Que me vaut l'honneur d'être appelé par un vulgaire humain ? » crache le Dieu.

« Je n'es pas de compte à rendre, sceller ce démon dans ce corps. » dit-il en désignant le corps pleurnichard de Naruto .

« Dans un nouveau née ? » s'étonna le Dieu.

« C'est la seule solution... » murmura le Yondaime.

« Connais-tu les conséquences de ce Jutsu ? » questionna l'apparition.

« Oui.. Je donne ma vie en échange de ce scellement. »

« Es-tu sur de ton choix, Minato Namikaze Yondaime Hokage de Konoha ? »

« Certain. »

« Alors qu'il en soit ainsi. »

Le corps du démon renard à neuf queues fut absorbé par l'invocation, qui apposa aussitôt ses mains dénué de vie sur le ventre du nouveau née. A peine ce geste eut-il été fait, que le corps de Naruto se retrouva entouré d'un immense chakra rouge pendant de longues minutes, puis tout s'arrêta. A la place du nombril se trouvait désormais des écritures noirs, signe du scellement définitif du démon en lui.

« Nous nous reverrons, Naruto. » concéda le Dieu, en disparaissant aussitôt , laissant le Yondaime Hokage s'écroulait sur le sol.

Hiruzen Sarutobi qui avait assisté à toute la scène se mit à courir aussi vite que son âge avancé lui permettait et s'agenouilla à côté du corps de son ami. Le Yondaime n'avait pas encore rendu son dernier souffle, et murmura avec toute l'énergie qui lui restait :

« Tiens ta promesse, Hiruzen. Protège Naruto coûte que coûte. »

Puis la dernière étincelle de vie qui brillait dans les yeux de Minato s'évapora, le corps lourd dans les bras de son prédécesseur, mort. Étrangement, la pluie se mit à tomber au dessus de Konoha, comme pour célébrer la mort d'un héros, d'un grand ninja, d'un père, d'un chef. La rumeur circulait désormais dans le village, le Yondaime avait sacrifié sa vie pour les débarrasser du monstre, mort en héros, tandis que Kyuubi était dans le corps d'un nouveau née. A peine était-il née que Naruto Uzumaki était déjà haï par son village, considéré comme la cause de la mort de leur héros de guerre. Hiruzen Sarutobi, Sandaime Hokage se moquait relativement des paroles qui émanait du village, la tristesse était visible sur son vieux visage donnant l'impression au vieil homme d'être au bord de la mort, il se décida à ne pas écouter ce que penser le village. Eux qui murmurait déjà de tuer le bébé, d'exterminer une bonne fois pour toute la menace Kyuubi, son ami s'était trompé pour une fois Naruto ne serait pas considéré comme un héros mais bel et bien comme un paria, il prit le corps du nourrisson dans ses bras, le serrant aussi fort que possible afin de réchauffer son corps et murmura :

« Je te protégerais Naruto comme le voulais ton père. »


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : **L'univers de Naruto ne m'appartient pas. Je ne fais qu'emprunter les personnages à Masashi Kishimoto, et bien entendu je ne gagne pas d'argent en utilisant son univers.

**Résumé :** Lors de l'attaque de Kyuubi le démon renard à neuf queues, le Yondaime Hokage, Minato Namikaze, décida de le sceller dans le seul être capable de pouvoir le contrôler un jour, un être dont le sang des Uzumaki coulera dans ses veines, son propre fils, Naruto. Sans le savoir, il donna à son fils un fardeau a assumé, mais également une source de pouvoir inestimable. Un pouvoir qui hissera son fils au statut de Légende Vivante. Suivez le parcours, les choix de Naruto sur le chemin qui le mènera au sommet.

**Chapitre 1 :** Senseï

_6 ans plus tard. _

Le village caché de la feuille semblait paisible en cette journée ensoleillé. Rien ne semblait pouvoir effacer la quiétude qui s'emparait des habitations. Les enfants jouaient avec fougue et ardeur dans le Parc du village près de l'académie ninja sous la surveillance accrue des parents, les civils étaient d'humeur gai en ce jour, leurs commerces marchaient magnifiquement bien, la prospérité économique de Konoha venait d'atteindre un sommet jamais égalé. Les ninjas quand à eux ne semblait pas plus tendu que les autres villageois. Six ans que Konoha était en paix, six ans que le fameux et tristement célèbre démon renard à neuf queues avaient disparus. Depuis les ninjas ne faisaient plus que des missions d'escortes, voire d'assassinat sur des déserteurs quand ceux ci avait de la chance, néanmoins ces dernières restaient relativement rare. Hormis la désertion de l'un des trois Sannins légendaire, Orochimaru, rien d'important n'avait été à noter dans le village durant ces six dernières années.

Loin de cette quiétude, près de la stèle des ninjas morts au combat, un jeune garçon aux cheveux d'un blond or, des fines marque sur ses joues lui donnant la ressemblance d'un chat, les yeux d'un bleu océan et à la carrure frêle courrait à vive allure, jetant par dessus son épaule des regards inquiets, voire même apeuré. La chaleur ambiante de ce mois de Juillet faisait perlait d'énorme goutte de sueur de ce si jeune front. Il ne devait pas avoir plus de six ans, et contrairement aux autres jeunes enfants du village, il ne semblait pas courir pour s'amuser. Soudainement, il ne vit pas le trou qui se trouvait devant lui et sa jambe droite s'y posa le faisant trébucher. Instantanément, comme par instinct de survie, il se retourna dos au sol, et se mit à reculer à l'aide de ses mains.

« Alors le démon, on ne peux plus nous échapper. »

« Je n'ai rien fait. » sanglota le jeune garçon.

« Ta naissance est une erreur. » cracha avec colère et animosité le villageois.

Naruto, puisque tel était le nom du jeune garçon, ne répondit rien. Il en avait l'habitude. Les villageois le détestait et à chaque fois qu'il se retrouvait coincé avec l'un d'eux, on lui reprochait sa naissance. Hormis le Sandaime Hokage, tout le village semblait s'être mis d'accord pour le détester sans aucune raison apparente. Dès lors qu'il eut l'âge de marcher, il avais appris à fuir, à se cacher pour survivre. Il aurait aimé avoir une famille, cela aurait été plus simple, quelqu'un aurait pu le protéger. Comme à chaque fois, il se couvrit aussitôt le visage à l'aide de ses frêle bras, espérant limite l'impact des coups qui allait pleuvoir sur son corps. Fermant les yeux, et priant pour qu'au moins une fois quelqu'un intervienne en sa faveur, que quelqu'un le sorte de cet enfer, qu'une personne lui donne enfin cette envie de croire, de faire confiance aux autres. Au début il avait eu envie de devenir Hokage, de prouver sa valeur au autre, mais il s'était vide rendu compte que cela ne l'avancerait pas énormément. Il comptait toujours devenir un ninja. Mais il avait un rêve enfui au fond de lui, un rêve encore plus précieux qu'être accepté par les villageois, par les autres ninja. Il voulait s'accepter lui même, connaître la vérité sur son passé.

« Démon ! M'écoutes-tu ? » s'énerva l'un des villageois qui l'encerclait.

Naruto tressaillis, malgré l'énervement évident du villageois, le plaisir malsain de sa voix était clairement visible. Durant sa jeunesse, il en avait reçu des corrections, forçant l'orphelinat a le libérer dès l'âge de ses quatre ans et ainsi contraindre l'Hokage a lui trouver un appartement. Mais il sentait qu'aujourd'hui aucune de ses corrections passées ne faudrait celle qu'il n'allait pas tarder à recevoir. Il vit le villageois préparer son poing, par pur réflexe il ferma ses yeux ne voulant pas voir ce qu'il l'attendait. Pendant une éternité il crut recevoir ce coup, un coup qui n'arrive jamais. Ouvrant ses yeux, il fut ébahi de voir un homme se dressait entre ses agresseurs et lui. Le poing du villageois fermement tenu dans l'une de ses mains, sans aucun effort apparent.

« Que faîtes vous ? » demanda l'homme.

« Nous donnons à ce monstre ce qu'il mérite. » cracha avec hargne l'un des villageois.

« A ce monstre ? » demanda avec impatience son sauveur.

« Oui. » approuva simplement un autre habitant de Konoha.

« Il s'agit d'un enfant, les monstres ici c'est vous. » répondit-il.

« Et qui es-tu pour nous traiter de monstre ? » s'excita l'un des villageois.

« Itachi Uchiwa. » répondit l'homme, relevant la tête et laissant apparaître deux yeux rouges.

A peine eut-il dit son nom, qu'il brisa net le bras du villageois qu'il tenait. Le combat fut aussitôt lancé, le dénommé Itachi esquiva avec une facilité déconcertante chacune des attaques désordonnées de ses adversaires. Une fois évité, il se mit à les attaquer enchaînant à une vitesse incroyable les coups de poings, les coups de pieds, touchant à chacun de ses mouvements l'un des villageois. Au bout de cinq courtes minutes le combat fut déjà terminé, les hommes jonchaient le sol inconscient ou avec un membre de cassés. Le sang n'avait pas coulé, tout avait été fait proprement. Très proprement. Le sauveur de Naruto se retourna, et pour la première fois de son existence ce dernier vit une main se tendre vers lui pour l'aider.

« Comment t'appelles tu gamin ? »

« Je ne suis pas un gamin. » s'emporta-t-il.

Le rire franc et sincère d'Itachi fit du bien à Naruto. Pour la première fois un adulte riait avec lui, il ne se moquait pas. Non loin de là. Il riait du tempérament du garçon.

« Tu me rappels mon petit frère. »

« Un frère ? Ça fait quoi d'avoir une famille ? » demanda avec curiosité Naruto.

« Un bien fou. Mais trêve de bavardage, je dois aller voir l'Hokage. »

« Jiji-sama ? » s'extasia Naruto.

« Jiji-sama. » rigola Itachi devant l'insouciance du jeune garçon.

« Vous voudriez bien devenir mon senseï ? » demanda subitement Naruto.

« Ton senseï ? » questionna l'Uchiwa.

« Oui vous m'apprendrez à me défendre. S'il vous plaît. » supplia timidement Naruto.

Itachi reprit son rire, ce garçon lui plaisait. Et lui rappelez étrangement lui au même âge. Il avait été considéré comme un génie, mais jamais personne n'avait fait attention à lui auparavant. Cela l'avait poussé à rejoindre les unités spéciale de Konoha dès qu'il en eut les capacités. Se refermer sur soi même, seul Sasuke, son petit frère avait été capable de le faire rire, de le faire vivre jusqu'à présent. Et ce garçon, il l'avait aussitôt reconnu, le réceptacle du démon renard à neuf queues y était réussi.

« Je dois aller faire mon rapport à l'Hokage avant toute chose. »

Puis il tourna subitement les talons, suivit dans son mouvement par Naruto qui courrait à ses côtés pour réussir à suivre la marche de l'Uchiwa. Quiconque ne détesterait pas le jeune garçon pour rien, aurait trouvé la scène assez drôle. Traversant le village de part en part à un rythme effréné sans dire le moindre mot entre eux, juste une esquisse de sourire sur le visage d'Itachi et un sourire franc sur celui de Naruto, ils arrivèrent bien assez rapidement devant le bâtiment administratif du village.

« Attends moi là, Gamin. »

« Non ! Je veux voir Jiji-sama aussi. » s'exclama le blondinet.

Itachi soupira devant le manque de discipline et de respect du jeune garçon. Il n'y avait aucun doute sur son éducation : il n'en avait pas reçu. Trop détesté, trop haï par le village. Secouant la tête, il pénétra dans le bâtiment, avec un Naruto fou de joie sur ses talons. Les ninjas de garde ressemblaient étrangement aux villageois dans leur comportement, leur masque d'impassibilité avait quitté leur visage et une haine sans nom, indéfini y était désormais lisible. Sans perdre de temps, et voyant que Naruto ne s'en offusquait pas il tapa à la porte du Hokage, et entra au commandement de ce dernier :

« Ah Itachi, je t'attendais. » fit la voix vieille et fatiguée du Sandaime.

« JIJI-SAMA. » hurla Naruto, sautant dans les bras du Hokage devant le regard incrédule du génie de Konoha.

« Je vois que tu m'as amené Naruto. Qu'a t-il encore fait ? »

« Je n'ai rien fait, Itachi-senseï m'a sauvé des villageois. »

Itachi était éberlué, il n'avait pas encore eu le temps de dire un seul mot, que le garçon à l'aide de ses mains décrivait la scène qui avait eu lieu devant le regard amusé et protecteur du Hokage. Même si on l'aurait payé pour voir ça, il ne l'aurait pas cru. Hiruzen Sarutobi était connu pour ne pas montrer ouvertement ses sentiments devant un ninja, et encore moins pour faire des états d'âmes.

« Alors je l'ai suivi jusqu'à chez toi, Jiji-sama. » acheva Naruto.

« Je vois. » fit avec fierté le vieille homme.

Naruto allait repartir dans un monologue sans fin, voyant ce détail Itachi se décida à intervenir. Après tout, il était venu ici pour faire son rapport de mission, bien que voir la joie de vivre dans les gestes de Naruto lui faisait du bien, il avait hâte de retrouver son petit frère.

« Hokage-sama. » se manifesta-t-il.

« Ah oui, Itachi. Tu es venu faire ton rapport n'est ce pas ? »

« Oui. » fit-il en baissant sa tête.

« Bien, Naruto voudrais-tu nous attendre dehors ? »

Naruto regarda les deux adultes, et voyant qu'il ne pourrait discuter, se décida à obtempérer. Se levant des genoux de l'Hokage il sauta dans les bras d'Itachi, surprenant ce dernier et sortit toujours énergiquement de la salle.

« Senseï alors ? » lança d'un ton moqueur l'Hokage.

« Il est motivé à cette idée, ça ne fait aucun doute. Mais je ne suis pas là pour parler des rêves de Naruto. »

« Bien, alors quel est ton rapport. »

« Danzô programme ça dans un an. Il n'y a aucun moyen pour l'éviter et personne ne saura pas la vérité. » lâcha avec amertume l'homme au sharingan.

« Ne pourrais-tu pas raisonner ton père ? »

« Depuis la mort de son ami, et le traitement que les villageois et ninja de Konoha donne à Naruto, il est devenu fou. » murmura Itachi.

« Si tu ne veux pas subir le même sort Itachi réalise l'un des souhaits de ton père, entraîne Naruto, donne lui l'envie de vivre et non plus celle de survivre. »

« Est ce un ordre, Hokage-sama ? »

« Non, Itachi. Une requête, une demande ou n'importe quoi d'autre mais en aucun cas un ordre. »

« Donc je peux y réfléchir ? » lança avec sarcasme le possesseur du sharingan.

« Itachi, cela ne peux te faire que du bien, et éviter de te faire plonger dans la folie avec ce qu'il t'attends. Un peu de répits, même pour les meilleurs, est et restera une bouée de sauvetage. Naruto t'offre cette chance. » acheva le Sandaïme.

Le jeune Uchiwa ne répondit pas à la dernière phraser philosophique de son supérieur hiérarchique et se contenta de tourner les talons dans l'espoir de pouvoir retourner calmement dans son quartier bien aimé. En ouvrant la porte, il tomba nez à nez avec une tornade blonde, qui ne semblait pas avoir perdu ne serais-ce qu'un iota de son énergie durant cette attente.

« Alors vous êtes mon senseï ? » demanda timidement Naruto.

A la surprise de tous l'Uchiwa éclata d'un rire franc et sincère, ce gamin ne perdait pas le fil de ses priorités, il savait ce qu'il voulait, et derrière ce visage Itachi arrivait à lire cette envie de savoir, de pouvoir et de reconnaissance. C'est ce dernier détail qui le força à répondre :

« Ça ne sera pas une partie de plaisir le sais tu ? »

« Oui ! »

« Tu es donc sûr de toi ? »

« Oui ! » répondit une nouvelle fois l'Uzumaki.

« Bien. » commença Itachi semblant réfléchir. « Alors, suis moi Gamin. » acheva-t-il tout en partant en direction de l'un des nombreux centre d'entraînement privé de sa famille.

« Je ne suis pas un Gamin. » s'égosilla Naruto, tout en partant derrière Itachi.

_9 mois plus tard._

Dans l'un des nombreux coins de verdures de Konoha, deux personnes se fixaient du regard . L'un aux cheveux d'ébènes et à la taille assez grande et le second beaucoup plus petits et les cheveux d'un blond incroyable.

« C'est parti. » s'exclama le plus grand des deux.

Kunaï en main, l'Uchiwa fonça subitement et à pleine vitesse sur Naruto, qui à l'aide d'un déséquilibre arrière esquiva le coup porté par son adversaire. Essayant de profiter de sa défense irréprochable, il tenta de balayer son adversaire. C'était sous-estimer Itachi, qui à l'aide d'un saut périlleux arrière évita avec une facilité déconcertante le balayage de son élève. Se retrouvant désormais dans le dos de Naruto, il s'empressa d'armer son pied et de viser la tête du jeune blond. Ce dernier a l'aide d'un réflexe peu commun para difficilement le coup de son maître, et se retrouva sous le choc de l'impact propulsait à quelques mètres, mais réussit à rester debout. Avec une vitesse incroyable Itachi fondit sur Naruto, et enchaîna les coups de poings de pieds, de genou tous parés avec difficulté mais efficacité par Naruto.

« C'est tout ce que tu es capable de faire, _Gamin_. » provoqua l'Uchiwa.

Piqué au vif, le blond retrouva rapidement ses esprits et fonça à son tour sur le brun, sortant avec rapidité les Kunaï qui se trouvait dans sa poche, il les jeta avec précision sur son senseï qui les esquiva avec grâce et dextérité. La diversion du jeune blond était totalement visible, éviter les Kunaï pour se rapprocher de son adversaire. C'était l'une des premières tactique qu'Itachi avait pris la peine d'apprendre à son jeune élève. Et maintenant il la maîtrisé à la perfection, un genin voire même un Chuunin en face de lui ne tiendrait pas longtemps en Taijutsu. Les coups donnés par Naruto sur Itachi pleuvait avec précision, loupant rarement leur but même si en l'occurrence Itachi l'es paraît avec satisfaction. Il souriait intérieurement, la soif de savoir de Naruto avait été une source incroyable dans son apprentissage. Pour un ninja ordinaire, arriver à ce tel niveau de Taijutsu a seulement six ans et demi était un exploit, et pour couronne le tout il surpassait clairement son petit frère. Bien entendu il n'avait que rarement utilisé son œil face à Naruto, leurs combats le divertissait et il ne voulait pas humilier le garçon. Soupirant il vit arriver, un shuriken sur sa gauche. Se retournant il fixa Naruto du regard, ce dernier avait réussi à s'éloigner et lancer son arme aussitôt. Espérant certainement pouvoir mettre un terme à ce combat. Itachi sourit en pensant à la réaction de son élève après ça. Composant des signes à une vitesse incroyable il s'écria :

**KATON : Technique de la balsamine**

Les nombreuses boule de feu qui sortirent de la bouche d'Itachi allèrent à la rencontre du shuriken lancé par Naruto. Puis l'enflammèrent quand ils se croisèrent. Voyant les boules de feu arriver sur lui, Naruto se propulsa dans l'arbre afin de se cacher et d'attendre que le déluge ne cesse. De son côté Itachi, avait pris le shuriken enflammé dans sa main, et le lançait en direction de Naruto. Ce dernier n'ayant pas prêter attention à ce coup se retrouva agripper au tronc de l'arbre. Le shuriken figé dans le col de sa veste.

« J'ai gagné, _Gamin_. » ricana-t-il.

« Tu as triché ! Tu avais dit que tu n'utiliserais pas de Ninjutsu. » hurla scandalisé le blond.

L'Uchiwa éclata de rire devant la mine renfrogné de son jeune élève. Durant tout ce temps, il n'avait eu de cesse d'améliorer le Taijutsu de Naruto sans lui apprendre ne serais-ce qu'un seul Jutsu. La raison ? Le combat au corps à corps étaient bien trop souvent délaissé par la majorité des ninjas, et se révélait être une arme parfaite, si bien utilisé.

« Ne crois jamais un adversaire lors d'un combat.. » commença Itachi. « Et j'ai rendez vous avec l'Hokage. » acheva-t-il.

Naruto grommela de mécontentement avant de dire :

« Tu passeras le bonjour à Jiji-sama. »

D'un simple hochement de tête Itachi accepta la demande du jeune blond, puis tourna les talons en direction de l'Hokage tout en pensant à ces derniers mois. 9 mois étaient passés, et Naruto avait atteint un niveau qui dépassait ses espérances. Mais ce n'était pas tout, il avait créer un lien avec lui. Un lien encore plus fort et solide que l'unissait à son petit-frère. Mais il ne lui restait que trois mois à vivre ici, à Konoha et il ne savait toujours pas comment l'annoncé à son élève et ami. Sans s'en rendre compte il était déjà arrivé devant le bâtiment administratif de Konoha.

« Je viens voir l'Hokage. »

« Il vous attends Itachi-sama. » répondit l'un des gardes.

Sans prendre la peine de répondre à la politesse du garde, Itachi continua sa route et arriva devant la porte du bureau. Prenant une longue inspiration, il y pénétra sans plus de cérémonie.

« Itachi. Te voilà enfin. »

« Hokage-sama. » répondit simplement l'Uchiwa tout en baissant brièvement la tête en signe de respect.

« Quelles sont les nouvelles ? » demanda sans préambules le Sarutobi.

« Pas très bonne. Mon clan commence à s'agiter et Danzô à s'impatienter. Une guerre civile est à craindre. »

« J'ai eu écho de l'impatience de ton clan, selon certains anbus, ta famille se prépare à une guerre. Refuse toutes les missions, et rappel tout ses membres. Combien de temps penses-tu qu'il reste avant cette attaque ? » soupira de lassitude l'Hokage.

« Difficile à dire, Il manque un quart du clan, et le temps que nous ne serons pas au complet rien ne se produira. Néanmoins le cas Danzô m'inquiète beaucoup plus, il serait capable de modifier son plan de base. »

« Il ne le modifiera pas, il a besoin de l'ensemble de ton clan pour que ce soit fait. Laisser des survivants, des porteurs du sharingan le dérange. Et le conseil qui refuse de croire au manigance de Danzô. Je pense que tu n'as plus le choix Itachi. »

« Je m'était déjà fait une raison il y a longtemps Hokage-sama. » rétorqua Itachi d'un ton froid et glacial.

Hiruzen soupira devant la réaction braqué d'Itachi, mais pouvait-il réellement la blâmer ? Il allait détruire, exterminer son clan sous ordre du conseil pour la survie de Konoha. Combien aurait-il fait le même choix que lui ?

« Et concernant le jeune Naruto ? »

Le sourire qui apparut brièvement sur le visage d'Itachi n'échappa pas à Hiruzen. C'était grâce à lui, que la mission d'Itachi pouvait encore avoir lieu. Ce gamin avait empêcher le génie du clan Uchiwa de sombrer dans la folie.

« Il est doué en Taijutsu. Très doué. Bien plus doué que la moitié des enfants, genin et Chuunin de mon clan. Il sera un grand ninja, Hokage-sama. Ne lui faîtes pas de mal, ne le trahissais pas, ne le laisser pas entre les mains de Danzô, Hiruzen. » commença Itachi. « Ou croyez moi, je viendrais détruire Konoha sans aucun ordre de mission. » lâcha d'un ton menaçant l'Uchiwa.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer : **L'univers de Naruto ne m'appartient pas. Je ne fais qu'emprunter les personnages à Masashi Kishimoto, et bien entendu je ne gagne pas d'argent en utilisant son univers.

**Résumé :** Lors de l'attaque de Kyuubi le démon renard à neuf queues, le Yondaime Hokage, Minato Namikaze, décida de le sceller dans le seul être capable de pouvoir le contrôler un jour, un être dont le sang des Uzumaki coulera dans ses veines, son propre fils, Naruto. Sans le savoir, il donna à son fils un fardeau a assumé, mais également une source de pouvoir inestimable. Un pouvoir qui hissera son fils au statut de Légende Vivante. Suivez le parcours, les choix de Naruto sur le chemin qui le mènera au sommet.

**Chapitre 2 :** Tristesse

_Trois mois plus tard._

Une nouvelle journée prenait fin sur le village caché de la Feuille. Une journée comme les autres, entre les missions pour les ninjas, les papiers pour l'Hokage et les achats pour les villageois. Dans l'un des quartiers reculé du village, tout n'était pas comme d'habitude. Le clan Uchiwa avait réussi à regrouper tout leur membre en ce jour. Itachi les regardait étrangement, essayant de se remémorer comment il avait pu en arriver ici. Pourquoi sa famille, son père, son clan avait-il pu vouloir renverser le pouvoir à Konoha ? On lui avait raconté bien des histoires, incorporant dans chacune d'entre elles le héros du clan, Madara Uchiwa. Mais il n'en avait jamais cru aucune, du moins il ne voulait pas y croire. Marchant en direction du conseil de clan, il croisa beaucoup de ses personnes qu'ils s'étaient mis à haïr. Tous se préparait à un combat, la pupille de leurs yeux déjà enclenché. Prêt à recevoir le signal final.

« Voilà mon brillant fils. » s'exclama la voix grave de Fugaku au moment où Itachi pénétra dans la salle du conseil.

Suite à cette arrivée le silence se fit aussitôt, Itachi Uchiwa, réputé comme le plus grand Uchiwa depuis le décès de Madara. Le génie du clan. Le génie de Konoha. Celui qui sans l'ombre d'un doute serait hissé au rôle de chef de clan lors de la mort de son père, et contrairement à ce dernier personne n'oserait contester cela. Beaucoup le regardait avec respect malgré son jeune âge, d'autre avec peur, et une minorité avec convoitise.

« Mon père. » répondit-il en baissant sa tête.

« Maintenant que nous sommes tous réunis, nous pouvons débuter cette réunion. »

Les murmures reprirent durant un court laps de temps. Tous savaient pourquoi ils avaient été réunis, et cela ne pouvait signifiait qu'une chose : les derniers préparatifs avant la prise de pouvoir des Uchiwa allait avoir lieu.

« Teyaki ! Quel est la situation chez les Villageois ? » demanda Fugaku au propriétaire d'une boutique du clan.

« Le conflit entre le conseil et nous même est de notoriété publique. Selon mes sources, le peuple se coupe littéralement en deux. La moitié nous soutient, l'autre soutient le pouvoir actuelle. » soupira le commerçant Uchiwa.

« Pas de bonne nouvelle dans l'immédiat. J'aurais espérer avoir plus de soutiens de la part des civils, mais puisque c'est ainsi nous devrons réellement utiliser la force sur eux. » se résigna-t-il. « Yashiro ! Les nouvelles concernant les clans de Konoha ? »

« En temps que membre de la Police de Konoha et sans mission depuis un moment. J'ai pu infiltrer les archives classé secrets. Le clan Hyuuga refuse de soutenir l'un des deux camps, préférant rester neutre dans ce conflit. »

L'annonce fut accueilli par des huées de « Lâche » ou des mines résignés. L'aide des Hyuuga dans ce conflit avait été attendu et espérer par beaucoup, mais comme à leur habitude ils avaient préféré rester terré dans leur coin et attendre que le conflit prenne un tournant définitif avant de choisir un côté.

« Une bien mauvaise nouvelle que tu m'apportes là, Yashiro. » concéda Fugaku.

« Les Nara, les Akimichi et les Yamanaka ainsi que les Sarutobi comme prévu ont rejoints le côté du conseil ou plutôt celui de l'Hokage. Rien de surprenant de ce côté. Concernant les bonnes nouvelles nous auront l'appui en cas de fort conflits de certains Aburame et de la totalité du clan Kurama. »

« Les Kurama ? » fut-il coupé par son chef. « Des spécialistes du Genjutsu nous ont rejoints. Cela peut-être fortement utile. » pensa-t-il à vois haute avant de faire un geste pour que son interlocuteur reprenne la parole.

« Le clan des Tsuchigumo du Mont Katsuragi sont prêt à appuyer notre attaque de l'extérieur si nous leur faisons parvenir une missive au plus vite. » acheva Yashiro.

« Bien, Inabi à toi. Ton rapport. » demanda une nouvelle fois Fugaku, tandis qu'Itachi se demandait quand ça serait enfin son tour de parler, cela commençait à l'agacer sérieusement.

Le dénommé Inabi passa rapidement sa main dans ses cheveux d'un air provocateur avant de prendre la parole :

« Comme convenu, j'ai contacté tout les nukenins possibles et inimaginables. Hiruko, l'un des rivaux des Sannins, est prêt à nous rejoindre. Sa soif de vengeance envers Konoha est faible, mais renverser le senseï des Sannins attire son attention. Furido Kazuma, est pour les même motifs prêt à participer à notre quête. Il ne s'est jamais remis de sa défaite contre le fils du Hokage. » commença-t-il, avant de prendre une pause tout en tournant la feuille qui se trouvait devant lui. « L'ancien génie de la section tactique Sabiru sera également des notre. Sa connaissance de cette partie de Konoha ne pourra nous être que bénéfique. Ce sont les trois seuls déserteurs de Konoha prêt à nous rejoindre. Les autres déserteurs des autres villages sont à éviter, seul l'argent les intéresse et piller Konoha ne les dérangerait aucunement. » acheva-t-il.

« Bien, bien. Itachi à toi. »

« Pas trop tôt. » provoqua ce dernier. « Les Anbus de Konoha sont solidaire à l'Hokage. Demain j'aurai accès au services spéciaux et ainsi à leur plan et tour de garde le jour de notre attaque. » se contenta de dire Itachi.

Le silence devant la phrase d'Itachi était glacial et gênant. Toute leur mission avait été dangereuse, mais leur plan reposait uniquement sur les plans qu'allaient leur apporter le génie du clan le lendemain. Encore une fois sa capacité à introduire une de ces cibles représentaient le meilleur atout du Clan.

« Bien. Rendez-vous demain. Je veux toutes nos troupes sur le qui-vive. Ne doutons pas, NOUS VAINCRONS. » hurla Fugaku, vite imité par l'ensemble de l'assemblée excepté Itachi.

C'est dans un brouhaha immense qu'Itachi s'éclipsa du domaine des Uchiwa. Le grand jour pour son clan approchait, du moins c'est ce qu'il semblait tous croire. Un mince sourire sur ses lèvres, il se mit à se mouvoir rapidement sur les toits des habitations et se dirigea vers le bureau de l'Hokage, où il était attendu. Tout en se remémorant le serment qu'il l'avait poussé à trahir son propre clan : Servir Konoha coûte que coûte, tel est la loi des ninjas. Il avait tant travailler, s'était tant entraîné pour en arriver ici qu'il ne pouvait également trahir son village. Et la folie de son père l'inquiétait au plus haut point. Il ne voyait plus que le pouvoir, obnubilait par le poste d'Hokage, voulant redorer le blason de sa famille. Mais lui savait que l'affaire était plus complexe. La mort de Minato, Yondaime Hokage de Konoha l'avait ébranlé et il considérait le conseil et l'Hokage actuel comme responsable de tout cela.

« Hokage-sama. » salua-t-il en arrivant par la fenêtre du bâtiment, la discrétion était d'ordre en cette période, plus personne ne savait plus à qui faire confiance.

« Je vois que le conseil de ton clan est fini. » soupira avec faiblesse le Sarutobi.

« Pour mon plus grand plaisir. »

« Alors qu'il y a t-il de nouveau ? »

« Rien. Durant un instant j'ai cru qu'il avait avancé la date de l'attaque mais ce n'est pas le cas. Tout est en place, demain sera le grand jour. »

« Tu peux toujours reculer Itachi. Je ne t'en voudrais pas personnellement et cela ferra taire Danzô. »

« J'ai fait mon choix, je m'y tiendrais. La survie de Konoha passe par ça, Danzô est manipulateur mais le bien-être de Konoha lui tient à cœur. » admit avec difficulté Itachi.

« Que comptes tu faire pour Sasuke et Naruto ? » demanda avec curiosité le chef du village.

« Sasuke survivra, je l'épargnerai. Sa soif de vengeance sera tel qu'il progressera rapidement et ferra renaître mon clan sur une nouvelle dynamique. Jamais il ne devra découvrir la vérité. Pour Naruto, j'ai me petite idée en tête, et je compte sur lui pour veiller sur mon frère. » répondit évasivement Itachi.

Pensivement, Hiruzen se contenta d'hocher la tête et de regarder l'Uchiwa partir. Dans un coin de sa tête, il ne pouvait que se demander ce que préparait Itachi concernant Naruto ? Allait-il se rebeller contre le conseil ? Allait-il emporter celui que Danzô convoitait comme arme avec lui ? Serais-ce son pied de nez aux ordres qu'il avait reçu ? Secouant la tête voyant qu'il n'obtiendrait aucune réponse ainsi, il se décida de suivre les événements du lendemain avec beaucoup d'attention.

Le lendemain, la matinée passa rapidement pour tout les protagonistes de la sombre part de l'histoire qui allait s'écrire. Itachi avait donné rendez-vous à Naruto pour l'entraîner en début d'après-midi, comme chaque jour. Il comptait bien profiter de sa dernière journée en temps que ninjas de Konoha comme il se devait.

« Senseï » hurla Naruto en arrivant devant le terrain d'entraînement.

« Naruto, combien de fois t'ai je dis de ne pas hurler comme un forcené. » réprimanda avec un sourire sur le coin des lèvres l'Uchiwa.

Décidément ce garçon allait lui manquer. L'une des rares choses d'ailleurs qui lui manquerait dans ce village d'hypocrite. Naruto se mit sur la pointe des pieds et bougea d'une drôle de façon. A chaque fois que son senseï l'avait réprimandait il n'avait pas eu le droit d'aller manger de ramen pendant deux jours.

« Aujourd'hui nous ne nous entraînerons pas Naruto.. » commença Itachi, avant d'ajouter devant le regard incrédule de son élève, « Nous allons aller manger des ramens avec une personne que je connais. » acheva-t-il faisant illuminer de joie le visage de Naruto.

Sur ces mots les deux compagnons se dirigèrent en direction du restaurant de ramens préférés du blond : Ichiraku. Là où devait les attendre la connaissance de son senseï. L'impatience de Naruto a l'idée de rencontrer cette personne rivalisait presque avec celle de manger des ramens, ce qui était assez comique à voir. Une vraie pile électrique.

« Nous y voilà. » se contenta de dire Itachi, tout en se dirigeant vers la table où se trouvait déjà une personne.

Cette personne mesurait une demi tête de plus que Naruto et devait avoir le même âge que ce dernier. Ces cheveux d'un noir de jais et son regard noir rivalisait avec celui d'Itachi quand il n'activait pas son sharingan. Aussitôt Naruto comprit qu'il devait s'agir d'un membre du clan Uchiwa.

« Je te présente mon frère Sasuke Uchiwa. Naruto Uzumaki. » se contenta-t-il de présenter avec nonchalance.

Un long duel du regard eut lieu à la suite de cette annonce, les deux protagoniste refusait de céder en premier, cherchant à sonder son adversaire comme lors d'un combat. Les éclairs que lançaient les deux garçon aurait rendu mal à l'aise n'importe qui d'autre qu'Itachi qui lui se contentait de sourire devant cette scène.

« Alors c'est avec toi que passe autant de temps mon frère. » fit Sasuke.

« Alors c'est toi le fameux frère d'Itachi. » rétorqua Naruto, enlevant le senseï à la fin, après tout Itachi lui avait dit de ne dire ce mot qu'en privé.

Puis le duel repartit, aucun des deux ne semblaient vouloir mettre sa fierté de côté pour le plus grand amusement d'Itachi.

« Bon, nous sommes venus manger n'est ce pas ? » coupa Itachi.

« DES RAMENS! » s'égosilla Naruto, attirant l'attention de tout le restaurant au plus grand dam d'Itachi.

« Baka.. » murmura Sasuke.

« Qu'as tu dit ? » s'emporta le blond.

« Tu n'es qu'un Baka. » fit-il tout en se levant de son siège.

« Je vais te montrer si je suis un baka. » fit Naruto, tout en sautant au dessus de la table.

Par pur réflexe Itachi s'empara du poing déjà armé de Naruto et l'immobilisa à l'aide d'une seule main. Devant le regard sévère de son senseï, Naruto se calma aussitôt.

« Bien, mangeons maintenant. » fit simplement l'aîné de la fratrie Uchiwa.

« Je te lance un défis Sasuke. »

« Tu veux te faire humilier ? »

« Tu n'es pas capable de manger plus de ramens que moi. » lança avec fierté Naruto.

« Voyons voir ça. » fit tout aussi fièrement Sasuke.

Itachi soupira devant l'immaturité des deux garçons et se contenta de regarder le défi qui avait lieu sous ses yeux. Tout ça lui manquerait. Et voir naître cette rivalité entre son frère et son élève lui faisait plaisir, cela serait beaucoup plus facile pour la suite.

« Et de quinze. » s'écria Naruto, au bout d'une demi-heure.

Bien que Sasuke ai abandonné depuis un long moment, Naruto ne semblait pas s'en formalisait et continuait d'ingurgiter à une vitesse incroyable les bols de ramens qui défilaient devant lui. Le regard exaspéré que lui lançait à la fois Sasuke et Itachi en fallait également le détour. Tous semblaient dépité devant l'énergie débordante de l'Uzumaki. C'est sur cette bonne humeur que se déroula toute l'après-midi. Tandis qu'Itachi ramenait Naruto chez lui, Sasuke était retourner au domaine des Uchiwa. Profitant qu'ils étaient enfin seul, Itachi arrêta Naruto et lui dit :

« Je repasserai ce soir. »

« Ma porte est toujours ouverte pour vous, senseï. »

« Fais attention à toi et à ce soir. » se contenta de répondre Itachi, un voile de tristesse dans les yeux qui échappa néanmoins à Naruto.

Itachi fit demi-tour et se dirigea en direction de son domaine. Profitant d'un coin reculé du village, il invoqua à l'aide d'un parchemin sa tenue d'Anbus sans son masque, ainsi que toute les armes qu'il avait à sa disposition. Le grand moment était arrivé. Désormais il ne pouvait plus faire demi-tour. Arriver devant les portes du domaines, les deux Uchiwa de garde le saluèrent, mais avant qu'il n'ai eut le temps de relever la tête, leurs corps recouvraient déjà le sol. Soupirant devant la faiblesse des membres de son clan, il continua d'avancer et sa danse macabre ne faisait que continuer. Les membres du clans tombaient un par un comme des mouches, ne se doutant pas qu'Itachi aurait pu faire cela. Une demi-heure plus tard, il était recouvert de sang et se dirigeait vers la dernière demeure. Celle de sa famille. Son père. Sa mère. Son frère. Il ne restait plus qu'eux. Il aurait pu tous les épargner, mais il savait que son père trouverait d'autre alliés. Qu'il n'hésiterait pas à contacter un autre village caché. Entrant dans la demeure, il vit se tenir devant lui son père, arme à la main et sa mère serrait fortement son frère.

« Mikoto, part avec Sasuke. »

« Père. » se contenta de dire Itachi.

« Pourquoi m'as tu trahis Itachi ? » demanda faiblement Fugaku, redoutant la puissance de son fils aîné.

Voyant le mouvement rapide de sa mère pour fuir, il lança un simple Kunaï qui se figea dans la cuisse de sa mère, l'empêchant de continuer sa fuite.

« Notre clan m'écœure, Père. Votre quête de pouvoir est vaine, je suis le seule Uchiwa digne de tout ce pouvoir. » récita Itachi.

« Tu as trahi l'ensemble des Uchiwa, tu ne mérites plus de m'appeler Père. »

« Ne mérite plus ? Je suis plus fort que l'ensemble de ce pathétique clan. » se contenta-t-il de répondre.

Puis vint le silence, plus personne ne bougeait. Mikoto à même le sol, Sasuke en larmes derrière. Et le père et le fils qui se faisait face. Un instant plus tard, Fugaku fonça sur son fils toute la haine visible sur son visage. Les possesseurs du sharingan se livraient un incroyable combat à mort. Le Taijutsu, le ninjutsu, le genjutsu. Tout y passait. Puis Itachi ouvrit la bouche et dit :

« Ta folie ta mené à ta perte et ta rendu aveugle, Père. »

Ne laissant pas à son père le temps de répondre, il dégaine l'épée qui se trouvait dans son dos et força son père à éviter et ainsi défendre. Privant ainsi de son domaine de prédilection, l'attaque. Le combat ne dura pas plus longtemps. Fugaku s'écroula épuisé, sur le sol. Un genou par terre, les yeux implorant la pitié de son fils. Ce dernier continuai d'avancer dans sa direction, le regard impénétrable et murmura à l'oreille de son père :

« Je suis désolé. »

Et il trancha net la tête de son patriarche. Sans attendre plus longtemps il se retourna en direction de sa mère, qui elle avait déjà renonçait à se battre. D'un mouvement ample du bras Itachi la transperça de son épée. S'en était désormais finit du grand clan Uchiwa. Seul les deux frères se faisaient maintenant face. La haine et la déception visible sur le visage de Sasuke, tandis qu'une légère tristesse s'emparât du regard d'Itachi.

« Je ne te tuerais pas ce soir, Sasuke. »

« Pourquoi ça, _Grand Frère._ » cracha le fils cadet.

« Tu n'es pas assez fort contre moi. Grandit, Sasuke-kun. Entraîne toi et laisse la haine s'emparait de toi. Et si tu en es finalement capable, vient me retrouver et venger l'honneur de notre clan. Voilà pourquoi je te laisse en vie. »

Puis il sauta sur lui, et l'endormi tout en l'attrapant et le déposant délicatement sur le sol. Puis l'embrassa avec attention sur son front.

« Je suis désolé, _petit frère_. »

Puis il quitta la demeure, à l'extérieur il ne fut pas surpris de voir Danzô déjà l'attendre, alors il se contenta de dire :

« Mission accompli. »

« Beau travail, Itachi. »

« Puis je rester ici un instant seul ? » demanda avec précaution le survivant du clan Uchiwa.

« Nous te devons bien ça, puis part. »

Une fois seule, Itachi s'accroupit et laissa perler une unique larme en voyant le massacre qu'il venait de réaliser. Se relevant, après avoir regarder le corps sans vie de son père, il partit en direction de l'appartement de Naruto, comme il l'avait dit. Sans frapper il y pénétra, et trouva un Naruto occupé à essayer de ranger son appartement.

« Naruto. » se signala Itachi.

« Oh vous êtes déjà là senseï. » fit Naruto, qui semblait gêné de l'état de son deux pièces.

Itachi se permit un sourire, et s'installa sans s'y faire inviter sur le lit de Naruto, sans quitter ce dernier du regard. La tristesse visible sur son visage, ce qui n'échappa pas à Naruto.

« Que se passe-t-il senseï ? »

« J'ai réalisé ma dernière mission pour Konoha, je vais devoir partir pendant un long moment. »

« Partir ? » s'inquiéta Naruto.

« Oui, je vais devoir quitter Konoha Naruto. »

« Je viens avec vous, senseï. » hurla Naruto.

« Non, j'ai une mission pour toi. Tu es le seul en qui j'ai entièrement confiance. »

L'inquiétude de Naruto quitta son visage remplacé par l'incompréhension et l'envie de faire plaisir à son maître.

« Que dois je faire, senseï ? » fit-il en baissant la tête.

La marque de respect de Naruto n'échappa pas à Itachi et le fit sursauter. En un an, jamais son élève ne lui avait montré autant de respect. Avait-il conscience de quelque chose ? Il n'en avait jamais douter, il était beaucoup plus intéressant qu'il ne voulait le laisser paraître.

« Promets moi de veiller sur Sasuke. »

L'incrédulité apparut un bref instant sur le visage de l'Uzumaki, vite remplacé par de la... l'envie de faire ses preuves. Cette même envie qui l'avait animé lors de leur nombreux entraînements.

« Je vous le promets. »

« Merci, Naruto-...-san. »

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Itachi considéré une autre personne comme son égal. Pour la première fois, il était heureux d'avoir mis ce gamin sur son chemin.

« Ne crois pas tout ce qu'il sera dit sur moi, Naruto. J'ai agi pour l'intérêt du village. Ne fais jamais confiance au conseil du village, et évite autant que possible les Anbus. Continu à t'entraîner, continu à progresser. » murmura avec tristesse et faiblesse Itachi.

Une nouvelle larme perla des yeux d'Itachi, tandis que Naruto semblait de plus en plus perdu. Mais jamais il ne douterais de son senseï, la seule personne avec Jiji-sama a lui avoir fait confiance, à l'avoir apprécier. Jamais. Non jamais, il ne remettrait en cause les gestes de son maître.

« Que va -t-il se passer ? » demanda avec inquiétude Naruto.

« Je vais partir, loi, le plus loin possible d'ici. Mais je garderais un œil sur toi Naruto. Toi, mon plus brillant élève. Tu seras un grand ninja, Naruto, quoique dise les autres. Nous nous reverrons cela ne fait aucun doute. » sourit Itachi.

Naruto se permit d'esquisser un faible sourire, et regarda Itachi dans les yeux. La sincérité de son maître lui avait fait plaisir, avait touché là où il ne pensait pas que quelqu'un pourrait le toucher. Son cœur.

« J'ai un cadeau pour toi Naruto. »

L'attention du blond fut piqué à vif. Un cadeau ? Jamais personne ne lui en avait offert. Et Itachi serait la dernière personne à lui en offrir le connaissant. Cela ne pouvait être que quelque chose de grand et d'important.

« Ne bouges pas. »

Et il composa des signes à une vitesse incroyable, tandis que Naruto avec confiance ne bougeait pas.

« **Tensha Fuin Amaterasu**. » acheva Itachi, avant de sortir un simple parchemin et de reprendre une nouvelle série de signe et de dire « **Fuin Jutsu : Emprisonnement du savoir et du pouvoir**. »

C'est essouflé qu'Itachi regarda un Naruto incrédule, il se permit de sourire et de dire tout en tournant les talons:

« Tout cela te sera bénéfique, le jour où tu en aura besoin. _Mon ami_." acheva Itachi avant de partir définitivement de Konoha, et de laisser un Naruto s'effondrait de fatigue.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer : **L'univers de Naruto ne m'appartient pas. Je ne fais qu'emprunter les personnages à Masashi Kishimoto, et bien entendu je ne gagne pas d'argent en utilisant son univers.

**Résumé :** Lors de l'attaque de Kyuubi le démon renard à neuf queues, le Yondaime Hokage, Minato Namikaze, décida de le sceller dans le seul être capable de pouvoir le contrôler un jour, un être dont le sang des Uzumaki coulera dans ses veines, son propre fils, Naruto. Sans le savoir, il donna à son fils un fardeau a assumé, mais également une source de pouvoir inestimable. Un pouvoir qui hissera son fils au statut de Légende Vivante. Suivez le parcours, les choix de Naruto sur le chemin qui le mènera au sommet.

**Chapitre 3 :** Départ en Exil

_Quatre ans plus tard._

Cela faisait désormais quatre longues années que le massacre du clan Uchiwa avait été organisé. L'une des pages les plus sombres de l'histoire de Konoha, juste après l'attaque de Kyuubi. Naruto avait beaucoup évolué depuis, et avait pris en compte des paroles de son ancien senseï, de loin il avait scruté l'évolution de Sasuke, et avait continué à s'entraîner. Son Taijutsu, faute de partenaire n'avait pas évolué, sa manipulation du kunaï, du shuriken et du katana avait bien évolué. S'entraînant sur des cibles, vu que personne n'acceptait de l'approcher de trop près. Avec le temps, il s'était renfermé sur lui même et était devenu plus froid dans son attitude. Sa rapidité de mouvement et son endurance avait été beaucoup plus simple à améliorer, pas besoin de partenaire pour cela. Comme l'avait souhaité Itachi, il avait tarder à apprendre le ninjutsu et son répertoire était très peu développer. La bibliothèque de Konoha était sa source principale d'information dans ce domaine.

Il se promenait comme à son habitude dans les alentours du Village, le calme lui faisait du bien. La solitude l'apesait. Soupirant de lassitude, il vit les Anbus arrivaient dans sa direction. C'était toujours le même cinéma à chaque fois qu'il quittait le périmètre de sécurité du village. Maugréant dans sa barbe, il attendit de voir ce que les Anbus pouvaient bien lui vouloir.

« Rentrez au village. » cracha avec hargne l'un des deux Anbus.

Naruto sourit, cela ne devait pas leur faire plaisir de courir après un jeune garçon et de devoir le rapatrier dans l'enceinte du village.

« Pourquoi ça ? » demanda avec une innocence non feinte Naruto.

« Ordre de l'Hokage. » se contenta de répondre le second Anbu avec calme et simplicité.

Jiji-sama avait toujours été protecteur avec lui. Son appartement. L'acceptation d'un Senseï pour lui. Et aujourd'hui, il continuait de veiller sur lui. De l'argent chaque mois, de nouveaux vêtements et discrètement de nouvel arme pour remplacer ses kunaï et shuriken usagés.

« Bien. » répondit-il simplement, avant de reprendre le chemin du village.

Les réactions des villageois à chaque fois qu'il le voyait ne le dérangeait plus. La haine sur leur visage, la colère de le voir sourire, ou encore en vie l'amusait particulièrement. Avançant avec calme dans les rues du village, il ne remarqua pas les Anbus qui continuaient de le suivre discrètement. Plongé dans ses pensées, Naruto entra en contact avec une personne. Maugréant sur la stupidité de la personne qui venait de le renverser, il soupira en remarquant de qui il s'agissait :

« Baka ! Fais attention où tu vas. » s'écria le dernier des Uchiwa.

« Heureux de te voir également Sasuke. »

« Je te cherchais ! Où étais-tu encore ? » demanda de sa voix hautaine le brun.

« Je me promenais par-ci, par-là. »

Sasuke soupira devant la nonchalance de son ami. Oui, depuis le massacre du clan Uchiwa, la relation entre Naruto et Sasuke avait bien évolué. Leur rivalité excitait toujours, mais une amitié était née. Beaucoup la voyait d'ailleurs d'un mauvais œil, le démon ami avec le survivant du clan maudit ? Cela ne pouvait être toléré.

« Pourquoi me cherchais-tu ? » demanda subitement Naruto.

« C'est la rentrée à l'académie ninja au cas où tu l'aurais oublié. » fit avec joie Sasuke.

Rare était les moments où de la joie était visible chez l'Uchiwa. En fait, hormis avec Naruto il ne parlait que rarement et ne montrait aucun sentiment, juste une froideur à faire peur.

« Allons-y. » fit simplement Naruto.

C'était ça leur amitié, tout dans la simplicité. Aucun mot inutile. Aucun silence brisé pour rien. Leurs gestes leur servaient le plus souvent à savoir ce qu'il désiraient et pensaient. Tout les deux avaient été troublé par le massacre, pas de la même façon, Sasuke s'était mis à haïr Itachi, tandis que Naruto continuait de lui vouer un culte sans faille. Cependant, il ne l'admettait jamais devant son ami. Sans s'en rendre compte, les deux compagnons se retrouvèrent devant les portes de l'académie. Là où tout les enfants rêvant de devenir ninjas étaient déjà présent. L'Hokage était également là, sûrement pour faire son discours d'entrée.

« Naruto, puis je te voir dans mon bureau ? » demanda avec lassitude l'Hokage.

Le blond remarqua aussitôt que quelque chose clochait, jamais Jiji-sama ne parlait avec cette voix. A moins qu'une chose ne le contrarie ou n'aille pas comme il le souhaitais. Jetant un bref regard à Sasuke, il remarqua que son inquiétude était partagé par l'Uchiwa. S'approchant délicatement de son ami, il murmura :

« On se voit après. »

Ce à quoi le brun répondit d'un hochement de tête. Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Naruto pris le chemin du bureau de l'Hokage, sous les murmures des villageois et ninjas « Qu'as encore fait ce démon ? » ou encore « Pourvu qu'il soit emprisonné. ». Sans y faire attention, il attendit que l'Hokage soit de retour de son introduction à l'académie et se mit à cogiter sur le pourquoi il était convoqué en privé dans le bureau de Jiji-sama. Quelques instants plus tard, Hiruzen Sarutobi arriva enfin, la lassitude sur son visage ne faisait que renforcer sa vieillesse, et cela ne pouvait pas signifier quelque chose de bien.

« Je t'en prie, installe toi. » fit-il en désignant les chaises qui se trouvaient en face de lui.

Naruto acquiesça et prit le premier fauteuil qu'il trouva, les mains jointes en dessous de son menton, attendant que le chef du village daigne lui expliquer la raison de sa venue ici.

« Tu te demandes certainement pourquoi je t'ai convoqué ici ? » demanda le vieil homme.

Comme à son habitude, il hocha la tête de façon positif. Il n'aimait pas utiliser sa salive inutilement. Et dire Oui était inutile dans cette situation.

« Le conseil refuse que tu suives les cours à l'Académie. »

Les mots lâchés par le Sarutobi résonna comme une sentence de mort dans la tête de Naruto. Pas d'Académie signifiait ne jamais devenir un Ninja ? Son rêve, ce qu'il s'était forcé à devenir, sa raison d'être et d'exister lui était enlevé ?

« Comment ça ? » demanda avec pâleur le jeune blond.

« Le conseil te juge trop dangereux pour suivre les cours avec les autres étudiants, je suis désolé je n'es rien pu faire.. » soupira-t-il.

« Je me contre-fou de vos excuses. Cela signifie que je ne pourrais jamais devenir ninja ? » cracha avec amertume Naruto.

« Théoriquement, oui. Pratiquement, non. » fit-il, un sourire apparaissant sur ses lèvres.

Le visage de Naruto s'était de nouveau éclairé. Le sourire du vieil homme le rassurait, à chaque fois qu'il avait souris, il avait tenu parole. Cela ne pouvait être que bon signe.

« Que dois-je faire ? »

« La complexité du problème est là. Tu peux passer les examens genins dans un ans, sans avoir pour autant à suivre les cours à l'Académie. Rare sont ceux à le tenter, ils sont même inexistant durant les trois dernières décennies. Pourquoi ça ? La pratique est faisable, la théorie est beaucoup plus dur. »

« Quelqu'un peut bien m'apprendre la théorie? »

« Nous rentrons dans le vif du problème. Le conseil avait anticipé cela. Soit tu entres dans les forces spéciales de Konoha et devient leur arme. Ainsi tu pourras devenir un ninja. Soit tu te cherches un professeur particulier, sachant que tout Konoha aura ordre de refuser leurs aides. »

« Si je comprends bien, je n'ai pas réellement le choix ? »

« On a toujours le choix, Naruto. Le destin n'est pas immuable. »

Naruto ne répondit pas, se plongeant dans ses souvenirs et se rappelant les paroles de son ancien Senseï. Éviter à tout prix les Anbus. Mais c'était le seul chemin qui pouvait le mener à être ninja, et tenir sa promesse de veiller sur Sasuke. Que pouvait-il bien faire ?

« Que me conseillez-vous, Jiji-sama ? »

Le vieil homme sourit face à l'appellation du blond. Cela faisait longtemps. Et en plus il lui demandait une nouvelle fois son aide, signe de la confiance du jeune homme.

« Ne va surtout pas dans les Anbus. Tu es beaucoup trop jeune, et je tiens pas à voir ton sourire disparaître. » concéda Hiruzen.

« Donc, vous me conseillez de me chercher un professeur particulier ? » questionna Naruto, qui savait déjà la réponse.

« Oui, cela est le seul choix qui mérite d'être approfondi. »

« Et avez-vous une idée de qui pourrais être ce professeur ? »

Hiruzen se mit à sourire franchement, ce garçon était intelligent. Aucun doute là dessus. Il avait percer à jour son jeu et était rentré dedans, juste pour jouer. Naruto, de son côté, avait les yeux qui pétillaient de malice, jouer au chat et à la souris avec Jiji-sama était l'un de ses passes temps préférés.

« Je pourrais bien avoir un ou deux noms en têtes.. » commença-t-il.

« Mais ? » demanda Naruto.

« Les deux ne se trouvent plus au village . »

« Et donc ? » demanda avec inquiétude le blond.

« Il faudrait que tu quittes le village durant un an, sachant que ce n'est pas sur que tu en trouves l'un des deux. Leur localisation est en perpétuelle mouvement. » concéda l'Hokage.

Naruto se mit à réfléchir, le jeu en valait-il la chandelle ? Etait-il prêt à prendre ce risque ? Il comptait tenir sa promesse auprès d'Itachi, et rejoindre les Anbus était d'ores et déjà une hypothèse d'éliminer. Lui rester donc la proposition de Jiji-sama. Partir de Konoha, espérer trouver l'un des deux ninjas mentionnés et les convaincre de l'éduquer. Tout cela ne s'annonçait pas être facile.

« Qui sont-ils ? »

« Le premier s'appel Jiraya et le second Kawarama Senju. »

« Senju ? » questionna à voix haute Naruto, ce nom lui disait quelque chose.

« L'un des derniers représentant du clan qui a fondé Konoha. » accorda le vieil homme.

« Et où se trouvent-ils au dernière nouvelles ? » demanda avec tact et intelligence Naruto.

« Jiraya aurait été aperçu il y a plusieurs mois aux environs de Kumo, mais aucune nouvelle de lui depuis. Kawarama est plus simple a localisé, il aurait été vu il y a de ça deux semaines près de Kiri... » commença Hiruzen.

« Donc Kawarama semble la meilleure solution. » pensa à voix haute l'Uzumaki.

« Cependant. » reprit Hiruzen lançant un regard appuyé à Naruto, « Kiri se trouve en pleine guerre civile, et le lieu n'est pas approprié pour un jeune garçon tel que toi. »

« Mais courir après Kawarama ne serait moins une perte de temps que courir après Jiraya, non ? »

« Oui.. » concéda Hiruzen, voyant que le choix de Naruto était déjà fait.

« Alors je vais aller à Kiri. » fit avec certitude Naruto.

« Quand comptes-tu partir ? » demanda Hiruzen.

« Dès demain. Je dois voir Sasuke avant. Et organiser tout cela. »

« Prends cette bourse d'argent, c'est ton loyer durant un ans. Cela pourrait t'être utile. »

Naruto accepta la bourse tendu par l'Hokage avec gratitude. Un soucis en moins à se soucier, l'argent l'aiderait certainement sur le chemin en direction de Kiri. Il se dépêcha d'aller à son appartement avant d'aller voir Sasuke. Préparant rapidement ce dont il avait besoin : vêtements de rechange, Kunaï, Shuriken, son Katana, des parchemins vierges, et quelques livres qu'il avait « _emprunté _» à la bibliothèque ou plutôt volé. Ouvrant la bourse, il remarqua une photo. Celle d'un homme inconnu. Naruto en déduit qu'il s 'agissait de Kawarama, le vieil homme avait deviné avant toute cette conversation le choix de Naruto. A cette pensée, il en put retenir un sourire de se former sur son visage. Cette photo l'aiderait énormément à trouver sa cible. Regardant rapidement l'horloge, il fit que Sasuke ne devrait pas à tarder à quitter l'académie. Sautant par la fenêtre de son appartement, il se mit à courir aussi vite que ses jambes lui permettait en direction du lieu où l'attendrait son ami. Arrivé sur les lieux, et voyant que l'Uchiwa n'était pas encore sorti, il s'installa sur la balançoire et attendit patiemment.

« Baka ! Je t'avais réservé une place à côté de moi ! Qu'est ce que tu as foutu ? » s'exclama soudainement la voix de Sasuke.

« Pouvons-nous parler en privé ? » fit sérieusement Naruto, en désignant d'un mouvement de tête les autres étudiants qui regardait la scène.

D'un simple hochement de tête, Sasuke acquiesça à la demande de Naruto. Mais ce fut sans compter sur l'intervention du fan club du beau brun ténébreux.

« Sasuke-kun, où vas-tu ? » demanda la voix aiguë de Sakura Haruno.

« Nul part qui te concerne. » lâcha Sasuke.

« Mais ça concerne ce démon ? » demanda Ino Yamanaka.

« Ce démon comme tu dis est mon ami. Alors si ça ne vous dérange pas, nous avons à parler. »

Et sur ces mots Sasuke tourna les talons, saisit Naruto par le bras et le traîna à travers la moitié du village sous les yeux intrigués des passants.

« De quoi veux-tu me parler ? » demanda le brun.

« Un lieu privé j'ai dit ! Pas au milieu d'une rue bondé de villageois. » s'exclama Naruto.

« Chez moi ou chez toi ? » fit Sasuke comprenant où son ami voulait en venir.

« Chez toi, ça sera plus agréable. »

Et c'est ainsi que les deux camarades d'armes se dirigèrent en direction du domaine Uchiwa. Désert, comme à son habitude, et où personne n'oserait y mettre les pieds par peur d'être maudits par une quelconque malédiction ou être hanté par les fantômes de l'un des Uchiwa. Cela faisait désormais parti du folklore de Konoha. Une fois que les deux jeunes garçons furent installé dans la pièce à vivre de la maison des Uchiwa, Sasuke alla chercher un Thé et le ramena à Naruto. Mieux fallait discuter de choses sérieuses autour d'une bonne tasse de Thé.

« Alors, vas-tu enfin me raconter ce qu'il se passe ? »

« Le conseil refuse que j'entre à l'académie. » se contenta de répondre Naruto.

Le visage de l'Uchiwa s'assombrit aussitôt à cette nouvelle, son rival ne pourrait donc pas devenir ninja. Il serra les poings, c'était tellement injuste. Il était haï par tout le village, sans aucune raison valable, et maintenant on lui enlevait la seule chose qui lui permettait encore d'avoir l'espoir d'une meilleure vie.

« Tu ne pourras pas devenir un ninja ? » demanda Sasuke, baissant la tête de dépit.

« C'est là que tu te trompes, Jiji-sama avait tout prévu. Soit j'entrais chez les Anbus et devenais une arme pour le village, soit je me cherche un maître pour m'éduquer. »

« Et tu as choisis ? » demanda un Sasuke ragaillardi par la seconde nouvelle.

« De me trouver un maître. Mais dans le village personne ne m'éduquera, je vais devoir partir pendant un an.. » acheva dans un souffle Naruto.

« Que veux-tu dire par partir ? »

« Je vais devoir quitter Konoha pendant un an. » lâcha le blond.

« Pour aller où ? »

« Je dois aller chercher mon nouveau maître à Kiri. »

« Kiri ? Mais tu es fou, ce village est en pleine guerre civile. » hurla Sasuke.

« C'est ma seule chance de devenir ninja. Comprends moi Sasuke ! » hurla à son tour Naruto.

Sasuke regarda Naruto dans les yeux, et y vit cette détermination qui l'animait régulièrement. Il comprenait le choix de son ami, et ne pouvais que l'accepter. Mais que ça lui faisait mal de devoir le quitter pendant un an. Une longue année sans lui.

« Tu as intérêt à revenir en un seul morceau. »

« Un Uchiwa se ferrait-il du soucis pour moi ? » demanda ironiquement l'Uzumaki.

« En aucun cas. » se braqua Sasuke. « Je veux juste pouvoir te battre quand tu reviendras. » lâcha-t-il en plaisantant.

Les deux garçons partirent dans un fou rire contagieux, avant que le brun ne se lève et parte en direction de la pièce voisine, avant de revenir les bras chargés de divers parchemins. Certains neufs, d'autre usagés.

« Tiens, une carte du monde ninja, cela pourrait être utile pour aller à Kiri. Et ça ce sont des renseignements des membres de ma famille sur le village, et les divers lieux qui entoure le pays. Pour finir ça, c'est la liste des ninjas à éviter là bas. Elle n'a pas été mise à jour depuis quatre ans, mais elle pourrait t'être utile. »

Naruto regarda les yeux grand ouvert son ami et le remercia chaleureusement. Puis regagna son domicile, y passer sa dernière nuit avant de nombreux mois. Dévorant avec avidité les documents que lui avait offert Sasuke, il régis que trouver Kawarama à Kiri ne serais pas une mince affaire. En plus du pays principale, de nombreuses îles entouré le village. Selon les calculs fait par le clan Uchiwa, il fallait en moyenne entre quatre et cinq jours pour gagner le village principale. Naruto savait qu'en temps de guerre il en fallait bien plus. Avec un peu de chance il trouverait Kawarama dans le mois qui suivrait son départ, sans chance il ne le trouverait pas et reviendrait bredouille à Konoha. C'est sur ces pensées qu'il s'endormit assez tard dans la nuit. Sa nuit lui sembla courte lorsqu'il se réveilla. Son sac déjà prêt sur le côté du lit ne semblait attendre que lui. Il se leva, se lava, enfila des vêtements propre, pris un bol de ramen et finit par prendre son sac. En se dirigeant en direction des grandes portes du village qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise quand il y trouva à la fois Jiji-sama et Sasuke entrain de l'attendre.

« Que faîtes vous là ? » ne put-il s'empêcher de demander.

« Nous sommes venu te voir, Baka. » répondit Sasuke faisant sourire Naruto.

« Nous sommes venu te souhaiter un bon voyage. » jugea bon de préciser l'Hokage.

« Et vos papiers ? Et l'académie ? » demanda Naruto, s'attirant les regards noirs des deux concernés.

« Ils peuvent bien se passer de nous durant cinq minutes. » marmonna dans sa barbe Hiruzen.

Cette phrase et ce ton firent rire les deux garçon, vite suivi par l'Hokage qui se reprit aussitôt :

« Tu devrais y aller, Naruto. Le voyage s'annonce long. »

« Oui. » fit-il tout simplement.

« Et tâche de revenir vivant. » lâcha Sasuke.

« Et surtout fait attention à toi, Kiri n'est pas un lieu sur en ce moment. » ajouta le Sandaime.

« Et ne cherche pas les ennuis. » rajouta Sasuke.

« C'est bon j'ai compris. » coupa Naruto en voyant l'Hokage ouvrir la bouche.

Naruto après de bref aurevoir tourna les talons pour sortir à l'extérieur quand il entendi deux murmures porté par le vent :

« Bonne chance, mon ami. »

« Reviens nous vite, que je te donne ce rang de genin. »

C'est donc avec le sourire au lèvres que l'Uzumaki partit dans sa première grande Aventure, et il hurla :

« Attention, Kiri me voilà ! »


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer : **L'univers de Naruto ne m'appartient pas. Je ne fais qu'emprunter les personnages à Masashi Kishimoto, et bien entendu je ne gagne pas d'argent en utilisant son univers.

**Résumé :** Lors de l'attaque de Kyuubi le démon renard à neuf queues, le Yondaime Hokage, Minato Namikaze, décida de le sceller dans le seul être capable de pouvoir le contrôler un jour, un être dont le sang des Uzumaki coulera dans ses veines, son propre fils, Naruto. Sans le savoir, il donna à son fils un fardeau a assumé, mais également une source de pouvoir inestimable. Un pouvoir qui hissera son fils au statut de Légende Vivante. Suivez le parcours, les choix de Naruto sur le chemin qui le mènera au sommet.

**Chapitre 4 : **Kawarama

Cela faisait désormais trois jours que le jeune Naruto Uzumaki avait quitté son village natale en direction du pays de la brume. Trois longues journées, les plus morose les une que les autres. Rien n'avait été signalé. Le calme plat, même dans les petits village où il logeait. Il se contentait de dormir dans l'Auberge, manger des ramens si il en trouvait et il repartait le lendemain matin. Rien de bien palpitant. Aujourd'hui, tout était différent, il se trouvait sur le port à chercher une embarcation capable de l'emmener de « l'autre côté » comme est appelé Kiri désormais. Les récits des événements qui se déroulaient là-bas était un peu tiré par les cheveux, on disait que la mer sur la plage était devenu rouge à force de voir le sang d'innocent couler, on disait également que les yeux du Mizukage actuel était baigné d'une folie meurtriére sans précédent. Et encore tout plein de rumeurs, les plus farfelues les une que les autres.

Naruto se pavanait sur les quais à la recherche de l'embarcation adéquate. Selon certaines personnes bien amochés la veille, des passeurs existaient mais le prix qu'il demandait était exorbitant. Les risques de ne jamais revenir était grand pour eux, et l'argent était devenu une illusion de pouvoir dans ce coin reculé. Le commerce n'existant plus avec leur principale partenaire, beaucoup avait rebondi dans le transport de clandestin. Voyant l'un de ces fameux passeurs, il se dirigea dans sa direction :

« Bonjour, Je souhaite aller à Kiri. » fit sans préambule le blond.

« Tu souhaites aller à Kiri ? » ricana le passeur.

« Tu m'as compris. » ironisa Naruto.

« Sais-tu au moins ce qu'il se passe à Kiri ? »

« Oui, mais cela ne me concerne pas j'y vais pour tout autre chose. »

« Et pourquoi y vas-tu ? » demanda le passeur avec curiosité.

« Cela ne te concerne pas, tu m'y emmènes je te paye. » rétorqua Naruto.

« Comprends ma réaction, gamin. On nous paye pour quitter ce pays maudits pas pour y aller. »

Le ton du passeur, son rire énervait profondément Naruto. Ce dernier serrait les poings, il ne semblait ne rien pouvoir obtenir de celui là. Et se rappela soudainement des paroles que le villageois ivre avait dites hier. Un sourire carnassier apparut sur ses lèvres et il fit :

« Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre, je suis sur que mon argent en intéressera un autre. »

Sa bourse était désormais dans sa main, montrant l'intégralité de la somme qu'il était capable de payer pour aller là bas. Le visage du passeur se blêmit, voir autant d'argent lui passer sous le nez l'inquiétait.

« Arrête. » commença-t-il en voyant Naruto s'éloignait. « J'accepte de te conduire à Kiri. »

« Très bien, et surtout ne parle de ça à personne et ma donation pourrait être encore plus généreuse. » fit Naruto, un sourire vainqueur gravé sur son visage.

C'est ainsi que Naruto faisait route vers le pays des Brumes. L'avidité des passeurs s'étaient retournés contre eux, même si le trajet n'était pas aussi rapide que prévu. Rare était les fois où le vent ne soufflait pas et en ce jour, il ne soufflait pas. Le temps de navigation selon l'homme serait multiplié par deux. Soit quatre jours de navigation au lieu de deux, ce qui faisait une semaine pour aller sur l'île. Et après le plus dur s'annonçait. Les trois premiers jours tient épuisant, aucun des deux hommes ne se parlaient, les repas étaient brefs et rapides. Du poissons, encore et toujours du poissons. Les ramens manquaient énormément au jeune Blond, se promettant mentalement d'en manger dès son arrivée sur l'île. Le dernier soir de navigation, le passeur prit son courage à deux mains :

« Pourquoi ? »

« Hm ? » se contenta de répondre Naruto.

« Pourquoi tiens-tu autant à aller là bas. Seul la mort t'y attends. »

Naruto fixa un long moment le passeur, la sincérité de cet homme l'ébranlé. Et pour quelle raison s'inquiétait-il pour lui ?

« Je dois retrouver un homme si je veux réaliser mes rêves. »

« Réaliser tes rêves ? Tu tiens donc tant à mourir ? »

« Je ne mourrais pas, j'ai promis de revenir dans mon village en un seul morceau. »

« Tu crois qu'une promesse pourra te maintenir en vie. Cette île est un véritable tombeau. Rare sont ceux à en revenir indemne. »

Naruto se contenta d'hausser les épaules. Il ne pourrait pas comprendre ses motivations, l'argent est la seule motivation qui lui permet d'exister, alors que pourrait-il comprendre sur des promesses données ?

« Qui dois-tu retrouver ? » demanda avec curiosité.

« Cet homme. » décida-t-il de dire en montrant la photo de Kawarama.

« L.. Lui ? »

L'incrédulité du passeur était clairement lisible sur son visage. Naruto le regardait d'un autre œil, perplexe. Puis soudain il comprit. Comment avait-il pu être aussi bête pour ne pas demander de renseignements avant ? Si Kawarama est à Kiri, il a obligatoirement utilisé un passeur pour s'y rendre.

« Tu le connais ? » demanda avec tact Naruto.

« Oui. » se contenta de répondre le passeur, plongé dans ses pensées.

« Sais-tu où le trouver ? »

« Que lui veux-tu ? » attaqua soudainement l'homme.

Le changement de ton de l'homme déstabilisa Naruto. Ce ton, il était protecteur. Mais pourquoi protégeait-il cet homme ? Tout s'embrouillait dans son esprit, et il voulait des réponses.

« Je suis de Konoha. Le conseil de mon propre village refuse que je n'entre à l'académie et l'Hokage m'a conseillé de rejoindre cet homme pour recevoir son éducation. »

Le passeur ne répondit pas et continua de fixer le blond des yeux, cherchant visiblement à sonder la véracité de ses paroles.

« Donc sais tu où je peux le trouver ? Le connais-tu ? » reprit Naruto en voyant le manque de réaction de son interlocuteur.

« Oui. » se contenta-t-il de répondre.

« M'y conduiras-tu ? »

« Je dois le contacter avant, Kawarama-sama est influent et très demandé. »

« Sama ? » questionna Naruto intrigué.

« Kawarama est la personne qui dirige tout les passeurs. »

« Hein ? »

« Kawarama a un rôle important dans la guerre civile de Kiri. Je suis moi-même un villageois de Kiri vois-tu ? Je vais te raconter une histoire, si tu le veux bien. »

Naruto se contenta d'acquiescer, après tout il avait encore du temps devant lui avant d'accoster. Et peut-être même que cette histoire pourrait lui donner des indications sur la situation réelle de Kiri, sur Kawarama et sur sa localisation.

« Pour commencer il faut que tu saches que la guerre civile de Kiri se prolonge depuis près de cinq ans. Cinq longues année ou le Yondaime Mizukage, Yagura le démon, terrorise le village et la région alentours. Pourquoi en es-t-on arrivé jusque là ? Yagura a notamment poursuivi tout les possesseurs de Kekkei Gekkai ou Technique Héréditaire. De nombreux clans furent totalement ou partiellement détruit. Cette mesure cumulé à sa réforme sur l'éducation fut de trop pour de nombreux d'entre nous. Pour devenir genin à Kiri il fallait tuer tout les autres étudiants. Après cela une rebellions vit le jour menait par Mei Terumi. Un énorme problème se posait, Yagura contrôlait les divers port, ne permettant aucune fuite de la part des femmes, enfants et villageois. Pendant plus de deux ans, Mei-sama a réussit à contenir les assauts de Yagura, de nombreuses bataille eurent lieu. Puis la rébellion est devenu une utopie, nous sommes devenus une ombre, un danger futile pour le régime. Nos attaques, nos assassinats ne faisaient plus aucun dégâts. Et Kawarama est arrivé, il a apporté beaucoup à notre groupe. Il instaura des passeurs pour fuir. L'argent gagné durant ces missions sont remis à la rébellion, ce qui permet de fournir des armes, de la nourriture notamment. Kawarama est vu comme un héros par ici, il n'hésite pas à participer au combat et est l'un des conseillers de Mei malgré son statut d'étranger. Nous avons repris petit à petit l'espoir, mais la guerre est dur. Le pays est ravagé, le conflit s'enlise et Yagura gagne de plus en plus de bataille. » acheva la tête basse le passeur.

« La situation est si horrible que ça ? »

« A un point que tu ne peux imaginer, gamin. » soupira-t-il.

« Et Kawarama acceptera-t-il de me voir ? »

« Je le contacterais dès que nous arriverons sur la terre, mais je ne te promets rien. Il te verra certainement, mais ton éducation ne sera sûrement pas sa priorité. Kawarama-sama est très demandé. »

Suite à cette déclaration, le silence revint, pesant comme depuis le début du voyage. Les deux voyageurs ne se parlaient plus, la nuit s'était emparé du temps, et le calme résonnait. Seul le cris des oiseaux, signe que la terre approchait résonnait dans la nuit. Naruto fixait les étoiles, le sommeil ne voulant pas de lui cette nuit. Le passeur comme à son habitude surveillait le cap du bateau. Puis la terre fut visible en plein milieu de la nuit, les montagnes s 'élevaient dans les cieux, les forêt s'étendaient sur la pleine, et un feu illuminait le ciel au loin. Devant le regard de Naruto, le passeur jugea nécessaire de préciser :

« Bienvenue au Pays des Brumes, la guerre ne cesse jamais, qu'il fasse nuit ou non. »

Tout était dit, Naruto allait vivre l'horreur de la guerre et il en était conscient. Mais son objectif et sa détermination n'avait pas changé, il devait convaincre Kawarama de l'aider et de faire de lui un ninja.

« Nous dormirons ici cette nuit, et accosterons demain. J'ai envoyé un message à Kawarama-sama, nous partirons à sa rencontre dès demain. »

« Est-il loin d'ici ? »

« Seul lui le sait. Il est en perpétuelle mouvement. »

Naruto soupira de lassitude, il n'était pas prêt de rencontrer ce fameux Kawarama. Bien décidé à se reposer, il alla dans la cabine et s'endormit aussitôt. Le lendemain s'annonçait une longue et dure journée. Le soleil se levait déjà, donnant l'impression au blond de tout juste venir de s'endormir. Maugréant, il se leva et trouva le passeur déjà prêt à accoster.

« Je t'attendais. » fit-il simplement.

« Alors ? » décida-t-il de dire, évitant la provocation.

« Il se trouve à deux jours de marches de notre position. En partant maintenant, nous pourrons trouver un lieu où dormir en sécurité. »

Et sans attendre la réponse de Naruto, il sauta sur le sable fin de la plage et se mit à marcher en direction du Sud du pays. Naruto se ressaisit bien rapidement, et l'imita, le rattrapant et calquant sa foulée sur la sienne. Cela faisait désormais des heures que les deux voyageurs marchaient, le soleil descendait petit à petit, permettant à Naruto de souffler un peu. La chaleur qui avait frappé le Pays dans l'après-midi avait été suffocante. Arrivé dans un village perdu au milieu de nul part, le passeur se décida enfin à parler :

« Très bien, nous allons nous arrêter ici. Continuez de nuit est bien trop dangereux. Nous ne sommes plus loin de la base de Kawarama-sama. » évoqua-t-il.

Bien trop épuisé pour dire quoique ce soit, Naruto acquiesça de la tête. Une bonne nuit de sommeil l'attendait et elle lui ferrait du bien. Le village semblait avoir été épargné par la guerre en court, comparé aux alentours. Arrivé à l'auberge du village, le passeur prit la parole :

« Auriez vous une chambre pour deux voyageurs ? »

« Deux voyageurs ? Dans les temps qui court je ne sais pas si cela est raisonnable de visiter la région. »

A l'aide d'un sourire charmeur le passeur réussit à dériver la conversation sur autre chose. La méfiance régnait, en regardant de plus près Naruto remarqua que de nombreuses personnes pour la plupart taciturne se trouvait dans la salle de l'Auberge. Majoritairement ils avaient un verre de saké devant eux. Allant se mettre à table avec son guide, il commanda un thé pour lui et un saké pour l'autre.

« Pourquoi ce village semble épargné par la guerre ? » chuchota Naruto.

« De nombreux village ont vendu leurs âmes à Yagura pour éviter d'être détruit. Ils doivent fournir des hommes à l'armée du Yondaime. » soupira dans un murmure le passeur.

« Donc nous ne sommes pas en sécurité ici ? »

« Si tu te tiens tranquille, tout se passera bien. N'éveille pas leur soupçons. »

Naruto hocha une nouvelle fois la tête et se concentra sur le Thé qui se trouvait devant lui. Le calme de l'Auberge l'agaçait profondément et il avait hâte d'aller dans sa chambre se reposer.

« C'est lui ! Regarde la photo ! C'est un rebelle ! »

« Yagura-sama nous récompensera ! Tuons-le ! »

Les deux voix n'avaient pas échapper à l'oreille de Naruto, ni même du passeur. L'attaque eut lieu dans la foulée, Naruto esquiva avec facilité l'attaque du villageois adverse et planta son Kunaï dans la cuisse de l'homme, le faisant écrouler de douleur sur le sol. De son côté le passeur, à l'aide d'une prise de sommeil endormit son adversaire. Malheureusement la scène n'avait échapper à personne, et la photo s'était envolé au pied d'un homme :

« Ce sont des rebelles ! » hurla-t-il.

L'attaque qui suivit fut plus violente que la précédente, dos à dos les deux voyageurs essayaient de lutter contre leur opposant. Par chance aucun d'eux n'étaient un ninja. Bien même ce fut le cas, Naruto ne pouvait utiliser de Ninjutsu, ses connaissances dans ce domaine étaient beaucoup trop faible. La fatigue du voyage se faisait ressentir dans les mouvements de Naruto, tandis que le passeur semblait totalement débordé par la situation. Encore huit ennemis, quatre chacun, la moitié était déjà immobilisait sur le sol.

« Bon sang, gamin ! Tue-les ! » hurla le passeur entre deux esquives.

A peine le passeur eut-il dit ses paroles, que Naruto dégaina son katana et transperça le civil qui se tenait devant lui, faisant fuir ses adversaires de peur. Avec un sourire vainqueur, Naruto se retourna en direction de sa camarade de galère. Son visage se figea, une lame était passé au travers du corps du passeur, qui s'écroula sur le sol. Voyant le second « rebelles » armés, les quatre villageois prirent leurs jambes à leurs cou. Naruto se précipita sur le passeur et s'agenouilla à ses côtés, ses mains essayant de compresser la blessure du passeur.

« Il.. est.. trop tard gamin. » murmura-t-il.

« Non, je vais vous emmener. On va partir ensemble. »

« Non.. Je serais un poids.. pour toi.. Prends ça.. Et donne le à Kawarama-sama... » fit-il, laissant couler du sang de sa bouche.

« Comment le trouverais-je ? » fit un Naruto affolé.

« Sors du.. Village.. et continue vers.. le Sud.. Rentre dans la forêt.. sur trois kilomètres.. et tu le trouvera... »

« Que dois-je faire ensuite ? » dit-il sentant les larmes coulés le long de ses joues.

« Dit ceci.. Je viens demander une audience auprès.. de Kawarama-sama.. héritier.. des Senju.. au nom.. de Taeshi... passeur numéro.. six.. » articula difficilement le dénommé Taeshi.

« Bien, Taeshi-sama. » répondit Naruto, faisant apparaître un sourire sur le visage du passeur.

« Achève-moi, gamin. »

« Il en est hors de question ! » s'emporta Naruto.

« S'il te plaît.. Il ne faut pas qu'il me capture vivant.. Achève.. moi.. et sauve.. ta vie.. » acheva difficilement Taeshi.

Le regard suppliant du passeur bouleversa Naruto. Alors c'était ça la guerre ? Se sacrifier pour ne pas être capturé ? Fuir pour sauver sa vie ? Attaquer comme des lâches ? Séchant ses larmes, il ramassa son katana et croisa le regard suppliant de Taeshi.

« Comment t'appel tu gamin ? » demanda une nouvelle fois le passeur.

« Na.. Naruto. » fit la voix nouée du blond.

« Mer.. Merc.. Merci.. pour.. tou..tout.. Na.. Na.. Naruto-san.. »

Et la lame de Naruto perfora le cœur de Taeshi, achevant les souffrances du passeurs. Sur son visage sans vie, était resté figé un sourire. Gravé à jamais. Il avait préféré mourir de la main de Naruto, que d'être capturé. Serrant fortement le parchemin que lui avait donné Taeshi, Naruto se releva et donnant un dernier regard sur le corps sans vie de Taeshi, il se décida à quitter l'Auberge. Les rues du village étaient encore déserte, mais l'alarme ne devait pas tarder à être donnée. Courant, il quitta rapidement le village. Comme un signe, la pluie s'était mise à tomber. M^me le ciel pleurait la mort de Taeshi. Cela faisait désormais des heures que Naruto courait sous la pluie, le soleil se levait déjà et son corps s'épuisait de plus en plus. La forêt était dense, il avait suivi les indications du passeur, mais ne semblait pas trouver cette fameuse base. Quand au détour d'un arbre, il aperçut des gardes, ainsi qu'une petite bâtisse, entouré de nombreux piège. Naruto s'avança que ce soit Kawarama ou Yagura il s'en moquait. Il était épuisé. Arrivé devant les gardes, il fit :

« Je viens demander audience auprès de Kawarama-sama, héritier des Senju, au nom de Taeshi passeur numéro six. »

Les deux gardes détaillèrent brièvement Naruto du regard, puis éclatèrent de rire.

« Tu n'es certainement pas Taeshi. »

« Nous connaissons le passeur numéro six, qui es-tu ? » cracha le second.

« Je demande audience auprès de Kawarama-sama, je ne dirais rien de plus. » insista Naruto.

« Pour qui te prends-tu, gamin ? »

Le premier garde s'apprêtait à foncer sur le blond, quand ce dernier sortit la missive donné par Taeshi. Les deux gardes blêmirent à cette vue, chuchotant entre eux. L'un d'entre eux partit à toute vitesse en direction de la bâtisse.

« Il va faire part de ta demande à Kawarama-sama. » expliqua simplement le second garde, tout en gardant son regard haineux.

Naruto, plus par fatigue qu'autre chose, se contenta d'acquiescer de la tête. Un long moment d'attente eut ensuite lieu, même si le garde ne cessait de regarder Naruto, la main sur la manche de son kunaï prêt à le dégainer au moindre mouvement brusque. Puis le premier garde réapparut et chuchota quelque chose à son coéquipier.

« Veuillez déposer vos armes, et me suivre. Kawarama-sama est prêt à vous recevoir. »

Naruto hésita à obtempérer à l'ordre donnée. Se séparer de ses seuls moyen de défenses l'effrayait quelque peu. Les deux gardes étaient de plus en plus menaçant, et l'état de fatigue avancé qu'il ressentait ne l'aiderait pas dans un nouveau combat. Soupirant, il détacha avec calme et prudence son Katana et le posa sur le sol, vite imité par ses kunaï et shuriken. Une fouille au corps eut néanmoins lieu, au cas où selon les gardes, il aurait caché d'autre armes sur lui. Puis il pénétra dans la bâtisse, vu de l'extérieur elle semblait inhabitable, mais l'intérieur était une véritable fourmilière. Tout le monde semblait être sur le qui-vive, ne jetant pas un seul œil à l'invité qui se dirigeait en direction de la Grande Salle. Après avoir tapé à trois reprise, il entra dans la pièce. La salle était assez petite, une table ovale ornait le centre et trois hommes et une femme s'y trouvait actuellement.

« Kawarama-sama le voilà. » fit le garde.

Le plus grand des hommes s'avança et fixa de ses yeux vert Naruto. Il semblait le détaillait et sonder son esprit en même temps. Ses cheveux longs et hiruste ne semblait pas avoir été lavé depuis un long moment. Ses vêtements étaient troués de partout, et du sang séché se trouvait à de multiple endroits. La carrure de l'homme, ses muscles taillé clairement visible au travers de sa tenue, donnait le frissons à Naruto.

« Qui es-tu ? Et où est Taeshi ? » brisa Kawarama.

« Taeshi-sama est mort lors d'une attaque dans le village voisin, et m'a demandé de vous remettre ceci. » fit Naruto, décidant d'éclipser la première partie, et se baisant au moment de tendre la missive.

Le Senju s'empara de la missive, sans demander de reste au jeune garçon. En la lisant son regard passa de la stupeur à une angoisse mal dissimulé. Quoiqu'il y avait dans cette missive, cela ne pouvait pas être bon signe. Sans prêter plus attention au gamin qui se trouvait devant lui, Kawarama alla chuchoter quelque chose à l'oreille d'un des deux hommes restant. Celui-ci se leva rapidement et partit comme une flèche dehors.

« Je te remercie, gamin. Tu peux disposer. » fit Kawarama tout en lui tournant désormais le dos.

« Attendez! » s'écria Naruto.

Kawarama stoppa net son mouvement, les gardes avait déjà dégainé leurs armes, le second homme avait cessé de respirer, et la femme regardait avec curiosité Naruto. Doucement, le Senju se retourna et fixa le gamin des yeux. Si des éclairs auraient pu jaillir de ses yeux, ils l'auraient fait.

« Que veux-tu encore ? L'hospitalité pour la nuit ? Soit tu l'as. Escortez-le. » s'écria-t-il.

« Ce n'est pas ça. » se débattit Naruto.

« Alors que me veux-tu, gamin ? Des gens meurent pendant que tu me parles. » s'énerva Kawarama.

« Je suis venu de Konoha pour vous voir. » hurla un Naruto à bout d'énergie.

« De Konoha dis-tu ? Que viens faire un gamin même pas encore en âge de devenir genin ici alors ? » questionna Kawarama, alors que le silence s'était une nouvelle fois fait.

Naruto reprit son souffle, il se sentait de plus en plus fébrile, un mal de tête commençait à s'emparait de lui.

« Je suis venue ici sur conseil de l'Hokage, le conseil de Konoha refuse que j'entre à l'académie, et Jiji-sama pensait que vous pourriez m'apprendre. »

Le rire qui sortit de la bouche du Senju fit comprendre à Naruto que la réponse serait négatif, les gardes semblaient amusés, l'homme rigolait également, et la femme n'avait de cesse de le regarder avec curiosité.

« Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec toi. Pars, retourne à Konoha, et joue aux apprentis ninja. Nous sommes en guerre ici. »

Naruto baissa la tête résigné, sa fatigue ne l'aidait pas et son envie de se battre le quittait progressivement. Sans savoir pourquoi, avec une ardeur et une détermination qu'il ne pensait plus capable il fit :

« Je vous reverrais un jour Kawarama-sama. Foi d'Uzumaki. »

Le Senju se stoppa une nouvelle fois dans sa foulée, le silence était devenu pesant, l'air semblait manqué. Les gardes ne semblaient plus savoir quoi faire, le second homme avait la bouche grande ouverte et la femme semblait déconnecté du monde, sa curiosité et son sourire rempli de malice en disait long sur ce qu'elle ressentait.

« Répète ton nom ? » demanda Kawarama, le visage étonnamment devenu livide.

« Uzumaki. » fit-il avec provocation.

« Et ton prénom ? » demanda-t-il de plus en plus curieux.

« Naruto. Naruto Uzumaki. »

« Connais-tu tes parents ? » demanda Kawarama à la surprise de l'ensemble de la pièce.

Naruto le regardait les yeux grands ouverts, ne s'attendant pas à une question de ce genre. Où voulait en venir le géant ?

« Non, je suis né orphelin. » lâcha-t-il avec amertume.

« Je vois, je vois. Quand es-tu né ? » continua d'interroger Kawarama.

« Kawarama-sama avec tout les respect que je vous dois.. » essaya de commencer le second homme.

« SILENCE ! Sortez tous, sauf vous Mei-sama. » se précipita d'ajouter Kawarama.

La femme continuait de sourire, rien ne semblait ébranler sa soudaine gaieté. Les trois derniers hommes sortirent, le visage pâle devant l'énervement soudain de leur chef d'attaque. Naruto fixait la femme, alors c'était elle la chef de la rébellion ? La fameuse Mei Terumi ?

« Reprenons. Quand es-tu né ? »

« Le dix Octobre. » se dépêcha de répondre Naruto, craignant une nouvelle attaque du Senju.

« Très bien. Rendez-vous demain matin ici même, je t'enseignerais ce que je sais. »

« Merci.. Merci beaucoup Kawarama-senseï. »

« Va te reposer, tu en auras besoin. » fit sans se formaliser de l'appellation l'héritier.

Naruto se dépêcha d'obéir à l'ordre direct du Senju, ne voulant pas attiser sa colère. Une fois que le blond eut quitté la pièce, Mei Terumi posa son regard sur Kawarama-sama et fit :

« Pourquoi as-tu changer d'avis aussi rapidement ? »

« Uzumaki. Son nom de famille. C'est le fils du Yondaime Hokage, ça ne fait aucun doute. Mais encore plus important à mes yeux sa grand mère maternel à épouser un Senju. Donc.. » commença-t-il.

« Il est le dernier descendant du clan des Senju. »

« Plus important, le dernier descendant du clan des Senju de la forêt. Je n'en suis pas un, lui si. Je me dois de l'éduquer. Son grand-père était mon oncle. » lâcha Kawarama.

« Je vois. » concéda Mei.

« Et toi, pourquoi n'as tu pas arrêter de le fixer avec curiosité ? » demanda-t-il avec curiosité.

« N'as tu pas senti ? N'as tu pas vu ? » demanda étonné la chef de la rébellion.

« Je ne possède pas ton don.. » lâcha Kawarama.

« Pas besoin de don, Kawarama-san pour voir cette détermination brûler dans ses yeux. Il a soif de connaissance, envie de faire ses preuves. Il a toute les qualités pour devenir un bon ninja. Mais son chakra, je l'es senti sans utiliser mon don. Son chakra est si fort, si puissant, si important. J'ai hâte de le voir faire ses preuves. » acheva-t-elle en se léchant la lèvre à cette idée.

« Peut-être que finalement, les Senju ne sont pas mort. Hashirama, Tobirama, le clan Senju n'est pas encore mort. Il est notre dernière chance d'exister. » fit-il plus pour lui même, devant les yeux pétillant de Mei, rarement son ami semblait autant bouleversé et motivé par une nouvelle. Ce garçon elle l'aurait à l'œil, elle le surveillerait et si il en fallait la peine elle l'aiderait.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer : **L'univers de Naruto ne m'appartient pas. Je ne fais qu'emprunter les personnages à Masashi Kishimoto, et bien entendu je ne gagne pas d'argent en utilisant son univers.

**Résumé :** Lors de l'attaque de Kyuubi le démon renard à neuf queues, le Yondaime Hokage, Minato Namikaze, décida de le sceller dans le seul être capable de pouvoir le contrôler un jour, un être dont le sang des Uzumaki coulera dans ses veines, son propre fils, Naruto. Sans le savoir, il donna à son fils un fardeau a assumé, mais également une source de pouvoir inestimable. Un pouvoir qui hissera son fils au statut de Légende Vivante. Suivez le parcours, les choix de Naruto sur le chemin qui le mènera au sommet.

**Chapitre 5 :** Leçons

Le lendemain, Naruto se leva difficilement, sa nuit avait été courte et agité. Malgré sa fatigue avancé, les bruits des hommes en bas n'avaient eu de cesse de le réveiller. Puis ce fut au tour de ses pensées de l'empêcher de dormir. Pourquoi Kawarama avait-il changé d'avis aussi soudainement ? Pourquoi avait-il changé d'avis quand il a entendu son identité ? Ne cherchant pas à en savoir plus, il se décida à descendre dans la grande salle, arrivé en retard dès le premier jour serait probablement voir sûrement mal vu par son nouveau senseï. Arrivant devant la salle, il prit une profonde inspiration et y pénétra, Kawarama, Mei et un étrange homme qu'il n'avait encore jamais vu s'y trouvait déjà.

« Nous t'attendions Naruto. » fit la voix rauque de Kawarama.

« Désolé senseï, je viens juste de finir... » commença le blond.

« Saches qu'un ninja ne s'excuse jamais. Voilà ta première leçon. » coupa net le Senju.

Le silence se fit, Kawarama semblait fixé le garçon d'un regard étrange. De la détermination ? Non. De l'envie ? Non plus. Naruto n'arrivait pas à mettre de nom sur la façon dont son nouveau senseï le regardé. Comme depuis hier, Mei le regardait avec son sourire accroché aux lèvres, comme ci il ne quittait jamais son visage. Et le dernier homme ne laissait rien transparaître, limite si il avait remarqué la présence du garçon.

« Bien, maintenant que tu es là. Passons aux choses sérieuses. Je vais t'expliquer comment nous allons fonctionner. » commença-t-il, tout en faisant une pause afin de laisser le temps à Naruto d'assimiler ses paroles. « Le matin, ton entraînement sera purement théorique, l'histoire de Konoha, l'histoire des clans et tout ce que cela comporte. Je ne serais pas forcément là pour ce genre de détails, et par conséquent un précepteur qui se trouve dans une base voisine va nous rejoindre. » continua-t-il.

Naruto grimaça, il avait horreur de la théorie et des cours en général. L'histoire de Konoha lui importait peu, et encore plus celle des clans. Comme ci, Kawarama lisait dans ses pensées, il reprit la parole :

« La théorie est aussi importante que la pratique. Savoir les techniques des clans, leurs histoire, tout cela pourra d'être bénéfique si tu dois faire une mission avec eux, si tu dois affronter un déserteur venant de ce clan, ou encore si un jour tu as le niveau pour les affronter lors d'un examen Chuunin. » argumenta-t-il.

Naruto se contenta d'acquiescer après tout il était l'élève et lui était son senseï. La crainte que ce dernier change une nouvelle fois d'avis aussi vite que de chemise l'effrayait.

« L'après-midi, tes cours serons pratique. Et quand je dis pratique, tu apprendras le Taijutsu, le Ninjutsu, l'art de la guerre, la stratégie. Je ne perdrais pas mon temps à t'apprendre pendant des heures le lancer de shuriken, la technique de permutation et ce que tu aurais appris à l'académie. Cela ne te sera guère utile sur un champ de bataille. » reprit avec force le Senju.

Naruto acquiesça avec détermination cette fois. Aucun doute il avait fait le bon choix, son maître savait de quoi il parlait, il avait vu la guerre et il la voyait encore.

« Lors de ces entraînements, si je ne suis pas en mission, je te superviserais avec la présence de Mei et d'Ao. »

Le dénommé Ao donna l'impression de réagir pour la première fois depuis le début de l'entretien et hocha la tête en signe de salut. A ce moment là, Naruto afficha sa surprise, ses yeux étaient bizarre et ne ressemblait aucunement à ce qu'il avait déjà vu.

« Je vois que tu as remarqué ma particularité, gamin. Mon œil gauche est un Byakugan. » fit le dénommé Ao.

« Byakugan ? » demanda Naruto.

« Une technique héréditaire de Konoha, on me l'a greffé lorsque j'ai perdu mon œil lors de la dernière guerre opposant les Grandes Nations. Un don du ciel, si tu veux mon avis. »

Puis il éclata de rire à sa phrase, sous le regard exaspéré des deux autres adultes, et celui désabusé de Naruto.

« Passons. Aujourd'hui, pas de Théorie, pas de leçon. Aujourd'hui tu vas affronter Ao, et je vais voir sur quoi je vais orienter nos leçons. Est-ce clair ? »

« Oui, senseï. » se dépêcha de répondre Naruto.

« Ao, comme convenu hier utilise ton byakugan en dernier recours. »

« Senseï ? » demanda Naruto.

« Puis je utiliser des armes ? »

« Leçon numéro 2 : Lors d'un combat, même d'entraînement, ne demande jamais ce que tu peux faire. Tu étales tes forces et faiblesses à l'adversaire. »

Naruto se contenta d'acquiescer de la tête et de fixer son nouvel adversaire. Ao, se tenait droit, et regardait le blond dans les yeux, le dépassant d'une tête, ayant une musculature supérieur, il se savait en position de force, sans contenter son expérience bien supérieur au gamin. Au signal, Naruto dégaina un kunaï en direction du ninja qui ne put retenir son sourire, l'esquivant avec facilité il reposa son regard sur l'endroit où était Naruto, mais plus personne. Son visage marqua un instant la surprise, il avait jeté cette arme uniquement pour disparaître de son champ de vision. Finalement le combat s'annonçait peut-être plus intéressant et bénéfique que prévu. Quelques instants plus tard, les deux adversaires se battaient en Taijutsu. Les coups pleuvaient, les esquives s'enchaînaient à une vitesse impressionnante, sous le regard médusé de Kawarama. Balançant sa jambe au visage de Ao, ce dernier s'en saisit et balaya Naruto qui fut instantanément envoyé au sol.

« Intéressant, gamin. Passons au chose sérieuse. » fit Ao en activant son byakugan. « Maintenant, à nous deux ! » hurla-t-il en fonçant sur Naruto.

Sur le côté de l'arène, Mei et Kawarama s'étaient mis à parler entre eux :

« Son Taijutsu est juste impressionnant. » murmura Mei.

« La question est qui lui a enseigné ? » remarqua Kawarama.

« Il a forcé à utiliser le byakugan de Ao juste au corps à corps. Par contre le combat va bientôt finir. »

Dans l'arène, Naruto commençait à s'essouffler, les attaques d'Ao était de plus en plus violente, et le temps de récupération de plus en plus restreints. Depuis qu'il avait activer son œil, il n'arrivait plus à l'approcher, plus à l'effleurer et ça en devenait énervant. Par réflexe il dégaina son Katana, faisant arrêter net l'attaque prévu par Ao.

« On veut changer de registre, gamin. A ta guise. » fit-il tout en dégainant le sien.

Le combat reprit, Naruto tenait ferment son arme en position défensif comme lui avait appris Itachi. Laisser attaquer son adversaire en premier, trouver sa faille et porter l'estocade. Si simple en parole, si dur en action. Ao fonça sur le blond, la larme haute et frappa, son arme fut aussitôt stopper net par celle de Naruto, ce dernier ayant un sourire sur les lèvres.

« Tu ne devrais pas me sous-estimer, Ao-sama. »

A peine eut-il dit sa phrase, qu'il plaça un coup de pied dans l'estomac de son adversaire. Le porteur du byakugan vola sur quelque mètre, et tomba au sol. Se redressant il fixa avec intérêt son adversaire qui fonçait déjà sur lui. Il ne lui laissait aucun répit, mais ne s'en laissait aucun. Vu son âge s'était son erreur. Les lames s'entre choquèrent encore et encore, tel une dans macabre, chacun cherchant la faille dans la posture de son adversaire. Baissant un instant sa garde de fatigue, Naruto reçut un coup dans son avant-bras, et vit le sang coulait sur le sol. Maudissant sa stupidité, il replaça sa garde correctement, et repartit à la charge. Pendant de longues minutes, les lames ne trouvaient pas leur cible, bloquer par l'adversaire ou trouvant le vide.

« Impressionnant. Sa posture, sa garde elles sont quasiment parfaite. » murmura Mei, un brin d'excitation dans la voix.

Kawarama ne répondit pas, son regard fixé sur le blond, où s'arrêtaient ses connaissances ? Il avait prévu de lui enseigner le corps à corps en premier, mais ses connaissances dépassaient n'importe quel autre élève de son âge. Vingt minutes qu'ils s'affrontaient et il refusait de laisser une once de peur apparaître sur son visage, il refusait de céder du terrain et utiliser son arme à la perfection. Dépourvu de don héréditaire lui permettant de créer une défense sans faille, il s'était replié sur le maniement du Katana. Chacun de ses mouvements étaient rempli de grâce, comme ci il avait passé sa vie une arme à la main.

Le combat battait son plein au centre de l'arène, Ao commençait à s'essouffler, bien que les attaques du blond étaient dépourvu de puissance, elles avaient une précision mortelle à chaque fois. Un coup porté aurait suffi à l'envoyer au sol. Il ne lui restait qu'une seule solution, le ninjutsu. Sautant en arrière afin d'éviter le coup de Naruto, il prit ses distances et composa avec vitesse des mudras à l'aide de ses mains.

«** Suiton : Bombes Aqueuses. **»

De nombreuses bombes d'eau foncèrent sur un Naruto surpris qui essaya tant bien que mal de les esquiver. C'est à l'aide de son Byakugan qu'Ao remarqua ce détail qui lui permettrait de mettre à ce combat mais qui le surpris énormément.

« Tu n'as jamais utiliser ton chakra ? »

La phrase coupa net Naruto dans son élan, et le surpris aussi. Comment avait-il su ? Comment pouvait-il savoir ça juste sur une attaque ? Maudissant d'avoir laissé paraître son étonnement, il fonça sur un Ao déjà entrain de refaire des mudras, et au moment d'entrer en contact avec le garçon, il fit :

«** Suiton : Prison Aqueuse. **»

Une énorme boule d'eau se forma autour de Naruto, qui essayait tant bien que mal de se sortir du piège tendu par son adversaire. Mais rien à faire chacun de ses coups heurtait de l'eau et l'empêchait de sortir.

« Le combat est fini, gamin. Tu ne peux pas sortir de cette prison, du moins pas le temps que je ne le décide pas. »

« Tu m'as eu, Ao-sama. » admit Naruto.

Ce dernier se contenta de sourire, et jeta un regard en direction de Kawarama et Mei. Les deux ninjas phare de la rébellion, regardèrent un instant Naruto, puis le Senju prit la parole :

« Tu as bien combattu, Naruto. Je vais discuter de tout ça avec Ao et Mei. Je te convoquerais dès que possible, tu as toute ton après-midi de libre. »

Une fois libéré de sa prison, Naruto regarda avec admiration Ao. Il aimait ces jutsu et son style de combat lui rappelait étrangement celui de son ancien senseï. Voyant le comportement du garçon, Ao se contenta de lui faire un sourire et de lui ébouriffé ses cheveux, ce qui eut le don de faire rire l'ensemble des personnes présentes.

« Ne quittes surtout pas le domaine. » prévint néanmoins Mei avec un sérieux qui ne lui était pas connu.

Acquiesçant de la tête, Naruto se mit à courir dans le bâtiment et sortit dans le jardin sous le regard des autres ninjas présent. Dans l'arène, redevenu une salle de conseil. Ao, Mei et Kawarama s'étaient installés autour d'une table et s'apprêtait à parler de Naruto Uzumaki.

« Qu'en as tu pensé Ao ? » demanda sans préambule Kawarama.

Ao regarda étrangement le Senju, son sérieux était inhabituelle, ou tout au moins il ne l'utilisait que pour les attaques et le conseil. Il ne le pensait pas capable de l'utiliser pour parler des compétences d'un ninjas, et encore moins d'un gamin. Mais il devait l'admettre, ce gamin avait quelque chose en plus, quelque chose qui l'intriguait.

« Son Taijutsu est quasiment impeccable, il existe des failles certes, mais il les compense assez rapidement. Son maniement du Katana m'a impressionné plus que le reste, sans la fatigue du début, il aurait pu me battre. Son positionnement, son maniement, il exécute tout ça comme ci il s'agisait de sa vie. L'arme est le prolongement de son bras, j'avais le sentiment qu'il ne fait qu'un avec à chacune de ses attaques. Mais quelque chose est surprenant.. »

« Surprenant ? » demanda Mei.

« Son chakra.. Je l'ai vu avec mon byakugan.. Il ne l'a jamais utilisé.. Il est.. sauvage. Oui c'est ça sauvage. » murmura Ao.

« Que veux-tu dire par sauvage ? » demanda un Kawarama perplexe.

« Il a une quantité impressionnante de chakra, beaucoup trop supérieur pour un garçon de son âge..Il tourbillonne dans ses cavités et menace de s'échapper à tout moment.. La personne qui l'entraînait l'avait surement découvert et si vous voulez mon opinion heureusement qu'il n'a pas mis les pieds à l'académie une simple technique de permutation aurait pu faire échapper son chakra et le tuer.. » acheva-t-il.

« Ce qui signifie ? »

« Avant de passer au Ninjutsu, il est impératif qu'il apprenne à maitriser son chakra. »

Un silence apparut dans la salle, Kawarama semblait plonger dans ses pensées tout comme Mei. Ao les regardait, il ne les avait jamais vu ainsi, même lorsque la guerre avait menacé les portes de leur base principale.

« Si son chakra est si important j'en déduits qu'il ne pourra pas utiliser de jutsu basique ? » demanda Mei.

« Je n'ai jamais eu de cas aussi complexe que le sien, j'ai eu beau étudier les chakras grâces à mon œil. Jamais je n'avais vu ça. Je doute qu'il soit capable d'utiliser les jutsu de l'académie, il demande trop peu de chakra, et son corps en a justement de trop. »

« Intéressant. » murmura Kawarama. « Bien, dès demain Ao tu l'entraineras à maitriser son chakra. Une fois que ce sera fait, je le prendrais personnellement avec moi. » acheva-t-il à la surprise de Ao.

Ao était étonné et c'était peu dire. Il était un atout pour la rebellion, et si Kawarama-sama jugeait que le garçon était prioritaire, cela ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose. Il avait loupé un épisode. Puis Kawarama-sama qui voulait l'entraîner personnellement après ça ? Ce n'était pas au programme, un précépteur pour le combat aurait du lui être attribuer. Les connaissances et compétences du gamin intéressait-elle autant le Senju ?

Deux mois étaient passés, deux mois que Naruto se donnait bec et ongles dans sa maitrise du chakra. Ao lui avait expliquer son problème et lui avait montré diverses exercices. Marcher sur un mur, puis un arbre et enfin de l'eau. Marcher sur un mur avait été simple, il y était réussi rapidement, la surface étant dur et solide cela aidait beaucoup. L'arbre avait été tout autre chose, il lui avait fallu une semaine entière pour y arriver. La fragilité de l'écorce était différentes du mur. Il devait apprivoiser son chakra pour y arriver. Chose délicate. L'énervement, l'agacement, l'excitation l'avait beaucoup gêné durant cet entrainement. _Les sentiments libérent du chakra_ lui avait dit Ao. Et l'eau que dire à ce niveau ? Il avait fini trempé tout les jours pendant un mois, marcher sur dix mètres allaient, mais Ao lui avait demandé d'aller d'une rive à l'autre du lac cent cinquante mètres de marches. Erreintant, le chakra demandé était beaucoup plus important et il devait le doser convenablement. Il avait finit par y arriver un mois après sa première fois. Deux mois. Deux longs mois, où il avait travaillé sa maîtrise et qu'Ao lui avait promis qu'après ça Kawarama-sama s'occuperait de lui. Et enfin, le grand jour était arrivé. Entrant dans la salle, il vit Ao toujours adossé contre le mur, sa vieille habitude. Kawarama se tenant à côté de Mei et son précepteur de théorie assis derrière eux.

« Mei-sama, Ao-sama, Kawarama-senseï. » salua Naruto.

« Yo gamin. » s'exclama Ao, faisant baisser la tête de Kawarama et Mei de dépit.

« Combien de fois te l'ai-je dit ? Je ne suis pas un gamin. » s'exclama le blond.

« Tu es un gamin. » se contenta de dire comme une évidence Ao.

« Taisez-vous, tout les deux. » supplia presque Mei.

Les prises de tête entre Ao et Naruto étaient devenu légendaire dans les diverses bases où ils avaient étés. Que ce soit sur le terrain d'entraînement, dans leur appartements ou encore dans la cours, rien ne les gênait et ne les arrêtait. A la plus grande surprise de Mei, une amitié sincére était née entre le jeune blond et le possesseur du byakugan. Elle se rappelait qu'Ao avait mis du temps à l'accepter elle, et que le blond n'avait eu besoin que de deux mois pour en arriver là où elle en était. Soupirant, elle remarqua que sa demande avait été prise en compte.

« Bien, maintenant que le silence est de mise, commençons. » s'exclama-t-elle avec enthousiasme.

« Ao nous a fait part de tes progrès, tu as assimiler ton chakra avec plus de mal que je ne l'aurai cru. Aujourd'hui nous allons commencer l'entrainement sur le Ninjutsu. »

A l'annonce de Kawarama, Naruto sauta de joie sous les regards mi-exaspéré, mi-amusé de l'assemblée. Oui, son entrainement n'allait pas être de tout repos pour Kawarama. Le multiclonage était son premier objectif, technique interdite, mais la seule que son chakra allait assimiler. La seule technique qui ressemble au jutsu demandé pour devenir genin à Konoha. Peut-être commencait-il trop fort, mais il n'avais guère le choix.

« Regarde, admire et apprends. **Multiclonage**. » s'exclama Kawarama.

De nombreux clones apparurent, une dizaine se tenait aux côté de Kawarama identique en tout point. Avec des chandelles de lumières dans les yeux, Naruto s'extasia.

« Voilà le premier jutsu que moi Kawarama Senju vais t'apprendre, Naruto Uzumaki. »

Pendant de longues semaines Naruto se lança à corps perdus dans l'apprentissage de ce jutus et finit par le maîtriser trois semaines plus tard, à la grande surprise de tous. Kawarama était fier de lui, même si il ne le montrait pas. Il avait été plus vite que prévu à l'apprendre. Peut-être qu'il pourrait le faire essayer.. Non, trop tôt. Il se contenterais de lui apprendre à maîtrisé son affinité. Oui, ça irait pour le moment.

« Naruto, prends cette feuille. » lui fit Kawarama.

« Pourquoi senseï ? » demanda-t-il.

« Nous allons voir quel est ton affinité. Cela nous permettras de savoir quel jutsu tu peux utiliser. Concentre ton chakra dedans, si le papier se froisse tu seras Raiton, s'il se coupe en deux Futon, s'il brûle Katon, s'il devient humide Suiton et s'il devient poussiére tu seras Doton. » expliqua-t-il.

« Est-il possible d'avoir plusieurs affinités ? » demanda la blond par curiosité.

« Oui, les ninjas basiques en ont une, beaucoup en ont deux, trois est rare, quatre actuellement personne de connu n'en a et cinq.. hormis le Rikudo Sennin, Madara Uchiwa, Tobirama et Harashirama Senju et le possesseur du Rinnegan qui au passage semble avoir disparu, personne d'autre n'a été capable de tous les maîtriser. »

« Nous nous attendons, vu ton âge, à ce que tu en maîtrise deux. Ce serait déjà bien. » surenchérit Mei.

« Quelles affinités maîtrisé vous, Mei-sama ? »

« Katon, Doton et Suiton. » répondit-elle.

« Et vous Kawarama-senseï ? »

« Le Katon, le Raiton et le Suiton. »

« Ao-sama ? » demanda-t-il un regard de défi dans les yeux.

« Le Suiton, gamin comme tu dois t'en rappeler et le Raiton. »

« Et si je maîtrise le Futon qui me l'apprendras ? »

« Ton précepteur. C'est la seule affinité qu'il maitrise. »

« Et.. j'ai lu qu'il existait d'autre affinité Hyoton notamment. »

« Oui ce sont des affinités avancés, il faut d'abord maîtrisé ses affinité et ensuite être capable de les mélanger, ce qui est loin d'être simple. Chez certaines personnes cela est plus simple, elle naisse avec des techniques héréditaires qui leur permette de l'utiliser. » acheva Kawarama.

Naruto se saisit du papiers après ses explications, avec une seule envie découvrir son ou ses affinités. Influant du chakra dans le papier, il ferma les yeux, puis les rouvrit. Le papier s'était coupé, puis était devenu humide avant de s'effondrer en poussiére. Les yeux grands ouverts, il regarda les adultes présent dans la salle. Le sourire d'Ao lui réchauffa le cœur ainsi que la fierté dans les yeux de Mei mais les yeux de Kawarama. Ils étaient stupéfait, ébahi puis de la détermination y apparut.

« Futon, Doton et Suiton. Intéressant. » murmura-t-il.

« Sois fier de toi, gamin. On va encore passer du temps ensemble. » s'exclama Ao.

« A moins que je daigne l'entraîner au Suiton. » murmura Mei, s'attirant les foudres de Ao.

« Senseï ? » demanda Naruto.

« Oui ? » fit-il, une fois le silence revenu.

« Est-il possible de maitriser d'autre affinité avec le temps ? »

« C'est très difficile, Naruto. On fait ce test au Chuunin normalement. Les affinités n'évoluent pas. » fit-il avant d'ajouter dans sa tête. « _Mais tu maitrisera le Katon grâce à Kyuubi._ »

« Quand commençons nous ? » s'exclama-t-il joyeusement.

« Dès demain. » rétorqua Kawarama. « Nous avons réunion aujourd'hui et ton précepteur a une mission à faire. » expliqua-t-il devant l'air outré du garçon.

Une fois Naruto partit de la pièce, Mei se pencha en direction de Kawarama et murmura :

« Que nous caches-tu ? Je ne t'ai jamais vu avoir autant de détermination dans le regard. »

« Il est trop tôt, Mei. Dès que j'en saurais plus, je te le dirais. » répondit-il également dans un murmure. « Je lui dirais. » murmura-t-il encore plus faiblement.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer : **L'univers de Naruto ne m'appartient pas. Je ne fais qu'emprunter les personnages à Masashi Kishimoto, et bien entendu je ne gagne pas d'argent en utilisant son univers.

**Résumé :** Lors de l'attaque de Kyuubi le démon renard à neuf queues, le Yondaime Hokage, Minato Namikaze, décida de le sceller dans le seul être capable de pouvoir le contrôler un jour, un être dont le sang des Uzumaki coulera dans ses veines, son propre fils, Naruto. Sans le savoir, il donna à son fils un fardeau a assumé, mais également une source de pouvoir inestimable. Un pouvoir qui hissera son fils au statut de Légende Vivante. Suivez le parcours, les choix de Naruto sur le chemin qui le mènera au sommet.

**Chapitre 6 :** Première mission

Trois mois s'étaient écoulés depuis la découverte des affinités de Naruto, il enchaînait les entraînements entre Kawarama pour le Doton, son précepteur pour le Futon, Mei et Ao pour le Suiton. Apprendre à les maîtriser étaient compliqué, bien plus compliqué qu'il ne l'avait prévu. Les affinités devaient être utilisé avec soin selon l'adversaire le futon battait la Raiton mais se faisait battre par le Katon a condition que les techniques utilisés soit de niveau équivalant. Le suiton battait le Katon mais était battu par le Doton. Le Doton battait le Suiton mais était battu par le Raiton. Un complexe qui surchargeait l'esprit de Naruto. Chacune des attaques devaient donc être utilisé en tout état de cause. Une autre condition devait être prise en considération. Le Suiton ne pouvait pas être utilisé sans source d'eau à proximité, selon Ao créer de l'eau consumait trop de chakra.

« Voyons des progrès, gamin. » fit la voix moqueuse de Ao.

Kawarama avait eu l'idée de faire un combat entre Ao et lui aujourd'hui, pour voir l'évolution du blond à la moitié de son entraînement.

« Prépares toi à perdre. » provoqua Naruto.

A peine eut-il dit sa phrase qu'un combat au corps à corps s'engagea, Naruto aimait particulièrement provoquer Ao sur son point fort. Les coups pleuvaient, le visage crispés chez les deux combattants. La concentration déformant leurs traits, tous les deux paraient les coups avec dextérité et souplesse, empêchant leurs adversaires de toucher. Chacun des deux connaissaient les qualités et défauts de l'autre, ce qui rendait le combat encore plus ouvert. Parant un coup de genou provenant d'Ao, Naruto saisit la faille et frappa au plexus avant qu'il n'est eu le temps de poser sa jambe coupant le souffle de son adversaire. Saisissant l'opportunité, il enchaîna avec un coup de pied au visage qui envoya valser Ao au sol. La lèvre en sang. Son adversaire se releva et vit le sourire narquois illuminait le visage de son jeune protégé.

« Un à zéro, Ao-sama. »

« C'est tout ce dont tu es capable. Passons au choses sérieuses. **Byakugan**. »

« Aurais-je vexé le grand Ao pour le pousser à utiliser son atout principale ? » provoqua une énième fois Naruto.

Ao ne répondit pas, et fonça sur Naruto. Un autre combat commençais, le byakugan désavantagé largement Naruto. Chacune de ses attaques étaient bloqués, même lorsqu'une faille s'offrait à lui. Le sourire du blond avait aussitôt disparut, les coups d'Ao étaient plus puissant, et d'une extrême précision. Naruto voyait les poings chargés de chakra d'Ao fondre sur lui à des vitesses incroyables. Bloquant les attaques, et se sentant acculé, il tenta son va-tout. Lançant son pied à mi hauteur, il vit Ao l'esquivait comme prévu, continuant son ample mouvement il trouva appui sur le mur, avec l'aide de la puissance de son coup, il se propulsa d'une jambe en direction d'Ao. Son byakugan lui permit d'éviter le coup de Naruto, et mieux que ça il lui permit de l'immobiliser. Jetant son poing exactement au même endroit où le pied de Naruto l'avait touché, il l'envoya à son tour au sol.

« Un partout, gamin. »

« Ts, coup de chance de ta part, Ao. »

Naruto se releva péniblement, sa joue tuméfié et le sang dans sa bouche. Contrairement à Ao un moment avant, il ne fonça pas sur son adversaire, l'épreuve de force était terminé, la stratégie entrait en jeu, et celui qui marquait ce point gagné. Voyant qu'Ao en venait à la même conclusion, Naruto composa rapidement des signes et s'exclama :

« **Futon : Onde Cinglante.** »

Un vent brutale se leva et empêcha Ao d'avancer et de garder les yeux ouverts, tout au moins le gauche. Son byakugan ouvert, il voyait encore les mouvements de son adversaire. Commencer par une technique de Rang C, ce combat devrait être intéressant. Sachant que ses technique Raiton n'aurait aucun effet, et que son Suiton serait contré par l'utilisation du Doton de l'Uzumaki. Ao se décida à jeter Kunaï après Kunaï sur Naruto afin de le faire annuler son jutsu, concentrer à esquiver les projectiles, il ne remarqua pas l'attaque lancé par son adversaire :

«** Raiton : Poing électrique. **»

Sentant la présence d'Ao avant de le voir, il se jeta sur le sol et vit le poing de son adversaire s'écraser sur le mur. Un trou au milieu, et de l'électricité statique s'y échappait.

« Tu as de la chance sur ce coup là. »

« Voyons voir si j'ai de la chance maintenant. »

Sortant son Katana, il pria pour que la stratégie appris par son précepteur fonctionne convenablement.

« Un combat en épée ? Je t'empêcherais de m'approcher. »

« J'y comptais bien. **Futon : Fujaku Hishou Shouken. **»

D'un mouvement ample de son Katana, Naruto envoya une rafale de vent plus puissante que le précédente en direction de son adversaire qu'il toucha de plein fouet et l' envoya s'encastrer dans le mur. Souriant, il se décida néanmoins à enchaîner.

«** Suiton : Les piques d'eau. **»

Piochant dans l'eau se trouvant dans les fontaines du Jardin, Naruto envoya trois mini tornades d'eau sur Ao encore encastré dans le mur. Lui enlevant ainsi, toute fuite possible. Le choc eut lieu,une légère brume apparut qui disparut bien vide.. Laissant le lieu où aurait dû se trouver Ao vide.

« Un clone aqueux. » murmura Naruto.

« Tu as deviné, gamin. » fit la voix d'Ao.

« Tu veux jouer au clone ? Très bien. **Multiclonage.** »

Trois clones compacts apparurent aux côtés de Naruto sous le regard inquisiteur d'Ao. Ce dernier se décida à bouger.

« **Suiton : La vague du chaos**. »

Contrairement à Naruto, Ao utilisait l'eau présente dans son corps pour faire jaillir un jet d'eau de sa bouche qui détruisit les trois clones de Naruto et envoya l'originale dans l'eau. Un sourire sur le visage, il fit :

« Tu as perdu, gamin. **Raiton : Souzoushu arsashi.** »

Des nuages noirs apparurent dans le ciel, les éclairs visible, instinctivement Naruto tenta de se défendre :

« **Doton : Assimilation du sol.** »

A la surprise d'Ao, Naruto disparut dans le sol. La foudre s'abattant au même moment à l'endroit où le blond se trouvait un instant plus tôt. Byakugan toujours activé il sentit Naruto en dessous de lui. Souriant, il composa des mudras et murmura :

« **Raiton : poing électrique.** »

Une nouvelle fois son poing se chargea de chakra et électricité au moment même où Naruto sortit du sol. Évitant le coup de poing de Naruto, il abattit le sien sur la cuisse du blond, qui s'écroula sur le sol de tremblement. Sortant son Kunaï, il le place sur la gorge de Naruto et fit :

« Tu as perdu, gamin. »

« Tss, je te battrai un jour. » murmura-t-il.

« Beau combat. » commenta Mei.

« Intéressant. Beaucoup de jutsu différent usé par Naruto, et Ao qui intelligemment s'est contenté de ses bases. A cent pour cent, Ao plie se combat beaucoup plus vite. » commença Kawarama. « Néanmoins, les progrès de Naruto sont visible. » acheva-t-il avec un sourire sur les lèvres.

« Quelle a été mon erreur ? » demanda d'un air penaud Naruto.

« Tu avais l'avantage en utilisant ton Futon, Ao aurait dû déployer sa puissance si tu étais resté sur ce type de jutsu. Utiliser l'eau ta forcé à te rapprocher de la fontaine, à ce moment là Ao avait gagné le combat. Pas besoin d'utiliser trente-six techniques, Naruto, deux ou trois peuvent amplement faire la différence si elles sont utilisé à bonne escient. » répondit Kawarama.

« D'accord, senseï. »

« Demain, Mai, Ao et Naruto vous partez en missions. Soyez prêt à neuf heures tapante. »

« Je.. pars.. en mission ? » demanda confirmation le blond.

« Tes progrès sont satisfaisant, nous verrons ce qu'il donne sur le terrain. » affirma le Senju.

« YEAH ! » sauta de joie Naruto, partant vers le bâtiment, criant à qui voulait l'entendre qu'il partait enfin en mission.

« Une vraie pile électrique. » murmura Kawarama.

« Il me plaît bien ce gamin. » commenta Ao.

Le lendemain matin, le soleil de Kiri éblouissait la cours du bâtiment où se tenait Mei, Ao, Naruto et Kawarama. Les quatre compagnons se faisaient face et discuter calmement.

« Naruto, tu seras sous les ordres de Mei-sama. Si elle te demande de fuir tu fuis, si elle te demande de sauver ta vie, tu la sauves, si elle te dit de battre en retraite tu bats en retraite.. » commença Kawarama.

« Mais.. » essaya de couper Naruto.

« Il n'y a pas de mais qui tienne, Naruto. Un ninja se doit d'obéir aux ordres de son supérieur. »

Naruto baissa la tête, conscient qu'il ne devait en aucun cas décevoir son senseï durant cette mission. On lui avait fait confiance, et il devait en être digne. Il ne le regardait pas comme les villageois de Konoha, pas de haine, pas de colère, juste de la fierté et de l'affection. Et pour cela il réaliserait sa mission.

« Quelle est la mission ? » demanda soudainement Naruto.

« Mei-sama t'expliquera en chemin. Ne perdez pas de temps en route, on vous attends. » acheva Kawarama.

A peine eut-il dit ces mots, que le trio se mit en route. Passant d'arbre en arbre, ils avançaient à un rythme soutenus dans une direction inconnu par Naruto.

« Où allons nous ? » questionna-t-il.

« Au Nord de Kiri, une escouade de ninjas nous y attends. » se contenta de répondre sérieusement Ao.

Le ton sérieux d'Ao était inhabituelle, l'absence de l'appellation gamin l'était tout autant. Rare était les fois où il ne plaisantais pas dans l'une de ses phrases. La mission devait donc être des plus importantes. Continuant leurs rythmes soutenus durant encore trois bonnes heures, sans ralentir, sans s'arrêter, Mei se stoppa subitement.

« Bien, nous approchons du lieu de rendez-vous. Il est temps de t'expliquer la mission Naruto. »

« Mais Mei.. » commença Ao.

« Silence. Je juge bon de le prévenir avant qu'il ne l'apprenne de la bouche d'un ninja là-bas. »

Pourquoi ? Voilà a quoi pensait Naruto. Pourquoi Mei s'énervait-elle ? Elle d'ordinaire si calme, si joviale. Son visage avait perdu toute trace de souvenir. Alors c'est ça la guerre ? Devenir quelqu'un d'autre l'espace d'une mission ? Perdre tout sentiment de bonheur, de joie ?

« Nous allons attaquer l'une des bases militaire de Yagura. »

Le visage de Naruto se crispa. N'était-il pas trop jeune, trop inexpérimenté pour ce genre de mission ? Il était heureux d'y participer, mais n'était pas stupide.

« Pourquoi ? Pourquoi suis-je là ? »

« Ton affinité Doton, gamin. » répondit Ao.

« Mon affinité ? » demanda un Naruto perplexe.

« Aurais-tu déjà oublier tout les courts que nous t'avons donné ? » s'énerva Ao.

« Disons que tu ne dis pas forcément que des choses très intéressante. »

« Je vais t'apprendre moi.. » commença Ao.

« Taisez-vous. Ao tiens toi tranquille deux minutes. Naruto, le Doton bat le Suiton. Nous sommes à Kiri et les trois quart des ninjas n'utilisent que le Suiton. »

« Je suppose que je serais un élément de soutien. » se rappelant les cours de stratégie militaire enseigné par Kawarama.

« Oui et non. Lors de la première attaque tu sera en première ligne avec Ao. Vos capacité de Taijutsu et de Kenjutsu sont nécessaires. Une attaque éclair et surprise, pour éliminer le maximum d'adversaire. Ensuite le repli, nos ninjas attaquerons en Ninjutsu et tu couvriras leurs arrières. »

« Éliminer le maximum d'adversaires ? » fit un Naruto livide.

« Tuez si tu préfère. Ne les épargne pas, eux ne t'épargnerons pas si ils en ont l'occasion. »

« Mais.. »

« Naruto, c'est une guerre. Soit tu tues soit tu meurs. Ne nous fait pas regretter de t'avoir emmené ici. » sermonna Mei.

Naruto hocha la tête, puis la baissa de honte face à sa faiblesse. Mei avait raison, il n'avait pas le choix. Taeshi. Ce jour là si il avait tué ses adversaires, Taeshi aurait survécu. Il ne voulait pas voir Ao ou Mei mourir par sa faute. Avec détermination, il entra dans le camps de fortune dressé par les rebelles. Suivant de près Mei-sama sous les regards perplexe de la moitié des ninjas présents.

« Mei-sama. » fit un ninja en s'agenouillant.

« Réunis les chefs de troupes, immédiatement. »

« A vos ordre, Mei-sama. »

Une fois le ninja partit, la jeune femme se retourna en direction d'Ao et Naruto :

« Ao rejoins l'unité d'espionnage et ammene moi leur rapport. Naruto, tu restes avec moi. »

Le possesseur du byakugan obtempéra aussitôt et se mit à courir à travers le campement, tandis que Naruto continuait de suivre Mei comme son ombre. Aujourd'hui il comprenait enfin pourquoi elle était la chef de la rébellion. Elle en avait le charisme, le pouvoir et savait ce qu'elle faisait. C'était une tout autre Mei qui se tenait devant le blond. Déterminé, précise, ordonné, et sérieuse. Entrant dans la tante se situant au centre du campements, Naruto fut surpris de voir déjà réuni trois ninjas. Tous le regardaient d'un air hautain, tandis qu'il s'agenouillait devant Mei.

« Mei-sama. » saluèrent-ils.

« Vous êtes déjà là, temps mieux. » fit-elle.

« Excusez moi, Mei-sama. Mais que fait ce gamin ici ? »

« Ne pose pas de question Ganryu. » fit Mei, mettant un terme aux questions qui menaçaient de partir.

Ao pénétra rapidement dans la tante, une pile de dossier dans la main qu'il posa sur la table. Se penchant en avant, Naruto trouva une carte détaillé des lieux, ainsi que de la base militaire adversaire. Sûrement un ninja d'infiltration avait réussi à ramener cela.

« Très bien, nous sommes ici. » désigna Mei. « Et la base ennemis se trouve deux kilomètres à l'Ouest de notre position. Selon nos rapports, des patrouilles sortent tout les jours, et exerce une ronde sur un périmètre de cinq cents mètres. Ganryu, ton unité aura pour but d'intercepter cette patrouille et de nous ramener leurs uniformes. Un raid rebelle ne devrait pas les inquiéter plus que ça. »

Le dénommé Ganryu se contenta d'acquiescer de la tête, n'osant contre dire l'ordre direct de sa supérieur.

« Une fois les uniformes ramenés, l'unité de Tsuguri infiltra de l'intérieur la base. Une fois entré, vous enverrez le signal. Une fois fait, l'équipe de Ganryu, celle de Zabuza et la mienne attaquerons. Ici à la porte Est de la base, là à la porte Ouest. Et de plein fouet à l'entrée principale. Est-ce clair ? »

« Avec tout le respect que je te dois. » ricana l'un des hommes. « Je ne suis pas un rebelle, je ne sers que mes propres intérêts. Obéir à tes ordres ne m'enchante pas. »

« Zabuza, vois-tu autre choses à dire ? »

« Oui. Qui est ce gamin pour commencer ? »

« Naruto Uzumaki. » se présenta le blond.

« Que viens tu faire ici ? » fit Zabuza en se rapprochant de lui.

« Je viens aider à cette attaque. » se contenta-t-il de répondre.

« La rébellion de Kiri en est donc à ce stade, envoyer des gamins au front, et faire appel à mes services. Déplorable. »

« Calmez vous. Et reprenons si Zabuza-san l'accepte. » ironisa Mei.

Le dénommé Zabuza se contenta d'hocher la tête, le mépris clairement visible sur son visage. Son regard toujours fixé sur Naruto.

« Bien, une fois les attaques engagés, l'effet de surprise ne devrait pas duré bien longtemps. Nous devons nous replier dix minutes après la première vagues, forçant ainsi les forces de Yagura à sortir de leur base. Une fois fait, l'équipe de Ninjutsu couvrira notre retraite, tu entre en action à ce moment là Chojuro. Couvre notre retraite, le temps que nous joignons nos forces aux tiennes. En première ligne les utilisateurs de Suiton, en seconde ceux de Raiton, et en dernière ligne je le réserve la surprise. » fit-elle, un sourire sadique sur le visage.

Suite à ses paroles l'assemblée fut dissoute, chaque groupe préparant son attaque dans son coin. Comme depuis le début Naruto, suivit Mei et Ao comme leurs ombres. Arrivé prêt de leur groupe d'intervention il se décida à prendre la parole :

« Qui est ce Zabuza ? »

« Zabuza Momochi, déserteur de Kiri, le démon du village caché de la brume. C'est un mercenaire, il agit pour son propre intérêt, et il veux la tête de Yagura, un allié de poids. L'un des sept épéistes du village. Ne le provoque jamais Naruto. Tu n'es pas de taille contre lui, je ne le suis pas moi même. » murmura Ao.

Le silence qui s'en suivit fit frissonner Naruto, l'heure de la bataille approché il le sentait. Sa main serrait fortement son katana, prêt à la moindre éventualité. Cela faisait désormais quatre heures que l'équipe Tsuguri avait infiltré la base adversaire, tous attendait le signal de l'attaque. Les visages autours de Naruto étaient crispés, la peur, la détermination, l'envie, et même la joie étaient visible sur de nombreux visages. Tant de sentiments différents pour la même bataille déboussolé totalement Naruto. Puis vint le signal. L'heure de l'attaque avait sonné.

« La rébellion vaincra. » hurla Mei, vite imité par les autres.

Tous courraient en direction de la base comme des furies, leurs armes brandit devant eux. Le choc contre la porte fut terrible, l'ouvrant au passage. Les ninjas de Yagura furent surpris de cette attaque, totalement pris au dépourvu et désorganisé. Les épées de chaque ninjas coupaient tous sur leurs passage, Naruto les imités tant bien que mal, l'écœurement sur son visage à la vue du sang qui recouvrait son arme et ses mains. Le sol de la base ennemi était déjà jonchait de cadavre, l'odeur donnait la nausée à Naruto. La bataille faisait rage. Dix minutes, autant c'était cours face à Ao, autant cela sembla durée une éternité sur le champ de bataille. Les ennemis commençaient à s'organiser, avançant d'un seul homme en direction du groupe Mei.

« Replions nous. » hurla-t-elle.

« Déjà ? » questionna un ninja.

« Ils étaient préparé. Repliez vous, c'est un ordre. »

L'unité Mei se désorganisa totalement, chacun courant pour sauver sa propre vie. Naruto l'air hagard se mit à imiter le mouvement, suivit par Ao qui devait être en charge de sa protection. Jetant un dernier regard en arrière, son cœur arrêta de battre un instant, son sang se glaça et ses jambes refusèrent de continuer son mouvement. Mei était agenouillé au sol, à la merci de ses adversaires. Ao entra en contact avec Naruto.

« Que fais-tu sauves toi. » cria-t-il.

« Mais et Mei ? »

« C'était le risque encourut. Elle le savait. On peux rien faire pour elle. Sauve ta vie, Naruto-san. »

Le blond baissa la tête de dépit, et se mit à repenser à son passé. A son entraînement. A Taeshi. A Kawarama. A Ao. Et a Mei. Non il ne pouvait pas obéir à ses stupides ordres, il voyait les visages des membres de la rébellion quand Mei parlait, c'était elle leur leader. Prenant Ao par surprise, il rebroussa chemin et se dirigea à toute enjambé en direction de Mei. L'adrénaline, prenant le dessus sur la peur.

« NARUTO. » hurla Ao.

Son regard était fixé sur Mei, il avait dégainer son Katana. La lame de l'ennemi commençait à s'abattre sur Mei, elle refusait de fermer les yeux, préférant voir la mort arriver. Il avait fait son choix, il intercepterais le coup même si son corps devait en pâtir. Concentrant son chakra dans ses pieds comme Ao lui avait appris il se propulsa entre la lame et Mei, le Katana brandit et intercepta in extremis le coup.

« Si vous voulez tuer Mei-sama, il faudra me tuer avant. »

« Naruto ! Fuis, c'est un Ordre. »

Les troupes de Mei avait arrêté de fuir et regarder le spectacle qui s'offrait à eux. Un gamin se tenait entre Mei et la mort. Sans peur, juste avec son courage et son tempérament.

« Non. »

« Obéis à l'ordre de ton supérieur. »

« Non. » se contenta-t-il de répondre une énième fois.

« Tu devrais l'écouter, gamin. »

« Je ne suis pas un gamin. » cracha-t-il.

« Tu tiens donc tant que ça à mourir ? »

Naruto baissa la tête, son adversaire l'énervait à un point. Il serrait fortement son épée, les jointures de ses doigts en devenait livide. Et il la redressa, les yeux illuminait par une détermination qui lui était inconnu, sa bouche s'ouvrit seule et il cria pour que tous puisse l'entendre :

« Si ma mort peux permettre à Mei de vivre, alors oui je suis prêt à mourir. »

« Arrête Naruto.. » essaya de dire Mei.

« Non. Votre vie est bien plus importante que le mienne. Les visages que je vois quand vous parlez c'est de l'admiration. Je n'ai connu que haine et mépris. Jusqu'à ce que je vous rencontre, vous et Ao. Vos yeux étaient différents, c'était de la fierté, de la compréhension, de l'amitié. Des sentiments que j'ai rarement connus. Alors je vous défendrais Mei-sama. Je vous défendrais jusqu'à ce que je puisse vous appeler Mizukage-sama. »

Le visage de son adversaire fut rempli de fureur à) l'entende du discours du blond, tandis que celui de Mei se remplissait d'incompréhension et d'un bonheur qu'elle pensait ne pas pouvoir sentir dans ses moments. Ao, en retrait, fixait Naruto, cette détermination. Il ne doutait pas, il avait confiance au blond, alors il hurla :

« Battons-nous pour Mei-sama, futur Mizukage de Kiri. »

L'adversaire tenta de frapper Naruto au moment où Ao acheva son discours, et que les troupes de l'unité Mei fonçait une nouvelle fois dans le tas. Les épées s'entre choquait déjà, tandis que Naruto découpa la tête de son adversaire. Se retournant en direction de Mei, il fit :

« Sauvez-vous Mei-sama, vous n'êtes plus en état de combattre. »

Ébahi par le charisme, la puissance et l'aura de confiance qui entourait le blond elle ne sut quoi répondre. Perdu dans ses pensées, jamais elle ne s'était senti aussi impuissante et petite face au discours d'une autre personne. Elle voyait son peuple se battre pour elle. Il croyait tous en elle. Elle, que tous voulait voir en temps que Mizukage. Une unique larme perla de son œil, lorsqu'elle murmura :

« Je ne peux plus bouger, Naruto-kun. »

La familiarité qu'elle avait utilisé avec le blond n'échappa à aucun ninja rebelle qui se trouvait aux alentours. Elle considéré le gamin comme son égal.

« Ao-sama va vous porter, je vais les retenir aussi longtemps que possible. »

« Tu en as assez fait, Naruto. Partons tous ensemble. » murmura-t-elle.

N'écoutant pas Mei, Naruto composa des signes vitesse grand V et s'exclama :

« **Doton : Le rempart de Terre. **»

A la surprise de beaucoup de ninja présent, un mur de Terre apparut devant Naruto. Les protégeant un court instant des attaques adversaire, il se retourna et dit :

« Il n'y a pas d'eau ici. Ils ne peuvent pas utiliser de Suiton dans le Village. Je peux maintenir le mur le temps que vous fuyez. »

« Naruto, je t'en supplie. Viens avec nous. »

« J'ai une dernière chose à faire. »

Mais à la surprise de tous, son sourire n'avait pas disparut contrairement à son mur qui venait de s'effriter.

« Et merde. » murmura-t-il. « Je n'ai plus le choix. » continua-t-il dans un murmure. « Vous allez être fier de moi, Mei-sama, Ao-sama. » hurla-t-il.

Et il reprit des mudras tout aussi rapidement qu'avant sous les yeux ébahis de Ao et de Mei.

« Ne fais pas ça. » hurla Ao.

« Ai confiance. Ça va marcher. Je le sens. » sourit-il.

Mei le regardait inquiète si ça échouait il allait perdre beaucoup trop de chakra, si ça réussissait ses réserves seraient certainement à néant. Ao avait activé son byakugan et voyait le chakra s'épuisait avant même qu'il ne prononce l'attaque.

« Suiton : Technique de la grande cataracte. »

Rien ne se passait, Naruto maintenait la technique la concentration déformant son visage. Et Mei regardait son jeune protégé inquiet, tandis qu'Ao avait ses yeux braqués sur ses cavités de chakra. Le chakra se bousculait pour sortir, comme bloqué. Puis tout céda telle une digue.

« Incroyable. » murmura-t-il.

A peine eut-il dit sa phrase qu'un gigantesque raz de marée apparut derrière Naruto, le sourire réapparut sur son visage. La gigantesque vague s'abbatit sur la base ennemi, noyant et entraînant avec elle tout les cadavres et ennemis qui se tenaient face à lui. Cela dura un long moment, maintenant toujours la technique pour assuré le coup. Mei avait les yeux grands ouverts tout comme l'ensemble des rebelles présents, tandis qu'Ao voyait le chakra continuait à circulait dans le corps de Naruto.

« Arrête Naruto. Tu as utilisé trop de chakra. »

Le blond arrêta son attaque et se retourna en direction de rebelles fou de joie face à cette victoire. Cependant la joie de Mei et Ao disparut soudainement, Naruto venait de s'écrouler au sol. Mei l'attrapa dans ses bras, oubliant sa propre douleur, tandis qu'Ao s'était précipité vers eux.

« J'y.. suis.. ré..réussi.. » murmura faiblement Naruto.

« Oui, baka. Tu peux être fier de toi. » murmura avec tendresse Mei.

« Mei-sama, il faut un médecin d'urgence. Il ne tiendras pas. » commença Ao. « Gamin, tu m'entends ? » acheva-t-il.

« Ao-sama.. je .. t'au..rai..s.. battu.. avec.. cette.. tech..nique.. »

« Gamin, économise tes forces ne t'endors pas. »

« Je vois.. tout.. flou..Je ne.. sens .. plus.. rien. »

« ALLEZ ME CHERCHER KIRI ! » hurla Mei.

Les rebelles exécutèrent aussitôt, voyant la colère émanait de Mei. Ao essayait d'influer en vain du chakra dans le corps de Naruto.

« Naruto, tu vas t'en sortir. J'ai des remontrances à te faire. » fit Mei. « _Et des remerciements._ » ajouta-t- elle pour elle même.

C'est avec le corps inconscients de Naruto dans les bras que Mei et Ao virent arrivés Kiri, le meilleur med-nin de la rébellion, tout courant, une trousse de secours dans la main. Après une courte analyse du patient, il se leva déçu.

« Va-t-il s'en sortir ? » demanda Mei.

« Aussi incroyable que cela puisse paraître et avec l'effort qu'il vient de faire, j'ai du mal à y croire. Oui, il va s'en sortir. Il dors juste. »

« Il dors ? » demanda Ao perplexe.

« Oui. » fit Kiri d'un air abattu.

« Sacré, gamin. » se mit à rire Ao, vite suivi par Mei.

Oui, Naruto était décidément un cas à part, il venait s'en sans rendre compte de réaliser un exploit majuscule. Utiliser du Suiton sans source d'eau dans le coin, la plus proche étant à deux kilomètres de leurs positions. Il était condamné à faire de grande choses, Mei et Ao en étaient désormais persuadés.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer : **L'univers de Naruto ne m'appartient pas. Je ne fais qu'emprunter les personnages à Masashi Kishimoto, et bien entendu je ne gagne pas d'argent en utilisant son univers.

**Notes de début de Chapitre :** Avis au lecteur de commentaires anonymes pour débuter, si vous souhaitez une réponse à votre commentaire, ou si vous souhaitez me poser quelques questions joignez votre mail à votre commentaire. Sans oublier les espaces pour que le site l'accepte ou mettez ( ). Pour tout le monde, sachez que l'histoire sera séparé en plusieurs Arcs, l'Arc Un qui a débuté au Chapitre 3 finira au Chapitre 13. Actuellement, 11 chapitres en plus du prologue sont rédigés ce qui explique la parution rapide. Qui n'est pas prête de s'arrêter, l'histoire jusqu'à l'Arc 3 est déjà écrite dans ce qui me sert de cerveau. Pour les gens possédant un compte, sachez que je fais le maximum pour répondre à vos commentaires, que j'apprécie énormément et qui me donne envie de continuer à partager mes divers travaux. Un Bonus se trouvera en fin de chapitre. Merci à tous et bonne lectures.

**Chapitre 7 :** Le Mokuton

Naruto se réveilla deux jours plus tard dans un endroit qu'il ne connaissait pas. Tout était blanc autour de lui, de nombreux lits étaient occupés. Essayant de se lever, il sentit une douleur lui prendre à l'estomac. Maudissant son état, il se décida néanmoins à rester allonger, et espérer avoir rapidement des réponses.

« NARUTO UZUMAKI. » hurla une voix.

Une goutte apparut à l'arrière de sa tête, en fin de compte il aurait préféré rester dans l'ignorance. Cette voix ne présageait rien de bon. Rare était les fois où Mei se mettait à hurler ainsi.

« Mei-sama. » répondit Naruto tout en regardant ses mains.

« Mei-sama c'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire ? Tu n'es qu'un sombre idiot, inconscient, têtu, borné et sans cerveau. » s'écria-t-elle sous le regard amusé de Ao et Kawarama qui l'avait suivit.

« Mais.. »

« Il n'y a pas de mais qui compte. Je t'avais ordonné de fuir. Qu'est ce que tu comprends pas dans le mot fuir ? »

« Mais. »

« Tais toi ! Obéir ! Tu dois obéir à mes ordres, pas en faire qu'à ta tête. Tu aurais pu mourir, sombre crétin. » s'égosilla-t-elle.

Naruto baissa la tête encore plus bas, mais cela ne semblait pas calmer le moindre du monde la chef rebelle.

« Qu'as tu penser en faisant ça ? Que t'est-il passer par ce qu'il te sers de tête ? »

« Je ne voulais pas te voir mourir. » tenta de murmurer Naruto.

« C'était mon choix ! Ma mort vous aurez sauver, Ao, les rebelles et toi. Mais TOI, tu as voulu jouer les HEROS, et tu as failli MOURIR ! » cria-t-elle.

« Mais.. »

« Arrête de dire MAIS ! Tu crois quoi ? Que j'aurai pu vivre en te voyant mourir pour moi ? »

« Si tu hurlais pas, je pourrais finir par croire que tu tiens à moi. »

« BIEN SUR QUE JE TIENS A TOI BAKA ! »

Naruto regarda Ao qui semblait effrayé par le tempérament de sa chef, il jeta un regard appuyé à Naruto. Un regard qui signifiait « _Tu ne sais vraiment pas parler aux filles._ » Kawarama regarda la scène qui se passait devant ses yeux avec un amusement non dissimulé.

« Mei, je pense qu'il a compris.. » tenta de dire Ao pour sauver Naruto.

« Ao, ce ne sont pas tes affaires. Et toi, Naruto Uzumaki, recommence ça une seule fois et je te promets que tu ne pourras jamais avoir de descendance. Suis je clair ? »

Naruto déglutit, et le regard effrayé d'Ao combiné à la subite perte d'amusement de Kawarama, fut prendre conscience au blond du sérieux de la menace que venait profané Mei.

« Si Mei-sama a fini, nous pouvons peut-être passé à des choses plus intéressante. » murmura le Senju.

La phrase de Kawarama lui fallut un regard noir de la part de Mei, ce qui provoqua un affaissement soudain des épaules du Senju. Ao semblait s'être fait tout petit de son côté. Et Naruto, lui ne savait plus quoi faire pour apaiser la colère de la jeune femme.

« Bien, Naruto, ton geste était totalement inconscient. » commença Kawarama s'attirant un large sourire provenant de Mei. « Cependant, tu as réalisé quelque chose de grand et c'est pour ça qu'à partir d'aujourd'hui nous t'entraînerons à maîtriser cela. Un jour sur deux, tu auras cours avec Mei et Ao, et l'autre fois avec moi. »

« Oui, senseï. Quand commençons nous ? » demanda Naruto ragaillardi par la nouvelle de pouvoir s'entraîner à nouveau.

« Demain, tes réserves de chakra sont de nouveau pleine. Rejoins moi, dehors. »

« Dehors ? » interrogea Naruto.

« Oui, ce que je compte t'expliquer et t'apprendre est plus simple et efficace en extérieur. » répondit Kawarama.

Le regard perplexe, et la curiosité de Naruto furent accru à la vue des même sentiments visible sur le visage de Mei et Ao

« Que comptes-tu lui apprendre ? » demanda avec curiosité et autorité Mei.

« Qui a été connu pour avoir maîtriser le Suiton sans source d'eau dans le coin ? »

« Tobirama. Mais je ne vois pas.. » commença-t-elle, puis son visage s'éclaircit soudain. « Tu comptes LE lui apprendre ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Oui. » se contenta de répondre le Senju.

« Apprendre quoi ? » demanda Naruto.

« Tu le sauras demain. » répondit Mei d'un ton cinglant, qui signifiait qu'aucune discussion était toléré.

Puis Kawarama tourna ses talons suivit de près par Mei. Ao voyant sa supérieur partir se mit à parler :

« Naruto, mon cher ami, je t'apprendrais à parler aux filles. » commença-t-il sans voir Mei s'être subitement arrêter. « Par exemple avec Mei ne dit jamais les mots marier, épouser sinon.. » continua-t-il.

Ao ne finit jamais sa phrase, encastré dans un mur par l'impact du poing de la jeune femme sur sa joue, pour la plus grande hilarité de Naruto. Une fois son geste fait, Mei se décida à partir, tandis que les infirmiers mettaient Ao dans le lit voisin de Naruto.

Le lendemain, Naruto s'était levé de bonne humeur. Heureux de pouvoir enfin reprendre son entraînement, et de quitte ce « _lieu de malheur._ » comme le disait Ao. L'après-midi arriva bien trop lentement à son goûts, chaque ninja s'arrêtait sur son chemin pour le féliciter et le remercier, à son plus grand dépit. Au début il avait apprécié mais à la fin cela le blasait plus qu'autre chose. Il retrouva donc Kawarama dans l'arrière cours du bâtiment. Lieu strictement réservé aux membres influent de la résistance.

« Kawarama-senseï. » salua poliment Naruto.

« Ah, Naruto. Heureux de voir que tu as réussi à survivre à tout tes fans. » rigola le Senju.

La réaction du blond fut immédiate, il se mit à parler dans sa barbe, maugréant contre la stupidité des ninjas qui se trouvaient ici. Voyant le trouble de son élève, Kawarama se permit un petit rire, avant de reprendre ton sérieux.

« Tu dois certainement te demander pourquoi je t'ai demandé de me rejoindre ici ? » commença le Senju, avant d'ajouter. « Tu as utilisé un grand pouvoir lors de ta dernière mission, sais-tu qu'une personne a été célèbre pour avoir utiliser du Suiton dans un lieu sans source d'eau ? »

« Qui ? » demanda curieusement Naruto.

« L'un de mes ancêtres, Tobirama Senju. Mais les croyances sont fausses, certes tout les deux vous êtes doués et personne d'autre ne pourra réussir là où vous y êtes arrivé. Mais il faut que tu saches que quelques soit le lieu où tu es il y a de l'eau. L'air en est chargé, le sol également. Cependant, elle y est en minorité, tellement faible en teneur, que la condensé en devient presque impossible. Comme tu la remarqué chez toi, tu utilises trois fois plus de chakra qu'à l'ordinaire pour y arriver. Mais je ne doute pas qu'avec de l'entraînement, tu dépenseras de moins en moins de chakra, mais ce n'est pas ma leçon du jour. Cela sera le travail de Mei et Ao. » commença Senju, s'accordant une pause pour laisser le temps à Naruto de tout assimiler. « Le Grand frère de Tobirama, Hashirama a été réputé pour une autre branche du Ninjutsu. Sais-tu laquelle ? »

« Mon précepteur a du m'en parler, mais ses cours sont tellement barbants, senseï. » minauda-t-il sous le regard amusé de Kawarama.

« Ce n'est pas grave, et c'est même mieux. L'aîné des Senju a été capable de maîtriser le Mokuton, un art du Ninjutsu qu'il a été le seul à développer normalement, ce qui la conduit à devenir le premier Hokage et surtout à construire le village de Konoha. Le Mokuton est réputé et très courtisé dans le monde ninja, un mélange de Suiton et Doton et même là avec ses deux affinités, encore personne depuis Hashirama n'a été capable de le maîtriser. Et pourtant, un être capable d'ajouter des techniques Mokuton dans son répertoire aurait un sacré avantage. Devines-tu pourquoi ? » demanda Kawarama.

Naruto sembla réfléchir pendant un long moment sur la question que lui avait posé son senseï. Mais rien ne semblait lui revenir sur les cours de son précepteur, se maudissant, il secoua négativement la tête.

« Reprenons au début, Naruto. Qu'est ce que le Mokuton ? L'art de maîtriser le bois, les arbres et les fleurs. De maîtriser la flore tout simplement. Le chakra que tu dépense se transforme en source de vie. Comprends-tu enfin quel pouvoir détient entre ses mains la personne qui détient ce savoir ? Un défense aussi solide que du bois, avec de la vie à l'intérieur d'elle. Pas une simple défense faite d'eau, de sable qui ne sont que du Chakra métamorphosé. Le Mokuton est la naissance d'un organisme vivant. Une défense ultime et une attaque tout aussi précieuse. » fit avec ferveur Kawarama.

Naruto se contenta d'acquiescer, fasciné par ce que lui raconter son senseï. Il buvait littéralement les paroles de son maître.

« Ce pouvoir s'est perdu au fur et à mesure des générations. Même si certains ninjas ont fait des expériences pour s'emparer de ce pouvoir. Madara Uchiwa, Orochimaru en sont l'exemple. Mais enfin passons à la suite. Selon certaines croyances, son fils l'aurait maîtriser. Mais il est mort sans avoir la moindre descendance. Ce que je compte te raconter maintenant est un secret de Rang S, que très peu à Konoha connaisse voir plus aucun. Ai-je ta parole que tu ne répéteras rien à personne, même pas Mei ? »

« Oui, je vous donne ma parole senseï. » fit Naruto, en voyant le sérieux et la gravité sur le visage de Kawarama.

Le Senju acquiesça de la tête, un sourire sur son visage fatigué, il s'adossa à un arbre avec calme et sérénité. Joignant ses mains sous son menton, il se décida à reprendre :

« Je te disais donc, que le fils de Hashirama fut mort emportant le secret du Mokuton dans sa tombe ? Seul le clan Senju et les membres du conseils, des amis de l'Hokage, connurent la réalité. Oui, son fils fut mort, mais il eut un autre enfant. Une fille. Qu'il ne put reconnaître, l'ayant eu hors mariage. Tu ne peux pas deviner de qui il s'agit ? Hashirama eut cette fille avec Mito.. Mito Uzumaki. » lâcha Kawarama.

Le visage de Naruto était ébahi, les yeux grands ouverts, la bouche lui faisant gober des mouches. L'un des membres de sa famille avait eu un enfant avec le fondateur de Konoha ? Devant le visage incrédule de son élève, Kawarama se décida à reprendre son explication :

« Il faut que tu saches que par la suite Mito Uzumaki épousa Hashirama Senju, et que ce dernier éduqua sa fille. Mais elle garda le nom d'Uzumaki. A la mort de Hashirama, Mito Uzumaki fut submergé de douleur et parti avec sa fille, loin du village. Au pays des Tourbillons, et plus particulièrement dans un village du nom de Uzushio. La bas le village prospéra grâce au Clan Uzumaki, le Mokuton était dans leur gêne, tout au moins dans la partie principale du clan. Avec le temps, la fille de Mito eut un enfant, une fille encore. Par déception son mari refusa de reconnaître la fille comme son enfant, et elle dut garder le nom de sa mère. Ta mère Naruto. Kushina Uzumaki était née. Elle ne développera aucune connaissance en Mokuton, ou tout au moins ne s'y intéressait nullement. Avec le temps, ton clan était devenu expert en Fuinjutsu, et c'était le seul domaine qui les intéressait. Le village d'Uzushio fut rasé, et Kushina fut l'une des seule rescapé du clan Uzumaki. Elle rejoignit Konoha, où elle épousa un ninja et donna naissance au premier garçon de la branche principale du clan Uzumaki et du clan Senju depuis Hashirama et Tobirama. Toi, Naruto. » acheva Kawarama.

Naruto était perdu par les données que venait de lui dire Kawarama. Trop de choses importantes lui tombés dessus d'un coup. Il avait toujours ignoré son passé, il avait cru être née comme par magie, sans avoir de père et de mère.

« Je suis donc.. l'arrière petit-fils du premier Hokage ? » murmura faiblement Naruto.

« Tu es bien plus que ça, Naruto. Bien plus que ce que tu ne peux imaginer. Tu es l'héritier de deux clans très respectés dans le monde Ninja. Tu es l'héritier du clan Senju et Uzumaki. Dans la hiérarchie des clans, tu es mon supérieur malgré ton âge. » fit Kawarama.

« Alors c'est pour ça ? C'est pour ça que vous avez accepté de m'enseigner votre savoir lorsque j'ai dit mon nom de famille ? »

« Oui, Naruto. J'aurai pu te dire la vérité dès le début. Mais je voulais te voir à l'œuvre, je ne voulais pas me faire de fausse illusion. J'ai cru que mon clan était mort il y a bien longtemps. J'ai mis temps d'espoir sur tes épaules sans que tu le saches. »

« Qui est mon père ? » demanda subitement Naruto.

« Je suis désolé Naruto. J'aurais aimé te le dire, mais seul l'Hokage et le conseil est en droit de te révéler cette partie. Elle ne concerne plus le clan Senju. » murmura faiblement Kawarama.

« Etait-il quelqu'un de bien ? »

« Tu n'as pas idée, Naruto. Un ninja puissant comme il en existe rarement. » fit avec un sourire le Senju.

« Y a t-il d'autre révélation le temps qu'on y est ? » ironisa Naruto.

« A vrai dire.. oui.. Il existe une dernière chose que tu dois savoir. »

Naruto avait vu le visage souriant de son senseï devenir grave, et limite inquiet. Que lui cachait-on encore ?

« Quand es-tu née ? » questionna subitement Senju.

« Je vous l'ai déjà dit.. »

« Réponds-moi, Naruto. Ça a son importance. »

« Le Dix Octobre. » répondit Naruto.

« Que s'est-il passé le jour de ta naissance ? » continua d'interroger Kawarama.

Naruto essaya de se rappeler des cours que lui avait donné son précepteur, et la réponse lui vint comme une évidence :

« Kyuubi, le démon renard à neuf queues a attaqué le village de Konoha, et le Yondaime Hokage est mort en l'emportant avec lui. » répondit en souriant Naruto.

« C'est la version officielle de l'histoire, la réalité est tout autre. » soupira Kawarama. « Je ne t'es pas tout dit, concernant les Uzumaki. En plus d'être doué en Fuinjutsu et d'avoir les capacités d'assimiler le Mokuton, tout les Uzumaki possèdent une quantité de chakra phénoménale. Cette source de chakra est mortelle pour un enfant à sa naissance. Le jour de l'attaque de Kyuubi, ta mère avait Kyuubi enfermé en elle. Elle n'est pas morte en te donnant naissance Naruto, elle est morte lorsque Kyuubi est sorti de sa prison humaine. Et aujourd'hui tu es la prison humaine de Kyuubi. Le Jinchuriki d'un biju. C'était la seule solution pour que tu survives à ta naissance, et pour que l'hôte du démon renard ne meurt pas. Seul un être doté d'un niveau de chakra élevé peux y survivre. » acheva d'un ton las Kawarama.

« C'est impossible. » s'écria Naruto.

« Pourtant c'est la stricte vérité. Tu ne trouves pas que cela a un sens ? Que cela explique pourquoi les villageois de Konoha te méprise, te déteste sans que tu ne saches pourquoi ? Et ce sceau que tu as au ventre ? Ne t'a t-il jamais paru bizarre? » attaqua le Senju.

Naruto regarda éberlué son senseï, chacune de ses attaques avaient touché Naruto. Lui avait fait comprendre la réalité sur sa situation. Touchant son ventre, il se maudit. Maudit la personne qui avait fait de sa vie un enfer. Relevant les yeux vides d'émotions, il fit :

« Qu'allons nous faire, senseï ? »

Le changement de ton et de discussion désarçonna un instant le Senju ? Regardant dans ses yeux, il put y lire quelques sentiments qu'il tentait en vain de refouler, de la peur, de la tristesse et de la colère. Plus rien à voir avec le garçon joviale qu'il avait connu.

« Nous allons nous entraîner, Naruto, pour que tu fasses renaître le clan Senju et le clan Uzumaki . Qu'en penses-tu ? » demanda fièrement Kawarama.

« Avec plaisir, Kawarama-senseï. » répliqua Naruto, la détermination réapparut dans son regard.

« Bien, j'en ai dit plus que je ne comptais le dire au début. Alors nous allons revoir ton planning d'entraînement pour commencer. » commença le Senju. « Maîtriser le Suiton comme Tobirama te sera enseigné sous la surveillance de Mei et Ao, un après midi sur deux comme convenues, je t'éduquerais les bases du Mokuton un après midi sur deux. Et vu que tu sembles en savoir assez pour le test écrits de l'académie de Konoha, le matin tu apprendras le plus possible de choses sur le Fuinjutsu. » décréta-t-il.

« Qui m'enseignera le Fuinjutsu ? » questionna le blond.

« Hélas, le matin, Mei-sama, Ao-sama et moi même sommes occupés au préparatif de la guerre. Et même sans, nous ne sommes nullement qualifié dans ce domaine. Tu devras apprendre seul, les livres t'aiderons énormément, et tu as ça dans ton sang. Je tiens à préciser que tu seras également appelé pour quelques missions, mais obéis aux ordres de Mei si tu tiens à éviter d'autres savons. » ricana le Senju s'attirant les foudres de l'Uzumaki.

Après un long silence, le Senju reprit la parole :

« Bien commençons notre entraînement sur le Mokuton. Ressent le Suiton et le Doton en toi et utilise une des deux pour commencer. Il va falloir que tu arrive à mélanger les deux affinités pour maîtriser la suite. » déclara Kawarama.

« Et si j'y arrive pas ? » s'inquiéta Naruto.

« Ça prendra du temps, mais tu y arriveras. J'en suis persuadé. » affirma le Senju.

C'est motivé que Naruto se lança corps perdu dans ses entraînements, le Mokuton, il voulait réellement maîtriser cet art ninja. Tout comme le Fuinjutsu. Faire renaître deux clans au travers lui était son nouvel objectif. Et il y arriverait, pour Kawarama, pour ses parents, pour Konoha.

**Bonus de fin de Chapitre : **

_**Uzumaki, Naruto **_

_Âge _: 11 Ans.

_Grade _: Étudiant.

_Village :_ Konoha,.

_Famille : _Fils de Kushina Uzumaki. Héritier du Clan Senju et Uzumaki.

_Capacités particulières connues :_ Capable d'utiliser le Suiton sans source d'eau à côté même si cela l'épuise énormément. Son Genjutsu est actuellement inexistant.

_Particularités :_ Possède Kyuubi en lui. Niveau de Chakra supérieur à la moyenne.

_Niveau : _**Taijutsu : Bon** Niveau (3/5)

**Ninjutsu :** Bon niveau (3/5)

**Genjutsu :** Niveau Inexistant (0/5)

**Kenjutsu :** Très bon niveau (4/5)

**Fuinjutsu :** Bon Niveau (3/5)

**Intelligence :** Bon Niveau (3/5)

**Puissance : **Bon Niveau (2/5)

**Vitesse : B**on Niveau (3/5)

**Résistance : **Niveau Correcte (3,5/5)

**Totale : Niveau Correcte (24,5/45)**

_Affinités élémentaires : _Suiton/Doton/Futon.

_Techniques Connues : _Multiclonage Rang A.

Futon : Onde Cinglante Rang C.

Futon : Fujaku Hishou Shouken. Rang C.

Suiton : Les piques d'eau. Rang D.

Suiton : Technique de la grande cataracte. Rang C.

Doton : Assimilation du sol. Rang D.

Doton : Le rempart de Terre. Rang C.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer : **L'univers de Naruto ne m'appartient pas. Je ne fais qu'emprunter les personnages à Masashi Kishimoto, et bien entendu je ne gagne pas d'argent en utilisant son univers.

**Chapitre 8 :** L'Éveil

Deux nouveau mois étaient passés depuis la discussion entre Kawarama et Naruto. Deux mois pendant lesquels Naruto s'étaient jeté sans relâche dans l'apprentissage du Mokuton et du Fuinjutsu ainsi que de son affinité Suiton. Pour son plus grand malheur, les progrès en Suiton était lent et pénible, ceux sur le Mokuton était inexistant. La seule source de bonheur était en Fuinjutsu, bien que les livres que lui avaient fourni Kawarama et Mei était très complexe, ses connaissances sur le sujet étant au plus bas, sa progression avait donc était assez conséquente et linéaire. Apprendre les lois du Fuinjutsu, quand les utiliser et quoi en faire, avait été long et pénible, mais une fois passé à la pratique il était devenu doué. Comme l'avait dit Kawarama le Fuinjutsu était naturel pour lui. Aujourd'hui, pas de cours, il s'était levé de mauvaise humeur, Kawarama et Mei l'avait convoqué dans l'appartement privé du Senju.

« Kawarama-senseï, Mei-sama. » salua Naruto.

« Te voilà enfin. » s'extasia Mei.

Une autre des choses qui avaient changées, Mei semblait lui avoir pardonné sa désobéissance et être redevenu normal avec lui. Kawarama, depuis ses révélations, semblait être pris d'affection pour le blond, passant de plus en plus de temps avec lui, rejetant les tâches mineures de la rébellion a ses adjoints.

« Naruto ! » salua Ao, que l'Uzumaki n'avait pas vu.

« Ao-sama ! Que fais-tu là ? » demanda le blond.

« J'allais te retourner la question, on m'a convoqué hier soir. » répondit d'un air penaud Ao.

Ao également avait quelque peu changé avec Naruto, leurs prises de tête étaient néanmoins resté aussi populaire, mais leur amitié ne faisait que se renforcer au fur et à mesure que les jours passaient. Rarement, on voyait Ao sans Naruto et vice-versa, même lorsque Ao prétextait avoir une mission hyper urgente, juste pour discuter de tout et de rien avec le blond.

« Puisque vous êtes tout les deux là, nous pouvons commencer. » fit Mei.

Les deux compères se regardèrent un instant, puis un sourire illumina leurs visages. Être convoqué à deux ne pouvait n'être que bon signe pour eux.

« Oui, Mei. Bien Ao, Naruto, nous avons une mission a vous confié. » alla droit au but le Senju.

« YEAH ! Une mission ! » hurla Naruto.

Ao baissa la tête de dépit face à l'excitation de son ami, Kawarama soupira devant l'énergie inépuisable qui semblait habiter Naruto et Mei ricana.

« Ne te réjouis pas trop vite. » fit-elle.

« Quel est l'ordre de mission ? » demanda sérieusement le possesseur du byakugan.

« Il est très simple, mais très risqué. Votre objectif sera de pénétrer dans la base principale de Yagura. »

Les deux ninjas se mirent à retenir leurs souffle simultanément. Tout les deux savaient que cette mission était de rang S, et que les informations qu'ils allaient en tirés pourrait peut-être faire basculer la guerre de leurs côtés.

« Pourquoi nous ? » demanda Naruto.

« C'est tout simple Naruto. Ao a un don pour localiser les ennemis, sentir les sources de chakra, et était réputé pour les missions d'infiltrations et de traques. Quand à toi, qui soupçonnerait un gamin ? Et tes capacités en Fuinjutsu même si tu n'est pas maître en ce sujet pourrait être utile. » répondit Kawarama, un sourire aux lèvres.

Naruto regarda les différents adultes présent dans la salle, il semblait plongé dans ses pensées. Son statut de la rébellion n'avait cessé de croître depuis le sauvetage de Mei. Beaucoup de jeunes enfants s'étaient mis à l'admirer et à essayer de l'imiter. Mais la mission précédente n'était rien comparé à celle qu'il comptait réalisé.

« Quels sont les informations que nous devons récoltés ? » demanda avec sérieux Naruto.

« Je vois que tu as compris le but de la mission » fit Kawarama. « Expliques-leur Mei. » acheva-t-il.

« Les informations que nous souhaitons : la localisation de leurs différentes armées, leurs plans, les plans de leurs bases, leurs effectifs. » énuméra calmement la jeune femme.

« Rien que ça. » ironisa Ao.

« Vous vous doutez de l'importance de la réussite de votre mission ? » demanda Kawarama, un air grave sur le visage.

« Oui. » s'exclamèrent les deux compères.

« Très bien. Préparez-vous et partez au plus vite. L'avenir de la rébellion repose sur la réussite de cette mission. » fit Mei.

« Nous devons être discret, je suppose ? » demanda Ao.

« Oui, évitez de vous faire repérer. » fit Mei, avant de leur donner congé.

Une fois les deux ninjas sortis, elle se retourna en direction de Kawarama, le fixa un instant avant de prendre la parole :

« Penses-tu qu'ils y arriverons ? »

« Je n'ai aucun doute là dessus, mais comment reviendrons-t-ils ? C'est une mission de rang S. » répondit simplement Kawarama.

« Ne penses-tu pas qu'on s'est précipité en envoyant Naruto là dedans ? » demanda une Mei inquiète.

« Il est taillé pour ce genre de mission. De plus, Ao et lui ne semble formé qu'un, leur travail d'équipe n'en sera que plus efficace. » fit Kawarama, avant de reprendre. « Si ils y arrivent, la guerre pourraient bientôt prendre fin, trop longtemps que cela dure. »

Mei se contenta d'hocher la tête positivement, plongé dans ses pensées. Naruto. Ao. L'avenir de leurs mouvements reposés désormais sur leurs épaules. Espérant de toutes ses forces que les épaules de Naruto soient assez solides pour ce genre de missions.

Dans leurs appartements respectifs, Naruto et Ao préparaient leurs affaires. Kunaï, shuriken, Katana, trousse de secours, parchemins vierges, parchemins explosifs. Rien n'était laissé au hasard. C'est le visage grave, sans émotions visibles que les deux compères se retrouvèrent devant la porte.

« Bien, je suis ton supérieur sur cette mission, Naruto. Obéis moi, écoute moi et tout ira bien. » essaya de rassurer Ao.

Naruto n'était pas dupe, il savait que cette phrase avait pour but de le rassurer, mais également de rassurer Ao lui même. Hochant la tête positivement, il regarda l'horizon. Leurs destination était le village de Kiri. Loin à l'Est, des jours et des jours de marches, et un seul objectif. Ramener ses informations importantes à la rébellion.

« Gardes ! Dîtes à Kawarama-sama et Mei-sama que nous sommes partis. » fit Ao, avant de partir en direction de la forêt suivit de près par Naruto.

Cela faisait désormais des heurs que le duo marchaient dans la forêt avançant avec prudence et sérénité. Le soleil s'était couché depuis un moment maintenant, mais Ao avait refusé de s'arrêter. Lever le camps dans la forêt était bien trop dangereux, mercenaires, brigands, ninjas de Yagura. Trop de risques encourut. Il préférait continuer et trouver un petit village le lendemain où il serait à même de se reposer.

« Dit Ao, je peux te poser une question ? »

« C'est ce que tu viens de faire, gamin. » rigola-t-il.

Ne s'offusquant pas de l'appellation qu'avait faîte Ao, Naruto se contenta de croiser le regard brillant de son camarde et de dire :

« A quoi ressembles Kiri ? »

« Aujourd'hui ce village n'est plus l'ombre que de lui même. Les habitations sont en ruines, l'économie est au point mort, et la tyrannie y règne. Ce village par le passé, était magnifique, où il faisait bon d'y vivre. On était en pleine essor, le seul village capable d'utiliser la mer comme source de revenues. Yagura a tout détruit en si peu de temps. Tout. Des vies, une économie, une raison de vivre. » murmura amèrement Ao.

Naruto regardait toujours Ao, la tristesse qui avait parcourut ses yeux quand il avait dit ça l'avait touché. Il était comme Mei, comme tout les ninjas de la rébellion prêt à mourir pour sauver ce qu'il pouvait encore l'être. Prêt à sacrifier sa vie, pour voir le passé redevenir présent.

« Te manque-t-il ? » demanda Ao.

« Hein ? » répondit le blond.

« Konoha ? Ton village te manque-t-il ? »

« Oui et non. Je suis né là bas, j'ai grandi là bas, c'est mon histoire, mon passé que je le veuille ou non. J'ai promis de le protéger, de le défendre et de le chérir quel qu'en soit la raison. Mais le regard des villageois,d es adultes, cette haine, ce mépris, cette colère qui les hante quand il me voit. Ça ne me manque pas. Ici, j'ai rencontré des gens qui me voyait pour ce que j'étais, pas comme une arme, pas comme un monstre. J'ai compris la signification d'être un ninja, se battre pour ses croyances, pour son rêve. Le votre est de voir Kiri renaître de ses cendres, et le temps que je ne serais pas de retour à Konoha, mon rêve à moi c'est de voir renaître Kiri. De vous voir tous à nouveau heureux. » acheva Naruto.

Ao regarda un Naruto imperturbable, il savait que ce garçon était quelqu'un de spécial, dès qu'il l'avait vu. Mais plus il le côtoyait, plus son sentiment grandissait, puis le respect était né, l'admiration pour son courage et sa loyauté quelque soit la cause qu'il avait décidé de défendre. Il n'était pas de Kiri, il aurait pu refuser les missions qui lui était confié, mais il les acceptait sans rechigner.

« As-tu un propre rêve ? » demanda Ao.

Pendant un instant, le blond sembla décider à ignorer la question de son camarade, plongé dans ses pensés, puis il se redressa et prit la parole :

« Fut un temps où je rêvais de devenir Hokage, de voir jaillir l'admiration et le respect sur le visage des habitants de Konoha, mais j'ai compris que quoi que je fasse je ne serais jamais un héros à leurs yeux. Mon rêve ? Je veux faire éclater la vérité, je veux voir le conseil de Konoha dissout par cette vérité. Et qui sait si cela peut me permettre de croire à nouveau au rôle d'Hokage. Alors je ferrais tout pour le devenir, pour être l'égal de Mei-sama. » murmura-t-il.

Avec ce discours, Ao prit conscience de la misérable vie qu'avait du vivre Naruto à Konoha, mais il était abasourdis devant sa détermination de continuer à croire en son village. Devenir Hokage avait-il dit ? Sans qu'il sache pourquoi il murmura :

« Tu deviendras un grand Hokage, gamin. »

La phrase fut saisit par Naruto, la sincérité dans la voix de son ami n'était pas feinte. Alors il existait encore des personnes qui croyait en lui ? Itachi, Sasuke, Jiji-sama, Mei, Kawarama, Ao, Taeshi. Toute ses personnes qui lui ont fait confiances, il ne les décevrait pas, il ne les décevrait plus.

Leurs routes continuaient sans encombre, toujours et encore, de temps à autre soit Naruto, soit Ao brisait le silence qui s'installait, mais la majorité du temps aucun d'entre eux ne le brisait. Le calme avant la tempête, pensait-il. Plus il se rapprochait de Kiri, plus leur visage devint grave, crispé, concentré dans la tâche qui leur avait été confiée. Quatre jours après la discussion, le duo arriva tout près de Kiri, c'est à cet endroit qu'Ao décida de s'arrêter.

« Voilà Kiri. » fit-il en désignant un village bien sombre.

« Triste vue. » murmura Naruto.

« Je ne te le fait pas dire. » commença tristement le détenteur du byakugan. « Comment allons nous nous organiser ? » continua-t-il, demandant l'avis de Naruto.

« Il faut être discret, donc je pense que nous séparer serait l'idéal. » répondit le blond.

« J'avais pensé à la même chose, changeons de vêtements aussi. Nous sommes trop propres pour passer inaperçu. »

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait, trouant quelque peu leurs vêtements, mettant un peu de terre sur leurs genou, main et visage. Le duo était désormais méconnaissable et pouvait désormais se fondre dans la foule des villageois de Kiri.

« Cachons nos bagages dans ses buissons, prenons le stricte minimum. » continua d'ordonner avec calme Ao.

Naruto obtempéra rapidement, chaque minutes de gagnés pourrait s'avérer précieuse. Le soleil commençait déjà à diminuer, laissant place à une certaine fraîcheur. Glissant deux kunais dans ses chaussettes, ainsi que deux autres dans ses manches. Il prit un parchemins vierge devant le regard suspect d'Ao :

« A quoi va bien te servir un parchemin vierge, gamin. »

« Regarde et prends en de la graine. » commença dans un sourire le blond. « **Fuinjutsu : Scellement du Katana.** » puis il reprit : « Discrétion. Qui soupçonnerais un vagabond de cacher un Katana dans un parchemin ? »

Ao se permit un rire franc, ce garçon était imprévisible. Il ne voulait pas quitter son arme fétiche, et avais décider d'utiliser le Fuinjutsu pour la transporter avec lui. Intelligent, et rusé.

« Bien, nous avons la nuit pour récolter les informations. Rendez-vous ici à une heure tapante. Si l'un de nous n'est pas là, l'autre a pour consigne de retourner à la base. La mission est prioritaire. » énuméra Ao.

Naruto se contenta d'acquiescer d'un mouvement rapide de la tête, la concentration déjà visible sur son visage. Après une bref tape amicale d'Ao sur son dos, Naruto se dirigea en titubant en direction du village. Arrivé devant la porte principale, le garde s'écria :

« Halte ! Qui va là ? »

« Je ne suis qu'un vagabond cherchant abris pour la nuit. » répondit Naruto, en imitant une voix épuisé.

Le garde descendit aussitôt de son rempart, et entreprit de dévisager le vagabond. L'odeur que Naruto émanait, et les traces de terre sur son visage dissuadèrent le garde de le fouiller minutieusement.

« Allez-y. Évitez de foutre le bordel dans le village où Yagura-sama se ferra un plaisir de vous enfermer en prison. » ricana le garde.

Naruto acquiesça et fit semblant d'être effrayé, afin de ne pas alerter le garde plus que ça. Pénétrant dans le village, sa vision se glaça. Kiri ne ressemblait en rien à Konoha, les ruines d'anciennes habitations jonchés le sol, des corps parsemaient encore ici ou là le sol, des enfants demandaient de l'argent au passant, des filles essayaient d'attirer des hommes pour faire leur « _travail._ ». Un véritable désastre s'offrait à lui. Secouant la tête pour ne pas se déconcentrer de son objectif principale, il tourna dans une ruelle sombre à l'abri des regards indiscrets. Ao lui avait fait une carte rapide du village, et il la sortit. A cet instant Ao devait se rapprocher des archives du village, quand à lui il devait rejoindre la base militaire du village. A cette heure-ci, très peu de monde devait y être encore.

«** Doton : Camouflage dans la roche.** » murmura-t-il.

Il avait utilisé la technique d'infiltration que lui avait enseigné Kawarama quelque jours avant de se voir assigné cette mission. Son senseï avait décidément pensé à tout. Se déplaçant rapidement et sans être vu par personne. Il arriva bien rapidement devant les portes de la base militaire du village. Deux gardes se trouvaient à l'entrée, et Naruto sentait clairement que de nombreux ninjas devaient encore se trouver à l'intérieur. Réfléchissant rapidement à la solution à adopter, il élimina rapidement plusieurs hypothèses. Les placer sous Genjutsu ? Impossible, il n'en connaissait aucun. Une diversion ? Cela alerterait aussitôt les gardes et son infiltration tomberait à l'eau. Il ne lui restait qu'à attendre ou espérer qu'un gamin qui jouait un peu plus loin viennent les embêter. A cette pensée une idée, lui vint à l'esprit. Reculant quelque peu , il composa des mudras, sortit son katana et prononça au moment ou le premier garçon taper dans le ballon :

«** Futon : la lame du vent. **»

Une bourrasque de vent se leva et envoya le ballon dans le visage du premier garde, qui s'écroula le nez en sang. Naruto se maudit d'y avoir été aussi fort, et pria pour qu'il n'arrive rien de bien méchant à ses deux garçon quand il vit les gardes fondre sur eux. Voyant qu'il avait réussi, il pénétra rapidement dans la salle. Toujours caché dans la roche. La salle de repos qui s'offrait à lui était bondé de ninjas, tous plus bourré que son voisin. Souriant devant la stupidité de l'armé de Yagura, il composa les même mudras qu'il avait exécuté et murmura une nouvelle fois :

« **Futon : la lame du vent. **»

Ayant mieux dosé son chakra, la rafale fut beaucoup moins puissante, mais suffit à faire tomber l'un des ninjas qui se balançait sur sa chaise. Ce dernier, rouge de honte, et vert de colère se dirigea vers celui qui se trouvait le plus près. S'en suivit une bagarre gigantesque entre chaque ninja. Souriant devant le spectacle, Naruto s'avança en direction de la salle où devait se trouver les plans militaire de Yagura. Y pénétrant sans plus attendre, il y trouva ce pour quoi il était venu. Annulant son jutsu Doton, il se retourna en direction de la porte et fit :

« **Fuinjutsu : Scellement de la porte. **» tout en posant ses doigts sur la serrure.

Naruto se retourna alors en direction des papiers, et sortit une pile de parchemin vierge. La discrétion, et ne pas éveiller les soupçons lui avait dit tour à tour Mei, Kawarama et Ao. Et la seule solution qui lui était venu était de copier les éléments trouvaient ici. Cela lui demanderait quelques minutes, mais surtout beaucoup de chakra. Il lui en resterait assez pour repartir, mais il savait qu'il serait épuisé. Son peu d'expérience dans le Fuinjutsu l'épuisait considérablement, et il en avait déjà utiliser deux aujourd'hui. Plaçant les parchemins vierge, à côtés des documents, il composa rapidement des signes :

« **Fuinjutsu : Copie des données.** »

Su Fuinjutsu basique, voilà ce qu'il était capable de faire. Rien de bien impressionnant pour un ninja, mais pour un gamin de son âge cela l'était. Une aura bleue entoura les papiers, et retranscrit les données sur les parchemins vierge. Naruto adossé contre le mur, regardant avec désintérêt totale ce que son jutsu réalisait. Il écoutait avec attention la dispute qui avait lieu dans la salle voisine. Puis tout s'accéléra :

« Hey ! Qui a fermé la porte ? » demanda l'un des ninjas.

« Elle était ouverte il y a quelques instants. » répondit furieusement une autre voix.

« Alors quelqu'un est entrée pendant votre stupide prise de tête. » s'exclama la première voix.

« Et merde. » murmura Naruto.

Il savait que son sceau n'était pas assez puissant pour les retenir bien longtemps, et il lui restait encore des documents à retranscrire. Plus précisément deux, pourvu que ça tienne encore cinq minutes. Au moment où Naruto rangea les documents dans un autre parchemin scellé, la porte fut fracasser par l'un des ninjas.

« Qui es-tu ? Un rebelle ? » hurla la première voix que Naruto avait entendu.

Jetant rapidement un regard, il remarqua qu'il ne pouvait se défiler. Encerclé par de trop nombreux ninjas, la moitié étant des Jonins, il se maudit intérieurement de les avoir sous estimer.

« Je me suis perdu. » répondit-il dans une imitation parfaite du cancre de service.

« Perdu ? Dans la base militaire ? Tu te fou de nous, gamin. » s'égosilla le même ninja.

« Je vous jure.. » tenta-t-il de dire.

« Attrapez le. » le coupa net l'un des ninjas.

Trois ninjas foncèrent sur Naruto, il ne devait pas se faire attraper, et au diable sa couverture. Composant rapidement des Mudras, il hurla :

« **Doton : le rempart de Terre.** »

Puis voyant son avantage enchaîna rapidement :

« **Doton : Assimilation du sol. **»

Au moment où son mur de terre fut détruit par les ninjas de Yagura, Naruto avait disparut sous le sol. Essayant de se déplacer rapidement, il savait que plus il resterait sous la terre, plus il dépenserait de Chakra. Et plus cela serait dangereux pour lui. Distinctement, il entendit la voix du premier ninja :

« Toi, vérifie que tout les papiers sont là. Toi, va sonner l'alerte. Et vous, retrouvez moi ce gamin avant que Yagura-sama ne le trouve. »

Naruto entendit la tumulte, des gens qui commençaient à obéir aux ordres donnés par la personne qui semblait être leur supérieur.

« Tout y est, chef. Rien n'a été volé. »

« Bien, il n'en a pas eu le temps. Doublez les postes à la sortie du village, je ne veux pas qu'il s'enfuit. »

Naruto se décida à bouger, quand il fut certain qu'il n'en restait plus qu'un dans la pièce. Émergeant du sol, il ajusta un uppercut au ninja qui s'écroula inconscient par terre.

« Temps pis pour la discrétion. » murmura le blond.

Puis prenant son courage à deux mains, il regagna la salle de repos des ninjas. Personne. Tous étaient déjà parti à sa recherche, avançant rapidement sans oublier de faire attention de ne pas être vu. Il se retrouva dehors, où les deux gardes fixaient devant eux. Croyant certainement que le ninja blond allait revenir. Naruto n'avait pas le choix, il sentait ses réserves de Chakra diminuait, et devait en garder au cas où un combat s'engagerait. Dégainant les kunaïs cachaient dans ses chaussettes, il les jeta dans le dos des deux gardes, qui s'écroulèrent sans vie sur le sol. Sans un regard en arrière pour eux, il continua son chemin et fut soudainement attrapé par les épaules, une main sur sa bouche. Se retournant il se retrouva nez à nez avec Ao.

« Qu'as tu fait, gamin ? »

« J'ai les papiers, mais ils m'ont repéré. Une chance que j'ai fait une copie, et non pris les originaux. Ils sont persuadés que j'ai échoué. » murmura-t-il.

« Bien, nous devons quitter Kiri, au plus vite. L'alerte a été donné et ils sont tous sur le qui-vive. »

« Comment allons-nous sortir ? »

« Par l'endroit où nous sommes rentrés, c'est la seule issue possible. »

« Mais ils doivent tous nous y attendre. »

« J'espère qu'il te reste assez de Chakra, gamin. Allons-y, ne perdons pas plus de temps. »

Les deux infiltrés se mirent à courir en direction de la sortie du village, profitant du chaos général pour passer inaperçu. Arrivé devant l'entrée, une dizaine de ninjas s'y trouvaient déjà.

« C'est lui. » hurla l'un des gardes.

« Attrapons-les. » hurla un autre.

«** Byakugan.** » fit Ao, tandis que Naruto dégainait son Katana.

Naruto maniait l'épée avec dextérité et précision, éliminant rapidement les deux gardes qui s'étaient jeté sur lui. De son côté Ao, en avait fait de même, tuant à main nue les autres gardes. Commençant à s'avancer, ils furent encerclé par des ninjas de plus en plus nombreux.

« Que fais-t-on maintenant ? » ne put s'empêcher de demander Naruto.

« Il faut les battre, et partir au plus vite. »

« Rendez-vous, vous êtes encerclés. » jugea bon de dire celui qui semblait être le chef de l'opération.

Un bref regard d'Ao en direction de Naruto, fit comprendre à ce dernier quelle était le plan de son supérieur. Composant des mudras en même temps que le détenteur de la pupille blanche, ils hurlèrent :

« **Suiton : Technique de la grande cataracte. **»

« **Futon : La grande lame du vent. **»

Un raz de marée fut formée par Ao, tandis que le vent provoquait par Naruto, amplifia et accéléra la technique de son camarade. Le raz de marée s'écrasa sur les ninjas qui bloquait la sortie, tandis que ceux qui se trouvait derrière eux, attaquait les deux infiltrés. Naruto sentant le danger, composa une nouvelle fois des signes, dans l'espoir qu'Ao réussisse à finir sa technique avant que le mur que s'apprêtait à faire Naruto ne cède :

«** Suiton : La barrière d'eau. **»

Il savait qu'il n'avait plus assez de Chakra pour faire tenir un mur de terre assez longtemps et espérer que l'eau de son corps mélangé à son Chakra soit suffisante pour tenir un peu plus longtemps. Ao se retourna subitement, et voyant l'état de fatigue de Naruto, s'écria :

«** Raiton : Impression par la Vague. **» et ajouta : « Bien joué, gamin. »

L'électricité utilisé par Ao, se mélangea à la barrière protectrice de Naruto et créa un raz de marée électrique beaucoup plus puissant que la technique précédente. Les corps jonchés désormais le sol, soit mort, soit inconscient pour le moment.

« Partons. » s'écria Ao.

Au moment de se retourner, Naruto sentit une violente douleur le saisir à l'œil, et il s'écroula sur le sol, hurlant de douleur, la main plaqué sur ce même œil, recouvert de sang .

« Gamin. » hurla inquiet Ao.

« Mon œil... J'ai mal. » hurla-t-il.

Ao était effrayé par l'état de son camarade, et le vit sombrer dans l'inconscience. Ignorant le reste, il s'empara du corps de Naruto, le balança sur les épaules et se mit à courir à toute vitesse en direction de la forêt, espérant mettre le plus d'écart possible entre lui et les ninjas de Yagura.

Pendant ce temps, Naruto souffrait même inconscient. Il s'était retrouvé dans son propre esprit, tout était blanc comme lors de son séjour à l'infirmerie.

« Suis-je mort ? » demanda-t-il.

Aucune réponse ne lui vint, pensant qu'il était donc réellement mort, il essaya de bouger lorsqu'à sa plus grande surprise, Itachi se tenait en face de lui.

« Itachi-senseï. » hurla-t-il fou de joie.

« Naruto-kun c'est un plaisir de te revoir, même si j'aurais aimé que ce soit plus tard. » répondit un sourire sur le visage Itachi.

« Où suis-je ? »

« Dans ton esprit, tu n'es pas mort, juste inconscient. J'ai très peu de temps devant moi, Naruto. J'espère que tu sauras me pardonner ce que je vais te dire. Promets moi de ne pas m'interrompre ? »

« Je vous le promets. » répondit un Naruto curieux de savoir ce que pourrait lui raconter son ancien senseï.

« Te rappelles-tu de notre dernière rencontre ? Je t'avais promis un cadeau, et j'avais juste utiliser un jutsu. Un Fuinjutsu pour être exacte, je ne suis pas aussi doué dans ce domaine que tu le seras plus tard, mais j'ai des connaissances, et j'ai travaillé longuement sur celui là. J'ai scellé en toi mon cadeau, pour qu'il apparaisse, le jour où tu en seras digne. Ce jour là est arrivé plus tôt que prévu, tu as eu peur pour un ami, tu as ressenti de la colère de devoir l'abandonner à son sort, et surtout tu as souhaité au plus profond de toi avoir le pouvoir de le sauver. Tu dois te demander pourquoi tu souffres à l'œil ? C'est là que se trouve mon cadeau. J'ai scellé l'œil gauche de mon meilleur ami en toi, le sharingan de Shisui Uchiwa. » continua Itachi, avant de faire une courte pause et de reprendre. « Tu en es digne, tu es le seul qui pouvait l'avoir sans sombrer dans la folie et dans cette envie de puissance mal attentionné. Quand tu retrouveras tes esprits, tu seras le détenteur d'un Dojutsu extrémment puissant, Naruto. Shisui était réputé pour son utilisation parfaite du Genjutsu, son œil a garder ses capacités, et tu devras en faire bonne usage. Mais je sais que tu n'en abuseras pas. Promets moi, promets moi de faire attention, utilise le en dernier recours, cache le à la vue de tous, tu n'as pas le sang Uchiwa dans tes veines, utiliser le sharingan t'affaibliras rapidement mais sera l'arme ultime que tu posséderas. N'oublie pas, surtout n'en abuses pas. » acheva Itachi.

« Je vous le promets, Itachi-senseï »

« Je suis fier de toi Naruto-kun. Même si je ne suis pas prêt de toi, je veille sur toi. Continue sur le chemin que tu t'es tracé et tu deviendras un grand ninjas. Ai foi en toi, continue de croire en tes amis. Et rejoins les. Je ne vais pas te retenir plus longtemps, ce jutsu consume mon Chakra, apprends à maîtriser l'œil de Shisui, suis les cours de Kawarama Senju, et reviens à Konoha plus fort que jamais. Veille sur Sasuke, et veille sur Konoha. » acheva dans un murmure Itachi avant de disparaître.

Naruto était sans voix, son ancien senseï s'était présenté à lui, lui avait révéler son cadeau et dit que désormais il posséderait un sharingan. Il était perdu, aucune des révélations de Kawarama l'avait fait sentir aussi impuissant. Sans s'en rendre compte, il se réveilla, se trouvant toujours sur les épaules d'Ao.

« Déposez moi, Ao-sama. »

Ao fut étonné, surpris de voir son ami reprendre connaissance aussi soudainement. Le déposant au sol, il croisa le regard de Naruto. Et son cœur cessa de battre un instant.

« Ton Ton oe.. Ton œil.. » murmura-t-il difficilement. « C'e.. C'est.. » essaya-t-il de continuer.

« Un cadeau d'un vieil ami, le sharingan. » acheva Naruto, tout en enfilant un bandeau sur son nouvel œil.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer : **L'univers de Naruto ne m'appartient pas. Je ne fais qu'emprunter les personnages à Masashi Kishimoto, et bien entendu je ne gagne pas d'argent en utilisant son univers.

**Chapitre 9 :** Drôle d'équipe

Cela faisait désormais trois jours que le sharingan s'était éveillé dans l'œil gauche de Naruto. Ce dernier refusait de s'expliquer devant Ao, et lui demandait d'attendre de voir Mei et Kawarama avant. Son œil le faisait souffrir, de temps en temps il sentait le sang coulait le long de sa joue. Son organisme ne semblait pas déterminé à s'habituer à son nouveau don, et donc ne pouvait en aucun cas essayait de maîtriser son pouvoir, ou tout au moins découvrir les attributs de son œil.

« Quand serons nous arrivé ? » demanda une énième fois le blond.

« Si tout va bien, d'ici demain. » se contenta de répondre Ao.

Depuis l'apparition de son nouvel atout, les discussions entre Ao et lui étaient devenu stérile, Naruto avait même surpris son ami le regardait avec une expression de méfiance gravé sur le visage. Cette mission avait changé bien des choses. Soupirant, il continua son chemin dans le silence le plus totale, espérant de tout cœur que les réactions de Mei et de Kawarama seraient différentes. Le lendemain, la base des rebelles fut rapidement visible, et força Ao et Naruto a accélérer le rythme. Les gardes les laissèrent entré sans poser de questions, même si la vue d'un Naruto l'œil bandé semblait les inquiéter. Sans prendre de pause pour se désaltérer ou se changer, les deux compagnons se dirigèrent vers la salle où devaient certainement déjà les attendre Mei et Kawarama.

« Mei-sama, Kawarama-sama. » salua Ao, vite imité par Naruto.

Contrairement à d'habitude, aucun des deux ne répondit au salut qui venait d'avoir lieu. Leur regard fixé sur le bandage de Naruto.

« Qu'est-il arrivé à ton œil ? » demanda une Mei inquiète.

« Parlons de la mission avant, Mei-sama. » fit Naruto d'une voix suppliante qui n'échappa à personne.

« Ton rapport Ao ? » demanda Kawarama qui avait conscience de la gravité de la situation à la vue de l'expression faciale de son élève.

« La mission est réussi, nous avons les informations demandés. » fit-il en sortant les parchemins qu'il avait récolté et ceux scellé de Naruto.

« Très bien.. » commença Mei.

« Cependant, nous avons dû nous battre. Naruto s'étant fait repérer. Par chance ses connaissances en Fuinjutsu ont permis de copier les données et de laisser les originaux en place. » coupa Ao.

« Donc tout va bien ? » demanda Mei.

« Si on peux dire cela. » fit évasivement Ao.

« Je suppose que la bataille a un rapport avec le bandage de Naruto ? » questionna le Senju.

« Sûrement, il a refusé de m'expliquer jusque là. » répondit Ao.

« Naruto ? » demanda Kawarama, en se retournant en direction de son protégé.

Le blond soupira, il ne pouvait désormais plus rien cacher. Regardant un par un, Mei, Kawarama et Ao, il prit la parole :

« Si vous voulez un conseil, asseyez vous c'est une longue histoire. »

Devant l'air grave de Naruto ce fut Kawarama qui se décida à s'asseoir en premier, vite imité par Mei, tandis qu'Ao restait debout le regard fixé sur Naruto, puis dans un mouvement las décida de rejoindre ses supérieurs.

« Par où commencer. » pensa-t-il à voix haute.

« Par le début ? » suggéra Mei qui avait perdu son sourire si bienveillant.

Un nouveau soupir s'échappa de la bouche de Naruto, qui saisit sa tête entre ses mains.

« Je savais bien qu'un jour ou l'autre je ne pourrais plus le cacher. Après tout, combien de garçon de mon âge maîtrisaient le Taijutsu et Kenjutsu à mon niveau ? Sans avoir jamais mis les pieds dans une école ? Sans avoir de clan pour l'éduquer ? Je sais très bien, que vous aviez du vous poser ses questions là. J'ai été haï par mon village, détesté, maltraité, battu, et un jour où je fuyais une énième fois les villageois, quelqu'un est intervenu. Un ninja s'est interposé. La première personne m'avoir considéré comme un être humain. » commença avec un voile de tristesse dans les yeux Naruto.

Les réactions étaient différentes, Ao fixant le blond, essayant de comprendre le rapport entre ce qu'il disait et l'apparition soudaine d'un sharingan. De leur côté, Kawarama et Mei étaient littéralement suspendu aux lèvres de l'Uzumaki, curieux de savoir qui avait put l'éduquer dans ses domaines.

« Je l'ai aussitôt considéré comme un modèle pour moi, un être unique, plus tard j'ai gardé la même visions des choses sur lui. Un ninja prêt à tout sacrifier pour le bien de son village. Il m'a tout appris, lui le génie de Konoha, lui l'héritier du clan maudit, lui mon ami, lui Itachi Uchiwa. » acheva Naruto.

Le nom était lâché, comme prévu cela eu l'effet d'une bombe. Les réactions étaient totalement différentes sur les trois visages. Ao regardait Naruto du même regard qui lui avait avancé dans la forêt. De la méfiance. Mei s'était subitement redressé, renversant son siège. Et Kawarama était stoïque, les yeux braqués sur Naruto.

« Un déserteur de catégorie S t'a enseigné le Taijutsu, et tu n'a pas jugé bon de nous dire qu'il s'agissait de la personne à l'origine du massacre du clan Uchiwa ? » s'écria Mei.

« Mei, assis toi. » ordonna Kawarama, à la surprise de tous elle obéis. « Continu, Naruto. »

D'un simple hochement de tête, il remercia Kawarama de son intervention. Prenant une grande inspiration, il reprit la parole :

« Il m'a tout appris, il m'a fait vivre pour la première fois de ma vie j'avais de l'espoir. De l'espoir, comme tu en donnes au ninja de Kiri, Mei-sama. Je pouvais enfin vivre, et non plus avoir besoin de survivre, de fuir et de me terrer dans mon appartement. J'ai passé la meilleure année de mon enfance à ses côtés, il a fait naître en moi, cette envie de me battre, cette envie de devenir ninja. Et le massacre du clan Uchiwa est arrivé. Que dire ? Tout le monde ninja en a été informé, l'un des clans les plus réputé exécuté par l'un de ses membres. Mais j'en ai que faire, Itachi Uchiwa est mon exemple, la personne a qui je souhaite le plus ressemblé » fit Naruto avec ferveur.

« Alors, je me suis trompé sur ton cas. Ton exemple est un meurtrier. » hurla Mei, les bras bandés prêt à se battre.

« Un meurtrier ? Que savez vous de ce massacre ? Que savez vous ? La version que Konoha a accepté de vous donner. Qui vous dit qu'il s'agit de la vérité ? Itachi Uchiwa est l'homme le plus fidèle que je n'ai jamais connu. » hurla à son tour Naruto.

La tension était palpable, Mei lançait des éclairs avec ses yeux, Kawarama n'avait pas bougé d'un seul centimètres. Et Ao, Ao semblait perdu dans ses pensées quand il prit la parole aussi soudainement qu'il sortit de ses pensées :

« Itachi Uchiwa a t-il un rapport avec ton rêve ? »

Cette phrase sembla désarçonnait temporairement Mei, Kawarama avait laissé filtrer un sentiment, l'incompréhension et Naruto s'était mis à sourire.

« Tu es bien trop intelligent, Ao. »

« Réponds moi, Naruto. Ton rêve a t-il un rapport avec Itachi Uchiwa ? »

« Oui. » se contenta de répondre Naruto.

« Rêve ? Quel rêve ? » intervint subitement Mei.

Le silence accueillit la phrase de Mei, le calme plat. Ao ne semblait visiblement pas décider à répondre à sa supérieur, Kawarama semblait totalement perdu par la situation, et Naruto regardait Mei, comme si il réfléchissait à ce qu'il pouvait bien lui répondre.

« Quel est votre rêve, Mei-sama ? » demanda sans détour Naruto.

La question sembla être de trop pour Mei, qui s'était redressé et fixait Naruto de ses yeux furibonds.

« En quoi mon rêve t'intéresse-t-il ? »

« Vous voulez savoir le mien, je pourrais savoir le votre. »

« Tu le connais, débarrasser Kiri de Yagura. » hurla-t-elle hors d'elle.

« Et le mien est d'apporter la vérité sur Itachi Uchiwa. » répondit calmement Naruto.

La sincérité et le calme de Naruto déstabilisa un peu plus Mei et Ao, tandis que Kawarama avait retrouvé son masque d'impassibilité sur son visage. C'est d'ailleurs ce dernier qui se décida à briser le silence :

« Que veux-tu dire ? »

« Ayez simplement confiance en moi. Je vous en supplie. Je ne peux encore rien dire, mais un jour je le ferrais. » fit avec ferveur Naruto.

« Je te crois. » répondit à la surprise de tous la voix d'Ao.

Ni Mei, ni Kawarama ne donnèrent leurs avis sur ça, préférant inciter Naruto à reprendre son explication, après tout la question de son œil n'avait pas encore été résolu, même si Kawarama semblait avoir son idée là-dessus.

« Où en étais-je ? Au massacre du clan Uchiwa. Ce soir là, toute mes croyances sont partis en fumée, et Itachi est venu me voir, les mains trempé du sang qu'il avait fait couler. Il avait un cadeau pour moi, à l'aide d'un Fuinjutsu il a scellé quelque chose en moi. J'ai ignoré de quoi il s'agissait pendant des années, en étant même arrivé à oublier l'existence de ce cadeau. Et il y a quatre jours, ce cadeau s'est éveillé. » acheva Naruto.

D'un geste souple, il leva son bras et commença à retirer le bandeau qui cachait son œil. Ao ne semblait plus s'intéresser à la conversation, tandis que Mei et Kawarama regardait avec crainte et une curiosité malsaine ce qu'allait leur montrer Naruto. Quel ne fut pas leur choc quand ils virent un œil rouge à la place de celui bleu océan qui brillait dans l'orbite droite.

« Un cadeau d'un vieil ami. Le sharingan de Shisui Uchiwa, maître du Genjutsu dans son clan. » murmura Naruto.

« Incroyable. » murmura Kawarama.

Les yeux de Mei étaient totalement sorti de ses orbites, tandis qu'Ao fixait de nouveau son camarade d'aventure.

« Vous connaissez toutes l'histoire maintenant. Je crois que je ne dois dire à personne ici de ne pas ébruiter cela. »

Les trois adultes présents se contentèrent d'acquiescer de la tête, tandis que Kawarama s'était levé de son siège et avançait en direction de Naruto. Arrivé devant lui, il tendit la main vers le visage du blond, s'arrêta soudainement et demanda :

« Je peux ? »

Naruto surpris par la demande de son senseï se contenta de dire oui d'un simple hochement de tête. Les longs doigts effilés de Kawarama frôlèrent l'œil gauche de Naruto. Puis ses yeux se posèrent dans ceux de Naruto :

« Rien ne changera, sharingan ou pas, Itachi ou pas. »

Suite à cette phrase, Naruto fut autorisé à quitter la pièce. Son entraînement continua au fur et à mesure des jours, son œil gauche maintenant masqué par un bandeau frontal, sans aucun signe d'appartenance. Dans la base, les pires rumeurs circulaient à propos de l'œil de l'Uzumaki. Bien entendu ce dernier s'en moquait et en riait même. Ao n'avait de cesse de rire aux rumeurs qui circulaient et avait rebaptisé l'Uzumaki, le borgne. Au plus grand dam de ce dernier. Deux semaines étaient désormais passées depuis la mission d'infiltration, deux semaines durant lesquels Naruto vaguait à ses entraînements. Le Suiton, le Doton, le Futon, le Mokuton et le sharingan. Très peu de temps pour profiter du soleil, et de ses journées. Et aujourd'hui, Mei et Kawarama avait convoqué le conseil de guerres, et Ao et lui étaient invités à y participer. Comme à leurs habitudes, ils arrivèrent les derniers dans la salle, discutant du beau temps et des progrès de Naruto. Voyant les regards noirs des autres conseillers, ils décidèrent de se taire et de s'installer au fond de la salle.

« Bien, puisque tout le monde est enfin là, nous pouvons commencer. » fit Mei.

Le brouhaha incessant s'arrêta net, tous regardaient désormais Mei attendant la suite des événements.

« Naruto-san et Ao-sama ont réalisé dernièrement une mission d'infiltration au sein de Kiri, et nous ont amenés des documents de grande valeurs. Les plans de leurs bases militaire, leurs organisations, leurs plans d'attaques ainsi que leur nombre militaire. » commença à énumérer la Terumi.

Des sifflets de joies retentirent dans la salle, et un respect naissant dans les yeux des conseillers qui regardaient désormais les deux compagnons au fond de la salle. Ao arborait une mine fière, tandis que Naruto se dandinait sur sa chaise de malaise.

« Avec ces informations, Kawarama-sama et moi-même avons pu organiser un plan de bataille. Certainement la bataille qui désignera le vainqueur de ce conflit. » continua-t-elle.

Le calme revint aussitôt, les mines réjouis des autres hommes et femmes étaient redevenus sérieux, grave et concentré. Pour la première fois depuis le début de cette guerre, Mei osait parler de dernière bataille, de vainqueurs et donc de perdants.

« Comme tout le monde doit le savoir, nous sommes au Sud de Kiri, une dizaine de bases ennemis se dressent sur le chemin qui pourraient nous mener à affronter Yagura. Après avoir détaillé avec minutie les plans, nous avons décidés d'attaquer ses bases rebelles simultanément. » lâcha la chef rebelle.

« Simultanément ? » questionna un conseiller.

« C'est du suicide, nous ne sommes pas assez nombreux. » s'exclama un second.

« Silence. » déclara calmement Kawarama.

« Certes, nous ne sommes pas assez nombreux. Mais cette guerre a assez duré, comptez-vous vous terrer encore longtemps ? Comptez-vous continuer à voir notre village, notre pays s'autodétruire ? Si nous n'attaquons pas, Yagura le ferra, et là nous dirons adieu à tout espoir de victoires. Si nous attaquons, nous garderons espoir. Yagura ne s'attend pas à une offensive massive de notre part, il ne s'attend pas à voir ses bases du Sud tomber. » clama avec ferveur Mei.

« Attaquer pour mourir c'est ce que vous nous demandait, Mei-sama. Et avec tout le respect que je vous dois, aucun d'entre nous ne tiens à mourir. »

Mei s'apprêtait à ouvrir la bouche, et répondre aux conseiller lorsqu'une vois cinglante s'éleva :

« Vous êtes des lâches ! »

Instinctivement et unanimement tout les regards se tournèrent en direction d'un Naruto debout, les poings sur la table, la colère et la fureur dévorant son regard.

« Qui es tu pour dire ça ? Un gamin de Konoha qui ne connaît rien à la guerre, à la souffrance, à la mort. » hurla le même conseiller.

« Oui, je suis de Konoha. Mais depuis mon arrivée ici, je me bats pour vous, pour Mei-sama, pour votre liberté. J'ai risquer ma vie sans rechigner pour aller chercher ses maudits documents, uniquement parce que Mei-sama était persuadée que ses documents vous donnerait un avantage. Et aujourd'hui encore, je suis là, prêt à me battre. Il me suffit d'un ordre. Un ordre venant de Mei-sama et j'irais sur le champs de bataille, avec vous ou.. seul. » attaqua Naruto.

Le conseiller baissa la tête devant les propos du gamin, tandis que les autres semblaient réfléchir lorsqu'une fois s'éleva :

« Gamin ! Pourquoi te bats tu pour ce pays alors que tu pourrais fuir et sauver ta misérable existence ? »

« Zabuza-sama. Pour mes propres intérêts. » répondit énigmatiquement Naruto, le sourire au coin des lèvres.

« J'aime ce gamin. » murmura Zabuza à la surprise général de l'assemblée. « Je n'ai pas les même intérêts que toi, gamin, mais saches une chose je serais de l'offensive. »

« Comptez sur moi aussi. » s'exclama Ao.

« Et je prendrais les armes également. » fit la voix calme de Kawarama.

Si la phrase de Zabuza avait surpris l'assemblée, celle de Kawarama laissa pantois toute l'assistance. Jamais le Senju n'avait fait partie d'une mission directe, préférant agir dans l'ombre et orchestrer la résistance.

« Je vois. » murmura le conseiller. « Honte à moi si je ne participe pas à cette offensive, si deux ninjas de Konoha et un mercenaire en font parti. Continuez Mei-sama, vous avez mon soutien. »

Le visage d'abord surpris de Mei redevint rapidement sérieux. Naruto avait en une simple phrase réussi à modifier les choses, l'appui de Zabuza et de Kawarama n'était pas étranger à cela.

« Avant de continuer, est ce que quelqu'un ici présent, refuse de se battre ? »

Aucune réponse, le calme plat. La résistance était finalement venu à bouger, prêt à se battre et à affronter l'ennemi qui les détruisait depuis si longtemps. Mei, posa son regard sur chaque membres présents, aucune peur n'était lisible, juste cette détermination qu'elle n'avait jamais vu en eux, cette détermination si caractéristique à l'Uzumaki.

« Beaucoup d'entre nous ne reviendrons pas vivants c'est un fait. Mais, je suis prêt à laisser ma vie, pour sauver mon village. Les plans que nous avons reçu nous prouve que ses bases ne s'attendent pas à être attaqué simultanément. En attaquant ainsi, nous bloquerons leurs renforts. Yagura, ne sera pas assez stupide pour envoyer sa garnison personnelle en renforts, préférant protéger Kiri en appelant les bases du Nord, de l'Est et de l'Ouest. » reprit-elle. « Nous séparons nos forces en dix unités bien distincte, et lancerons l'attaque dans quatre jours à dix heures pétantes. Ensuite, un clone de notre unité stratégique restera en retrait des combats et servira de relais entre les diverses unités. Les bases doivent impérativement tombés, une fois tombés nous nous rejoignerons au Lac se trouvant à trois kilomètres de Kiri, et nous lancerons l'assaut finale. Sur Kiri même, sur Yagura. » acheva Mei.

La salle était entrain de discuter du plan de Mei entre eux, tandis que cette dernière du haut de son estrade avait le regard fixé sur le blond qui se tenait au bout. L'un des seules à ne pas parler, le visage fermé. Son bandeau sur son œil, qui lui donnait un air rebelle, ne cachait pas la détermination qui émanait de son visage.

« Et quels sont les unités ? » demanda subitement un conseiller.

« L'unité Un attaquera la base numéro Un et ainsi de suite. Dix unités sont mise en place comportant chacune vingt-cinq ninjas, ainsi que deux med-nins. L'unité onze, sera l'unité stratégique, aidé de leur clone ils vous communiquerons les informations importantes sur le déroulement de l'opération. » répondit Mei.

« Suis je obligé de me trimbaler ses poids ? » demanda la voix hautaine et froide de Zabuza.

« Oui. » répondit-elle catégoriquement.

« Et qui seront ses poids ? » questionna-t-il.

« J'y viens Zabuza-sama. J'y viens. Avant ça, y a t-il autre choses ? »

Personne ne troubla le silence, aucune question ne leur venait à l'esprit. Tous avait désormais hâte de prendre les armes, et de savoir quel serait leurs cibles.

« Bien alors commençons la compositions des unités. Je ne vous donnerais que les trois principaux membres et déposerais la liste des ninjas qui vous accompagnerons sur la table. » fit-elle avant de s'octroyer une pause, et de finalement reprendre : « Puisque tout semble clair, allons-y »

Mei se contenta d 'énumérer rapidement les trio qui dirigerait les unités, c'est ainsi que Naruto appris que Ao était dans la première unité, Kawarama dans la troisième et Mei dans la septième. Soupirant, déçu de n'être avec aucune des personnes qu'ils connaissaient, il redressa rapidement sa tête à l'entente de son nom :

« Unité Neuf : Naruto Uzumaki, Tsuguri, Zabuza Momochi. » énuméra-t-elle.

Es réactions furent diverses chez les trois nommés, Tsuguri semblait effrayé par ses deux collaborateurs, tandis que Naruto ne semblait aucune s'en formalisait et Zabuza regardait avec envie le jeune Uzumaki.

« Bien, toutes les équipes ont été nommés, réunissez vos hommes et partez au plus vite en direction des bases ennemis. Dans quatre jours, à dix heures pétantes l'assaut sera lancé, est ce clair ? »

Un « _Oui_ » général résonna dans la salle, puis tous les hommes sortirent de la salle. Naruto avait laissé à Tsuguri et Zabuza la tâche de réunir les ninjas qui les accompagnerait. Mei et Kawarama l'ayant convoqués dans leur bureau particulier.

« Mei-sama, Kawarama-senseï. » salua-t-il.

« Naruto. » salua joyeusement Mei. « Qu'as tu pensé de mon discours ? »

« Un peu morne, ça manquait d'engouement, je suis sur qu'en épousant un homme cela irait mieux. » provoqua Naruto.

« Répète un peu ça ? » s'énerva Mei.

« Calme toi, Mei. Naruto te provoque. » clama Kawarama, sous les rires persistants de Naruto.

« Sale gamin. » marmonna Mei.

« Je suppose que ce n'est pas pour parler du discours et des amours de Mei que j'ai été convoqués ? » fit le blond, s'attirant une nouvelle fois les foudres de Mei.

« En effet, nous voulons te parler de la mission. » répondit Kawarama.

« Et plus particulièrement de Zabuza Momochi. » continua Mei.

« Zabuza ? » questionna Naruto.

« Comme tu le sais c'est un mercenaire, un déserteur de Kiri, il ne sers que ses propres intérêts. Méfie toi de lui, et surtout ne te dresse pas sur son chemin. Tsuguri a été attaché à votre groupe afin de te soutenir dans les décisions stratégique de votre unité. Appui le en contre partie. » résuma Mei.

« Oui, Mei-sama. » obtempéra Naruto.

« Il a également insisté pour avoir son élève sous vos ordre, surveille les bien, et ne dors que d'un œil. » acheva-t-elle.

« Concernant la mission en général, sur la base numéro neuf, nous avons eu très peu d'information. Nous savons bien entendu le nombre de ninjas présents, les plans du bâtiments, mais Ao n'a pu réunir de renseignement sur le chef de cette base. Cela ne peux signifier que deux choses. » commença Kawarama.

« Quels sont-elles ? » demanda aussitôt le blond.

« Soit il est insignifiant, soit Yagura a décidé de cacher son identité donc sa véritable force. Dans les deux cas, fais bien attention à toi. » répondit le Senju.

Naruto se contenta d'hocher la tête pensivement, entre Zabuza, son mystérieux élève et les données que venait de lui donner ses maîtres, cette mission ne s'annonçait pas de tout repos. Au moment de partir, Kawarama reprit la parole :

« Nous nous reverrons dans une semaine, Naruto. Je compte sur toi. »

« Bien, senseï. » répondit Naruto avec son sourire habituel.

Puis le blond sortit, et alla directement dans ses appartements préparé ses affaires. Prenant dans sa poche intérieur, la photo de Ao, Mei, Kawarama et lui même , n'oubliant pas ses parchemins vierges, ses Kunaïs, et ses shurikens. Il descendit enfin, rejoindre son unité, lorsqu'Ao l'intercepta :

« Alors, gamin, on comptait partir sans me dire bonne chance. »

« Oh.. C'est. que.. euh.. » essaya de dire Naruto.

« T'en fais pas, va, je savais que t'avais autre chose à faire, alors je suis passé. » ricana Ao.

« Ça me fait plaisir de te voir, Ao. »

« On se donne rendez-vous dans une semaine. Et oublie pas comptes les ennemis que tu tues, peut-être que tu auras une chance de me battre dans un domaine. » provoqua le détenteur du Byakugan.

« Je connais un autre domaine où je pourrais te battre vu ta nullité. » rétorqua le blond.

« Et quel est donc ce domaine où me surpasserait un gamin ? »

« Mei Terumi. » ricana Naruto, s'attirant les foudre d'Ao.

« Tu ne perds rien pour attendre, gamin. »

« Bonne chance à toi aussi Ao. » rigola une énième fois Naruto, tout en partant rejoindre son unité.

A sa grande surprise l'ensemble de son groupe se trouvait déjà sur place, Tsuguri discutant avec les membres, et Zabuza se trouvant en retrait discutant avec un ninja masqué. Sûrement son élève pensa Naruto. La présence du blond ne fut remarquer par personne.

« Bon, Tsuguri où se trouve le gamin ? Que nous pouvons enfin bouger. » cracha hargneusement Zabuza.

« Je suis là, Zabuza-sama. »

« Uzumaki. » répondit-il simplement.

Leur duel du regard dura un long moment, où aucun ninja présent n'osa intervenir, jusqu'à l'intervention du dénommé Tsuguri.

« Vous réglerez vos comptes après la guerre. Nous avons de la route à faire. »

« Qui te parle de comptes à régler ? » cracha le Momochi.

Naruto haussa simplement les épaules, et suivit le mouvement de son unité. Zabuza et son élève fermant la marche. Le trajet était assez soutenu, afin de pouvoir dormir la nuit et récupérer des forces pour l'assaut prévue. Les deux premières journées furent calme, sans incident, sans discussion pour Naruto, hormis avec Tsuguri sur les démarches à suivre. La troisième nuit de leur périple, Naruto n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil et avait décidé d'aller relever Zabuza de son poste de sentinelle :

« Zabuza-sama, vous pouvez aller vous reposer. » murmura Naruto, afin de ne pas réveiller le reste du campement.

« Gamin, je ne dors jamais. Retournes dormir. » répliqua-t-il sans regarder Naruto.

« Alors je vais rester avec vous, je n'arrive pas à dormir également. »

La surprise apparut un bref instant sur le visage de Zabuza, un court instant que ne remarqua pas le blond. Puis d'un simple geste de la main, le mercenaire autorisa Naruto à s'installer sur le rocher voisin. Pendant un long moment, ni Zabuza, ni Naruto n'ouvrit la bouche. L'un regardant l'horizon, et le second regardant le plafond d'étoile.

« Une agréable nuit, ne pensez vous pas ? »

« Rien n'est plus agréable que sentir l'excitation monté à l'approche d'une bataille. » rétorqua le mercenaire.

« C'est pour cela que vous n'arrivez pas à dormir ? »

« Non. » essaya d'écourter le mercenaire.

« Je vois,, le sang coulé quand je ferme les yeux.. Je sens.. l'odeur du sang.. à chaque fois que je m'endors.. j'entends les cris de douleurs.. » murmura faiblement Naruto.

Zabuza se retourna surpris par les paroles du gamin, tant de vérité, de sincérité était sorti de sa bouche. Ne prenant pas la peine de masquer sa surprise il dit :

« As-tu déjà tué ? »

Le rire froid et sans émotions du gamin, glaça un instant le sang du démon de Kiri. Puis le rire s'arrêta, une pointe de nostalgie apparaissant dans son regard, mêlé à un voile de tristesse :

« Oui, je me rappel encore mon premier « meurtre », Taeshi. Un ami qui m'a supplié de l'achever. » fit faiblement Naruto.

Le regard de Zabuza se faisait de plus en plus perçant, essayant de lire au plus profond de Naruto. Perdu dans ses pensées, il entendit Naruto continuait de parler :

« Je me suis haï, écœuré, dégoûté sur le coup mais après j'ai compris que je n'avais pas le choix. J'ai compris que c'était ça être un Ninja, tuer pour le bien de sa mission, ou comme Taeshi mourir pour la réussite de sa mission. »

Le silence était totale dans cette nuit éclairé, seul le cri des chouettes et des Hiboux troublaient ce calme. Puis un instant après, Zabuza se mit à parler :

« Pourquoi me racontes tu ça ? »

« Je voudrais savoir comment tu as pu devenir le monstre que tout le monde décrit. » déclara sans détour Naruto.

« Comment ? » articula difficilement Zabuza, étonné par la réponse du blond.

« Comment un ninja a-t-il pu devenir un monstre ? N'y a-t-il rien qui te donne envie de vivre normalement ? »

Zabuza fixa un instant les étoiles, tout comme l'avait fait Naruto un instant plus tard.

« J'ai du tuer tout mes amis, on m'a enlevé l'espoir qui vit au fond de toi. Mon corps réclamaient de la violence, du sang, et je n'ai pas lutter contre. Envie de vivre normalement ? Ma vie de mercenaire me plaît, je fais ce pour quoi j'ai été conçue. » répondit Zabuza.

« Et ton élève ? » demanda Naruto.

« Que viens faire Haku ici ? »

« L'éduques-tu pour qu'il devienne également un monstre ? »

« Non. Il était seul et désespéré, il a choisis sa voix tout seul. Il a décidé de me suivre, et je l'ai accepté. Haï par le régime de Yagura. » répondit une nouvelle fois le mercenaire.

« Pourquoi ? Pourquoi te bats-tu ? Quels sont tes intérêts ? »

« Je veux voir Yagura mort, je veux venger le groupe dans lequel j'appartenais, et venger le famille de mon élève. » énuméra avec patience Momochi.

Naruto quitta un instant Zabuza et reposa ses yeux sur les étoiles qui brillaient dans le ciel.

« Quels sont tes intérêts dans cela ? » questionna Zabuza.

« Pardon ? »

« Tes intérêts ? Tu connais les miens, Yagura en a, Mei en a. Chaque ninja a un intérêt dans une mission. Que ce soit montrer sa force, que ce soit pour une vengeance. Nous avons tous des intérêts caché par la protection de notre village. » murmura Zabuza.

« Voir Mei-sama devenir Mizukage, voir Ao sourire à plein temps. » se contenta-t-il de répondre.

« Tu juges tes intérêts juste, comme moi je juge les miens juste, comme Yagura juge les siens juste. Nous nous livrons des batailles sans cesse, pour des problèmes de point de vue. C'est ça être un Ninja. Se battre, toujours se battre. »

« Alors, je changerais le mode de vie des Ninjas. » répondit simplement Naruto.

« Un but utopique, gamin. »

« L'espoir fait vivre, Zabuza-sama. » répondit Naruto, tout en se levant et en retournant s'allonger.

La tête rempli de sa discussion avec Zabuza il s'endormit finalement. Après-demain, le plan de Mei se mettrait en place. La guerre allait-elle finir ? Qui en sortirait vainqueur ? Quels en seront les pertes ? Le tribut à payer serait-il important ? Zabuza avait-il raison, est ce que chaque ninja agissait pour ses propres intérêts ? C'est avec ses questions que Naruto dormait paisiblement, depuis bien longtemps.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer : **L'univers de Naruto ne m'appartient pas. Je ne fais qu'emprunter les personnages à Masashi Kishimoto, et bien entendu je ne gagne pas d'argent en utilisant son univers.

**Chapitre 10 :** Le plan de Mei Terumi

_Unité Neuf :_

Deux jours étaient passés depuis la discussion de Naruto avec Zabuza. Le soleil se levait, le campement de l'unité neuf, rapidement rangés. Il leur restait quatre petites heures avant le début de l'offensive, quatre heures avant de peut-être savoir si la résistance avait une infime chance de renverser le régime de Yagura. Naruto, Tsuguri et Zabuza, bien que ce dernier ne soit plutôt forcé, avait décidé de regrouper l'Unité avant l'assaut. Leur stratégie d'attaque devait être défini.

« Aujourd'hui est un grand jour pour la résistance. Pour la première fois depuis des années, nous allons affronter les hommes de Yagura dans un conflit ouvert. La résistance vaincra ou périra ! » commença à dire Tsuguri.

« Elle vaincra. » coupa Naruto sous les rires de l'ensemble de l'Unité.

« Cessez ce stupide discours. » maugréa Zabuza.

« Le plan est simple, en première ligne tout ninja doué en Kenjutsu seront couvert par les attaques à longue portée des spécialistes du genre. Le but de la première ligne est d'ouvrir la base, et alors les spécialistes de la longue portée entrerons en jeu. Je ne peux pas faire plus simple. » expliqua Tsuguri.

« Bien entendu, si l'un d'entre nous ordonne le retrait. Vous battez en retrait. » rajouta Naruto.

« Et que personnes ne se trouvent sur mon chemin. » menaça Zabuza.

« Est ce que vous êtes prêts ? » hurla Naruto, au plus grand dam de Zabuza et Tsuguri.

Pour toutes réponses, des cris lui répondirent, les katanas brandit dans les airs, et le vent qui s'était tu. La détermination, l'envie d'en découdre coulaient dans les veines de chaque ninjas, de chaque hommes, de chaque femmes, bien décidé à venger leurs famille ou à les protéger. L'organisation se prolongea un petit moment, chacun à sa position. Naruto et Zabuza en première ligne, Tsuguri en seconde. Tout était prêt, le regard fixé en contrebas sur l'immense muraille qui semblait les narguer.

« Allons-y ! Pour Mei-sama ! Pour la rébellion ! » hurla Naruto, descendant le talus katana brandit vers l'avant.

_Unité Un :_

Ao se tenait contre un arbre, profitant des premières lueurs de la journée. Son campement était calme, il était le supérieur hiérarchique des trois commandants. Mais il s'en fichait, aujourd'hui était une journée importante pour lui. Se cacher était fini, Yagura allait trembler sous la puissance de la rébellion. Ses hommes l'attendaient, il le savait, mais il n'était pas décidé à bouger. Pas aussi rapidement, il restait encore du temps, une dernière bouffé de calme, d'air pur et après le sang coulerait. Personne n'en sortirait indemne, que ce soit physiquement ou mentalement. Se décidant à rejoindre ses hommes, il se plaça face à eux. Un discours déjà prêt.

« Nombreux d'entre vous ont perdu des proches, que ce soit de la famille,des amis, des voisins, ou des camarades ninjas. Aujourd'hui, encore certains d'entre nous tomberont au combats, mort pour la liberté. C'était un rêve pour nous, il y a encore quelques mois, une utopie, aller défier l'ennemi ouvertement. » commença-t-il avant de reprendre son souffle. « La guerre n'a épargné aucun d'entre nous, de grandes personnes sont mort pour notre cause, mais d'encore plus grands ninjas nous guide. Kawarama-sama qui a quitté Konoha pour nous aider, Naruto-san qui nous a rejoint malgré son âge et qui a bravé tant de dangers pour rendre ce rêve possible, et Mei-sama qui part son charisme nous a unit et nous a donné l'espoir d'un monde meilleur. » reprit-il avec patience. « Battons nous pour les morts, mais bien plus encore battons nous pour nos camarades, pour nos voisins de galère, pour les futurs générations. La liberté de Kiri commence aujourd'hui. » acheva-t-il.

Comme pour l'unité neuf, son discours fut longuement ovationné. Chacun des regards que croisé Ao était rempli de fierté, et d'une volonté sans faille. Oui, cette guerre prenait une tournure différente. Marchant calmement à l'avant du groupe il se positionna seul sur le sommet de la bute et composa des mudras :

« Allez-y. » fit-il et il annonça : « **Raiton : Déferlante du ciel ! **»

Le ciel s'était couvert, tandis que les ninjas fonçait en direction de la base ennemi, puis soudain des éclairs s'abattirent sur les murailles, et les maisons de la base. Les faisant s'enflammer et détruisant une grande partie de la muraille. Un sourire aux lèvres, Ao dégaina son katana et fonça à son tour en direction de la base adversaire.

_Unité Trois :_

Deux heures que le soleil était levé et Kawarama Senju n'avait toujours pas quitté sa tante, le regard fixait un point vide. Sa première véritable bataille depuis la dernière Grande Guerre Shinobi allait avoir lieu sous la bannière de Kiri. Et tout cela, il le devait à une seule personne. Naruto Uzumaki. Sa détermination, cette volonté que prônait ses ancêtres l'avait fait revivre, et sorti de sa torpeur et de son inactivité permanente. Il entendait désormais, les hommes sous son ordre, se précipitait à la préparation de l'attaque. Le plan avait déjà été mise en place, tout le monde connaissait son rôle dans l'attaque. Aucun doute, les pertes de son coté seraient minimes. Mais un discours s'imposait, diminuer la tension, la peur, augmenter leur volonté, leur courage. Se levant avec souplesse, il quitta la tante et sortit dehors où tout les hommes l'attendaient déjà.

« Pourquoi en sommes-nous arrivé là ? Pourquoi en sommes nous arrivé une nouvelle fois à prendre les armes ? Pourquoi en sommes nous venus à pleurer encore les morts ? Pourquoi une guerre inutile est venu souiller la mémoire de nos ancêtres ? » commença le Senju. « Je n'ai pas ses réponses. Mais j'en possède d'autre. La guerre est devenu nécessaire pour vivre en paix. Cette bataille est nécessaire pour vivre librement et espérer un havre de paix. Je viens de Konoha, mais j'ai appris à aimer ce pays, j'ai appris à aimer vos coutumes, j'ai appris à vous aimer. Je n'ai plus livrer de bataille depuis la destruction de mon clan, mais aujourd'hui je lèverai les armes à vos côtés. Allons nous gagner ? Je sais que beaucoup se pose cette question. » continua-t-il. « Oui, nous allons gagner, notre cause est juste, notre volonté est forte, nos capacités sont meilleurs que les leurs, et enfin nous sommes unis, volontaire pour cela. Alors battons nous pour la Paix de Kiri. » hurla-t-il.

De nouveaux cris résonnèrent dans la prairie. Des cris de joie, de haine et de fureur. Des cris de guerres, morbides qui voulaient tout dire. La bataille était lancé désormais. Kawarama composa des signes, rapidement, puis se permit un sourire avant de dire :

«** Katon : Nuées Ardentes.** »

Un épais nuage de cendres se dirigea en direction de la base adversaire, tandis que les ninjas et Kawarama fonçait sur la base. La diversion était lancé, la surprise des ennemis les empêcheraient de se défendre convenablement pendant un moment, et cette technique pourrait éliminer plusieurs adversaires avant même les affrontements. La guerre. Oui, la guerre avait manqué à Kawarama Senju.

_Unité Sept :_

Mei Terumi, chef et symbole de la résistance de Kiri, se tenait sur la branche d'un arbre, fixant l'horizon qui s'offrait à elle. Après cette base, plus rien ne les empêcherait de marcher sur Kiri. Yagura, son visage hanté ses nuits depuis des années, il avait exécuté ses parents de sang froid, et lui avait indirectement donné la force nécessaire pour se rebeller contre lui. Au bout de maintes efforts, elle avait réussi à unifier les différentes fractions de la rébellion, mais la guerre s'était éternisé, et Yagura gagnait de plus en plus de bataille, forçant la résistance à se cacher dans l'ombre, puis Kawarama était arrivé. Il avait bouleversé la résistance, l'avait redynamisé, puis comme une flamme elle s'était éteinte au fur et à mesure des années. Puis Naruto. Naruto Uzumaki était arrivé, il avait redonné cette joie de vivre a de nombreux ninjas, avait déplacé des montagnes au vu de son âge et avait fait tout pour que son rêve soit possible. En sortant de ses pensées, elle vit que ses hommes l'attendaient sur le sol, un discours s'imposait, le plan étant déjà établi :

« Que puis-je dire de plus, que vous ne savez pas déjà ? Que puis-je ajouter, pour que vous sachiez la tâche qui vous incombe ? Le courage, la loyauté, la vengeance, votre souffrance vous mènera au sommet, vous permettras de survivre à cette guerre. Sans vous, je ne pourrais jamais refonder Kiri. Alors battons nous, battons nous pour ce que nous avons attendus depuis si longtemps. » fit-elle simplement, l'émotion dans la voix.

Une énième fois, des cris résonnèrent à l'orée de la forêt, déclarant ouvertement la guerre à Yagura, déclarant ouvertement le chemin menant vers la liberté.

« Battons-nous. » hurla Mei, en composant des mudras. «** Yoton : Technique de la dissolution monstrueuse. **»

Un jet de Magma sortit de la bouche de Mei et fonça sur la porte en bois de la base, à son contact la porte fondit instantanément, laissant un trou béant dans la défense des ninjas adversaire.

« A l'attaque ! » hurla-t-elle, tout en dévalant la courte prairie qui séparait le bois de la base.

L'unité sept arriva rapidement là où le jutsu avait frappé la base ennemi, les ninjas de Yagura furent déboussolé par cette attaque éclair et par la percée adverses. Dégainant leurs armes, les ninjas rebelles se séparèrent rapidement en trois groupes distincts, celui de Mei se dirigeait droit devant éliminant rapidement ceux qui se dressait en face d'elle. Un groupe essaya néanmoins de bloquer leur progression rapide :

«** Suiton : Dragon aqueux. **» s'exclama l'un des adversaires de la Terumi.

«** Doton : Rempart de Terre. **» contra immédiatement la chef rebelle

«** Doton : Motte de Terre. **» enchaîna-t-elle.

Le gigantesque dragon d'eau lancé par le ninja de Yagura s'écrasa aussitôt sur le mur de terre érigé par Mei, sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, une immense quantité de Terre vint s'écraser sur lui, l'étouffant littéralement. Le reste des adversaire de Mei recula quelque peu, mais fut chargé par les hommes de la rébellion. Les épées s'entre choquèrent, et plusieurs duel à mort eurent lieu.

« Nous devons continuer d'avancer Mei-sama. » fit l'un des hommes restés à ses côtés.

« Tu as raison, allons-y. »

Plus que deux hommes étaient restés aux côtés de leur chef, les combats faisaient rage dans le reste du village, de nombreuses habitation étaient en feu. Plus Mei s'enfonçait en profondeur dans la base, plus la situation semblait être calme. Tout les ninjas de Yagura semblaient déjà combattre à l'extérieur, rien ne bloquait désormais leur progression. Puis une troupe d'une dizaine de ninjas encercla le trio.

« Mais qui vois-je là ? Mei Terumi, Yagura-sama offre une sacré récompense pour ta capture. »

« Faudrait-il déjà que tu me captures. » lança-t-elle.

L'homme qui se tenait en face d'elle ricana longuement avant de dire :

« Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, vous êtes encerclés. »

Mei serra fortement les poings de rage, elle ne comptait pas abandonné si près du but. Bien décidé à faire ravaler à cet homme sa provocation, elle fit un sourire et dit :

« Chojuroi, tu sais ce qu'il te restes à faire. »

_Unité Un : _

Ao combattait plusieurs adversaires à la fois, utilisant avec calme et prudence son byakugan, le sol autour de lui était jonché de cadavres sans vie. Ennemi ou Allié ? Il n'avait pas le temps d'y faire attention. Préférant continuer sa danse macabre. Depuis que son unité avait passé la muraille, tout semblait avoir été pour le mieux, mais malheureusement les hommes de Yagura s'était rapidement organisé, et avait tenté de contre attaquer. Le bilan avait été impressionnant, l'ensemble des habitations avaient été détruites sous les techniques Suiton et Raiton des divers ninjas.

« Ao-sama, nous sommes en sous nombre. » hurla une personne.

Achevant le dernier adversaires qui lui faisait face à cet instant, il eut un peu plus de temps pour voir le champs de batailles. Les tuniques rouges des hommes de Yagura étaient clairement en surnombre, combattant à trois contre un les ninjas de la résistance. Mais il ne devait pas renoncer, la mission devait réussir.

« Nous ne pouvons pas fuir. » répondit en criant Ao.

Le détenteur du byakugan composa rapidement des mudras à la vue d'une nouvelle troupe ennemies arrivées et s'exclama :

« **Raiton : Geyser électrique.** »

De nombreux trous se formèrent devant lui, et firent sortirent de grandes quantités d'électricité paralysant et électrocutant toute la troupe ennemi. Épuisé devant une utilisation aussi intense de son chakra, Ao posa un genou au sol, et jeta un bref regard au massacre qui continuait sans jamais vouloir se finir.

_Unité trois :_

L'attaque de diversion de Kawarama avait marché, en entrant dans la base de nombreux hommes jonchés le sol sans vie, tandis que d'autre se débattait sous l'effet des brûlures. Sans perdre de temps, l'unité trois fonça sur les nouveaux arrivants, achevant au passage ceux qui se tortillaient de douleurs.

«** Raiton : Châtiment du Dieu Soleil.** » s'écria Kawarama.

Un éclair tomba du ciel et toucha trois des ninjas adverses, séparant par la même occasion le groupe en deux, sans se démonter de sa réussite il enchaîna :

«** Raiton : Fosse Obscure.** »

Cette fois un éclair sortit de sa bouche et se démultiplia à vitesse Grand V, faisant s'écrouler au sol le tiers des derniers renforts arrivés.

« Kawarama-sama, où allons nous ? » demanda l'un des hommes.

« La salle principale. Et vite. » hurla Kawarama.

C'est en courant que Kawarama suivit de près par quatre homme se mirent à courir dans les ruelles de la base, arrivé devant la plus grande tour, une troupe d'une vingtaine de ninjas les attendait déjà.

« Vous avez été bien long. » fit l'un d'eux.

« **Multiclonage **! » hurla Kawarama.

Une dizaine de clone solide de Kawarama apparurent et vinrent se placer au côté de l'originale.

«Voilà qui devrait être plus équilibré . » fit le Senju.

_Unité Neuf :_

L'unité neuf n'était pas encore entré dans la base que déjà les combats faisaient rage, l'ennemi avait anticipé les mouvements adverses est faisait face sur la plaine aux ninjas de la rébellion. Les Jutsu envoyait par les ninjas de secours de l'unité neuf n'était pas très utiles dans ce genre de situation, et Tsuguri avait donc décidé d'envoyer ses troupes en renforts sur le champ de bataille. Rapidement Tsuguri, Naruto et Zabuza se retrouvèrent l'un à côté de l'autre.

« Ils sont trop nombreux. » s'écria Tsuguri.

« Même pour moi. » accorda Zabuza.

« J'ai une idée. » fit énigmatiquement le blond, et il composa rapidement les signes que lui avait appris Kawarama : « **Multiclonage.** »

Des dizaines et dizaines de clones de Naruto apparurent à ses côtés et foncèrent sans préambules sur les ninjas adversaires.

« Incroyable. » murmura Tsuguri.

« Et tu n'as pas tout vu. RETRAIT ! » hurla Naruto, bien vite obéis par les ninjas qui se battaient au côté des clones.

« On ne doit pas renoncer, baka.. » commença Zabuza qui s'arrêta en voyant Naruto faire des signes.

«** Doton : Tremblement de Terre. **» fit-il en posant ses mains sur le sol.

Le sol se mit à trembler rapidement et se scinda en de multitude fissure, entraînant avec elle de nombreux ninjas adverse et allant jusqu'à détruire les trois quart de la base adverse.

« Oups. » murmura Naruto.

« Tu dis Oups ? Alors que tu viens de détruire les trois quart de notre objectif. Sombre idiot. » s'écria Tsuguri.

« Pas ma faute, j'avais lu ce jutsu dans un livre l'avait jamais essayé avant. » marmonna-t-il.

« Attaquons ! » hurla Zabuza.

Les combats étaient féroces, Zabuza luttait corps et âmes contre une dizaine d'adversaires et le sang souillait entièrement son corps, son élève à ses côtés. Tsuguri dirigeait un groupe sur l'Est du Village, tuant sans complexe et pitié les ninjas qui osaient se dressait en travers de son chemin. Tandis que Naruto fonçait katana en avant sur tout ce qui bougeait. Puis soudain une voix résonna :

« Qui a osé troublé mon sommeil ? »

Étrangement les ninjas adversaires cessèrent le combat et allèrent en direction de la voix. Zabuza les avait suivis, sentant que quelque chose de mauvais se préparait, Naruto se mit à courir après le Momochi.

_Unité Sept :_

« Et que comptez vous faire ? » demanda dans un rire rauque celui qui semblait le chef.

« **Suiton : Jet d'eau.** » fit le dénommé Chojuroi.

Un minuscule jet d'eau sortit de la bouche du ninja et toucha au pied chacun des ninjas qui l'entouraient, ces derniers se mirent à rire sadiquement.

« Alors vous croyez nous faire peur avec ça ? »

Sa phrase fit redoubler les rires de ses camarades, tandis que Chojuroi et Mei continuait de sourire. Cette dernière en profita même pour dire :

« Oh non, ça c'était le début. **Yoton : attaque corrosive durcissant.** Et ça la suite. » acheva-t-elle.

Une nouvelle fois, un jet de magma sortit de la bouche de la Terumi et alla toucher les jambes déjà humidifié de ses adversaires. Sous le coup de la surprise, ils essayèrent de bouger, mais en furent incapable. Jetant un bref regard à leurs pieds, ils firent que le jet de magma s'était durci au contact de l'eau.

« Et maintenant la partie numéro trois. » fit-elle en fonçant sur eux, et en leur tranchant la tête sans hésitations.

Le sol était devenu méconnaissable, puis sans un regard en arrière Mei continua son ascension au sommet de la Tour. Sortant un drapeau de sa poche, elle prit soin de descendre l'ancien et de faire flotter le nouveau en l'air puis elle hurla :

« Nous avons gagnés. »

En contrebas les combats qui faisaient rage stoppèrent et à la vue du drapeau les réactions furent immédiates. Les ninjas de la résistance hurlèrent de joie, tandis que ceux de Yagura déposèrent instantanément leurs armes au sol. Ce drapeau ne pouvait signifiait qu'une chose, le chef de leur base était tombé au combat.

_Unité Un :_

Ao se redressait péniblement, les cadavres autour de lui l'écœuraient au plus haut point, mais son but n'était pas encore atteint. Aidé par des ninjas de son groupe, il se mit en marche en direction de la salle principale. A vue d'œil la bataille semblait bien se dérouler pour eux. Avançant péniblement en direction de leur but, ils furent stopper par quatre ninjas indemnes.

« Je connais votre but, et vous n'y arriverez pas. » fit l'un des quatre.

« Ts. » répondit Ao se redressant du mieux qu'il put.

« Tu es dans un sale état, renonce et sauve ta vie. » fit le second.

« Jamais. » murmura Ao faiblement.

« Idiot. » fit le troisième.

« Assez parler, allons-y. **Suiton : Le Dragon Aqueux.** » fit le quatrième.

«** Suiton : Tourbillon d'eau. **» fit le premier.

« **Suiton : Technique de la grande cataracte**. » fit le second.

«** Suiton : Fouet du Dragon Aqueux**. » fit le troisième.

Les quatre attaques fondirent sur le trio de rebelles vitesse grand V, créant une énorme quantité d'eau et empêchant ainsi à quiconque de voir ce qui était devenu les rebelles.

« Voilà, bon débar... » commença le troisième.

Ses coéquipiers se retournèrent et le virent cracher du sang, un katana le traversant de part en part.

« Ne jamais sous-estimer ses adversaires. » fit Ao.

« Co..Comment.. » murmura le premier.

« Un clone Aqueux, depuis le début. » fit le second ninja qui accompagné Ao.

« Et maintenant c'est votre fin. » conclu le dernier.

«** Raiton : Meurtre électromagnétique. **» fit Ao.

Sans aucun signe de jutsu, les trois ninjas adverses s'écroulèrent sur le sol, sans vie. Tué par la technique d'assassinat d'Ao. Puis sans crier garde, le détenteur du byakugan s'effondra lourdement sur le sol.

« Ao-sama ! » s'écria l'un des deux ninjas.

« Laissez moi là, je suis à court de chakra. Allez hisser ce drapeau. » murmura-t-il faiblement. « C'est un ordre. » ajouta-t-il en voyant l'instant d'hésitation chez ses camarades.

Ao sombra dans les ténèbres, au moment même où ses camarades partirent hisser le drapeau de la victoire au sommet de la Tour. Un sourire figé sur les lèvres du détenteur du byakugan.

_Unité trois :_

Les clones de Kawarama luttaient avec énergie contre les gardes qui leur bloquait l'accès, bien épaulé par Kawarama en personne et les quatre ninjas qui l'avaient accompagné. Rapidement les gardes éliminèrent les clones ainsi que deux des ninjas qui avaient accompagné Kawarama dans son objectif.

« Vous êtes trop faible. » fit l'un des gardes.

« Ne nous sous-estime pas. » rétorqua le Senju.

« Que comptes-tu faire, vous n'êtes plus que trois, nous sommes encore tous là. » ricana le même ninja.

« Crois-tu que je suis assez stupide pour t'avoir montré mon meilleur atout ? »

« A quoi t'aurais servis des clones sinon ? » continua de rire le ninja.

« A préparer mon attaque suivante. A malaxer mon chakra. Ouvre les yeux. **Ranton : Laser Circus.** » acheva Kawarama.

Tout les gardes présents durent fermer leurs yeux devant la lumière qui se formait devant le Senju, puis soudain celle ci explosa en une multitude de faisceaux qui fondirent sur les gardes. Sans savoir comment, ils se retrouvèrent mort sur le sol. Tandis que les deux camarades fixaient avec des yeux ronds le Senju.

« Ne perdons pas de temps, allons hisser ce drapeau. »

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Kawarama hissa en personne le morceau de tissus, annonçant la victoire de la rébellion.

_Unité Neuf :_

Naruto continuait de courir à travers les ruines qu'avait causé son jutsu. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment et espérer de tout cœur arriver à temps, avant qu'il n'arrive quelque chose à Zabuza. Bien qu'il ne soit qu'un vulgaire mercenaire, Naruto n'avait eu de cesse de penser à cette discussion entre eux deux, et avait compris sa vision du monde ninja. Au détour d'un chemin, il fut horrifié de voir du sang allait en direction de la salle principale de la base. Maudissant de n'avoir emmené aucun ninja avec lui, il se décida à suivre les traces qui jonchaient le sol. Arrivé dans la grande salle, il fut une nouvelle fois horrifié de voir Zabuza les deux genoux au sol à la merci de son adversaire. Un géant mesurant facilement deux mètres de haut, des yeux noirs, et des cheveux aussi long que ceux de Mei. Jugeant la situation, il comprit que personne n'avait vu son arrivée.

« **Doton : Camouflage dans la Terre.** » murmura-t-il.

Se mouvant rapidement sur les murs de la salle, il arriva à distance raisonnable des deux ninjas.

« Je vais te tuer pour avoir oser troubler mon sommeil. » grogna le géant

« Qui..qui..es..tu ? » fit Zabuza entre deux gerbes de sang.

« Je veux bien t'accorder ce dernier vœu, je suis un ancien déserteur de Kumo que Yagura-sama a gentiment décidé d'enrôler dans ses forces. »

« Déserteur..de.. Kumo.. »

« J'ai tué le frère du troisième Raikage, et me suis approprié certaine technique secrète du village. » susurra de plaisir le géant.

Le visage de Zabuza ne montrait aucune émotion, ne trahissait aucune peur et Naruto fut forcé d'admirer son courage. Puis la voix du géant retentit une nouvelle fois :

« Maintenant meurs. »

Il commençait à abaisser son sabre quand Naruto se décida à dégainer le sien et sortir de sa cachette. Katana en avant prêt à intercepter le coup de son adversaire, d'un mouvement ample du poignet, il dévia la trajectoire de l'épée du géant.

« Qui es-tu ? » cracha avec fureur le géant.

« Naruto Uzumaki, pour vous servir. » fit-il en faisant une révérence des plus comiques.

« Gamin, sauve toi.. » murmura Zabuza.

« Tu ne peux pas me dire quelque chose de plus utile. » cracha hargneusement l'Uzumaki qui évitait tant bien que mal les coups d'épée de son adversaire.

« Évite le corps à corps, tu n'es pas assez fort. Évite les armes de poings.. » commença Zabuza.

« Je ne l'avais pas remarqué. » hurla-t-il, en évitant un énième coup qui menaçait dangereusement sa tête.

« Laisse moi finir, gamin. Il utilise du Raiton. »

« Raiton ? Intéressant. Hey le géant, que dis tu de passer au Ninjutsu ? » demanda Naruto.

Merde, la leçon numéro deux de Kawarama ne pas demander l'avis de son adversaire, pensa Naruto, en voyant le géant faire des Mudras.

« **Raiton : Dragon de Foudre. **»

Voyant le dragon électrique se formait, Naruto ne put s'empêcher de déglutir et de sauter à toute vitesse sur le côté lorsque celui-ci fondit sur lui.

«** Futon : Le poing soufflant.** » contra Naruto.

D'un petit coup dans le vide, il envoya une boule de vent en direction de son adversaire qui se contenta de l'esquiver en mettant un pied sur le côté.

« Gamin, si tu veux me battre. Il va en falloir plus, beaucoup plus. » provoqua le géant. « **Raiton : Onde électrique.** »

Une vague d'énergie partit des mains du Géant et envoyèrent un Naruto éberlué valser contre le Mur, son corps prit de soubresaut dû à l'électricité qui parcourait son corps.

« Tu ne fais pas le poids, gamin. Abandonne et je te laisserai peut-être la vie sauve. » concéda son adversaire.

« Jamais ! » hurla Naruto qui peinait à se relever.

« Très bien. » soupira le géant. «** Raiton : Poing électrique. **»

Naruto connaissant les dégâts de cette attaque si elle n'était pas contrôlé, plongea au dernier moment sur le côté et ajusta son pied dans las côtes du géant. Puis se dépêcha de composer ses mudras :

« **Futon : Onde cinglante**. »

Comme lors de son mini-duel face à Ao, plusieurs mois plus tôt, une tempête de vent se leva, forçant son adversaire à reculer et ainsi à annuler son attaque Raiton. Cherchant son Katana du regard, il le trouva et sauta dessus, ajustant un coup sur le visage du géant. Mettant sa main sur son visage, il se mit à hurler :

« Tu as fait couler mon sang gamin. Regarde ma puissance !** Raiton : La Panthère Noire.** »

Une gigantesque panthère électrique apparut, tandis que Naruto reculait d'effroi. Comment pouvais-t-il éviter cette attaque ? Voyant son trouble, Zabuza hurla :

« Naruto ! Concentre-toi, tu peux y arriver. »

La phrase de Zabuza le fit redescendre sur terre, depuis quand l'appelait-il Naruto ? Chassant cette pensée de sa tête, il utilisa le seul Jutsu qui pourrait le sauver temporairement :

« **Multiclonage. **»

Cette fois, ce ne fut pas une dizaine de Naruto qui apparurent, mais bel et bien une centaine, qui se dressait entre lui et la panthère électrique de son adversaire.

« Tu es plein de ressources, gamin. Yagura-sama serait heureux d'avoir un ninja de ta trempe dans ses rangs. Rejoins nous et tu vivras. » déclara le Géant.

« Hors de questions. »

« J'aurais essayé. » marmonna son adversaire.

Naruto fit la panthère noire fonçait sur ses clones et les éliminait un par un. Préparant déjà son prochain coup, il composa ses mudras d'une seule main, son Katana bien haut et fit :

« **Futon : Kazemayu.** »

Un cocon de vent se forma instinctivement autour de Naruto, au moment où la panthère allait fondre sur l'original. Le choc fut titanesque et aveugla Zabuza un instant. Puis tout bruit cessa. La technique du Géant et celle de Naruto avait toute les deux étaient annulées, envoyant valser les deux ninjas au sol. Se relevant péniblement Naruto se mit à cracher du sang :

« Une dernière attaque. » murmura-t-il.

Le Géant peinait encore plus à se lever, son jutsu surpuissant lui avait fait utiliser beaucoup de Chakra.

« Ça en es fini pour toi. **Futon : La Colère du Sabre. **»

Naruto venait d'utiliser son attaque ultime en Futon. La seule capable de terrasser son adversaire. Faisant un mouvement ample avec son Katana, rien ne semblait se produire, faisant rire le géant.

« Tu as échoué, microbe. »

« N'en sois pas si sur. » fit Naruto, en posant de fatigue un de ses genoux au sol.

Le rire de son adversaire cessa rapidement, vite remplacé par des hurlements de douleurs, son visage était couvert de coupure comme l'ensemble de son corps. Un instant plus tard, il gisait sur le sol, son corps s'étant totalement vidé de son sang.

« Zabuza-sama.. » murmura faiblement Naruto.

« Gamin ! » s'écria le mercenaire, en voyant son sauveur s'écroulait sur le sol.

« Va faire hisser ce drapeau, et ensuite va chercher de l'aide. » murmura le blond.

Zabuza se contenta d'acquiescer de la tête, et en boitant se dirigea en direction du sommet de la tour. Tandis que l'Uzumaki sombrait dans l'inconscience.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer : **L'univers de Naruto ne m'appartient pas. Je ne fais qu'emprunter les personnages à Masashi Kishimoto, et bien entendu je ne gagne pas d'argent en utilisant son univers.

**Notes de début de Chapitre:** Bonjour, je vous propose un chapitre assez court mais nécessaire pour la suite de l'histoire. A noter que c'est le dernier chapitre avec moins de 4 000 mots rédigé. ^^ Un grand merci à tous pour vos commentaires et bonne lecture.

**Chapitre 11 :** L'heure des Choix

Tout était noir. Rien que l'obscurité entourait Naruto. Puis il remarqua qu'une lumière illuminait le fond du couloir. Alors c'était ça la mort ? Une lumière au bout d'un couloir sombre ? Juste ça. Indolore, Inodore. Prenant son courage à deux mains, le blond se dirigea en direction de la source de lumière, puis par stupidité ou courage, selon l'avis de certains, il s'exclama :

« Suis-je mort ? »

Le silence accueillit la question de Naruto, après tout dans la mort qui aurait pu lui répondre. Puis à sa surprise une voix, froide, cruelle s'éleva :

« **Stupide humain.** »

« Qui.. Qui parle ? » articula-t-il difficilement.

« **Approche, et tu sauras.** »

Réfléchissant un moment, il se décida finalement à s'avancer en direction de la lumière ainsi que de la voix. Parcourant lentement et avec prudence, les derniers mètres qu'il lui restait à parcourir, il ferma les yeux face à l'intensité de la lumière, puis les rouvrit et recula devant la vue qui s'offrait à lui.

«** Je sens la peur émanait de toi, humain.** »

Naruto plissa le regard un instant puis se ressaisit. Une grille se trouvait entre lui et la créature. Un sceau dessus, un sceau qui attira aussitôt son attention. Malgré qu'il ne connaisse pas encore grand chose en Fuinjutsu, il constata aussitôt que seul un expert dans ce domaine avait pu le poser.

« Kyuubi no Yoho. Un plaisir de rencontrer le célèbre démon renard à neuf queues. » plaisanta Naruto.

« **Approche, sale gamin. Je vais te déchiqueter, te dévorer, et prendre possession de ton misérable corps.** » gronda Kyuubi.

L'Uzumaki fut pris d'un énorme fou rire après la menace du monstre. Plus aucune peur, juste du plaisir.

« Mon petit démon, j'ai une éducation en Fuinjutsu, et le temps que je n'enlève pas ce sceau tu ne pourras pas prendre possession de mon misérable corps. Qui au passage te maintiens en vie. » rétorqua Naruto.

«** Tu te trompes. Le Yondaime Hokage, maudit soit-il, m'a sous estimé. Ta haine, ta colère affaiblit de jour en jour ce maudit sceau qui me maintient en prison. Mais tu as raison sur un point, ton corps me maintien en vie, tu meurs, je meurs. **» cracha avec rengaine Kyuubi.

« Alors, pourquoi suis-je là ? Une visite de courtoisie ? » provoqua Naruto.

« **Sale gamin arrogant ! Tu étais sur le point de rendre l'âme, j'ai du te donner une part de ****mon chakra.** » riposta le démon.

Naruto plissa une nouvelle fois ses yeux, signe d'une profonde réflexion. La réponse du démon avait touché sa curiosité.

« Me donner une part de ton chakra ? » questionna-t-il.

«** Maudit Namikaze qui a jugeait bon d'ajouter un second sceau en plus de me sceller en toi, vulgaire et pathétique humain. **»

« Et ce sceau me permet de prendre une part de ton Chakra ? »

«** Bien entendu.** » cracha le monstre avec un dédain non masqué.

Naruto ne répondit pas à la pique lancé par le démon, cherchant les avantages et les inconvénients de cette nouvelle.

« Très bien, puisque je te loge gentiment depuis onze longues années. Que par TA faute, j'ai été haï, traité de monstre par mon propre village. A partir d'aujourd'hui tu devras me donner libre accès à une partie de ton chakra. » attaqua Naruto.

Ce fut au tour du démon renard à neuf queues de partir dans un fou rire interminable. Contrairement à celui de Naruto, il était froid et glaciale, limite rempli de haine et de colère. Cette même haine et colère qu'il avait dû accumuler durant toutes ses années de captivité.

« **Tu es gagnant, moi, je ne gagne rien. Alors pourquoi accepterais-je ton stupide marché **? »

« Comme tu la dis, je meurs, tu meurs. » répondit simplement Naruto.

« **Libre accès à mon chakra n'est pas la même chose que de t'en donner quand tu es en danger, humain.** »

Naruto réfléchissait, l'utilisation du chakra du démon était un atout formidable. Après tout, il était le plus puissant démon à queues, et était réputé pour son infini réserve de Chakra.

« Un marché t'intéresserait-il ? » lança Naruto.

Pendant un court instant, le blond jura avoir vu de la surprise apparaître sur la gueule de la créature. Puis après s'être secoué la tête, devant ce qu'il aurait juré être une hallucination, il ne vit que du sérieux sur son visage.

«** Proposes.** » fit Kyuubi.

« Un accès illimité à ton Chakra, et dès que j'en aurais l'occasion, je modifierai le sceau pour que tu puisses sentir l'odeur du sang que je ferrait couler. »

Cette fois-ci, Naruto n'hallucina pas, la surprise, remplacé par un sourire sadique apparut sur le visage du démon.

«** Es-tu sérieux ?** »

« Je t'en fais la promesse sur mon nindo, et saches que moi, Uzumaki Naruto, ne revient jamais sur une parole donnée. »

« **Je vais y réfléchir.** » répondit le démon.

« Et peut-être qu'en maîtrisant le Genjutsu, je t'amènerai un ennemi de temps en temps dans ta jolie prison. » ajouta Naruto.

«** Tu es prêt à tout pour acquérir de la puissance ?** » questionna le démon.

« La puissance en elle même ne m'intéresse pas. Seul mes objectifs m'intéresse et la puissance se retrouve indéniablement lié à elle. » répondit-il.

Le démon renard fixa encore un instant l'humain qui se trouvait devant lui, puis finit par dire :

« **Pars humain, je te ferrai savoir ma réponse.** »

Naruto acquiesça de la tête, et tourna les talons pour quitter cette pièce et reprendre le contrôle de son corps. Quand il s'arrêta, une question lui brûlant les lèvres.

« Au fait, quel est ton nom ? » fit-il en se retournant pour regarder le renard.

Si le démon renard avait réussi à masquer sa surprise précédemment, il eut beaucoup plus de mal cette fois-ci. En réalité, il n'arrivait pas à la masquer, la question de cet humain l'avait désarçonnais.

« **Je te le dirais, si tu en gagnes le mérites.** » répondit-il simplement, avant de fermer les yeux faisant signifier que la conversation était terminé.

A peine Naruto fut sorti de la salle où se trouvait enfermé le plus puissant des démons à queues, qu'il se retrouva projeter dans la réalité. Ouvrant légèrement les yeux, il soupira en voyant que tout autour de lui était blanc. Qu'il détestait cette couleur désormais. Bougeant difficilement ses doigts, puis ses bras, et enfin ses jambes. Il fut heureux de constater que cette fois-ci, il ne s'agissait pas d'un voyage dans son esprit. Redressant sa tête, il ne reconnu aucunement la tante d'infirmerie de son unité. Cherchant ses vêtements, il les enfila et se leva, puis se décida à quitter la tante. Une fois dehors, il fut ébahi de voir quatre fois plus de tante que son unité en avait compté.

_« Combien de temps ai-je été inconscient ? » pensa-t-il amèrement. _

Parcourant avec calme les diverses tantes, il remarqua que de nombreux hommes et femmes ne se trouvaient pas dans le campement. Sachant que la tante médicale se trouvait généralement à l'arrière du camps donc le plus loin possible d'un éventuel champs de bataille. Et se rappelant qu'en guerre, la tante stratégique où avait lieu l'avancement de la bataille se trouvait au centre du camp, généralement entouré de tante militaire, il se mit à parcourir rapidement le camps, cherchant des yeux la tante avec un fanion rouge. Au bout de cinq minutes de marche pénible entre les différentes tante, il arriva finalement à l'endroit qu'il cherchait. Comme prévu par les ouvrages militaires, il trouva deux gardes devant la tante.

« Que se passe-t-il ? » questionna sans détour Naruto.

« Naruto-sama. » salua le garde, et sans répondre à la question, il laissa le passage libre au blond.

Levant un sourcil devant la réaction du garde, il ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et pénétra dans la tante. Jetant un coup d'œil rapide, il remarqua que seulement quatre personnes discutaient autour de ce qui devait être un plan. Reconnaissant Mei et Kawarama, Naruto se décida à se manifester.

« Mei-sama, Kawarama-senseï. » salua-t-il.

« Naruto ! » s'exclama la Terumi, en lui sautant dans les bras, les faisant s'écrouler tout les deux sur le sol.

Sans savoir pourquoi, Naruto se mit à rougir devant la situation embarrassante dans laquelle il se trouvait. Il vit le sourire sur le visage de Kawarama. Mais les deux dernières personnes, toujours dans l'ombre, ne parlaient pas, et ne semblaient pas décidé à se montrer. Une fois que Mei se leva, Naruto se dépoussiéra et se décida à parler :

« Combien de temps ai-je été inconscient ? Et surtout que s'est-il passé après ma perte de connaissances ? »

« Quatre longues journée. » répondit Mei. « Pour le reste voix avec... » continua-t-elle.

« J'ai été hisser le drapeau au sommet de la tour, puis comme convenu ai été chercher de l'aide. » commença Zabuza, quittant l'ombre qui masquait son visage. « Et après avoir discuté avec Tsuguri nous avons rejoins les autres unités au point de rendez-vous fixé. » acheva-t-il.

« Zabuza-sama, je vois que votre jambe va mieux. » fit Naruto en s'inclinant.

« Grâce à toi, gamin. » répondit l'épéiste.

Naruto se contenta de faire un large sourire au mercenaire, puis reposa son attention sur ses deux supérieurs, le sérieux de nouveau visible sur son visage enfantin.

« Qu'en est-il de la situation ? »

« Avant toute chose, qui était ce géant ? » demanda la voix dans l'ombre.

La voix était féminine, et jusque là Naruto ne l'avait jamais entendu. Qui cela pouvait-il bien être ?

« Avant toute chose, qui êtes-vous ? » rétorqua Naruto, faisant sourire Kawarama, et soupirer Mei.

Doucement, la forme dans l'ombre se mit à se mouvoir, laissant apparaître son corps, puis ses longs cheveux lui descendant jusqu'au coup et enfin son visage. Un visage marqué par la fatigue, mais néanmoins jolie.

« Samui, ninja de Kumo à la recherche de l'un de nos déserteurs. » murmura-t-elle.

« Un géant de deux mètres, maîtrisant le Raiton et ayant tué le frère du troisième Raikage ? » demanda l'Uzumaki.

« Où est-il ? » demanda la dénommée Samui, en sautant sur lui.

« Qu'est ce que vous avez tous à me sauter dessus ? » maugréa Naruto.

A peine eut-il dit cette phrase que deux poings s'abattirent sur son visage l'envoyant valser sur plusieurs mètres. Se relevant en maugréant sur la brutalité féminine, il entendit Mei lui dire :

« Parce que je me suis inquiétée pour toi.. »

« Parce que j'ai une mission.. » continua Samui.

« Et en aucun cas.. » fit Mei.

« Parce que tu nous attirerais d'une quelconque manière. » acheva la ninja de Kumo dans le même sourire qu'arborait le visage de Mei.

« Je n'ai jamais pensé ça. » se défendit bien trop vite Naruto, faisant rire à la fois Kawarama et Zabuza.

« Tu es peut-être doué, gamin, mais ton éducation sur les femmes est totalement à revoir. » fit le Momochi.

« Traître. » murmura Naruto, faisant rire cette fois-ci l'ensemble de la tante.

« Réponds moi maintenant. Où se trouve le Géant ? » questionna la ninja de Kumo.

« Mort. » répondit-il évasivement.

« Comment ça ? » demanda-t-elle surprise.

« Technique Futon. Ses attaques Raiton étaient peu efficace contre moi. »

« Où se trouve son corps, j'en veux la preuve ? » s'écria-t-elle.

« Sous les décombres de son ancienne base, je suppose. Zabuza-sama ? » demanda Naruto.

« Je l'ai laissé là où tu l'a combattu. » confirma l'épéiste.

« Co. Comment ? Sachant que c'était un déserteur , aucun d'entre vous à penser à le prendre et demander la récompense. »

Les deux ninjas se regardèrent, puis un sourire naquit sur les lèvres de Naruto quand il prononça sa réponse :

« L'argent n'est pas dans nos intérêts. »

Zabuza se mit subitement à rire devant les air ahuris des trois autres adultes présents dans la tante, puis parla à son tour entre deux rires :

« Chercher pas à comprendre ce gamin, il est unique. »

La kunoichi de Kumo semblait réfléchir et après un moment se retourna en direction de Mei, et fit :

« Je me rends de ce pas à la base où se trouverait le corps du déserteur. Si cela s'avère exacte, et que le Mizukage aurait hébergé et acheté les services de ce déserteur, sachez que Kumo viendra vous prêter main forte dans les plus bref délai, Mei-sama. » déclara-t-elle.

« Je vous remercie de votre apport, Samui-sama. » répondit tout aussi solennellement Mei.

« Kawarama-sama, Zabuza-sama, gamin. » salua-t-elle.

« Pourquoi j'ai toujours le droit à gamin ? » maugréa Naruto d'un ton boudeur.

Puis sans qu'il s'en rende compte, Samui se retrouva à côté de lui et murmura au creux de son oreille.

« Nous nous reverrons, gamin, et peut-être que ce jour là je t'appellerai autrement. Et qui sais, je te sauterai dessus pour un autre motif. » acheva-t-elle, avant de sortir de la tante, et de laisser un Naruto aussi rouge qu'une écrevisse.

« Naruto ! » s'exclama Mei.

« Hn.. » répondit un Naruto perdu on ne sais où.

« Cela fait cinq minutes que tu ne bouges plus, et que nous essayons de te parler. » jugea bon d'ajouter Kawarama.

« Oh, excusez moi, je réfléchissais. »

« Tes pensées ne serait-il pas diriger vers une certaine kunoichi de Kumo ? » demanda Zabuza.

Naruto lança un regard noir à l 'épéiste, un regard qui voulait dire beaucoup de choses. Puis se retournant vers ses deux supérieurs :

« Maintenant que c'est réglé, que se passe-t-il ? »

« Nous sommes aux portes de Kiri. » commença Kawarama. « Jusque là, ni Yagura, ni nous ne dévoilons nos cartes. Juste quelques offensives sans grande valeur. » acheva le Senju.

« Et quels sont les rapports ? Les pertes ? » demanda-t-il sérieusement.

« Les rapports ne sont pas très bon, nos éclaireurs placé autour de Kiri nous indique que tout les ninjas se trouvant dans les bases au Nord, à l'Est et à l'Ouest ont été rappelé au village de toute urgence. Leurs nombres depuis notre arrivée ici a triplé. Au niveau des pertes, depuis nos offensives sur les bases du Sud nous en sommes à quarante morts, et autant de blessé. » murmura Mei.

« Pourquoi avoir attendu pour attaquer Kiri ? » demanda Naruto.

« Attaquer ? Sans toutes nos troupes, nous attendons les renforts que nous avons laissé au Sud, il devrait arrivé d'ici deux jours. » répondit Kawarama.

« Donc dans deux jours... » commença Naruto.

« La bataille pour savoir qui sera le vainqueur de ce conflit aura lieu. » acheva le Senju.

« Et cette fois Yagura participera aux combats. » fit Mei d'une voix qui en disait long sur son envie de tuer le Mizukage actuelle.

Naruto regarda un instant la femme dans les yeux, et hocha brièvement la tête. Puis s'avançant vers la carte sur la table la regarda. N'y voyant rien de particulier, il se retourna et remarqua que les trois ninjas le fixaient :

« Où est Ao ? »

« Il tends une embuscade à l'une des escouades qui doit renforcer l'armée de Yagura. »

Nouvel acquiescement de la part du blond, puis il se décida à aller prendre l'air. Il suffoquait sous la toile de tante, il sentait que la bataille serait lourde en perte, et voulait protéger à tout prix Mei, Kawarama, Ao, Zabuza et tout ses hommes qui se battaient pour une cause juste. Et pour ça, il avait besoin du chakra de ce fichu démon.

« Naruto, tu ne devrais pas participer.. » essaya de commencer Mei.

« Pardon ? » commença-t-il.

« Cette bataille n'est plus la tienne, voilà ce que veux dire Mei-sama. » fit Zabuza.

« Et ton manque de contrôle de chakra dans tes attaques pourrait te tuer. » murmura Mei.

« Que pensez-vous Kawarama-senseï ? » demanda aussitôt Naruto.

Le Senju n'avait pas lâché le blond des yeux depuis son entrée dans la tante, il avait senti sa détermination, son envie, et sa joie de vivre. Cette joie de vivre qui risquait de disparaître après cette bataille. Rien de ce qu'il avait fait jusque là, ne serait aussi violent, et mortelle que ce qu'il l'attendait dans deux jours. Mais au fond de lui, il savait que ce choix revenait à son élève. Il savait que lui demander de fuir le blesserait, et le ferrait passer pour un faible.

« Ce choix te revient Naruto. » fit-il à la surprise de Mei.

« Kawarama.. » commença-t-elle.

« Mei, écoutes moi, il a sacrifié tant de choses pour cette cause, lui demander de fuir, de rentrer à Konoha sans savoir ce qu'il nous sera arrivé ne l'aidera pas. Je comprends ton envie de le protéger, je l'ai aussi. Mais je veux son bien-être avant tout. Laisse le choisir, nous lui devons bien ça.. » acheva le Senju.

Le regard de Mei allait de Kawarama à Naruto. Kawarama avait gardé son regard sur le blond, même en parlant à Mei. Zabuza était étrangement calme fixant la réaction de l'Uzumaki. Et Naruto avait baissé les yeux, touché par la sincérité de la phrase de son senseï. Il se retourna un instant, séchant les larmes qui menaçaient de couler, puis se retourna. Leva les yeux, croisant le regard de chacun, il finit par dire :

« J'ai appris des nouveaux sentiments en venant ici. Ce qu'était le sacrifice, la loyauté, le courage, et même la peur. J'ai appris à passer outre une vision différente de la mienne. » fit-il en regardant Zabuza. « J'ai appris qu'être un ninjas, ne voulait pas forcément dire être une arme, être un simple soldat condamné à obéir. » continua-t-il en regardant Mei. « J'ai aussi appris qu'il fallait beaucoup de courage pour affronter la vérité, beaucoup de patience pour devenir un véritable ninja. Je n'en suis pas un, je n'en serais pas un avant de nombreuses années. L'expérience que vous avez, je ne l'ai pas. Mais j'ai ce que mon Hokage appel la volonté du Feu. Je la sens brûler en moi quand je me bats pour vous Mei-sama, pour vous Kawarama-sama. Je l'ai senti quand je vous ai protéger Zabuza-sama. » reprit-il, avant de reprendre son souffle. « Et même si je dois mourir sur le champs de bataille, je serais heureux de mourir pour vous. Heureux de partir en étant à vos cotés. Vous êtes plus que mes supérieurs, plus que mes senseï, plus qu'un simple mercenaire. Vous êtes mes amis, et c'est pour ça que dans deux jours je serais sur le champs de bataille à vos cotés. Quoique cela en coûte. » finit-il, une lueur brillant dans ses yeux.

Kawarama fixait avec fierté son élève. Il avait eu raison de placer tant d'espoir en lui, il finirait par déplacer des montagnes. Mei avait les yeux qui brillaient, la sincérité de ce garçon la touché, sa dévotion pour les personnes qu'ils considéraient comme ses amis. Et Zabuza n'avait pas bougé et se mit à murmurer :

« Amis ? »

« Zabuza-sama, quelque soit ton passé, quelque soit tes intérêts, tu es mon ami. » fit Naruto, tout en se dirigeant vers la sortie, avant de se retourner et d'ajouter : « Ne 'inquiète pas Mei-sama, je maîtriserai mon chakra d'ici deux jours. C'est une promesse. »

Sur ces mots, Naruto sortit laissant les trois adultes dans tout leurs états. Naruto Uzumaki, futur ninja de Konoha, allait se battre avec eux pour mettre un terme au régime du tyrannique Yagura. Après avoir demandé le chemin de sa tante, qui au passage se trouvait juste à côté de celle de l'infirmerie, il s'y dirigea calmement. La discussion l'avait épuisé psychologiquement, et il avait fait son choix. Il comptait se battre, et il le ferrait. Une fois dans sa tante, il s'installa confortablement, et se mit à réfléchir quand une voix l'appela :

«** Gamin !** »

« Qui est là ? » demanda à voix haute le blond.

« **Stupide humain ! **» cracha froidement la voix.

Naruto comprit aussitôt de qui venait cette voix, fermant les yeux il se concentra sur son esprit. En les rouvrant il se retrouva nez à nez face au démon :

« Kyuubi. » fit simplement Naruto.

« **Petit insolent. **» attaqua le démon.

« Pourquoi m'as tu appelé ? » demanda le blond sans détour.

«** Visite de courtoisie ?** » ricana le démon.

« Tu utilises l'humour ? Toi le célèbre démon sanguinaire ? » provoqua Naruto.

La réaction de Kyuubi fut immédiate, il se déchaîna en vain sur ses grilles espérant attraper le misérable humain qui se trouvait en face de lui.

«** Je t'ai appelé pour te donner ma réponse.** » finit-il par dire.

« Alors ? » demanda avec impatience Naruto.

«** Je te fournirais en Chakra, gamin, mais avant toute choses apprends le Genjutsu que je vais te donner. **»

« Très bien. Quel est-il ? »

«** Mon Genjutsu préféré. L'Antre du démon. Une fois ton adversaire pris dans ce piège, il n'existe aucun moyen de s'en échapper. Pourquoi ? Uniquement parce qu'il se retrouvera dans ma cellule et qu'en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour dire Adieu, son âme sera dévoré par moi.** » ricana cruellement le renard.

Le rire cruel et sadique du renard donna des frissons à Naruto, plaignant sincèrement la personne qui se retrouverait pris dans ce piège.

« Comment fonctionne-t-il ? »

«** C'est très simple, croise le regard de ton adversaire. Compose le dragon, le singe, le serpent, le buffle et tu finis par le tigre. Puis tu prononces : Nimpo : L'Antre du démon.** »

« C'est tout ? » demanda Naruto en levant un sourcil.

«** Simple n'est ce pas **? » ricana Kyuubi.

« On verra sur le champs de bataille. » fit-il en tournant les talons.

«** Oui, gamin. **» cracha le démon en voyant son hôte disparaître.

Naruto se retrouva de nouveau dans le monde réel, désormais avec le chakra du démon renard sa réserve en serait supérieur, et il pourrait utiliser plus de technique et ainsi éviter de s'évanouir en pleine bataille. Le regard fixé sur sa toile, il avait désormais hâte d'être dans deux jours.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer : **L'univers de Naruto ne m'appartient pas. Je ne fais qu'emprunter les personnages à Masashi Kishimoto, et bien entendu je ne gagne pas d'argent en utilisant son univers.

**Chapitre 12 :** Bataille pour la liberté

Dix jours que Naruto était réveillé, huit que la guerre entre la résistance et les hommes de Yagura avait commencé. Huit longues journées de carnage et de sang versé. La rivière qui longeait Kiri, en était la preuve parfaite, sa couleur d'habitude si bleue était devenu rouge, les corps y avait été jeté sans cérémonie afin d'éviter l'apparition de toutes sortes de maladie. L'infirmerie de la résistance était bondé, surchargé même. Naruto avait combattu vaillamment depuis le début de ce conflit, mais rien n'avait atteint le manque d'humanité qu'il avait vu ses huit derniers jours. Ses mains couvertes de sang à chaque fois qu'il revenait au camps, son visage de plus en plus marqué, et le sommeil qui refusait désormais de venir le prendre. Tsuguri son compagnon d'unité était tombé, tué par une explosion perdu, explosion qui avait emporté les trois quarts de l'unité neuf. Haku, l'élève de Zabuza, était grièvement blessé. Zabuza, lui-même n'éprouvait plus aucun plaisir à tuer chaque jours. Ao avait eu la malchance d'ajouter une cicatrice à son corps, dans son dos plus précisément. Kawarama avait le visage marqué par la fatigue et l'horreur qui était lisible dehors, tandis que Mei regardait encore et toujours les plans qui ne cessaient d'évoluer. Aujourd'hui cette dernière avait décidé de regrouper son conseil de guerre, lieu où Naruto était invité désormais.

« Mei-sama, pourquoi nous avoir tous convoqués ? » demanda l'un des conseillers.

« Oui, pourquoi ? Nos hommes ont besoin de nous.. » surenchérit un second conseillers.

« Je suis d'accord. Ils ont besoin de nous. Mais pas en attaquant inutilement. » coupa Mei. « Depuis le début une centaines de nos hommes sont tombés, un tiers de nos troupes. » coupa Mei.

Une centaines d'hommes étaient effectivement tombés depuis le début de cette bataille, beaucoup trop de morts inutiles aux yeux de Naruto. Les conseillers avaient décidés d'attaquer sans comprendre, sans chercher de faille dans la défense de Kiri. Et dire que Yagura n'avait pas encore daigné sortir son nez de sa tour. Qu'il attendait au chaud.

« Il faut forcer Yagura à combattre. » avança subitement Naruto.

« Tiens tu à mourir, gamin ? » interrogea le second conseiller.

« Pas plus que ça. » commença-t-il évasivement. « Mais si nous arrivons à éliminer Yagura, la guerre sera fini. Sans leur chef, quels sont leurs chances de rester aussi organisé ? » acheva-t-il.

« Tu ne sais rien de Yagura. Tu viens de Konoha, que sais-tu de sa cruauté au combat ? Personne n'a jamais réussi à le faire saigner. » cracha le premier conseiller.

« Et alors ? Il y a un début un tout. » rétorqua Naruto. « Le sang a trop coulé, les morts sont trop nombreuses. Nous ne tiendrons pas éternellement ce conflit, et encore moins si celui là s'éternise. » continua le blond.

« Que proposes-tu ? » demanda Mei.

« Une attaque totale. Ils ne s'y attendent pas. C'est notre seul et unique chance, envoyer comme nous le faisons depuis le début de petites escarmouche ne nous sert plus à rien. On pensait affaiblir leurs défenses, et au final nous nous affaiblissons nous même. » répondit l'Uzumaki.

« Stupide. » marmonna le second conseillers.

« As-tu une meilleure idée ? » intervint pour la première fois Kawarama.

Le silence, voilà tout ce qui a répondu à l'intervention du Senju. Le respect que tous lui donnait en était certainement la cause, le voir prendre le partie du gamin n'était cependant pas une nouveauté. Depuis le début du conflit il avait apporté son soutien à l'Uzumaki, mais trop peu avait suivi son geste. Et les conseillers avaient finit par avoir le dernier mot.

« Depuis le début du conflit, ce gamin comme vous l'appelez nous conseille d'attaquer en masse, personne ne l'a écouté. On a suivi votre plan, et voyez où cela nous mène. Chaque minutes avec cette stratégie nous conduit un peu plus près d'une défaite cuisante. » continua Kawarama.

« Faux. Nous affaiblissons considérablement leurs défenses. Nous ne pouvons pas nier ce point. » cracha un autre conseiller

« Quel est le prix à payer pour tuer un homme de Yagura ? Nous en perdons deux, et cela doit bien les faire rire. » rétorqua un Naruto furieux.

« Tu crois que ton plan serait meilleur ? Tu nous enverrais tous à la mort ! » hurla le conseiller.

« Mourir pour cette cause vous effraie, Conseillers ? » lança avec ironie et sarcasme Naruto.

« Silence tout les deux ! » intervint Mei, envoyant le Conseiller rougir de colère.

« Bien, Mei-sama. » fit poliment le blond.

Devant la marque de respect et le sérieux de Naruto, Mei soupira de lassitude. Ce gamin si innocent d'ordinaire, était devenu froid et distant depuis le début du conflit. Tuant sans aucune pitié les personnes qui se dressaient en travers de son chemin.

« Nous devons trouver un terrain d'entente, et modifier notre stratégie. » reprit-elle.

« Et vous pensez également que la stratégie du gamin est la meilleure ? » ironisa un conseiller.

« Bien meilleure que celle que nous adoptons depuis huit jours. » rétorqua Mei. « Très bien, Naruto approche et développe ton idée. »

« Avant toute chose qu'elles sont les affinités connues de Yagura ? » questionna Naruto sans prendre en compte les rires des Conseillers.

« Il ne maîtrise que le Suiton, et a un maniement parfait du Kenjutsu. Très rapide, et surtout très intelligent lors d'un combat. » répondit Zabuza à la surprise de toute l'assemblée.

« Intéressant. » murmura Naruto. « Alors c'est simple, nous allons attaquer la porte principale du village. De là, Mei-sama, Kawarama-sama, Ao-sama et moi même irons à la Tour affronter Yagura à quatre. L'objectif des troupes est de distraire l'ennemi et de pénétrer dans le village. » fit simplement Naruto.

« Gamin ! » coupa Zabuza.

« Zabuza-sama ? »

« Laissez moi vous accompagner, selon les rapports l'un des sept épéistes de Kiri serait son garde du corps et qui mieux qu'un épéiste pourrait l'affronter ? » déclara Zabuza.

La discussion continua ainsi pendant quelques instants, finalisant les détails du plan. Puis Mei Terumi se décida à reprendre la parole :

« Bien, nous allons faire ainsi. Naruto, sais-tu qu'il n'y a aucune solution de repli dans ton plan, ni de solution B d'ailleurs ? »

« Normal, puisque le Plan A marchera. » fit-il avec un sourire dont lui seul était capable.

« Soyez tous prêt dans une heure ! » ordonna-t-elle.

Son ordre eut pour effet de disperser l'ensemble des conseillers de guerre, et fit prendre conscience à tout le monde que la bataille finale allait véritablement commencer aujourd'hui.

_Une heure plus tard :_

Tout les rebelles encore en combat avait était rappelé pour panser leurs plaies. Mei se tenait devant tous ses hommes, le visage fixait sur Kiri. Naruto légèrement sur sa droite, et Kawarama sur sa gauche. Dans son habit l'Uzumaki était méconnaissable, un masque caché ses traits, son Katana dans son dos, et cette cape qui virevoltait dans les airs. Puis la voix de Mei résonna :

« Nous allons livré bataille, tous ensemble, unis comme jamais. Et nous allons terrasser à jamais Yagura, l'homme qui se dit Mizukage. »

Les sabres se levèrent dans les airs, l'éclat du soleil doublant leurs nombres. Souriant derrière ce masque Naruto dégaina le sien, et regarda dans les yeux chaque homme qui osait croiser son regard. Puis il se mit à courir en direction de Kiri, imité par tout le reste des troupes. Les hommes de Yagura ne semblaient pas s'attendre à une attaque massive. Beaucoup d'entre eux essayaient de rentrer dans le village, mais la masse compacte fondit sur eux. Coupant, déchiquetant, tranchant tout ce qui pouvait l'être. En un rien de temps, la troupe de Mei se retrouva devant les portes du village, gardé vaillamment par les hommes de Yagura.

«** Doton : les crocs de la terre.** » hurla Naruto.

Des loups entièrement composé de terres se mirent à sortir du sol et à fondre sur les quelques gardes qui se trouvaient en face de Naruto. Profitant de sa mini diversion, il se dépêcha de refaire des mudras :

« **Doton : Écartement de la Terre.** »

Positionnant ses mains en direction du mur de Kiri, il l'écarta rapidement provoquant et ouvrant une énorme brèche dans les défenses de Kiri. Se retournant rapidement, il remarqua que Mei, Kawarama, Ao et Zabuza le suivait bien.

«** Raiton : L'attaque finale de l'éclair.** » s'exclama Kawarama, forçant Naruto à regarder en direction de la Bataille.

Les mains de Kawarama était dans le sol, et sans savoir comment Naruto fit les corps de nombreux ennemis s'écrouler sur le sol, sans vie.

« Fais attention, Naruto. » fit Kawarama.

« **Suiton : Technique de la Grande Cataracte. **» s'écria Zabuza.

« Ils sont trop nombreux. » hurla Ao, voyant les dégâts que créait néanmoins l'attaque du mercenaire.

« J'en tue dix, j'en vois vingt arrivés. » surenchérit Zabuza.

Mei continuait de se battre un peu plus loin, enchaînant Ninjutsu et Taijutsu. Voyant qu'elle s'éloignait du groupe, Naruto se ressaisit et fit :

« Nous devons rester avec Mei-sama. »

«** Doton : Destruction du sol.** » ajouta rapidement Naruto.

Le sol sous les pieds des hommes qui fonçaient sur eux, fut immédiatement détruit, emportant avec lui les hommes qui se trouvaient à cette endroit. Puis les quatre hommes se mirent à courir après Mei. Naruto voyait les combats se poursuivent sur de nombreux fronts, le sol étant totalement détruit à l'endroit où il se trouvait un instant plus tôt.

« Mei-sama. » hurla Naruto. «** Doton : Rempart de Terre. **»

«** Raiton : Souzoushu arashi.** » hurla Ao.

Le mur de Terre de Naruto s'érigea entre Mei et la troupe ennemi qui s'attaquait à elle, tandis que le nuage noir de Ao apparut derrière le Mur, et abattit la foudre sur les ennemis se trouvant derrière.

« Vous êtes là ! » s'exclama la Terumi.

« Nous sommes encerclés. » jugea bon de remarquer Zabuza.

« Tous autour de moi. » fit Kawarama.

Sans chercher à comprendre les quatre compagnons du Senju se placèrent autour de lui tandis que ce dernier composait des signes à toute vitesse :

« **Katon : Explosion du feu de l'enfer.** »

S'agroupissant au sol, il plaça sa main sur le sol et fit jaillir autour de lui d'énorme quantité de feu, tel un volcan en éruption, faisant s'écrouler les ninjas touchés. Voyant un peu de lave apparaître, Mei en profita et s'exclama :

«** Yoton : Danse de la lave en Fusion. **»

La lave se mit en apesanteur et à tournoyer autour du groupe touchant chaque ninja s'avançant de trop près et n'ayant pas été touché par l'attaque du Senju. Profitant de ce jutsu mi défensif, mi offensive. Naruto prit la parole :

« Nous devons entrer dans le village pour forcer Yagura à se battre. »

« Une diversion ? » proposa Ao.

« Mieux, faisons croire que nous sommes plus nombreux. » fit Zabuza.

« Comment ? » demanda Naruto.

« Des clones. » répondit le Senju à la place de Zabuza.

« Allons-y. » s'exclama Mei, voyant que son attaque ne tiendrait plus longtemps.

«** Multiclonage.** » s'exclamèrent simultanément Naruto et Kawarama.

« **Suiton : Clone Aqueux. **» fit Zabuza.

«** Raiton : Clone Électrique. **» imita Ao.

«** Yoton : Clone de Lave. **» fit de son côté Mei.

Une véritable armée de diverses clones se dressa autour du groupe, et fonça dans le champs de Bataille. Voyant l'attaque prendre à dépourvu de nombreux adversaire, les cinq compagnons se mirent à courir en direction de la brèche créait par Naruto, plus tôt dans l'attaque.

« Derrière toi Ao ! » hurla Naruto.

Mais trop tard, la lame de son adversaire traversa l'épaule du Jonin de part en part. Naruto furieux, croisa le regard de son adversaire, composant les signes que lui avait appris Kyuubi, il fit :

«** Nimpo : L'Antre du démon. **»

Sans prêter attention aux hurlements du ninja, il s'agenouilla et posa sa main sur l'épaule de Ao.

« Ao.. » murmura-t-il.

« Tu as une mission.. gamin.. Vas..y.. Je ne peux.. pas continuer.. je vous gênerai.. Mais je peux.. les retenir.. » eut du mal à dire Ao.

« Non.. » essaya de commencer le blond.

« Rejoins Mei-sama et protège là.. Promet.. le … moi.. Naruto.. » finit le détenteur du Byakugan.

« Restes vivant, nous n'en avons pas fini. Je dois te battre. » s'écria Naruto, une larme perlant sur sa joue.

« Oui ! » dit simplement Ao, tout en se relevant et en composant des signes : « Cours, Naruto ! Va affronter ton destin.. **Raiton : Tornade de Zeus. **»

Jetant un dernier regard derrière lui, Naruto eut juste le temps de voir une immense tornade emportait tout les ninjas présents sur son chemin. Souriant faiblement, il se mit à courir entre les débris et pénétra dans le village. Voyant Mei, Kawarama et Zabuza devant lui, il les rattrapa rapidement.

« Où est Ao ? » demanda une Mei inquiète.

« Il retient nos poursuivants. » murmura simplement Naruto. « Où se trouve Yagura ? » rajouta-t-il.

« On ne sait pas. » répondit Kawarama. « Mais hors de question qu'on se sépare. » rajouta-t-il en voyant le visage de son élève.

«** Suiton : Lame de fond. **» fit Zabuza, après avoir dégainé son énorme sabre.

Avec des mouvements ample, il envoya des ondes d'eau sur ses adversaires qui s'écroulèrent aussitôt sur le sol.

« Technique d'épéiste ? » demanda curieusement Naruto.

« Et tu n'as pas tout vu, gamin. » rigola Zabuza.

«** Futon : La colère du Sabre. **» fit Naruto.

Comme face au géant de Kumo, rien ne se produisit, mais rapidement la troupe qui avançaient vers eux s'écroula sur le sol. De nombreuses coupures apparaissant sur leurs corps, et les cris résonnant dans le village. Un instant après, ils étaient tous étendus sur le sol. Mort, et sans plus une seule goutte de sang dans leurs corps.

« Pas mal, gamin. » commenta Zabuza.

« Avançons, avant que d'autre n'arrive. » fit Kawarama qui s'était débarrassé de ses adversaires aux corps à corps.

Le groupe de quatre se mit en route s'enfonçant plus profondément dans le village. Puis devant eux se dressait une nouvelle unité de ninjas.

«** Multiclonage.** » fit Kawarama.

A peine eut-il dit ça que les clones qu'il avait construit foncèrent sur le groupe, un sourire sur le visage, il recomposa un seul signe et fit :

«** Nimpo : Explosion des Clones. **»

Aussitôt les clones explosèrent tuant sur le coup l'ensemble des ninjas adverses. Naruto regardait son senseï de travers et dit :

« Pourquoi ne pas avoir fait ça avant ? »

« Uniquement parce que je ne récupère pas le Chakra des clones lors de leur explosion. Ça m'affaiblit considérablement. » rétorqua le Senju.

S'apprêtant à avancer en direction du centre du village, ils n'entendirent qu'au dernier moment l'attaque d'un ninja caché dans l'ombre :

«** Suiton : Le requin Aqueux. **»

Instinctivement, Naruto avait composé les signes et dit :

«** Doton : Rempart de Terre. **»

Hélas pas assez rapidement l'attaque aqueuse de son adversaire le toucha à la cheville, faisant apparaître un rictus de douleur sur son visage. Prenant son courage à deux mains, il fit :

« Qui est là ? »

« Kisame Hoshigaki. » répondit Zabuza. « L'un des sept épéistes de Kiri. » continua-t-il devant le regard perplexe du blond.

« Zabuza Momochi, un plaisir de te revoir. » s'exclama la voix dans l'ombre.

« Un plaisir non partagé, Traître. » lâcha Zabuza.

L'ombre sortait maintenant de sa cachette, laissant apparaître un visage hideux.

« Il ressemble à un poisson. » marmonna Naruto.

« A un requin, gamin. » fit le dénommé Kisame.

« Allez chercher Yagura. Kisame est à moi. » ordonna Zabuza.

Ne se faisant pas prier, le trio restant se mit en route en direction de Yagura. Jetant un dernier coup d'œil derrière lui Naruto eut juste le temps d'entendre deux attaques :

« **Suiton : Vague Explosive.** »

« **Suiton : Dragons Aqueux.** »

Le Dragon de Zabuza entra en contact avec la gigantesque vague créait par l'homme à la tête de Requin, créant une gigantesque explosion, et envoyant de l'eau partout. Zabuza et Kisame marchait dessus et se faisait face, chacun d'entre eux avait leurs épées monstrueuse de dégainé. Naruto, Mei et Kawarama continuait de courir, étrangement aucun ninja ne se trouvait sur leur chemin, arrivé dans une clairière, ils trouvèrent un homme, petit de taille leur tournait le dos. Et à la surprise de Naruto, il entendit Mei dire :

« Yagura, ta fin est proche. »

« C'est lui Yagura ? » bégaya Naruto.

« Oui c'est moi, jeune homme. » fit l'homme en se retournant.

Naruto vit un jeune homme, une balafre sur sa joue gauche, et une expression limite enfantine, mais une cruauté sans nom au fond de ses yeux. Pour rajouter à ce mystère, il entendit la voix de son démon dire :

« **Il est comme toi. Un démon en lui.** »

« Mei-sama un plaisir de te revoir. Depuis la mort de tes parents il me semble ? » discuta le Mizukage.

« Tu vas payer. **Suiton : Dragon Aqueux.** »

Le dragon formé d'eau par Mei s'abattit sur le Mizukage, qui ne fit aucun mouvement pour l'éviter. Son sourire toujours visible sur ses lèvres.

« Ts, Mei-sama je m'attendais à mieux de votre part. » murmura-t-il.

Brusquement Naruto se retourna et vit Yagura dans le dos de Mei. Il voulait hurler quelque chose, mais il savait que c'était inutile.

«** Suiton : Prison Aqueuse. **» murmura Yagura.

« **Doton Rempart de Terre. **» hurla Naruto, voyant l'expression effrayé sur le visage de Mei.

Un mur de Terre surgit entre Mei et Yagura, évitant ainsi à la chef rebelle de se faire capturer par le démon de Kiri.

« Gamin, nous n'avons pas été présenté. Qui es-tu ? » ricana Yagura.

« Assez parler, Yagura. » intervint Kawarama. « Mei, reste à distance et couvre nous. Naruto, allons-y. » acheva le Senju en dégainant ses Kunaï.

« Corps à corps ? » provoqua Yagura. « Vous vous êtes mal renseigné sur moi. » acheva-t-il.

« **Doton : Prison de Terre. **» hurla Mei, au moment où Kawarama s'était retrouvé sur Yagura.

D 'un bond sur le côté, puis d'un saut arrière le Mizukage évita l'attaque combiné du binôme Mei/Kawarama. Naruto qui se trouvait derrière, tenta d'ajuster un coup de pied dans les côtes du Jinchuriki mais à sa grande surprise ce dernier s'en saisit et l'envoya valser sur plusieurs mètres.

« Trop faible, trop lent. » murmura cruellement le Mizukage.

« Tais-toi et bats toi. » cracha furieusement Mei.

Yagura disparut aussitôt du champs de vision de la jeune femme et réapparut une nouvelle fois dans son dos, ajustant son pied à l'endroit où avait visé Naruto. Mais son coup à lui fit mouche, et força Mei à se plier en dos. D'une main, il fit des Mudras et regarda Kawarama fondre sur lui.

«** Suiton : Geyser d'Eau. **»

Des trous apparurent dans le sol, faisant jaillir de l'eau. Puis Kawarama fut pris au piège et envoyé dans les airs par l'un de ses jet d'eau surpuissant, et attérit douloureusement au sol. Yagura reporta son attention sur une Mei, plié en deux et ajusta un coup de genou dans le visage de la jeune femme, l'envoyant valser par terre.

« Bien ce que j'ai dit, trop faible. »

Naruto secoua sa tête et se releva tant bien que mal, tandis que Kawarama s'était déjà redressé se tenant douloureusement le dos. Mei de son côté avait le nez cassé et regardait hargneusement la personne qu'elle haïssait le plus.

« Le combat serait-il déjà finit ? » rajouta le Mizukage.

«** Multiclonage.** » hurla Naruto.

« Intéressant mais insuffisant. » fit le Mizukage, en dégainant son sabre.

Naruto était ébahi par ce qu'il voyait, son adversaire se déplaçait comme si il volait au dessus du sol, portant des coups avec une souplesse et une précision incroyable. Une véritable danse. En quelques secondes il élimina l'ensemble des clones du blond.

«** Doton : Piège de Terre. **» tenta Mei.

«** Katon : Embrassement . **» fit simultanément Kawarama.

De la terre sortit tout autour de Yagura, des pieux visible sur les parois, tandis que la boule de feu lancé par Kawarama dans les airs redescendait en piqué sur le Mizukage. A une vitesse à peine visible à l'œil nue il composa deux séries de mudras et fit.

«** Raiton : Armure électrique. **»

«** Suiton : Bombe Aqueuse. **»

Son corps était devenu totalement bleu, entouré par une densité incroyable d'électricité, tandis que la bombe d'eau avait heurté la technique Katon de Kawarama dans les airs et avait provoqué une buée incroyable. La technique Doton fut annulé au contact du corps de Yagura. Puis celui-ci éclata de rire.

« Inutile. »

« Je croyais qu'il ne maîtrisait que le Suiton. » lança Naruto à ses deux compagnons.

« Je le croyais aussi. » murmura une Mei, éberlué.

« J'ai progressé depuis notre dernière rencontre. Un ninja de Kumo m'a bien aidé. » répondit Yagura pour eux.

« Voyons voir tes progrès, Yagura. » s'écria Naruto. « Kawarama, Mei attaquez avec votre Doton et Katon. »

« Mais.. » commença Mei.

« Fait le ! » ordonna Naruto, oubliant son statut pendant un moment.

L'Uzumaki se dépêcha de se mettre en position entre Mei et Kawarama, il avait un plan et il espérer sincèrement que cela marcherait. La voix hautaine de son adversaire l'énervait au plus haut point.

« La première leçon ne vous a pas suffit. Allez-y je vous attends. » ricana le Mizukage.

«** Doton : Prison de Terre. **»

«** Katon : Boule de Feu. **» changea Kawarama.

Yagura ne perdait pas son sourire, et ne faisait aucunement attention au blond qui souriait également, composant déjà ses mudras :

«** Raiton : Armure électrique. **»

«** Futon : La colère du Sabre. **» contra aussitôt Naruto, à la surprise de tous.

«** Suiton : Bombe Aqueuse. **» acheva Yagura qui avait déjà commencer son attaque.

«** Doton : Poing de Terre. **» contra pour la seconde fois Naruto.

Yagura vit les deux attaques du blond fondre sur lui, il avait compris que trop tard le plan du gamin qui se trouvait en face de lui. Il avait perdu son sourire, et réfléchissait à toute vitesse. L'attaque Doton de Mei entra en contact avec la défense électrique de Yagura, au moment même où l'attaque Futon de Naruto entra en contact avec l'affinité Raiton éliminant la protection de Yagura. L'attaque Katon de Kawarama fut annulé par l'attaque Suiton du Mizukage qui ne put arrêter le Doton de Naruto. Le poing de Terre toucha le visage du Mizukage et l'envoya valser au sol, tandis que le Futon de Naruto s'était affaibli et n'avait fait qu'une ou deux coupures par-ci.

« Bien joué, Naruto. » s'extasia Mei.

« Bonne analyse. » surenchérit Kawarama.

« Bon travail d'équipe. » répondit Naruto.

Après un instant, Yagura se releva, le visage ensanglanté, la folie visible dans ses yeux. Léchant le sang qui coulait de ses veines, il se mit à parler d'une voix grave et froide. D'une voix méconnaissable.

«** Tu as fait couler mon sang, morveux. Vous allez périr. **»

_Zabuza contre Kisame :_

Les deux épéistes de Kiri se tenaient sur l'eau et se fixait, depuis leur première attaque plus aucun des deux ne bougeaient. L'eau se répandait autour d'eux.

« Zabuza, tu as toujours été inférieur à moi. Pourquoi tiens tu tant que ça à te battre contre moi ? » ricana l'homme au visage de requins.

« Tu as trahis notre ordre. Tu as rejoins Yagura, alors que nous avons tous voter pour déserter. » cracha avec hargne Zabuza.

« Trahir ? N'est ce pas toi qui prône les mots propre intérêts? » rétorqua Kisame.

« Quels sont tes intérêts à vouloir défendre Yagura ? » attaqua Zabuza.

« Ils sont personnels. Mais pourquoi ne fais-tu pas comme les autres ? Pourquoi te bats-tu ? Pourquoi n'as tu pas fui ? » demanda Kisame.

Momochi ne répondit pas, son regard dans le vide, et ses pensées allant de son enfance avant l'arrivée de Yagura à ce visage. Ses cheveux blonds, ses moustaches sur les joues, et cette détermination dans le regard. Voilà pourquoi il se battait.

« Assez parler, battons-nous et finissons-en. » cracha Zabuza en dégainant Kubikiribôchô de son fourreau.

Kisame avait un rictus de plaisir à l'entente de cela, et reprit Samehada dans ses mains et se mit en position, prêt à l'attaque comme à la défense.

« L'épée indestructible contre l'épée se nourrissant de Chakra. » murmura d'excitation Kisame.

A peine eut-il fini sa phrase qu'il fonça sur son adversaire. Et le duel commença, les deux adversaire magnant l'épée avec dextérité. La puissance physique que le combat dégageait était impressionnant. Aucun des deux épéistes ne baissaient sa garde, les enchaînements rendaient le combat instable. Chacun attaquait à tour de rôle, puis défendait, espérant que l'adversaire soit touché. Puis soudain, Kisame fit semblant d'être déstabilisé et ajusta son sabre sur la cheville de Zabuza. Aussitôt en plus du sang qui coulait, Zabuza sentit Samehada entrait en action et commençait à puiser dans son chakra. Reculant rapidement, il sentit néanmoins ses forces diminuaient.

« Alors tu as goûté au pouvoir de Samehada ? » ricana Kisame.

Le Momochi se contenta de grimacer et de composer ses Mudras, mais il fut trop lent.

«** Suiton : Les cinq requins affamés. **» fit Kisame avant d'ajouter : « Trop lent, Zabuza. »

Cinq requins apparurent autour de Zabuza est l'encerclée. Se battant avec fougue, Zabuza tua deux requins, mais se sentit faible et posa un genou sur l'eau. Maintenir son chakra l'affaiblissait et il sentait sa fin approchait.

« **Raiton : Course de l'éclair.** » fit une nouvelle fois.

L'éclair s'abattit sur les trois requins restant, mais avant que Zabuza n'ait pu voir son sauveur, une autre voix s'éleva :

«** Doton : Consolidation du sol.** »

Le sol devenait petit à petit de la terre, évaporant toute l'eau qui se trouvait là un instant plus tôt. Kisame se retourna rapidement, énervé d'avoir été interrompu :

« Qui est là ? » gronda-t-il.

« Quel malpoli tu es. Pourquoi interromps-tu un combat sans te présenter ? » grogna une voix féminine.

« Karui, tais toi. » s'énerva un homme.

« Je me présente Karui épéiste de Kumo.. »

« Et moi Omoi, épéiste de Kumo également. »

« Que faites vous là ? » s'énerva Kisame.

« Nous avons vus de la fumées, et nous nous sommes dit qu'une petite bagarre nous empêcherait de rouiller. » ricana Omoi.

« Arrêtes de plaisanter, triples buses. » gronda Karui.

Kisame fondit sur les deux ninjas de Kumo, qui sautèrent aussitôt en arrière, dégainant gracieusement leurs épées dans les airs, et attèrissant en position de défense.

« Nous avons ordre de vous protéger, Zabuza-sama. » fit sérieusement Omoi.

« Et nous allons respecter cet ordre. » ajouta Karui.

«** Doton : Poing de Terre. **» s'exclama Omoi, permettant à Karui de planter son sabre dans le mollet de Kisame.

« Je vois. » marmonna Kisame. « Mon chef ne m'en voudra pas de partir plus tôt que prévu. Nous nous reverrons. »

« Qui te dit que nous te laisserons partir ? » attaqua Karui.

« Moi. Mais avant. **Doton : Technique de la Décapitation fatale.** » fit Kisame, enterrant entièrement Karui, ne laissant que sa tête dépassait. « Je n'aime pas les gens qui hurlent sans cesse. **Doton : Voyage Souterrain**. Adieu. »

Kisame venait de disparaître sous terre, Omoi était resté sur ses gardes, mais aucune attaque ne vint et ne viendrait, alors son sourire réapparut sur son visage, et il ne put s'empêcher de dire :

« Il a bien raison ! Tu hurles de trop ! »

_Mei, Kawarama, Naruto contre Yagura :_

Si le trio avait trouvé Yagura se n'était rien comparé à maintenant. Il ressemblait à une véritable bête sanguinaire, assoiffée de sang. Les corps de Mei, Kawarama et Naruto ne faisait que voler dans les airs suite au coup porté par Yagura.

« Je vais devoir l'utiliser. » marmonna Naruto.

L'Uzumaki enleva son bandeau et laissa apparaître son œil gauche. Le sharingan activé lui donnait un côté sombre et puissant à la fois.

« A nous deux, Yagura. » hurla Naruto.

Le Mizukage reporta son attention sur le plus jeune des trois, et eut un sourire carnassier. Fonçant droit sur lui, Naruto eut du mal à s'habituer à sa nouvelle vision mais le fit arriver au dernier moment parant son attaque du bras et portant un coup de genou dans le flan, paraît à son tour par Yagura. Un combat de Taijutsu impressionnant se déroulait sous les yeux de Kawarama et Mei. Mais Naruto restait handicapé par son manque de force physique et de vitesse, son sharingan n'empêchant seulement à Yagura de le toucher. Puis après une erreur d'inattention, Naruto se retrouva projeter contre le mur derrière lui, le sang coulant de ses lèvres, et se mêlant à son cuir chevelure.

«** Pauvre gamin**. » ricana Yagura.

« Tu es comme.. moi. » murmura Naruto.

«** Comme toi ? **» questionna entre deux rire le Mizukage.

« Haï par tous, grandit dans la solitude pour ce que tu as d'enfermer en toi. Je te comprends mieux que quiconque. Je suis comme toi. » murmura faiblement Naruto. « Mais j'ai connu l'amitié, l'amour, et je ne les laisserai pas tomber. » s'écria-t-il pour finir.

«** Faible. Tu es faible, et pour te le prouver je vais les tuer sous tes yeux. **» cracha Yagura.

Le Jinchuriki du démon à trois queux fonça sur Kawarama, mais un Kunaï vint se figer dans son bras, se retournant il remarqua que l'Uzumaki s'était redressé :

« Je suis ton adversaire. » murmura faiblement Naruto, un bras sur le mur pour tenir debout.

«** Idiot. Meurs. **» hurla de rage le Mizukage, en fonça sabre en avant sur Naruto.

L'Uzumaki ne pouvait plus se défendre et il ferma ses yeux, ne voulant pas voir son sort dans les yeux. Quelques secondes plus tard, il ne sentait toujours rien. Ouvrant les yeux, la vue qui s'offrait à lui, lui glaça le sang. Kawarama , son senseï s 'était jeté entre lui et Yagura, le sabre le transperçant de part en part. Une gerbe de sang sortant de sa bouche, il dit :

« Tu ne tueras pas mon élève. »

« Kawarama, pourquoi ? » hurla Naruto.

Le Senju s'écroula sur le sol, le Sabre toujours dans son corps. Yagura était incrédule, pourquoi s'était on sacrifié pour quelqu'un d'autre. Il recula de quelques pas.

« Nar.. Naruto.. Bats.. le.. Sauve.. Mei.. Promet moi.. de faire.. vivre.. le clan... Senju.. » fit difficilement Kawarama entre deux gerbes de sangs. « Dans ma.. tante.. il y a des.. parchemins.. pour diverses.. personnes.. prends les..avec toi.. à Konoha.. » murmura-t-il.

« Taisez vous, Kawarama-senseï. Vous allez vivre. » s'écria Naruto.

« Non.. il est.. trop tard.. pour moi.. Vis.. Naruto.. Vis pour.. les vivants.. et honore.. la mémoire.. des morts.. Promets.. moi.. maîtrise le.. Mokuton.. »

« Senseï.. » commença Naruto.

« Promets..le..moi.. » insista le Senju.

« Je vous le promets senseï. »

« J'ai.. été.. fier de te.. rencontrer.. et d'être.. ton senseï.. Naruto.. Uzumaki.. Senju.. ninja..de Konoha. » acheva Kawarama avant de fermer définitivement ses yeux.

Naruto serrait fortement le corps sans vie de son senseï, sentant les larmes coulaient le long de ses joues. Il avait été trop faible pour le protéger et il en avait payer de sa vie. Puis soudainement, il fut poussé par terre. Relevant les yeux, il croisa les yeux de la femme de Kumo. Samui, si ses souvenirs étaient exacte, il l'entendit lointainement murmure :

« Je t'avais bien dit que je te sauterais encore dessus. »

Mais cette phrase était dénué de sens pour lui. Il sentait la haine monter en lui, la rage et une colère froide. Il désirait le sang de son adversaire, il voulait le voir couler, le voir souffrir , l'entendre le supplier de l'épargner ou de l'achever. Une épaisse aura rouge apparut autour de lui, faisant reculer de peur Samui. Mei qui s'était approché du corps de Kawarama, recula également, devant l'aura de puissance et de sang qui émanait du blond.

« **Yagura, tu vas payer.** » hurla Naruto d'une voix grave.

Et il fonça sur le Mizukage qui ne bougea pas, incrédule et déstabilisé face à la scène qui se passait devant lui. Il ne vit pas les coups arriver, mais les sentit. Il fut projeter contre le mur qui explosa sous la force de l'impacte.

«** Tu vas payer pour tout tes crimes. Pour les parents de Mei, pour Kawarama.** » hurla Naruto.

Et il repartit sur Yagura, l'attrapant par la gorge et le soulevant du sol. D'un coup de pied remontant il l'envoya dans les airs et sauta à sa suite. Le ceintura, et le força à s'écraser lourdement sur le sol qui craquela sur l'impact de l'attaque. Naruto était déjà debout, tandis que Yagura regardait avec peur et crainte son adversaire. Il sentait le sang coulait le long de son visage, sa bouche en être rempli, mais il n'arrivait pas à être en colère et faire appel à son démon. La peur prédominait de trop.

«** Futon : La colère du Sabre. **» gronda la voix dénué de sentiment de Naruto.

Instinctivement Yagura s'écarta de l'attaque mais pas assez rapidement. Il sentit le jutsu touché l'ensemble de sa jambe droite et hurla de douleur. Un cri sourd qui ébranla les fondations du bâtiments. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de souffler plus longtemps, il croisa le regard de Naruto déjà devant lui.

«** Tu vas connaître la souffrance, la véritable souffrance, celle que tu as fait connaître à tout un peuple. **»

Le poing de Naruto s'abattit sur le visage du Mizukage, qui perdit deux à trois dents sur le coup. Puis le genou s'abattit à son tour dans ses côtes, et il se retrouva une nouvelle fois soulever dans les airs et plaqué contre le mur. Suffocant à la prise du blond.

« Naruto, arrête. » s'écria Mei.

« Gamin ! » hurla simultanément Samui.

«** Il doit mourir pour ses meurtres, pour ses fautes.** » se justifia froidement Naruto.

« Il doit être jugé et condamné, Naruto. C'est ce qu'aurai voulu Kawarama. Il n'aurait pas voulu que tu deviennes un monstre. » tenta Mei.

Naruto semblait lutter contre les paroles de sa supérieur et ajusta un coup de genou dans le ventre du Mizukage actuel, puis un coup de tête qui fit perdre connaissance à son adversaire. L'aura rouge l'entourait toujours au moment où Samui s'approcha de lui.

« Tu n'es pas comme lui, gamin. Tu n'es pas un monstre, alors ne deviens en pas un. » murmura-t-elle.

Naruto croisa son regard, et vit la sincérité dans son regard. Puis vit la peur dans celui de Mei, et enfin regarda le sourire a jamais gravé sur celui de son senseï. L'aura rouge disparut aussitôt, laissant Naruto tomber à genou sur le sol., toujours soutenu par Samui qui posait ses mains sur les épaules frêles du blond.

« Merci, Naruto.. » murmura Mei. « Merci pour tout. »

Le blond n'écoutait pas, son regard fixer sur le corps sans vie de son senseï. S'approchant du corps du Senju, avec toute les forces qui lui restait et avec cette détermination que tous lui avait connu, il murmura sans voir que Ao, Zabuza, Omoi et Karui était arrivé :

« J'ai protéger Mei comme vous me l'aviez demandé, senseï. Je tiendrais ma promesse. Je suis désolé. » pleura-t-il. « Désolé de ne pas voir su vous protéger. Yagura sera juger par les autorités nécessaire, juger pour tout ces crimes. » continua-t-il. « Je vous ferrais honneur par delà la mort, je deviendrais Grand quelque soit les sacrifices nécessaires pour. Je changerais le monde shinobi. » pleura-t-il une dernière fois.

Mei regardait la scène sur le sol, tenant fortement ses côtes, Kawarama aurait été fier des paroles de son élève elle en était fier aussi. Ao regardait tendrement son ami, et partageait sa tristesse, la comprenait. Zabuza avait mis tant d'espoir sur le blond et à la vue du corps de Yagura il ne s'était pas trompé. Un triste sourire naquit, il resterait à Kiri jusqu'à l'enterrement de Kawarama, par respect pour Naruto, par amitié. Samui le fixait, ce n'était pas un gamin, elle s'était trompé, il en avait l'apparence, mais sa maturité démontrait le contraire. Un enfant condamné à grandir bien trop vite. Si quelqu'un pouvait faire ce qu'il venait de dire c'était bien lui. Les deux épéistes de Kumo, ne semblaient pas comprendre grand chose, mais la scène les émouvait. Il ne lâchait pas le corps de Kawarama même là qu'il ne parlait plus, et laisser librement couler ses larmes, se moquant de ce que pouvait penser les autres. Se moquant que ce comportement n'était pas digne d'un ninja.

**BONUS :**

**Taijut.**

**Ninjut**

**Genju**

**Kenju**

**Fuinj**

**Intelli**

**Puissa**

**Vitess**

**Résist.**

**Ctrle **

**Total /50**

**Kisame **

4

4

2.5

**5**

_2_

3

**5**

4

**5**

**5**

**39.5**

**Itachi **

4.5

4.5

**5**

4

_2.5_

4

3

4

3.5

4.5

**39.5**

**Kawarama **

4

**4.5**

3

3

4

4

4

_2.5_

3

**4.5**

**36.5**

**Mei **

3.5

**4.5**

_2.5_

3

_2.5_

4

4

4

3.5

4

**35.5**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer : **L'univers de Naruto ne m'appartient pas. Je ne fais qu'emprunter les personnages à Masashi Kishimoto, et bien entendu je ne gagne pas d'argent en utilisant son univers.

**Chapitre 13 :** La réalité de la guerre

Les rues de Kiri était en effervescence, tous fêtait la fin de Yagura, la fin d'un règne sombre. Les sourires sur les visages des hommes, des femmes, et des enfants contrasté totalement avec l'état du village, ou plutôt des ruines qu'il restait. Deux jours, deux longues journée que le Yondaime Mizukage avait été renversé. Naruto déambulait dans le village, le visage las, abattu, son sourire ayant disparu. Il semblait être le seul à ne pas profiter de l'allégresse générale.

« Naruto ! » s'exclama soudainement une voix.

Lentement, le blond se retourna et vit le visage soucieux d'Ao fondre sur lui. Depuis cette bataille, le détenteur du byakugan faisait tout son possible pour redonner le sourire au gamin.

« Ao-sama. » répondit platement l'Uzumaki.

Le visage soucieux d'Ao devint aussitôt peiné et rempli de tristesse, Mei qui n'avait pas encore été intronisé Mizukage lui avait confié une tâche, et pas la moindre. Soupirant il fixa le blond, et se décida à parler :

« Mei-sama te convoque. Un sujet urgent demande ta présence. »

« Quel sujet ? » demanda sans émotion l'Uzumaki.

« Tu sais.. comment. dire.. » commença par bégayer Ao. « Les.. préparatifs.. pour l'enterrement.. de .. Kawarama.. » acheva-t-il péniblement.

La réaction que craignait le détenteur du byakugan n'eut pas lieu, Naruto gardait son regard fixait sur ses pieds, et se contenta d'acquiescer de la tête et d'avancer en direction du bâtiment administratif du village, qui en l'occurrence n'était qu'une simple tante.

« Mei-sama. » salua Naruto une fois arrivé.

« Naruto, il ne manquait plus que toi. Installe toi. » fit-elle d'un signe de main en direction du siège libre.

Le blond en profita pour regarder les personnes présentes, comme d'habitude les conseillers étaient là, Zabuza également, Ao aussi. Les même personnes que durant la guerre, rien de nouveau.

« Si je vous ai convoqué aujourd'hui, c'est pour régler certains détails. » commença Mei.

A l'entente du mot détail, Naruto tiqua et redressa sa tête. Son visage exprimait une colère sourde. Comment pouvait-elle cataloguer Kawarama au rang de simple détail ? Voyant le visage du blond, Mei afficha sa tristesse dans ses yeux, et se reprit aussitôt :

« Demain, je deviendrais officiellement la Godaime Mizukage de Kiri. Ce sera un honneur pour moi de remplir cette fonction. Mais avant d'accepter ce poste, je tiens à régler certaines choses personnellement. Pour commencer Yagura doit être jugé et condamné le plus rapidement possible. » commença à énoncer Mei, puis voyant l'approbation du conseil elle reprit : « Ma deuxième action sera d'ériger une stèle en l'honneur des morts aux combats. Tout ninja de Kiri aura le droit d'y figurer, ennemi ou ami. Et Kawarama Senju y aura sa place. »

Le calme fut brisé par les exclamations de surprise et de désaccord des conseillers. Zabuza regardait outré le comportement de ces hommes tandis que Naruto avait le regard dans le vide ce qui n'échappa pas à Mei.

« Mei-sama, avec tout le respect qu'on vous doit, cela n'est pas possible. Les hommes de Yagura ne mérite pas de figurer sur cette stèle. » cracha avec hargne l'un des conseillers.

La jeune femme soupira, elle s'attendait visiblement à être contredit par ses conseillers, secouant de la tête, elle se reprit :

« Pourquoi ne pourrait-il pas y figurer ? Ce sont des ninjas de Kiri, née à Kiri, mort à Kiri. » lâcha-t-elle.

« Ils sont adhéré aux idéaux d'un monstre. » fit le même conseillers.

« Un monstre ? » murmura soudainement Naruto.

L'ensemble de la salle se retourna en direction du blond, qui avait pour la première fois de la discussion relever son visage et fixait de ses yeux froids le conseiller qui venait de parler.

« Qu'est ce qu'un monstre pour vous ? » fit avec dédain Naruto.

Le conseiller tressaillit en entendant le ton du blond, reprenant assez rapidement contenance, il répondit aux garçon :

« Un monstre ? Yagura était un monstre, il a fait régner la terreur, verser le sang de centaine d'innocent, détruit des familles, des vies. »

« Alors nous sommes des monstres aussi, cher conseiller, en tuant des ninjas, nous avons détruits des vies, des familles, brisés des rêves. » contesta Naruto.

« Nous y étions obligés ! » hurla l'homme en se levant de son siège.

« Obligés ? Eux l'était également, c'était vivre ou mourir. » déclara toujours aussi calmement l'Uzumaki.

« Tu ne peux pas comparer.. » commença-t-il.

« Tais-toi. » gronda soudainement Naruto. « Nous avons tués pour NOS idéaux, ils ont tués pour LEURS idéaux. Ils méritent de reposer en paix. Nous avons été ennemis sur le champs de bataille, mais conseiller vous ne devriez pas oublier que vous devriez montrer du respect aux morts. » cracha hargneusement Naruto.

« Naruto.. » tenta de calmer Mei.

« Mei-sama. » se contenta de dire Naruto, tout en se rasseyant sur son siège.

Le silence avait suivi l'annonce du blond, tous le regardait fixement, jusqu'au moment où Mei décida à reprendre la parole :

« Une autre personne a quelque chose à ajouter ? »

Pendant un instant, personne n'osa dire la moindre chose, puis un conseiller plus âgés que les précédents se leva et pris la parole :

« Je rejoins l'avis du ninja de Konoha concernant les ninjas de Kiri. Cependant, j'ai un autre point à soulever. Celui concernant Kawarama Senju. » commença-t-il.

L'annonce de l'un des héros de guerre eut un effet instantané, le conseiller eut l'intérêt de chaque personnes présentes. Tous le regardait et s'apprêtait à boire ses paroles. Naruto avait fixer son regard sur le conseiller, espérant deviner où il voulais en venir.

« Parles ! » soupira Mei.

« Kawarama Senju était un ninja de Konoha et non de Kiri. Je ne nie pas son implication actif dans ce conflit, mais le mettre sur la stèle est de trop.. » commença-t-il.

« Cesse de jouer avec les mots. » s'énerva Mei.

« Je pense que vous étiez trop attaché à lui pour avoir un avis constructif. » lança le conseiller. « Un ninja de Konoha doit reposer à Konoha et non à Kiri. »

« Il a fait beaucoup plus que n'importe lequel d'entre vous pour le village. Il mérite son nom sur sa stèle. » s'emporta la future Mizukage.

« Comme je l'ai dit, je ne nie pas son implication, cependant c'était un étranger. »

« Un étranger ? » fit Naruto en claquant son poing sur la table.

« Tout comme toi. » provoqua le conseiller. « Vous nous avez aidé, on vous remercie, cela s'arrête là. Nous ne devons pas mélanger nos villages et ne devons aucunement avoir de dettes envers vous. »

« Il a payé le prix fort pour son aide. Il est mort pour votre liberté. Mort, alors que vous, vous terriez dans vos tantes à attendre que le conflit prenne fin. » s'énerva Naruto.

« Tu ne sais rien de la politique, gamin. Restes à ta place. » ordonna le conseiller.

A peine eut-il dit sa phrase que Naruto se retrouva devant lui, les yeux devenant rouge et agrippant le vieil homme par le col.

« Je ne connais rien à la politique, certes, mais vous vous ne connaissez rien aux relations humaines. Votre stupide fierté, votre fermeture d'esprit entraînera votre perte. Le monde change, les mentalités également. Mettez vous à la page, vieil homme. » rétorqua Naruto.

« Naruto ! Lâche-le. Il t'a compris. » ordonna Mei.

Le blond jeta un dernier regard au vieil homme, et lâcha le col provoquant la chute du conseiller sur le sol. Mei soupira, l'impulsivité de Naruto ne changerait pas, et pourrait créer bien des problèmes à l'avenir.

« Passons au vote. Qui est pour l'enterrement de Kawarama Senju dans notre Village ? »

N'étant pas un résident de Kiri, l'Uzumaki ne fut pas autorisé à lever son bras, juste condamné à regarder. A son plus grand soulagement, une large majorité vota pour. Regardant Mei dans les yeux, il y décela également une pointe de soulagement.

« Bien. L'enterrement aura lieu demain après-midi. Les autres sujets de discussions seront régler lors de mon officialisation au poste de Mizukage, sur la place public, demain matin. Le conseil est terminé, vous pouvez partir. » annonça d'un coup Mei. « Naruto, pourrais-tu rester s'il te plaît ? » ajouta-t-elle.

Les divers conseillers quittaient la pièce, lançant des regards intrigués au duo qui restait immobile dans la pièce. Une fois que la Mizukage fut certaine de ne plus être dérangé, elle s'avança de sa démarche calme et féline en direction du blond.

« Naruto, je sais ce que tu ressens.. » commença-t-elle.

« Excusez moi Mei-sama, je n'ai pas envie d'en parler. » coupa court Naruto.

« Tu es humain. Tu en as besoin. T'enfermer dans la tristesse et l'impuissance ne le ferra pas revenir. »

« Je suis le seul responsable de sa mort ! Si j'avais été plus puissant, plus fort. Si j'avais eu moins peur, il serait toujours là, vivant. » hurla subitement Naruto.

« Il a choisis son propre destin, Naruto. Il était conscient des risques qu'il encourrait. Tu n'es même pas genin, ta puissance et tes capacités sont déjà supérieurs à beaucoup d'autres personnes de ton âge tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir. » tenta de contredire la Terumi.

« Il n'était pas conscient qu'il allait mourir par ma faute. J'aurais dû vous écouter et ne pas en faire qu'à ma tête. J'aurais dû regagner Konoha, et Kawarama aurait pu vivre.. » commença Naruto.

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, qu'une gifle lancée par Mei s'abattit sur sa joue. Une colère sourde mêlée à de la tristesse dans ses yeux, elle lui dit :

« Tu ferrais honte à Kawarama. En aucun cas il ne voudrait te voir te morfondre sur sa mort. EN AUCUN CAS. Tu devrais repenser au bon souvenirs, tenir la promesse que tu lui as faites. »

Et elle tourna les talons, laissant un Naruto totalement désabusé par la situation. Le blond sortit de la pièce, sa main toujours sur sa joue. Arrivé prêt d'un arbre, il soupira, nostalgique, repensant à un souvenirs.

_La journée avait été longue ce jour-là, la chaleur particulièrement suffocante. Naruto s'entraînait depuis des heures sans relâche avec Kawarama qui le fixait d'un air fier, et qui n'avait de cesse de corriger chaque petite erreur. _

_« Pourquoi dois-je m'entraîner autant ? » maugréa Naruto._

_Le rire franc et sincère de Kawarama avait fait sourire l'Uzumaki, malgré l'épuisement de ce dernier. _

_« Tu dois t'entraîner. Tu sais il existe deux catégories de ninja. »_

_« Lesquels ? » s'était empressé de répondre Naruto._

_« Les génies et les travailleurs. Les génies sont des descendant de clans, les Hyuuga, les Uchiwa, les Nara pour ne citer qu'eux ont toujours eu un génie au sein de leurs familles. Les travailleurs sont les autres, toi, Mei, Ao, et tant d'autre. » avait répondu le Senju._

_« Un travailleur peut-il battre un génie ? » avait demandé Naruto avec curiosité._

_« Bien entendu, et ceux qui y arrive entre dans la troisième catégorie. Les génies du Travail. Le Yondaime Hokage en faisait partie. » _

_« Le Yondaime n'était pas membre d'un clan ? » demanda un Naruto étonné._

_« Non. Il a forgé son destin de ses mains, de sa sueur, et de la dureté de son travail. Comme toi tu le fais actuellement. Vous êtes similaires. » avait ri Kawarama. _

_Naruto avait sourit à la remarque de son senseï, si son modèle était passé par le même chemin que lui, alors tout était possible. Devenir Hokage. Protéger Sasuke. Libérer Kiri. Et tant d'autre choses. Tant d'autre promesses qu'il avait faite. Tant d'autre but qu'il s'était fixé. _

_« Tu vois cette arbre ? » avait continué Kawarama. _

_Naruto s'était contenter d'acquiescer de la tête, et regarder étrangement l'arbre. Cherchant à déterminer ce qu'il avait de bizarre._

_« Il représente magnifiquement Konoha. Un tronc représentait par l'Hokage et de multitude branches représentant les ninjas du village qui obéissent et se battent pour le village. Tous s'épanouissent pleinement dans leur rôle. Mais vois-tu cette branche, elle est spéciale, elle ne ressemble aucunement aux autres. Pourquoi ? Il s'agit d'un ninja avec un potentiel supérieur aux autres, un ninja qui par son abnégation s'est forgé un destin hors du commun. Devenir le prochain Hokage. Un être par génération, voir toute les deux générations en est capable. Cette être peut être toi. Mais à une condition. Le travail. Travail dur pour réaliser ses rêves. » avait déclaré avec passion le Senju. _

Naruto sourit à ce souvenir, Kawarama aimait montré les choses différemment. Utilisant la nature comme exemple. Chaque lieu où il allait lui rappellerait indéniablement un souvenir lié à son senseï. Mei avait peut-être raison ? Continuant sa balade dans le village, il vit le fleuve coulé normalement, limpide, d'un bleu tout à fait normal. Comme-ci la guerre n'avait jamais frappé Kiri. Un autre souvenir s'imposa dans sa tête.

_« Senseï, pourquoi avez vous quitté Konoha ? » avait demandé l'Uzumaki. _

_« Bonne question, Naruto. Pourquoi ? Je ne m'y sentais plus à ma place. Trop de choses ont changer, la mort de mon clan, l'Hokage qui n'avait plus son mot à dire dans certains domaines. La naïvetés des villageois. La fierté des clans du village. » avait répondu le Senju. _

_Kawarama avait fait une pause, plongé dans ses propres souvenirs, le regard fixant le fleuve devant lui. Puis il avait repris :_

_« La guerre a changé les gens, a changé la mentalité de Konoha. Un fier village devenu trop sur de soi, trop égocentrique. Un village qui s'amusait à montrer sa puissance sur les petites Nations voisines. Le village d'Ame en est le parfait exemple. La vanité, Naruto, voilà ce qui m'a poussé à quitter Konoha. Vois-tu avant j'étais comme ce fleuve, j'agissais comme lui. Limpide, oui c'est le mot, j'étais limpide, heureux d'être à Konoha. J'obéissais aux ordres, je participais à la vie de ce village puis la guerre a changé ma vision des choses. Le sang d'innocent versé, la haine sur le visage de nos adversaires, la peur sur celui des villageois où l'on campait. C'est ça la guerre. Une triste réalité. »_

_« Pourquoi vous battre pour Kiri alors ? » _

_« J'ai horreur de la guerre. Mais dans certains cas celle là est nécessaire pour amener la paix. Yagura ne désire pas la paix, seul le sang, la terreur l'intéresse. Et j'avais rencontré Mei, une jeune femme brillante, pétillante avant la mort de ses parents. Je les formés, un peu comme toi. Aujourd'hui, je ne peux pas l'abandonner. Ce fleuve qui coulait en moi a vu un barrage se dressait devant lui, et aujourd'hui ce barrage a disparu. Je suis prêt à mourir pour cette cause. » avait répondu le Senju. _

Naruto soupira, détournant son regard du fleuve qui coulait. Mei avait raison, Kawarama avait choisis son destin, et il ne voudrait pas le voir ainsi. Tant d'espoir lui avait été placé sur les épaules par son senseï, qu'il ne pouvait le décevoir. Après l'entraînement, il reprendrais son entraînement et progresserait encore et encore, jusqu'à atteindre ses objectifs. Jusqu'à dépasser l'ensemble des Kage. C'est sur ses pensées optimiste que Naruto alla dans sa tante et s'endormit. Serrant fortement le parchemin que lui avait légué le Senju toujours fermé, bien décidé à l'ouvrir au calme, à Konoha.

La nuit fut relativement courte aux goûts de l'Uzumaki, le soleil tapait déjà sur sa toile de tante. Les murmures à l'extérieur montraient clairement que le village était déjà à moitié réveillé. Prêt à assister aux différents événements qui était programmé en ce jour à la fois de joie, et de tristesse.

« Naruto-sama. » hurla une voix à l'entrée de sa tante.

« Qui y a t-il ? » maugréa Naruto

« Mei-sama vous attends. » se contenta de répondre la voix.

« Où ça ? » questionna le blond.

« Près de l'estrade qui a été monté pour son intronisation. »

« Bien. » répondit uniquement Naruto.

Rapidement, il enfila la tenue que lui avait donné Ao. Bleu ciel comme la mer, horrible au goût du blond, mais bien forcé de la porter. Sortant calmement de sa tante, il inspecta les alentours. L'ensemble des ninjas survivants et des villageois présents étaient en effervescence, heureux de pouvoir célébrer l'arrivée d'un nouveau Mizukage. Certains avaient déjà un verre de saké à la main, voire même une bouteille pour les ivrognes du village. Soupirant devant tant d'insouciance, il se dirigea vers l'estrade.

« Mei-sama. » salua-t-il.

« Naruto ! » s'écria Ao. « Et moi je n'ai pas le droit à des salutations en règle. »

« Ao-kun je ne t'avais pas vu. » provoqua l'Uzumaki.

« Sale.. gamin.. impertinent. » articula le détenteur du byakugan.

Le rire franc de Mei empêcha Naruto de répondre, sa joie de vivre était revenue et clairement visible sur le visage de la futur Kage, bien que la fatigue orne ses yeux.

« Naruto-sama. » fit-elle.

« Que me vaut l'honneur d'être convoqué ici ? » demanda sans détour Naruto.

« Je tenais à t'avoir à mes côtés, tout comme Ao, Zabuza, et les ninjas de Kumo, lors de mon intronisation. »

« Cela ne dérangera-t-il pas ton village ? Un ninja de Konoha, des ninjas de Kumo et un mercenaire. » énuméra-t-il.

« Vous avez participé à cette guerre. Votre aide a été aussi importante, voir plus que celle de n'importe quel autre shinobi. Votre présence me rassurerait. »

« Tant d'étranger pour une intronisation. Cela doit être un fait unique dans le monde shinobi. » fit remarquer Samui.

« Je suis unique. » se vanta Ao, avant de se prendre le poing de Mei dans le visage sous les éclats de rire du groupes.

Les heures passèrent dans une bonne humeur générale, le stress de Mei commençant à monter petit à petit. Tandis que Samui ne cessait de taquiner Naruto. Ao essayait de se faire discret. Et Karui et Omoi se chamaillaient comme à leurs habitudes

« Mei-sama veuillez monter sur scène. » fit solennellement l'un des doyens du village.

Elle se contenta d'un hochement de tête, et le suivit. Le reste du groupe restant en retrait. Leurs oreilles à l'écoute du discours qu'allait prononcer Mei. Tous savaient qu'elle réservait des surprises, n'ayant pas voulu leur faire une démonstration.

« Aujourd'hui est un grand jour pour le village caché de Kiri. » commença le doyen. « Le règne de Yagura le démon a pris fin, grâce aux courages et à la loyauté de Mei Terumi, héritière du clan des Terumi. » continua-t-il. « Avec l'accord des autres doyens, et conseillers, nous avons décidé d'élever Mei Terumi au rôle de Mizukage. » acheva-t-il sous les acclamations de la foule.

S'agenouillant devant le doyen, Mei reçut le chapeau qui allait désormais ornait sa tête jour et nuit. Puis vint le tour de la cape, marqué Godaime Mizukage dans le dos. Un sourire sur le visage elle se retourna vers la foule qui s'inclina devant elle.

« Il est temps de prêter serment, Maître Mizukage. » fit le doyen.

« Jurez vous de protéger le village des menaces extérieur et intérieur au périple de votre vie ? » demanda le second doyen.

« Je le jure sur mon nindo. » répondit Mei.

« Jurez vous d'agir pour l'intérêt du village et non pour votre propre intérêt ? »

« Je le jure sur mon nindo. » répondit une seconde fois la Terumi.

« Jurez vous de faire appliquer la loi de manière juste et impartial ? »

« Je le jure sur mon nindo. » fit Mei pour la troisième fois.

Le doyen acquiesça de satisfaction et commença à applaudir rapidement imiter par la foule.

« Un discours ! Un discours ! Un discours ! » ne cessait-il de hurler.

D'un simple geste de la main, Mei eut le silence qu'elle avait demandé en silence. Regardant la foule avec insistance, et fierté, elle finit par se racler la gorge et dire :

« C'est un honneur, une énorme fierté pour moi de voir votre soutien. Je ferrais mon possible pour redonner à Kiri sa préstence passé. » commença la nouvelle Mizukage. « Le règne de terreur est terminé officiellement. Pendant cette sombre période, le village de Kiri, la pays de la Brume a oublié les fondamentaux qui ont fait la renommé que nous avions. A partir d'aujourd'hui tout va reprendre son cours, le commerce maritime est rouvert. Les missions ninjas reprisent. » continua Mei. « Les alliances entre notre pays et les autres nations seront de nouveaux au programme. » acheva-t-elle sous les acclamations de la foule.

Puis elle prit une pause, le regard brillant de détermination, fixant la foule qui s'étalait devant elle. Les sourires visible sur les villages de ses sujets la rendait encore plus sur d'elle, plus sur des choix qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire.

« Cette bataille, ce conflit n'aurait jamais pu être gagné sans l'aide de certains ninjas. Je voudrais qu'on applaudisse et remercie le trio de Kumo. » fit-elle en désignant l'entrée caché de l'estrade.

Les trois ninjas du pays de la Foudre montèrent sur l'estrade. Karui et Omoi semblaient surexcité à cette idée, tandis que Samui gardait son calme comme à son habitue, même si un sourire narquois apparaissaient de temps à autre sur son visage.

« Ma première décision en temps que Mizukage, sera de leur donner une missive à apporter à leur Raikage. Dans celle ci, Kiri demandera à Kumo de devenir son allié. » lança-t-elle.

La foule exulta, leur chef prenait déjà des décisions pour redorer leur blason et cela les rendait heureux.

« Un autre ninja qui a beaucoup participé à ce conflit, qui a sacrifié beaucoup de choses pour cette guerre. Ao, rejoins moi. »

Le détenteur du byakugan ne cacha pas sa surprise, et se mit à se pavaner sur l'estrade, le torse bombé, les épaules hautes. Faisant rire l'ensemble de la foule.

« Ma seconde décision sera de faire d'Ao, mon second ainsi que de lui le chef de nos unités spéciales. » continua-t-elle à la surprise de tous.

« Merci, Mei-sama. » murmura Ao, en s'agenouillant devant elle.

La foule applaudit le choix de leur suzeraine. Après tout, Ao avait gagné en réputation et en respect durant les nombreux combats qu'il avait menés. Sa loyauté totale à Mei, dès le début du conflit, était connu de tous.

« Je tiens également à convoqué, un shinobi que beaucoup considère comme un traître ou comme un lâche. Mais qui c'est fidèlement battu à mes côtés. Zabuza Momochi. »

Contrairement aux autres annonces, le calme fut tout ce qui accueillit l'arrivée du renégat. Sa démarche souple mais puissante, son épée sur le dos, et son bandeau autour du cou il s'avança et se mit en face de Mei, attendant la suite des événements.

« A compter d'aujourd'hui, Zabuza Momochi, pour service rendu au village de Kiri, vous ne serez plus considéré comme déserteur de Rang S. Libre à vous de rejoindre les rangs de Kiri, ou de continuer votre vie de mercenaire sans craindre qu'un chasseur de déserteur ne vous tombe dessus. » fit sérieusement Mei.

Zabuza ne cacha pas sa surprise, il s'attendait à tout sauf à ça. Il n'était plus un déserteur, mais on lui laissait le choix de mener sa vie comme bon lui semblait. La foule ne semblait pas s'être attendu à ça, le calme plat régnait.

« Merci, Mizukage-sama. » s'inclina Zabuza.

Elle se contenta d'un hochement de tête, tandis qu'Ao applaudissait fortement le choix de son supérieur.

« Pour finir, je voudrais accueillir une personne particulière. Il était un simple gamin quand il est arrivée, puis avec le temps il est devenu un élève, le plus brillant qu'il m'a été donné de rencontrer, et pour finir il est devenu un ami. Naruto Uzumaki. » annonça avec ferveur et émotion la Mizukage.

Le blond sortit de sa torpeur et se mit à monter sur l'estrade, son regard fixé sur Mei. L'émotion des deux protagonistes étaient clairement palpable. Les applaudissements de la foule, les cris n'ébranlaient en rien, le duel de regard qui semblait avoir lieu.

« Ma décision en temps que Mizukage concernant le jeune Naruto Uzumaki sera la suivante. A compter de ce jour, Naruto Uzumaki, sera libre de se déplacer dans le pays de la brume même si il devient ninja de Konoha, il sera accueillis à bras ouvert au village de Kiri quel qu'en soit les circonstances, et pour fini, Ao et moi-même accompagneront Naruto jusqu'à Konoha, où nous mettrons en place une alliance sur le long termes. » énuméra-t-elle.

La foule était abasourdis, et le mot était faible, c'était une première dans l'histoire de Kiri. Laisser libre accès au pays, et asile au village pour un ninja étranger. A vrai dire, hormis les Sannins, uniquement du à leur monstrueuse puissance, personne d'autre n'avait eu le droit à ce privilège, et encore moins un gamin.

« Mei-sama, c'est un honneur. » répondit solennellement Naruto.

Un mince sourire apparut sur le visage de Mei en voyant le jeune garçon s'incliner docilement. Puis elle retourna son attention sur la foule.

« Avant que les festivités ne commencent, je tiens à dire que l'enterrement des ninjas tombés au combat aura lieu cette après-midi, après celui de Kawarama Senju. » récapitula-t-elle.

Puis elle quitta l'estrade suivit par les personnes qui l'avait rejoint. Naruto regardait toujours le dos de Mei, et s'avança rapidement à ses côtés.

« Mizukage-sama. » demanda-t-il.

« En privé, appel moi Mei, Naruto. » répondit-elle.

« Mei, puis-je vous demander quelque chose ? »

« Bien entendu, je t'écoute. »

« Je voudrais retourner à Konoha après l'enterrement de Kawarama, et faire mon deuil en prononçant un discours à cette occasion. »

La nouvelle Mizukage ne répondit pas aussitôt, se contentant de juger du regard les paroles du garçon qui se tenait devant elle. La maturité qui apparaissait dans ses yeux la troubla. Oui, Naruto Uzumaki, avait décidément été condamné à grandir bien trop rapidement.

« Pourquoi retourner à Konoha ? »

« Mon cœur veut y retourner, ma vie est là-bas. Mon destin est là-bas. » murmura Naruto.

« Tu sais, tu pourrais rester à Kiri, et devenir un shinobi de ce village. »

Naruto sourit à la remarque de son amie et secoua négativement la tête :

« Vous me connaissez, Mei-sama. Je n'aime pas la simplicité, je veux être reconnu par mon village. Que de la haine jaillissent l'admiration. Et j'ai fait des promesses concernant ce village, je compte les tenir. » répondit-il.

« Bien, si c'est ton choix. Nous partirons demain. »

« Merci, Mei-sama. »

« De rien, Naruto-kun. » fit-elle en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

Après avoir avalé plusieurs bols de ramen et s'être changé. Naruto se dirigea en direction du lieu où devait avoir lieu la cérémonie en l'honneur de Kawarama. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise, quand il constata que la moitié du village était venu y assisté. Montant derrière Mei, il prit son souffle et fut perdu dans ses pensées.

_« Kawarama-senseï, que dois-je faire pour être comme vous ? » demanda Naruto._

_« Être comme moi ? » questionna le Senju._

_« Bah oui, vous voyez.. comment dire.. les gens vous regarde avec fierté,et admiration. Je veux être comme vous, comme ça les habitants de Konoha arrêterons de me regarder avec haine et mépris. »_

_« Un long chemin t'attends alors, Naruto. Gagner le respect des gens n'est pas une chose aisés. Cela demande du travail, de l'acharnement, de la volonté et de la patience. Mais si une personne peut y arriver c'est bien toi. » _

_« N'y a t-il pas de raccourcis ? » demanda le blond, une mine boudeuse sur le visage._

_« Les raccourcis sont pour les plus faibles, les plus vulnérables. Crois-tu que les précédents Hokage ont choisis la facilités ? Non. Ils ont construit leurs légendes, leurs chemins. C'est comme ça qu'ils ont gagné le respect de leurs village, qu'ils sont devenus des légendes. »_

_« Jiji-sama est une légende ? » demanda un Naruto sceptique._

_« Bien sur. Être Hokage signifie être le ninjas le plus puissant du village. Il est craint par beaucoup d'autre village. Ne te fie pas à son âge avancé. » ricana Kawarama. _

_« Alors je deviendrais Hokage, je deviendrais une légende. Je serais craint par tout le monde ! Et Konoha sera obligé de me regarder avec admiration, sera obligé de me reconnaître à ma juste valeur ! » s'égosilla Naruto._

_« Je n'en doute pas un seul instant. » fit le Senju, en lui ébouriffant les cheveux._

Naruto sourit faiblement en se rappelant ce souvenir. Plus aucun doute, son senseï avait fait de grande chose pour être admiré par un village qui n'était pas le sien.

« Kawarama Senju était un shinobi de grande classe. Le sacrifice de sa vie en est l'exemple parfait. Notre cause, il l'a jugé digne d'être défendu. C'est un être unique qui a disparut en ce jour, un être qui n'a pas hésité à sacrifier de nombreuses années de sa vie pour nous. Je l'ai connu quand j'étais encore une adolescente, il m'a appris son savoir. Un grand homme, tant sur le champs de bataille que dans la vie courante. Attaché à des valeurs qui ont fait la grandeur de nombreux autres shinobi. Le courage, la loyauté, le sens de l'Honneur, le sens du travail. Sa voix de ninja était différentes de celle que l'on apprends dans n'importe quelle académie. Pour lui un shinobi, ne devait en aucun cas être une arme envoyé en missions. Un shinobi devait être capable de réfléchir par soit même, d'agir de son plein gré, et de se sacrifier pour que ses compagnons rentre indemne dans leur village. Une voix que beaucoup ont critiqué, mais qui a porté ses fruits. » commença Mei. « Il a choisis librement son chemin. Sacrifié sa vie pour un camarade qu'il a jugé digne de vivre. Jusqu'au bout il a gardé sa vision d'être un ninja. Malgré sa mort, il continuera d'exister au travers de ses élèves. Moi et Naruto Uzumaki. Il nous a transmis tant de choses, être un shinobi ne signifie pas être puissant mais être également quelqu'un de bien, quelqu'un qui a son propre nindo, quelqu'un qui se forge sa propre opinion. Voilà à quoi se résume la vie de Kawarama Senju. » acheva Mei, une larme coulant sur sa joue.

Puis elle recula, laissant apparaître Naruto sur le devant de l'estrade. Son regard vide, il toussota un peu pour dégager l'émotion de sa gorge et commença :

« Kawarama-senseï m'a appris tant de chose, je ne l'ai connu pendant un peu moins d'un an, mais cela m'a semblé une éternité. A ses côtés, j'ai appris à vivre comme un shinobi, sans pour autant perdre cette insouciance qui lui plaisait tant. Pleurer sa mort ? Il ne l'aurait pas voulu, il savait ce qu'il endurait, il savait qu'en se jetant entre l'attaque de Yagura et moi-même, il allait mourir. Il est mort comme il a vécu. Librement. Mei-sama a magnifiquement représenter les pensée de la personne qu'il été. Un philosophe en avance sur son temps. Il voyait l'évolution du monde shinobi, voulait le voir évoluer pour sa propre survie. Ses intérêts étaient nobles, il me les a inculqués, et je les transmettrais aussi bien que je le pourrais. Sa mort m'a fait prendre conscience d'une chose, la vie d'un shinobi est faite de souffrance et de haine, de bonheur et d'admiration. Un jour il m'a dit que seul les shinobi qui traçaient leurs chemins, leurs voies, leur nindo. Que seul ceux qui travaillaient dur pouvait avoir le statut de Kage, ou devenir une légende. Je n'ai pas peur de dire que mon maître était une légende. Je respecterais ma parole, et continuerait à faire exister Kawarama au travers moi. Kawarama était un grand homme qui manquera au monde shinobi. » fit Naruto, l'émotion visible sur son visage mais la voix ferme.

Puis il tourna le dos à l'assemblée, bien décidé à revenir sur cette tombe s'y recueillir quand il sera seul. Les festivités battaient leurs plein dans le village de Kiri, tous fêtait la fin officielle de la guerre, et le début officiel du règne de Mei Terumi en temps que Mizukage. Même la nuit n'empêcha pas les shinobi et les villageois de continuer à festoyer. Le lendemain, Naruto était agenouillé devant la stèle rendant hommage à Kawarama.

« Naruto ! » s'exclama Ao.

« Ao-san, Mei-sama, Zabuza-sama, Samui-chan. » salua-t-il en se retournant.

« Nous te cherchions, gamin. » fit la kunoichi de Kumo.

« Je t'avais bien dit qu'il serait là.. » maugréa Ao à Samui.

« Taisez-vous, tout les deux. C'est pénible de vous entendre vous chamailler pendant des heures. » coupa Zabuza.

« Naruto, il va être l'heure de partir. » se contenta de dire la fraîchement appelé Mizukage.

Le blond se contenta d'acquiescer de la tête, lança un dernier regard à la stèle et se leva.

« Je suis prêt. » fit-il.

« Tu as bien tout prix ? » demanda la voix maternelle de Samui.

« Tout est scellé dans des parchemins. Le Fuinjutsu est très utile. » ricana Naruto.

La blonde se contenta de secouer la tête positivement, puis sans prévenir se jeta au coup du blond et fit :

« Nous nous reverrons Naruto Uzumaki. Parole de Samui. » fit-elle, tout en desserrant son emprise sur le cou de Naruto.

« T'en as de la chance, gamin.. Depuis ton arrivée, j'ai jamais vu autant de femme se jeter sur un même homme.. » commença Ao, avant d'être projeter contre le mur par Samui.

« Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, triple crétin. » hurla-t-elle.

« A bientôt, gamin. Peut-être qu'un jour nos différents intérêts nous forcerons à nous revoir. » fit Zabuza.

« Espérons, mon ami. » fit Naruto, tout en serrant la main que lui tendait Zabuza.

« Allons-y ! Un long trajet nous attends. » s'égosilla Ao qui s'était relevé péniblement.

« Mizukage-sama , prenez soin de vous et faîtes attention. » conseilla un doyen qui venait d'arriver.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, nous allons à Konoha négociez une alliance et nous reviendrons rapidement. » fit-elle.

« C'est parti ! Konoha nous arrivons. » s'écrièrent simultanément Naruto et Ao.


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer : **L'univers de Naruto ne m'appartient pas. Je ne fais qu'emprunter les personnages à Masashi Kishimoto, et bien entendu je ne gagne pas d'argent en utilisant son univers.

**Chapitre 14** : Discussions et Composition

Quatre jours que le trio avait quitté Kiri pour Konoha. La traversé maritime avait été beaucoup plus rapide qu'à l'aller pour Naruto. Pas besoin de se cacher, et leur moyen de navigation était beaucoup plus gros. Avançant de branche en branche avec sérénité, le groupe n'avançait pas rapidement, évitant ainsi les coups de fatigues important.

« Ao, Naruto, nous sommes à une journée de Konoha. J'espère que ton Hokage aura reçu ma missive l'informant de notre arrivée imminente. » fit la Mizukage.

« Connaissant Jiji-sama il a dû nous envoyer une escorte. » répondit le blond.

« Montre un peu de respect à ton supérieur. Me vois-tu appelé Mei-sama avec un surnom débile ? » gronda Ao.

« Tu n'arrêtes pas de lui chercher un époux, ce n'est pas mieux. » rétorqua l'Uzumaki.

« Un époux ? » susurra dangereusement Mei.

« Euh.. non... rien.. » se rattrapa difficilement Naruto.

« Je préfère ça. » ajouta-t-elle, faisant rire aux éclats le détenteur du Byakugan.

_A Konoha._

Hiruzen Sarutobi se trouvait dans son bureau, un parchemin dans ses mains. Depuis deux jours il n'avait de cesse de lire ce message, un sourire gravé sur son visage. Mei Terumi, nouvellement élu Mizukage, venait en personne à Konoha pour diverses affaires à régler. Escorter Naruto Uzumaki, et demander une alliance avec le village de la feuille. Que de bonnes nouvelles en soit, même si le conseil n'avait pas été emballé par le retour du blond.

« Ebisu, va me chercher Yugao, Hayate et Anko. » ordonna-t-il.

Le dénommé Ebisu écarquilla rapidement les yeux, pourquoi son supérieur convoqué la présence d'une Anbu, d'un spécialiste du Kenjutsu et d'une spécialiste de l'Assassinat ? Sans demander son reste, il se précipita par la sortie et courut dans Konoha chercher les personnes demandés.

« Hokage-sama. » salua l'Anbu arrivé par la fenêtre.

« Prends place devant moi, Yugao. Attendons Hayate et Anko. »

Derrière son masque le visage de la Kunoichi était perplexe et intrigué. Rare était les fois où trois ninjas d'élites étaient convoqué simultanément dans le bureau de leur supérieur. Prenant son mal en patience, elle s'installa néanmoins sur le siège que lui avait désigné le troisième Hokage.

« Hokage-sama. » saluèrent les deux derniers arrivants.

« Bien, tout le monde est là. Ebisu, vous pouvez disposé. » déclara Hiruzen en désignant la sortie au Chuunin.

« Que pouvons nous faire pour vous ? » susurra avec plaisir Anko.

« J'ai une mission de la plus haute importance à vous fournir. » décida d'aller droit au but le vieil homme.

« Un Assassinat ? » sautilla joyeusement Anko.

« Une escorte. » contredit aussitôt Hiruzen.

« Excusez moi, Hokage-sama, mais pourquoi une escorte demanderait-elle trois Jonins dont un Anbu ? » demanda perspicacement Hayate.

« Cette escorte est primordiale, le nouveau Mizukage est en chemin pour Konoha et un futur ninja de Konoha se trouve avec. Votre mission sera de les escorter jusqu'à dans mon bureau, sans encombres. » jugea bon de préciser le chef de Konoha en voyant la lueur espiègle dans le regard d'Anko.

« Le Mizukage ? » questionna d'un ton étonné Yugao.

« Bien entendu, ton masque ne sera pas nécessaire pour cette mission. Mettez vous en route le plus tôt possible, il serait dommageable qu'une unité de Konoha ne les prenne pour des éclaireurs d'une autre nation. » énuméra Sarutobi.

« A vos ordres, Hokage-sama. » firent les trois shinobis tout en sortant par la fenêtre.

_Aux alentours de Konoha. _

« Nous arrivons bientôt ? » maugréa une énième fois Ao.

« Tais toi. » gronda Mei.

Leur nuit avait été courte, la pluie s'étant mise à tombé de façon brutale. Aux premières lueurs de la journée, le trio s'était remis en marche. La forêt se dissipant petit à petit, signe que le village ne devait plus se trouver bien loin.

« J'ai mal aux jambes, j'ai faim et j'ai envie de dormir. » se justifia Ao.

« Heureusement que ce n'est pas une mission. » murmura Mei, en voyant Naruto répondre à Ao.

« Halte-là. » fit une voix dans l'ombre d'un arbre.

Instinctivement, le trio se mit en position de combat. Kunaï sorti par Mei, byakugan enclenché par Ao et Katana brandit par Naruto.

« Qui est là ? » demanda patiemment la Mizukage.

« Nous sommes l'escorte envoyé par Hokage-sama. Nous avons pour ordre de vous emmener à Konoha dans les plus bref délai. » répondit une seconde voix.

« Jiji-sama ! » s'écria Naruto, abaissant son Katana.

« Baka ! » fit Ao en lui ajustant un coup dans la tête. « Imagine que ce ne soit qu'une diversion pour nous attaquer. »

« Montrer vous ! » ordonna Mei.

Aussitôt, trois ombres sortirent de leur cachette. D'un regard inquisiteur, Mei les détailla rapidement du regard. Tous portés le bandeau frontal du village de Konoha, ce qui la rassura instantanément. Deux kunoichis et un homme composé le groupe.

« Je me présente Mei Terumi, Mizukage de Kiri. » énonça-t-elle.

« Ao. » fit simplement le détenteur du byakugan, avant d'ajouter : « Et cette énergumène s'appel Naruto Uzumaki ! »

Les visages des shinobis de Konoha passèrent rapidement à la stupeur, alors c'était pour ça que l'Hokage les avait envoyés pour cette mission ? Pas pour le Mizukage, mais pour le jinchuriki de Kyubi ?

« Yugao Uzuki. » énonça la femme aux cheveux violets.

« Hayate Gekko. » fit le seul homme du groupe.

« Anko Mitarashi. » énonça la seconde femme.

Le sourire d'Ao s'élargit soudainement, sous le regard perplexe du groupe de Konoha. Mei secoua la tête, et se prépara à armer son poing sentant la bêtise de son camarade arrivée. Tandis que Naruto le détaillait de haut en bas, cherchant visiblement ce qu'il comptait faire.

« Yugao-san, Anko-san dîtes moi quelle âge avez-vous ? » demanda malicieusement le détenteur de l'œil blanc.

« Cherche pas, tu ne m'intéresse pas. » susurra Anko.

« Ce n'est pas pour ça ! » se défendit Ao.

« Vingt ans. » répondit Yugao d'un regard perplexe.

« Yeah ! Naruto elle est dans la tranche d'âge que tu attires ! » s'exclama-t-il.

« Tais-toi. » s'égosilla Naruto, en essayant de lui donner un coup de poing.

« Mais c'est vrai. Toute les kunoichis ayant la vingtaine te saute dessus. Regarde Samui.. » commença-t-il.

« Je ne finirais pas si j'étais toi. » essaya de prévenir le blond.

« Et Mei.. » acheva-t-il sans prendre en compte l'avertissement de l'Uzumaki.

La sanction fut immédiate, un violent poing atteignit son visage et l'envoya valser sur une dizaine de mètres. La tempe de la Mizukage battait dangereusement. Les trois ninjas d'élites du village de a Feuille regardait la scène médusé, se demandant ce qu'il se passait.

« Maintenant que mon ninja a fini de faire des siennes, vous pourriez nous conduire à votre Hokage. » annonça-t-elle, sous le fou-rire grandissant de Naruto.

Sans se faire prier d'avantage les shinobis de Konoha se mirent en marche, encadrant leurs trois visiteurs. Un long moment de marche après et de nombreuses disputes entre Ao et Naruto, la petite troupe arriva rapidement devant les portes de Konoha.

« Alors c'est ça Konoha ? » fit dédaigneusement Ao.

« C'est magnifique n'est ce pas ? » répondit-il tout en sautillant de bonheur.

« Ça ne faut pas Kiri. » rétorqua-t-il.

« Ton village en ruine mieux que le mien ? Tu plaisantes j'espère ! » hurla le blond.

« Taisez-vous tout les deux ! » coupa Mei, voyant les deux être sur le point de se battre.

Sans s'être arrêté, les six shinobis avancèrent entre les habitations sous les regards perplexe de la population. Avançant à un rythme rapide et sans faire le moindre bruit, ils arrivèrent rapidement aux portes de l'Hokage.

« Hokage-sama. » saluèrent cinq des six personnes présentes.

« JIJI-SAMA ! » hurla Naruto.

« Soit polis, sale gamin ! » s'écria Anko.

D'un geste rapide Anko se déplaça devant le blond et tenta d'asséner un coup de poing dans l'estomac de ce dernier. Par réflexe, Naruto sauta en arrière, atterrit sur ses pieds, et dégaina son Katana, en position défensive. Attendant le coup suivant avec calme et patience.

« Est-ce dont tout ce qu'est capable une Kunoichi de Konoha ? » ricana de provocation Naruto.

Piqué au vif, Anko se déplace beaucoup plus rapidement en direction de l'Uzumaki qui gardait son sourire sur son visage. Sans prévenir, il composa un simple signe et fit :

« **Multiclonage.** »

De nombreux clones de Naruto apparurent devant lui, et stoppèrent Anko dans son élan. Étonnée qu'un gamin de son âge soit capable de maîtriser une telle technique.

« Maintenant attaquons. Ne jamais sous-estimer son adversaire Anko-chan. » provoqua l'Uzumaki, tout en commençant à se déplacer.

« Naruto, ça suffit. » stoppa Mei.

« Anko ! » interpella l'Hokage. « Tu as bien progressé. » ajouta-t-il en direction de l'Uzumaki.

« Héhé et vous n'avez pas tout vu ! » s'égosilla-t-il.

« Je m'en doute. » rigola Hiruzen à la vue de l'enthousiasme de son ancien protégé. « Dis moi Naruto, qu'est-il arrivé à ton œil ? » reprit d'un ton totalement différent l'Hokage, mêlant la curiosité à l'inquiétude.

« Un souvenir de Kiri. » mentit sereinement le blond, avant d'ajouter devant la mine inquiète de son Hokage : « Mais ce n'est pas grave, Ao dit que mes cicatrices plaisent aux filles. »

Le rire d'Ao détendit quelque peu l'atmosphère.

« A votre avis d'où me vient mon succès avec les filles ? » fit-il d'un ton sérieux.

« Tu parles ! A chaque fois qu'il aborde une fille, il finit encastrer dans un mur. » rétorqua Naruto.

« On a pas tous ton charme enfantin, gamin. » s'énerva le détenteur du byakugan.

Mei secoua la tête, assistant à une énième dispute entre ses deux camarades. L'air intrigué et surpris des ninjas de Konoha, la rappela à la raison :

« Ils sont toujours comme ça, ne vous inquiétez pas ! » précisa-t-elle.

« Où est Kawarama ? » demanda soudainement l'Hokage.

A peine eut-il dit cette phrase que Naruto stoppa la dispute, le regard inquiet que lui lancer Ao étonna encore plus l'insistance. Mei soupira et saisit fermement l'épaule du blond, elle s'apprêtait à répondre quand la voix de l'Uzumaki la coupa :

« Mort. Mort pour me sauver. » lâcha-t-il.

L'atmosphère était devenu tendu, le visage grave du Mizukage, inquiet d'Ao et triste de Naruto n'était pas simulé. Tous comprirent aussitôt que Kawarama n'apparaiterais jamais dans l'ouverture de la fenêtre.

« Naruto.. » commença Hiruzen.

« Non, j'ai déjà compris. Il a choisi sa mort, il est mort libre. Mort pour une cause qui jugé digne, mort au combat. Digne d'un ninja. » ricana-t-il. « Mais je changerais la physionomie, les points de vue des ninjas ! Plus personne ne devrait être considéré comme une arme pour un village, pour une cause. » cracha-t-il avec ferveur, son poing fermé le long de son corps.

« Naruto-kun.. » tenta Mei.

« Sa mort ne sera pas vaine. Il m'a confié une tâche. Je sais qui je suis, Hokage-sama. _Tout_. » insista-t-il.

Une colère froide brûlait au fond de ses yeux. L'atmosphère était tendu. Yugao, Hayate et Anko étaient déjà tous prêt à sortir leurs armes. Ao fronçait ses sourcils. Et Mei soupirait. Hiruzen regardait Naruto dans les yeux, puis finit par détourner son regard en disant.

« Comment ça tout ? » demanda-t-il.

« Ma condition de sacrifice humain. Kyubi. Ma mère. Les Uzumaki ! Mais étrangement on a refusé de me dire qui était mon père. Il m'a dit que c'était à vous de me le dire. Alors Hokage-sama qui était mon père ? »

Mei et Ao se regardèrent incrédule, autant la partie sur Kyubi il la connaissait. Mais ces parents ? Jamais il ne les avait mentionnés devant eux, il avait toujours dit être orphelins. Yugao, Anko et Hayate se regardèrent étonnés. Les révélations sur Kyubi était un secret de rang S, qu'il l'apprenne était déjà un exploit, mais qu'il ne s'en soucie pas les inquiéter. Hiruzen avait redressé ses yeux, et fixait intensément Naruto. Il aurait dû se douter qu'un Senju lui révélerait certaines choses. Mito Uzumaki était bien trop lié à eux.

« Je ne peux pas te le dire.. » commença-t-il.

« Foutaise ! » hurla Naruto. « Vous ne voulez pas. Nous avons toujours le choix, nous sommes toujours capable de dire ce que nous voulons dire. Je ne suis plus un enfant. »

« Tu as onze ans.. » murmura Ao.

« Cela ne te concerne pas Ao-sama. » rétorqua Naruto.

Un long silence s'installa, personne n'osait troublé le calme pesant qui s'était installé. Les membres de l'escorte étaient toujours sur leur garde, tandis qu'Hiruzen semblait troublé. Mei et Ao s'étaient légèrement reculé et se trouvait désormais juste derrière le dos de Naruto.

« Je vois. » murmura le blond. « Si tel est votre choix, Hokage-sama. » fit-il en tournant les talons.

Au moment de poser sa main sur la poignet de porte, il se retourna et d'un geste envoya une liasse de parchemins sur le bureau du Maître Hokage.

« De la part de Kawarama-senseï. »

Et il sortit sans un autre regard en arrière. Déterminé et triste. Triste de savoir qu'on lui cachait encore certaine choses. Déterminé à prouver qu'il était apte à savoir qui était son père.

« Ao, rejoins-le. » ordonna Mei.

« Hayate ! Suivez Ao-sama. » fit l'Hokage.

Les deux Jonins obtempèrent aussitôt et se mirent à la poursuite du jeune blond. Dans le bureau, Mei regardait l'Hokage et ne prêtait aucune attention aux deux autre Jonins qui se trouvaient derrière elle.

« Mizukage-sama, j'ai bien reçu votre demande d'alliance. Ce serait un immense plaisir de l'accepter. J'ai dores et déjà apposer ma signature au document que vous m'aviez fait parvenir. » fit Hiruzen en désignant le papier qui se trouvait devant lui.

Mei s'en saisit aussitôt et vérifia les dire de son compère. Un mince sourire apparut sur son visage, puis elle reprit la parole :

« Y a t-il autre chose que vous voudriez parler avec moi ? J'ai fait un long voyage et j'aimerais me reposer. »

« Oui. Naruto Uzumaki. Demain a lieu la composition des équipes genin, et j'aimerais avoir un aperçu de votre part sur son potentiel afin de le placer dans l'équipe adéquate. » fit l'Hokage après un court silence.

Le sourire sur le visage de Mei ne disparut pas au moment où elle se décida à répondre à son Hokage.

« Par où commencer ? » rigola-t-elle. « Ce n'est pas un génie comme les Uchiwa ou les Hyuga, mais un acharné du travail comme aimé l'appelé Kawarama. » commença-t-elle nostalgiquement. « Un Taijutsu presque impénétrable sans Dojutsu, un Ninjutsu supérieur à la moyenne des Chuunin, un Genjutsu inexistant. Mais le plus impressionnant c'est quand il dégaine son sabre, un Kenjutsu digne des meilleurs élèves de Kiri au sommet de son art, une capacité à utiliser le Ninjutsu grâce à son arme. Il est imprévisible, sa réserve de chakra l'aide énormément. Ses entraînements avec Kawarama était secret, mais à chaque fois qu'il en ressortait il était épuisé. » acheva-t-elle.

« Hm. » fit l'Hokage. « Ennuyant si son point fort est le Kenjutsu, je ne possède aucun Jonin instructeur qui pourrait l'aider. » marmonna l'Hokage.

« Ce n'est pas tout. » murmura à la surprise de tous Mei. « Il maîtrise déjà son chakra, marche sur les murs, sur un arbre, sur l'eau. » fit-elle.

La surprise était visible sur tout les visages des membres de Konoha. Combien avait-il progressé en un an ?

« Autre chose ? » ricana Anko.

Mei se retourna aussitôt en direction de la femme aux serpents, et retrouva son sourire au moment où elle ajouta :

« Encore deux détails, et pas des moindres. Il maîtrise déjà des affinités élémentaires. » lâcha la Mizukage.

La phrase de Mei tiqua dans l'esprit du Hokage, son visage cachant difficilement sa surprise :

« Des affinités ? »

« Trois pour être précise. Suiton, Doton, et Futon. » énuméra-t-elle.

« Et vous dîtes qu'il ne s'agit pas d'un génie ? » eut du mal à dire Yugao.

« Il s'est entraîné, matin, midi et soir pour en arriver là. Jusqu'à l'épuisement. Jusqu'à vider ses réserves de chakra. » attaqua Mei.

« Impressionnant. » murmura l'Hokage.

« Vous connaissant Mizukage-sama. Et au vu de vos dire vous avez été crescendo dans le potentiel de ce gamin. Que peux être plus impressionnant que trois affinités. » fit la femme aux cheveux violets.

Un long silence s'installa. Mei se délectait de cet instant. De ce moment où elle lâcherait cette bombe qui chamboulerait Konoha dans ses fondations. Elle regardait chaque visage, qui ne se moquait plus de son protégé mais au contraire qui était redevenu sérieux.

« Avant toute chose, Hokage-sama, je veux votre parole hormis vous et vos deux kunoichis ainsi que son Jonin instructeur. Personne d'autre ne doit savoir ça. La vie de Naruto Uzumaki pourrait être en jeu. » fit-elle d'un sérieux que personne ne lui connaissait.

_Dans Konoha : _

Naruto était sorti du bureau depuis quelques minutes et se contentait de marcher en direction du Mont Hokage. Il sentait la présence d'Ao non loin derrière lui et soupira. Décidément il ne pouvait jamais être seul. Arrivé au sommet du Mont Hokage, il s'assit sur la tête du Yondaime comme il le faisait, étant plus jeune. Voyant qu'Ao ne le rejoindrait pas, mais avait juste été envoyé pour le surveille, il sortit enfin le parchemin que Kawarama lui avait laissé, descellant celui là, il l'ouvrit et commença enfin sa lecture.

_Naruto-kun,_

_Si tu lis ces quelques mots, c'est qu'hélas je suis parti pour de bon. J'espère que ma mort sera digne de mes idéaux. J'avais encore tant de choses à t'apprendre, tant de choses. Mais j'ai fait mon maximum, tu as les bases de travail sur beaucoup de choses. Approfondis les, développe tes connaissances, renforce tes points faibles, et travaille encore et encore sur tes points forts. Tu pourras alors devenir ce que tu as toujours rêver. Un grand shinobi. Et alors réaliser tes rêves. Si tu savais la fierté que tu m'as apporté, tu m'a redonné l'espoir sur tant de points. Redonné l'envie d'exister encore. J'aurais aimé être là pour voir le ninja que tu deviendrais, mais quoiqu'il arrive j'aurais toujours un œil sur toi quelque soit le lieu où je suis. Ne pleures pas ma mort, j'aurais aimé qu'elle te rende plus forte, qu'elle te fasse comprendre ce qu'est être un shinobi. Je sais que tu veux changer le système, mais arme toi de patience, le monde actuelle n'est pas prêt à changer. Garde la foi, garde ton rêve au chaud, travaille pour et ressort le au moment opportun. _

_J'ai une chose importante à te dire maintenant. Konoha. Méfie toi des conseillers, même si cet avertissement ne ferra que confirmer ton avis sur eux. Ne confie aucun de tes secrets à personne. Mei sait ce qu'elle doit dire à l'Hokage, juste éveiller sa curiosité pour qu'il te mette avec un senseï digne de ce nom. Mais ne dévoile à personne ton sharingan, ne dévoile à personne ton entraînement au Mokuton et encore plus important ne dévoile à personne que tu es capable d'utiliser une partie du chakra de Kyubi. Et oui, je t'es espionné ce jour là. Je savais que tu me cachais quelque choses, et il fallait que je le trouve. Caches tous ça, à la vue de tous. Ou prépare toi à devenir ce que tu hais plus que tous. Une arme au service de l'Hokage chez les Anbus, ou pire une arme pour Danzo Shiruma. _

_Mais ma révélation va au delà de tout ça, il existe un temple au sein de la forêt limitrophe à Konoha. Lorsque tu auras le temps, et que tu seras sur de ne pas être suivi. Cherche le ! Il contient tout les rouleaux sur la famille Senju, tous, les arbres généalogiques de notre famille et tant de techniques secrète. Et l'un d'eux a été écrit par Harashirama en personne et t'aideras énormément sur le chemin qui te mènera à la maîtrise du Mokuton. Maîtrise cet élément coûte que coûte, Naruto Uzumaki Senju. _

_Tu as été mon plus brillant élève. Être un génie ne fait pas tout, être un travailleurs t'apportera beaucoup plus de choses dans la vie. Ne cesse jamais de faire confiance à ton jugement. Itachi Uchiwa, si tu le juges bon, alors essayes de le retrouver, de prouver son innocence. Fais comme Zabuza bats toi pour tes propres intérêts, et surtout fais comme mes ancêtres, comme tes ancêtres. Protège ce village. Protège Konoha du mal qui le ronge à l'intérieur. _

_Je place tant d'espoir sur tes épaules. Malgré ton âge je sais que tu ne me décevras jamais. N'abandonne jamais la voie que tu t'es tracé. Un jour ou l'autre, Hiruzen sera dans l'obligation de combler sa dette envers moi, et ce jour-là accepte son aide. Tu seras entraîné par Jiraya, l'un des trois ninjas légendaire en personne, fais-le. Tu ne le regretteras pas il a connu ton père, et lui appris certaines choses. Des choses qui pourront te mener au sommet. Qui pourront faire de toi une légende, de hisser sur le toit de Konoha. Mais surtout n'oublie jamais de rester un être humain, un enfant, un adolescent, un adulte et pourquoi pas un père de familles. Fais toi des amis et non pas des alliés. Tisse des liens avec eux, et cela te rendra encore plus fort. Comme tu la fait avec Mei, Ao, Zabuza et moi-même. Tu étais plus que mon élève, tu étais mon amis, Naruto-kun. _

_Kawarama Senju, héritier du clan Senju. _

Une unique larme coula le long de la joue de Naruto et vint s'écraser sur le fin parchemin. Parchemin qu'il replia soigneusement et rescella avant de la ranger dans sa poche de veste intérieur. Puis il murmura :

« Jamais, je ne vous décevrais senseï. Vous serez fier de moi, je vous le promet. »

« Encore à faire des promesses, Baka. » fit une voix derrière lui.

« Sasuke-kun. » rétorqua Naruto, sans se retourner, reconnaissant la voix de son ami.

« Alors, la rumeur est vrai, tu es de retour, et tu n'es même pas venu me voir ? »

« Jiji-sama avait des choses à parler, et j'avais besoin de décompresser un peu. » rétorqua le blond.

« Hn. J'espère que tu as progressé, j'ai attendu ton retour avec impatience. » provoqua l'Uchiwa.

« Ne t'en fais pas. Bientôt nous aurons l'occasion de nous affronter, et qui sait peut-être que moi battrait un génie. » ricana Naruto.

« Ts, allons manger et parler un peu de ton séjour. Tu dois avoir des choses à me raconter ! Et ne fais pas cette tête, ne me dis pas quand un an tu n'as rien fait. Le bandeau sur ton œil prouve le contraire. » gronda Sasuke.

« Hn, alors je choisis le lieu ? »

« Ichiraku, je suppose. » soupira Sasuke.

« Héhé, allons-y. »

Puis les deux amis se levèrent, se tenant tout les deux debout sur le visage du Yondaime Hokage, avant de finalement partir en direction du stand de ramens.

_Bureau de l'Hokage :_

« Impossible. » s'écria la voix d'Anko.

« Incroyable. » fit celle de l'Hokage.

« Si ça ce n'est pas être un génie. » fit Yugao.

Les réactions des shinobis de Konoha firent sourire Mei encore un peu plus. La révélation avait eu l'effet que Kawarama avait espère.

« Il s'est hissé au niveau du Nidaime Hokage si jeune. » murmura Hiruzen.

« Pas encore tout à fait. Lorsqu'il utilise le Suiton sans source d'eau à proximité, il s'évanouit. » commença Mei. « Mais avec du travail, il pourrait vite compenser ce détail. » acheva-t-elle.

Le silence réapparut une énième fois dans la salle, puis la Mizukage se décida à reparler, voyant que ses annonces avaient fait leurs effets.

« Puis-je disposer, je suis épuisé. »

« Bien entendu, Anko vous conduiras à vos appartements. Yugao, rejoignez vos troupes. » annonça Hiruzen.

« Hokage-sama, puis je vous parler seul un instant ? » demanda l'Anbu.

« Oui. » concéda le Sarutobi.

_Dans Konoha :_

Les retrouvailles entre Naruto et Sasuke s'étaient déroulé pendant toute la soirée. Ce ne fut que très tard dans la nuit, que les deux amis se séparèrent. Le soleil s'était déjà levé, et Ao se tenait devant la porte de l'appartement de l'Uzumaki :

« Naruto ! C'est moi. » fit-il tout en tapant dans la porte.

« Oui, deux secondes. » maugréa-t-il.

C'est un Naruto, toujours en pyjama, qui ouvrit à un Ao, déjà habillé de sa plus belle tenue.

« Pourquoi tambourines-tu comme un demeuré sur ma porte ? »

« Mei-sama et moi-même rentrons à Kiri. » répondit simplement Ao.

A peine le détenteur du byakugan eut-il finit sa phrase, que Naruto se dépêcha de se changer et descendit en deux deux les escaliers de son appartement. Puis il se retourna et regarda Ao.

« Où est Mei-sama ? »

« Aux portes du village. On ne voulais pas partir sans te dire au revoir. »

Naruto courait déjà à travers le village, bousculant toutes les personnes qui se trouvaient sur son passage, suivit de près par un Ao tout sourire.

« Mei-sama. » salua le blond en arrivant devant les portes du villages.

« Naruto-san. » répondit-elle.

« Alors vous partez déjà ? »

« Kiri a besoin de moi, reconstruire le village, réorganiser toute la société. Ce ne sera pas une tâche facile, ni rapide. » fit-elle.

« Je me doute.. » murmura-t-il.

« Tu vas nous manquer, gamin. » fit Ao.

« Mais nous nous reverrons bientôt. » fit Mei.

« Bientôt ? » questionna-t-il.

« Ne t'en fais pas, Naruto. » répondit-elle, avant de le serrer fortement dans ses bras et d'ajouter : « Prends soins de toi, et épates moi à notre prochaine rencontre. »

« Mei-sama.. » se contenta-t-il de murmurer en la voyant partir.

« Tiens, gamin. De la part de tout Kiri. » fit Ao, en lui tendant un paquet.

« Qu'est ce que c'est ? »

« Un cadeau pour tout ce que tu nous a apportés. Kiri ne t'oublieras pas, nous ne t'oublierons pas. » fit Ao, tout en rejoignant Mei.

« JE NE VOUS OUBLIERAIS PAS ! » hurla-t-il, laissant une nouvelle larme perlait sur le paquet que venait de lui tendre Ao.

D'une démarche rempli de nostalgie, il retourna en direction de son appartement. Il lui restait encore une bonne heure avant la répartition des équipes. Le troisième Hokage lui avait demandé d'arriver à cette heure-ci afin d'être présenté au senseï instructeur de l'académie, puis aux autres élèves de l'Académie. Installé dans son lit, il commença à ouvrir son paquet, lorsqu'il vit un message tombé par terre.

_Pour Naruto Uzumaki, Héros de Kiri._

Un mince sourire apparut sur son visage, et il entreprit de finir son ouverture. Une fois terminé, il fut ébahi par ce qu'il venait de trouver. Une magnifique cape d'un blanc pur. Des flammes rouges se trouvant sur ses manches, et un bleu profond sur le bas du dos représentant des Vagues. En Kanji était écrit dans son dos : Naruto Uzumaki. Il se dépêcha de l'enfiler par dessus ses vêtements, ayant pris le soin de mettre un T-shirt noire avant. Jetant un regard dans son miroir, il sourit devant son accoutrement. Aucun doute, son arrivée à l'académie et dans les ninjas de Konoha ne serait pas dans la discrétion. Réajustant son bandeau sur son œil, il partit en direction de son lieu de rendez-vous. Les regards se retournaient sur son chemin, agrandissant indéniablement le sourire qui ornait son visage.

« Naruto. » salua l'Hokage.

« Jiji-sama. » répondit-il.

« Je te présente Iruka. » désigna-t-il en faisant un sourire. « Il te ferra passer un test de compétence pratique. Une formalité. » signifia Hiruzen.

« Aucun problème. » fit un Naruto sur de lui.

« Très bien. » répondit Iruka. « Fais moi deux clones de toi. » encouragea le professeur.

«** Multiclonage. **»

Un sourire aux lèvres, Naruto fit deux clones consistant apparaître à sa gauche et à sa droite. Croisant le regard incrédule de son professeur, il fit :

« Est-ce bon ? »

« Ou.. Ou.. Oui.. » bégaya le Chuunin.

Un sourire satisfait était visible sur celui de l'Hokage. Il avait décidé d'organiser cette mascarade, pour éviter les reproches du conseil.

« Réalise une métamorphose. » murmura encore choqué Iruka.

«** Métamorphose. **»

Sans aucun défaut apparent, Naruto se transforma rapidement en Hokage. Tout y était jusqu'à la moindre petite rides. Au plus grand étonnement du professeur.

« Tu..es.. genin.. » réussit-il à articuler.

Naruto hocha la tête et prit le bandeau que lui tendait le Chuunin et le serra autour de son bras droit. Souriant, il se retourna en direction du Sarutobi et attendit la suite des événements.

« Rejoignons les autres genins, et passons à la composition des équipes. »

A peine eut-il dit cette phrase qu'Iruka se décida à ouvrir la marche, suivit par Hiruzen et en dernier Naruto. Avant d'ouvrir la porte, Iruka fixa le blond des yeux et fit :

« Attends ici, nous viendrons te chercher au moment opportun. »

« Magnifique cape. » murmura Hiruzen, en passant à côté du genin et en s'appuyant contre le mur à ses côtés.

« Qu'attendons nous, Jiji-sama ? »

« Iruka doit expliquer la situation aux autres genin. Une chance que cette année beaucoup ai été recalé. »

« Avec un simple clonage en examen ? » demanda surpris Naruto.

« Étrangement, oui. Seul les grands clans et deux exception sont passés. Seul l'élite de Konoha est là. » murmura Hiruzen.

« Combien sont-ils ? »

« Neuf. Avec toi dix. »

« Pas beaucoup de shinobi de recruter. » marmonna Naruto.

« Le conflit contre le démon renard à neuf queues nous a malheureusement affaiblis cette année là. Des femmes enceintes sont mortes, des enfants légèrement plus âgés également. Mais ce n'est pas la quantité qui doit être primordiale mais la qualité. »

« Mais rien n'empêche de mélanger quantité et qualité. » rétorqua Naruto.

« Tu n'as pas tord, mais nous devons faire avec nos capacités. » commença Hiruzen. « Iruka ne devrait pas tarder à revenir. Te sens-tu prêt ? »

« Intimidé ? Voir des personnes de mon âge, essayez de devenir avec eux m'est totalement inconnu. Hormis avec Sasuke. »

« Tout devrais bien se passer. »

« Je ne sais pas. Ils n'ont pas vu ce que j'ai vu. » murmura Naruto.

« Tu pourras les guider, être un leader pour eux. Ton expérience aussi infime soit-elle ne pourra que les pousser à se surpasser. »

« Espérons. » répondit simplement le blond.

Iruka apparut à cet instant par l'entrebâillement de la porte, et fit :

« Hokage-sama, ils vous attendent. »

« Très bien. Allons-y , Naruto, le grand moment est arrivé. »

Naruto prit une grande inspiration et suivit les pas de son supérieur. Son visage était redevenus sérieux, son sourire ayant du mal à faire surface. Une fois dans la salle de cours, il croisa les regards scrutateurs de l'ensemble de la salle et fit le sourire triomphant de son ami, un pouce levé dans sa direction. Ce geste redonna contenance à Naruto, qui se permit un mince sourire.

« Bonjour à tous. » commença la voix sérieuse de l'Hokage. « Aujourd'hui est un jour spécial pour vous tous. Vous devenez officiellement un ninja avec toute les règles qui vont avec. Si vous êtes ici, c'est que vous êtes des genins prêt à être réparti en équipe de trois.. » continua Hiruzen.

« Mais nous sommes déjà neuf. » fit un garçon avec un chien sur la tête.

« J'y arriver. » répondit Hiruzen. « Ce jeune garçon. » reprit-il en désignant Naruto. « A réussi le passage d'entrée en temps que genin de Konoha après une longue absence. Cela signifie qu'une équipe sera composé de quatre genin. » fit-il.

« Glauque son bandage. » murmura le même garçon.

« Trop classe. » s'extasia une fille au cheveu rose.

« Mais pas autant que Sasuke-kun. » s'écria la blonde.

« Silence! » coupa Iruka.

« Merci Iruka. Bien, ce jeune garçon s'appel Naruto Uzumaki et a reçu son diplôme de genin. A compter d'aujourd'hui il sera l'un de vos compagnons, voire équipier. » commença-t-il. « Naruto, va t'installer. Il me semble que Sasuke t'a réservé une place. » lui fit enfin l'Hokage.

D'un mouvement rapide il fit virevolté sa cape, et descendit de la petite scène se dirigeant vers Sasuke. Puis s'installa.

« Jolie cape. Tu voulais faire une entrée réussite? » lui murmura Sasuke à l'oreille.

« C'est un cadeau. Mais je vois que tu as un jolie fan club. » répondit dans le même murmure Naruto.

« Hn. » se contenta de répondre Sasuke.

« Ne boude pas, petit Uchiwa. » provoqua Naruto.

« On ne vous dérange pas tout les deux ? » demanda Iruka.

« Un petit peu. » répondit Naruto. « Mais bon Jiji-sama a l'air de vouloir dire autre chose. » fit à la grande surprise de tous le blond.

« Merci, Naruto. » sourit l'Hokage. « Bien comme j'allais dire, vu les circonstances et le peu de genin accepté cette année, les formations d'équipes seront particulières. Comme chaque année un Jonin instructeur sera avec vous, mais également un Jonin d'appui. Qui vous éduquera également, qui participera à certaine mission avec vous. Cela permettra un turnover chez les Jonins envoyés en missions. » acheva le troisième.

Le brouhaha reprit aussitôt, vite calmé par un Iruka furieux. Naruto regardait le Sandaime qui le fixait. Quelque chose semblait lui échappait. Mais il ne savait pas quoi. Soupirant, il se contenta d'attendre la création des équipes.

« Équipe numéro Dix : Shikamaru Nara, Choji Akimichi et Ino Yamanaka. Jonin Instructeur : Asuma Sarutobi. Jonin d'appui : Raïdo Namiashi. »fit Iruka.

« Galère. Je suis avec une femme. » murmura Shikamaru.

« Grmpf. » fit Choji.

« Pas de Sasuke. » fit amèrement Ino.

« Équipe numéro huit : Hinata Hyuga, Kiba Inuzuka, Shino Aburame et Yakumo Kurama. Jonin Instructeur : Kurenaï Yuhi. Jonin d'appui : Genma Shiranui. »

« Yeah ! Hinata, nous sommes ensemble. » s'exclama Kiba. « Et en plus notre Jonin instructeur est une femme. »

« Pervers. » murmura Shino.

« Un problème, l'insecte ? » s'énerva-t-il.

« Kiba-kun.. » rougit Hinata.

« Équipe numéro Sept : Sasuke Uchiwa, Sakura Haruno et Naruto Uzumaki. Jonin Instructeur :... » commença Iruka avant de jeter un regard à son Hokage qui hocha simplement la tête. « Kakashi Hatake. Jonin d'appui :... » reprit-il avant de s'arrêter et de murmure à son Hokage. « Êtes vous sur ? ».

« Oui. » affirma le Sarutobi.

« Jonin d'appui : Yugao Uzuki. » acheva Iruka.


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer : **L'univers de Naruto ne m'appartient pas. Je ne fais qu'emprunter les personnages à Masashi Kishimoto, et bien entendu je ne gagne pas d'argent en utilisant son univers.

**Chapitre 15 :** Équipe Sept

_« Équipe numéro Sept : Sasuke Uchiwa, Sakura Haruno et Naruto Uzumaki. Jonin Instructeur :... » commença Iruka avant de jeter un regard à son Hokage qui hocha simplement la tête. « Kakashi Hatake. Jonin d'appui :... » reprit-il avant de s'arrêter et de murmure à son Hokage. « Êtes vous sur ? »._

_« Oui. » affirma le Sarutobi._

_« Jonin d'appui : Yugao Uzuki. » acheva Iruka. _

Cela faisait désormais deux longues heures que l'équipe Sept attendait patiemment leur senseï. Sakura commençait à s'énerver, tandis que Naruto et Sasuke discutaient tranquillement sur les goûts des ramens.

« Vas-tu te calmer ? » intervint Naruto.

« Cela fait deux heures que nous attendons nos senseï et cela ne te dérange pas ? »

« Hn. » articula Sasuke.

« La patience est une vertu chez les ninja, Haruno-chan. » lâcha le blond, faisant apparaître un micro-sourire sur le lèvres de l'Uchiwa.

« Tu parles comme-ci tu savais tout, je n'ai pas de leçon à recevoir d'un genin n'ayant même pas participer à l'académie. » cracha la rose avec fureur.

« Ts, bien dommage. La remise en question serait nécessaire. Courir après Sasuke ne ferra pas de toi une kunoichi. »

« Ne mêle pas Sasuke-kun a cette histoire. » s'excita-t-elle.

« Je te l'avais bien dit ! Un repas chez Ichiraku ! » fit Naruto en se retournant vers Sasuke, tandis qu'une goutte d'eau apparaissait derrière la tête de Sakura.

_A l'extérieur :_

Yugao se trouvait accroupis sur le rebord de la fenêtre, et regardait depuis bientôt deux heures ces futurs élèves se chamaillaient ou discuter entre eux. Une équipe explosif à première vue. Regardant le blond avec intensité, elle se rappela comment elle en était arrivé là.

_« Hokage-sama, puis je vous parler seul un instant ? » demanda l'Anbu. _

_« Oui. » concéda le Sarutobi. _

_« J'ai une requête à vous faire. » fit-elle tout en posant un genou en sol. _

_« Lève toi Yugao, nous sommes seuls. Je t'écoute. »_

_« Puis je avoir cet Uzumaki en formation ? » _

_« Naruto ? Pourquoi t'intéresse-t-il ? »_

_« Ses capacités m'intriguent. Qui mieux que moi pourrait le former en Kenjutsu ? Je suis d'affinités Suiton et j'ai les bases en Futon. » répondit-elle._

_« Plusieurs problèmes se posent. » commença le Sandaime. « Tout d'abord, je comptais mettre Naruto avec le survivant Uchiwa. Leur amitié déjà solide sera un plus dans leurs ententes. Cependant la présence de Sasuke me force à mettre Kakashi en Jonin Instructeur, tu dois bien te douter de pourquoi ? » _

_« Le sharingan. Le conseil ne vous a pas laissé le choix concernant la formation de l'Uchiwa ? »_

_« Pas vraiment. Ils s'intéressent à l'éveil de ses pupilles, et ainsi à la restauration du clan Uchiwa. » déclara Sarutobi d'un ton las. _

_« Il existe bien une solution.. » commença Yugao avant de s'arrêter._

_« Continue, je t'en prie. » l'encouragea Hiruzen. _

_« Ce n'est plus arrivée depuis bien longtemps. Un Jonin d'appui dans les équipes pourrait être possible ? » demanda-t-elle. _

_« Cela pourrait être une idée, mais encore faudrait-il que justifie ta présence dans cette équipe auprès du conseil. Tu es Anbu. » _

_« Simple, Hokage-sama. Je sais que vous comptez mettre Sakura Haruno avec eux, j'ai lu son dossier, elle a une bonne maîtrise de son Chakra, et à les qualités requises pour devenir une med-nin, j'ai la formation dans ce domaine. De plus mon Kenjutsu pourrait être utile à l'Uchiwa et rendrait le conseil fou de joie. » énonça-t-elle._

_« Je vois. Tu as déjà réfléchi à tout. » _

_« C'est mon rôle. » répondit Yugao. _

_« Es-tu sûr de toi ? Si je t'assigne en temps que Jonin d'appui, tu devras certainement quitter les Anbus ? » _

_« Je n'ai jamais été aussi sûr de moi. Ce gamin a du potentiel, cette équipe peut devenir aussi forte que celle des Sannins et je veux les y aider. » _

_« Bien. Yugao Uzuki, à compter d'aujourd'hui, vous êtes renvoyer des forces spéciales de Konoha, et assigner au rôle de Jonin d'appui de l'équipe Sept. » _

Cela n'avait pas été de tout repos depuis cette annonce. Ses supérieurs au sein des forces spéciales l'avaient régulièrement interrogé pour savoir les motifs de sa démission ou de son renvoi. Mais elle refusait de laisser filtrer la moindre information. Jetant un regard en direction de l'équipe sept, elle sourit en voyant le blond, le brun et la rose parlaient de ramen. Insouciance, quand tu nous tiens.

« Yugao. » fit une voix derrière elle.

« Kakashi-sempaï. » salua-t-elle.

« Tu peux enlever le sempaï, cela fait un moment que je ne suis plus ton supérieur. » commença Kakashi. « Que peux tu me dire sur ses gamins ? » continua-t-il.

« Tu n'a pas lu leurs rapports ? » fit malicieusement Yugao.

« Perte de temps. Et je n'avais pas fini mon livre. » murmura Kakashi.

« Ts. Bon nous avons une fille et deux garçon. Sakura Haruno, meilleur étudiante de l'académie dans le domaine Théorique, bonne maîtrise du chakra, mais inexistante en pratique. Sasuke Uchiwa, meilleur élève de l'académie en pratique, bonne maîtrise du Taijutsu, et selon les Anbus maîtrise de certaine technique Katon. » commença-t-elle.

« Intéressant. Maîtrise-t-il ses sharingans ? » demanda l'Hatake.

« Pas encore, mais ça ne serait tarder. »

« Je suppose que le dernier que tu n'a pas mentionné est le dernier de l'académie ? »

« Si on peut dire cela comme ça. Naruto Uzumaki, Jinchuriki de Kyubi, non classé à l'académie. A fait sa formation à Kiri, avec Kawarama Senju en maître. Semble avoir reçu l'éducation du nouveau Mizukage, Mei Terumi. Le reste n'est que des on dit, bonne maîtrise du Taijutsu et Kenjutsu, Genjutsu nulle, Ninjutsu impressionnant. Maîtrise trois affinités. Doton, Futon, et Suiton. » énuméra-t-elle.

« Pourquoi sont-ils tous réunis alors ? » demanda perplexe Kakashi.

« Une équipe offensive d'élite. »

« Intéressant. Voyons ce qu'ils ont dans le ventre. » fit-il en entrant par la fenêtre.

« VOUS ETES EN RETARD. » s'écria Sakura.

« J'ai dû aider une vieille dame à retrouver son chat. » se contenta de répondre l'homme au sharingan.

Naruto et Sasuke le regardait, les yeux plissés, sentant le mensonge. Mais la concentration de Naruto fut vite attiré par la femme qui venait d'entrer.

« Un plaisir de vous revoir, Yugao-senseï, mais pourquoi avoir attendu sur le rebord de la fenêtre tout ce temps ? » demanda Naruto.

Les visages de Yugao et Kakashi passèrent rapidement à l'incrédulité, tandis que Sasuke émit un petit sourire devant la réaction de ses senseï.

« Arrête de dire des bêtises, Naruto. » s'écria la rose.

« Ts. » se contenta de répondre le blond.

Yugao n'avait de cesse de fixer le blond, tandis que Kakashi regardait amusé la réaction de sa collègue. Si le blond avait bluffé, il y était réussi à merveille.

« Bien, montons sur le toit. Des présentations sont de rigueurs. »

La petite troupe se mit à monter les marches, montant au sommet du bâtiment. Une fois sur la terrasse, tous s'asseyèrent et se regardèrent incrédule, ne sachant pas quoi faire.

« Présentez vous. Nom, Prénom, Loisir, ce que vous aimez, ce que vous détestez, votre rêve. » ordonna l'homme au cheveux blancs, qui ne détachait pas son regard de l'Uzumaki.

« Il lui ressemble n'est ce pas ? » murmura Yugao qui avait assisté à toute le scène.

Kakashi se contenta d'hausser les épaules, et regarda ainsi les autres genin présent. L'Uchiwa ne semblait pas être aussi froid que ne le disait les rumeurs, et la jeune fille semblait plus préoccupé par la présence de Sasuke qu'autre chose.

« Pourquoi ne pas commencer par vous ? » demanda la rose.

« Bien. Je me nomme Kakashi Hatake. Mes loisirs sont divers et variés. Ce que j'aime ? Peu de choses. Ce que je déteste ? Beaucoup de choses. Mon rêve ? Vous n'avez pas à le savoir. »

« Cool ! On a appris que son nom. » ironisa Naruto.

« Tais toi, baka. » s'exclama Sakura.

« Je me nomme Yugao Uzuki. Mes loisirs ? M'entraîner, être en mission, et voir Hayate. Ce que j'aime ? Les épées particulièrement. Ce que je déteste ? Les ninjas qui n'obéissent pas aux ordres. Mon rêve ? Actuellement, je ne peux pas vous le dire. » énuméra-t-elle.

« Maintenant que nous avons fait ça, la fille commence. »

« Sakura Haruno. Mes loisirs ? Faire du shopping et essayer de lui parler. Ce que j'aime ? En fait c'est plutôt celui que j'aime. » commença Sakura en lançant un regard rempli d'amour à Sasuke. « Ce que je déteste ? Rien jusqu'à ce que je rencontre Uzumaki. Mon rêve ? Fonder une famille avec lui. » acheva-t-elle.

Kakashi et Yugao émirent un soupir synchronisé en entendant cette présentation. Elle pensait plus aux garçon qu'à être une ninja.

« Ts. Et ça dit vouloir être Kunoichi. » lança Naruto, donnant l'impression d'avoir lu dans les pensées de ses senseïs.

« Qu'est ce que tu as toi ? » cracha Sakura.

« Calmez vous tout les deux. » jugea bon d'intervenir Yugao.

« A toi, le brun. » fit Kakashi.

« Hn. » commença Sasuke. « Sasuke Uchiwa. Mes loisirs ? M'entraîner encore et toujours. Ce que j'aime ? Battre Naruto, m'entraîner, et écouter Naruto rabattre le claquet des gens. Ce que je déteste ? Le fan-club qui me pourchasse partout, Perdre face à Naruto. Mon rêve : Venger l'honneur de mon clan. » lâcha-t-il.

Étonné Kakashi reporta son attention sur le blond, il semblait clairement avoir une influence sur l'Uchiwa. Et il avait le pressentiment que ce dernier n'hésiterais pas à lui convier sa vie. Yugao semblait en être arrivé au même conclusion, mais ce ne fut visiblement pas le cas de l'Haruno.

« Battre Naruto ? Cela ne devrait pas être trop compliqué pour toi, Sasuke-kun. »

« Hn » répondit Sasuke.

« Ts. » fit simultanément Naruto.

_« Ils sont bavards ces deux là. » pensa sarcastiquement Yugao._

« A toi, le blond. » désigna Kakashi.

« Naruto Uzumaki. Mes loisirs ? Me battre, m'entraîner, les missions, manger des ramens, parler avec Sasuke et tout ceux qui m'apprécie. Ce que j'aime ? Mes amis, Sasuke, Mei-sama, Ao, Jiji-sama. Les ramens. Ce que je déteste ? Les valeurs du monde shinobis, être une arme. » commença-t-il avec un sérieux visible dans les yeux. « Mon rêve ? Devenir Hokage afin d'apporter la vérité, la justice et de changer la vision des ninjas. » annonça-t-il.

Kakashi le fixait avec intensité, il ressemblait de plus en plus à son père. La maturité qu'il dégageait malgré son jeune âge, la puissance qu'il semblait détenir. Et ses rêves ? Si semblable à ceux de son ancien senseï. Derrière son masque, un mince sourire apparut.

Yugao était dans le même état que Kakashi, plongeait dans ses souvenirs. Ce gamin était quelque chose. Etait-il capable de faire ce qu'il disait ? Ils allaient le découvrir. Et peut-être qu'elle poserait ses espoirs en lui.

« Baka ! » s'exclama Sakura. « Comment peux-tu vouloir changer le monde ninja ? Nous avons appris en cours que.. » commença-t-elle.

« Tais toi. » gronda la voix de Naruto. « Tu as appris en cours ? Ça me fait une belle jambe. J'ai appris sur le champs de bataille, j'ai vu les gens mourir pour des causes auxquels ils n'adhéraient pas forcément. Utiliser comme des armes, condamner à mourir. Alors ne viens pas me faire la morale avec tes misérables cours d'étudiantes. »

L'air de l'atmosphère avait changé, la tension et la froideur étaient de mise. Sans un mot, Naruto se leva d'un geste souple et rapide et se trouva devant Sakura, la regardant droit dans les yeux. Sasuke n'avait pas bouger d'un seul membre. Yugao s'apprêtait à intervenir, lorsque Kakashi l'en empêcha.

« Laissons. Voyons voir ce qu'il a dans le ventre » murmura-t-il.

« Que sais-tu des shinobis ? Les as-tu déjà vu ? Beaucoup ont été aussi naïve que toi, à courir après un garçon. Croyant qu'elle pourrait devenir Kunoichi comme ça du jour au lendemain, en claquant des doigts. Quelle blague. Elles sont mortes par leur stupidité, morte avec leur rêve pathétique. La guerre, les conflits ne préviennent pas. Ils arrivent à nos portes avant même que tu nous soyons réellement près. Mes mains ont baigné dans le sang, dans la soif de me battre pour ma vie, dans cette horreur qu'est la guerre. » commença Naruto sans détourner son regard des iris verte de son interlocutrice. « Tu crois que tout est simple n'est ce pas ? Que les cours données à l'académie sont paroles d'évangiles ? Alors suis le chemin qu'ils t'ont tracés, ne réfléchis pas avec tes propres idées, et meurs. Mais si tu choisis enfin de devenir une véritable Kunoichi, sache que moi, comme Sasuke, serions heureux de t'apprendre certaines choses. Le choix te reviens, Haruno. » acheva-t-il.

« Intéressant. » murmura le ninja copieur.

Yugao avait son regard fixé sur le dos de l'Uzumaki, dans chaque mot qu'il avait dit, elle avait senti cette rancœur, cette colère froide, mais aussi cette peine, cette tristesse non feinte. Qu'avait-il réellement vécu là-bas ?

Sasuke n'avait pas bouger, il s'attendait à ce discours venant de son ami. Ce même discours qui lui avait fait à son retour, qu'il l'avait permis d'être de nouveau déterminé à progresser. Il n'interviendrait pas face à son ami, il le laisserais faire les choses tel que lui les conçoit et l'épaulerai au maximum de ses connaissances. Il était fier, mais pas naïf. Il sentait le gouffre de puissance qui les séparait tout les deux, et n'en été nullement jaloux. Tout au moins pour le moment.

Sakura laissa une larme perlait sur le sol, les paroles crues et franches de son nouvel équipier l'avait blessé.

« Selon, les cours de l'académie un ninja ne doit pas montrer ses émotions. Ne doit pas pleurer. » commença durement Naruto en ayant tourné les talons. « Foutaises ! Reste humaine, Haruno, et n'écoute pas les cours de l'Académie. » lança-t-il en regardant la falaise des Hokage.

« Bien. » coupa Kakashi. « Allons au terrain d'entraînement numéro trois. Nous allons voir votre niveau. »

Le trio de genin avança dans le calme, tandis que leur senseï se trouvait légèrement en retrait. Profitant de cet instant, Yugao se pencha sur son ancien supérieur.

« Qu'en penses-tu ? »

« Cette équipe a du potentiel, un potentiel énorme selon le choix que ferra Sakura. » concéda Kakashi.

« Sasuke ? Naruto ? »

« Sasuke semble clairement prêt à suivre Naruto et a lui confier sa vie. Naruto ? Il semble être le leader psychologique du groupe, aucun doute là dessus. »

L'ancienne Anbu se contenta d'acquiescer de la tête, et de regarder le trio de dos. Oui, ils étaient tout les trois prometteurs. Une fois arrivé au terrain d'entraînement, ce fut une nouvelle fois Kakashi qui prit la parole.

« Nous allons voir vos qualités et vos défauts à l'aide d'un petit test. »

« Un test, senseï ? » demanda Sakura.

« Oui. Rien de bien compliqués. Un d'entre vous affrontera l'un d'entre nous. Malheureusement par rapport au passé, tout les genins acceptés à l'académie devienne ninja. Un problème dû au dernière guerre qui ont sensiblement diminués nos forces. Par conséquent, nous nous attendons pas à ce que vous nous battiez. Juste à ce que vous nous montrer certaines choses pour vos entraînements. » énuméra Kakashi.

« Le but est très simple, vous vous battez contre nous. L'objectif n'est pas de tuer son adversaire, juste de le mettre hors de combats. Étalez nous vos connaissances, cela nous facilitera la tache, afin d'organiser au mieux possible l'équipe. » continua Yugao.

« Est ce compris ? »

« Haï. » répondirent simultanément les trois genins.

« Bien. Sakura affrontera Yugao. Sasuke contre moi-même. Le premier de nous deux de libre affrontera ensuite Naruto. »

« Hn » fit Sasuke.

« Tout est permis ? » demanda Sakura.

« Armes, Taijutsu, Genjutsu, Ninjutsu. Tout. » répondit Kakashi.

« Naruto, va te mettre dans un arbre. » conseilla Yugao.

Le blond obtempéra aussitôt, se calant aussi bien que possible au creux d'un arbre. Ils ne savaient pas lequel des Jonins il allait affronter, Kakashi Hatake réputé pour ses nombreuses techniques ou Yugao Uzuki réputé pour son corps à corps. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres quand il entendit les combats commençaient, cela lui rappelait ses combats face à Ao. Il avait hâte d'y être.

_Sakura contre Yugao :_

Les deux femmes aux cheveux bizarres se faisaient face. La rose contre la violette. La détermination dans le regard de Sakura, bien décidé à prouver à Naruto qu'il se trompait sur son compte. Et la curiosité dans celui de l'ancienne Anbu.

« Sakura Haruno, es-tu prête ? » demanda le senseï.

« Quand vous voulez, Yugao-senseï. » répondit-elle.

Le combat commença aussitôt, à l'aide de plusieurs kunaï, Sakura se décida à créer une diversion. Yugao sourit devant la stratégie de son adversaire. Évitant avec grâce et souplesse, les lancer de son adversaire. Elle se remit en garde, et vit que Sakura avait disparus.

« Intelligent. Elle sait se camoufler, et ne fonce pas tête baissé au combat. » murmura pour elle Yugao.

Utilisant un fumigène se trouvant dans sa poche, elle l'utilisa à son tour et disparut après avoir repéré le chakra de Sakura. Dans le buisson derrière elle.

_« Où est-elle ? » pensa Sakura._

« Tu sais te camoufler honorablement pour une genin. » fit la voix de Yugao dans son dos.

Sursautant Sakura se retourna rapidement, garde haute, elle reçut un coup de pied circulaire dans la côte qui l'envoya valser en dehors du buisson. Se redressant rapidement, Sakura vit fondre sur elle sa senseï, et para avec difficulté les deux coups suivants.

« Bonne défense pour une nouvelle diplômé. Mais es-tu inoffensif ? » provoqua Yugao.

Sakura fut piqué au vif, n'ayant toujours pas digéré l'affront que lui avait fait Naruto. Fonçant sur son adverse, elle y mis toute sa force, et fut vite essoufflée devant les esquives a réputations de son adversaire.

« Force convenable. » marmonna Yugao.

Puis elle contre attaqua, balaya son adversaire, et donne un coup de coude dans le ventre de la jeune fille. Sautant en arrière, elle composa rapidement quelques signes, et fit :

« **Suiton : Jet d'Eau. **»

Un Jet d'eau jaillit de la bouche de l'ancienne ninja d'élite, et fonça sur Sakura, qui ne bougea pas d'un cheveux. Suite à l'impact, ce ne fut qu'un rondin de bois qui remplacé le corps de Sakura.

« Permutation. » fit simplement Yugao.

Rapidement elle se retourna et vit une dizaine de Kunaï foncé sur elle. Dans l'ombre de ce lancer elle croisa le regard de Sakura durant un court laps de temps. Souriant, Yugao composa deux signes et reçut les Kunaï en plein cœur. Faisant jaillir le sang. Hurlant Sakura descendit de sa cachette, et se mit à pleurer sur le corps sans vie de son senseï.

« Je sui.. dé.. désolé..senseï.. Je.. ne.. vou.. voulais pas.. »

« **Suiton: Prison Aqueuse.** »

Se retournant, elle vit Yugao debout en pleine forme. Sakura étant entouré d'une prison d'eau. Elle jeta un regard derrière elle, et ne vit rien. Juste des Kunaï plantés au sol.

« Co.. Comment.. » murmura Sakura.

« Genjutsu. Tu es bien trop émotif Sakura, et cela t'a amené à perdre ce combat. » se contenta de dire Yugao, avant d'ajouter : « Mais j'ai vu des choses intéressantes. »

_« Place à Naruto Uzumaki. » pensa aussitôt Yugao, un large sourire ornant ses lèvres. _

_Sasuke contre Kakashi :_

L'Uchiwa se tenait droit en face de son adversaire. Fier comme à chaque fois qu'il combattait. Son regard était illuminé par sa détermination. Kakashi ne bougeait pas d'un pouce, un mince sourire derrière son masque. D'un geste rapide, il sortit son livre et commença à le lire.

« Que faîtes-vous ? » s'écria Sasuke.

« Ça ne se voit pas ? Je lis la fin de ce roman. »

« Battez vous. »

« Je t'attends, Sasuke Uchiwa. » répondit le Jonin, sans détourner son attention du livre.

Le brun ne se fit pas prier deux fois et fonça aussitôt sur son supérieur, bloquant les contre attaque que lui lancer Kakashi. D'un salto arrière il se retrouva à une dizaine de mètre de son maître, qui n'avait pas quitter son livre des yeux, dégainant trois Kunaïs il les balança dans sa direction. Toujours avec nonchalance, Hatake les para avec l'un de ses kunaï.

« Trop impulsif. » marmonna-t-il.

Jetant un bref regard sur l'Uchiwa, il le vit déjà refondre sur lui. Kunaï en main. Frappant avec rapidité et précision, Sasuke força rapidement Kakashi à battre légèrement en retraite.

« Rapide et précis. Intéressant. » murmura pour lui même le ninja copieur.

D'un geste ample, Sasuke envoya de nouveau deux kunaïs sur son adverse. Profitant de l'écart qui les séparait Kakashi se contenta de les dévier. Son regard devint surpris lorsqu'il vit une note explosif sur l'un d'entre eux. L'explosion eut lieu, au moment même où Kakashi sautait dans les airs.

« Quand ? » se contenta-t-il de demander.

« Lors de mes premiers jets, le temps que vous les évitiez. » répondit fièrement Sasuke.

Puis à la surprise de Kakashi, il disparut dans un Ploc sonore. Un clone. Regardant derrière lui, il vit le Kunaï non explosif se transformait en Sasuke et lançait de nouveau deux Kunaï. Manquant de temps pour les bloquer, il se contenta de sauter dans les airs.

« Bien joué. » félicita-t-il. « Mais insuffisant. » rajouta-t-il.

« Taisez-vous. » gronda Sasuke.

Kakashi soupira et se mit à courir en direction du véritable Uchiwa, d'un mouvement rapide il prit appui sur le sol et frappa le menton du brun à l'aide de son pied. L'envoyant ainsi dans les airs, sans perdre plus de temps il continua son attaque et attrapa Sasuke par le dos. Le retournant, tête en bas. Et finit par foncer vers le sol. Le choc fut immense. De la poussière s'échappait de partout. Mais aucun signe du corps de Sasuke.

« Encore un clone. » remarqua Kakashi.

« Et oui. » fit une voix dans les airs. « **Katon : Boule de Feu. **»

Vite remis de son étonnement, Kakashi composa rapidement des signes, et rétorqua :

« **Suiton : Barrière Aqueuse. **»

Les deux jutsus se rencontrèrent et formèrent de la vapeur, cachant la vue au deux ninjas. Rapidement, Sasuke arriva sur Kakashi et posa son Kunaï sur son coup.

« Vous avez perdu, senseï. » ricana l'Uchiwa.

« Tu es bien trop sur de toi. » répondit-il en disparaissant dans un nuage.

« Un clone ? » s'étonna Sasuke.

Avec rapidité, l'Uchiwa regarda derrière lui, puis dans les airs. Aucun signe de son senseï. Puis l'impensable lui vint en tête.

« Sous terre ! »

« **Doton : Décapitation Fatale. **»

Sans même que Sasuke n'ait le temps de bouger, deux mains se saisirent de ses chevilles, et l'enterrèrent dans le sol. Seul sa tête dépassait. D'un mouvement rempli de grâce, Kakashi sortit et se posa à genou devant son élève.

« Quand ? » demanda Sasuke.

« Le nuage de vapeur m'a permis de créer un clone. » répondit le ninja copieur. « Tu as perdu, sais-tu pourquoi ? »

« Non. » fit-il tout en baissant la tête.

« Ta fierté. Ton ego. Trop sur de toi. Mais tu as montré de jolie chose. »

Sasuke se maudissait intérieurement, puis avec l'aide de son senseï sortit de terre. Il entendit son supérieur dire :

« Voyons voir ce que vaut Naruto Uzumaki. »

Un sourire étira les lèvres de l'Uchiwa. Il ne serait pas déçu, et lui aussi avait hâte de voir les progrès qu'avait réalisé son ami.

Un peu plus loin, Yugao avait regagné l'arbre où se trouvait son second élève. Ou tout au moins, la raison pour laquelle elle entraînait l'équipe Sept. Naruto Uzumaki. Le regardant dans les yeux, elle y vit un tout autre visage qu'à son habitude. Concentré, marqué par l'envie d'en découdre. Un visage qui avait vu la guerre.

« A ton tour, Uzumaki. » sourit Yugao.

« Avec plaisir, Yugao-senseï. » répondit-il. « Sakura ? » appela-t-il.

« Naruto ? » demanda-t-elle surprise d'être appelé par son prénom.

« Tu t'es bien battu. » commença-t-il. « Prends ma cape. » acheva-t-il.

« Ta cape ? » demanda-t-elle perplexe, après avoir caché les rougeurs dû au compliment de l'Uzumaki.

« Je ne voudrais pas la salir. » fit-il malicieusement, faisant sourire encore plus Yugao.

D'un mouvement rapide et gracieux, il enleva sa cape et la déposa dans les bras de Sakura. Sautant de sa branche, il atterrit à genou sur le sol, un regard brillant d'excitation.

« Donnez vous à fond, Yugao-senseï. »

« Montre moi toute tes capacités en échange. » rétorqua-t-elle.

Se relevant doucement, Naruto se plaça en face de son adversaire. Son sourire toujours présents sur ses lèvres. Inconsciemment, Yugao eut un frissons dans le dos. Non pas de peur, mais d'excitation. Rare était les fois où elle avait hâte de se battre, et ce combat en faisait parti. Les deux ninjas se fixaient, sans qu'aucun d'entre eux ne bouge. Le vent soufflant autour faisant voler les feuilles qui se trouvaient sur le sol. Dans son arbre Sakura était émerveillé par le charisme que dégageait les deux adversaires.

« Nous arrivons à temps. » fit la voix de Sasuke.

« On dirait. » confirma Kakashi.

« Sasuke-kun, Kakashi-senseï. » répondit la rose.

« Comment s'est passé ton combat ? » demanda curieusement l'Uchiwa.

« Perdu. J'ai été prise dans un Genjutsu. » marmonna-t-elle.

« Perdu également. » se contenta de dire Sasuke.

« Et Naruto ? A votre avis ? » demanda Sakura en direction de Kakashi et Sasuke.

Kakashi ne répondit pas aussitôt, son regard fixait sur le dos de son élève. Inconsciemment, il détourna les yeux sur Yugao et y vit le même sourire qu'elle avait quand elle se battait contre lui.

« Je ne sais pas. Mais Yugao risque de se donner à fond. » répondit Kakashi.

« Cela ne sera pas aussi simple pour Yugao-senseï. Naruto évolue dans un monde différents du notre. » murmura Sasuke.

Sakura était étonnée, et le mot fut faible. Sasuke, le glaçon, la personne qui parlait le moins, et qui complimentait personne. Tout venait de s'écrouler, il complimentait Naruto, mais en une journée il avait parler plus quand un an à l'Académie. Une question germa dans l'esprit de la rose. Qui était donc ce Naruto Uzumaki ?

Sur le sol, rien n'avait bougé. Naruto continuait de détailler son adversaire du regard, tandis que cette dernière réfléchissait rapidement à comment forcer le blond à dévoiler ses capacités. Sans prévenir, Naruto composa un unique signe et fit :

« **Multiclonage.** »

Cinq clones de Naruto apparurent devant lui, puis foncèrent sur Yugao. L'ancienne Anbu ne bougea pas, et évita finalement les coups des clones au dernier moment. Les éliminant un par un. Naruto grimaça quelque peu.

« Les clones sont inutiles. » se contenta de dire Yugao.

« Ts. » fit simplement Naruto, tout en recommençant son jutsu.

Comme l'attaque précédente, Yugao les évita et les élimina sans avoir besoin de reculer. Un mince sourire de satisfaction sur les lèvres.

« Pourquoi insister ? » ricana-t-elle.

Une nouvelle fois, il ne répondit pas, se contenta de regarder son adversaire. Pour la troisième fois, il recomposa son signe sous l'œil exaspéré de Yugao.

« Pourquoi fait-il ça ? » demanda perplexe Sasuke.

« Bonne question. Les clones sont inutiles, et il utilise beaucoup trop de chakra. » répondit Kakashi, son regard toujours fixer sur le blond.

De nouveaux clones fondirent sur Yugao, au moment où elle eut fini de les éliminer, trois autres étaient déjà sur elle. Son regard perplexe sur l'originale. Un sourire sur les lèvres de Naruto.

« Pour ça Yugao-senseï. **Explosion.** » dit-il en joignant ses deux mains.

Les trois clones explosèrent, touchant légèrement Yugao qui par réflexe eut le temps d'esquiver l'attaque de son adversaire. A peine eut-elle poser son pied au sol, qu'elle se retrouva nez à nez avec Naruto. Ajustant son pied sur le côté, elle le bloqua au dernier moment, essayant en vain de le toucher. Les coups pleuvaient avec une énorme vitesse, mais aucun des deux ne semblaient prendre le dessus. Prenant appui sur le sol, Naruto s'élança dans les airs, composant rapidement des signes :

« **Futon : Le souffle Divin.** »

Naruto pris une grande inspiration, et lâcha soudainement sa respiration lançant une rafale de vent peu puissante. Yugao qui se tenait toujours immobile, tenta d'éviter l'attaque de son élève. Mais se retrouva projeter en arrière quelques entailles visible sur son bras gauche. Pendant ce moment, Naruto en avait profité pour s'être retrouvé de nouveau sur le sol, son sourire toujours visible.

Dans l'arbre, Kakashi était ébahi par la stratégie de son élève. Il avait décidé de prendre le combat en main intelligemment.

« Incroyable. » murmura Sasuke.

« Futon ? » demanda curieusement Sakura. « Ce n'est pas une affinité courante à Konoha. »

« Non. Hormis Asuma Sarutobi, aucun ninja ne la maîtrise correctement. Yugao ne connaît que les bases par exemple. »

Sur l'air de combat, Yugao souriait. C'était décidé, elle allait prendre ce gamin au sérieux. Composant rapidement des signes, elle lança une provocation à l'Uzumaki.

« Passons aux choses sérieuses. **Suiton : Fouet d'eau. **»

Des fouets jaillirent du lac derrière elle, et foncèrent sur Naruto. Bougeant avec grâce, Naruto semblait s'amuser avec l'attaque de son maître. Prenant appui sur le sol, il composa quelques mudras et fit :

« **Doton : Rempart de Terre. **»

Puis attérissant sur le sol, tandis que le mur de Terre se hissait devant lui. Il recommença des mudras et fit :

« **Doton : L'enfer des Fourmis.** »

Le sol sous Yugao devint un véritable sable mouvant, entraînant la Kunoichi dans une chute sans fin. Son sourirez toujours sur les lèvres, elle envoya un Kunaï sur l'arbre voisin et à l'aide d'un fil de chakra attaché à son arme, elle s'en sortit sans trop de dommage.

« Intéressante technique. » commenta-t-elle.

« Je dois remercier, Kawarama-senseï pour celle là. » fit-il. « Mais vous n'avez pas encore tout vu. » provoqua-t-il.

« **Suiton : Technique de la Grande Explosion.** » fit Yugao.

« Le combat est fini. » fit à l'entente de la technique le ninja copieur.

« Comment ça ? » demanda Sakura.

« C'est une technique de Rang A. Naruto, quelque soit sa puissance ne maîtrise pas de technique capable de contrer celle là. »

« Alors pourquoi fait-il des signes sur un papier ? » demanda hautainement Sasuke.

« Impossible. » murmura l'héritier du Croc Blanc.

Un énorme raz de marée sortit du sol faisant voler des morceau de terre fonça sur Naruto. Instinctivement le blond avait sorti ses parchemins de ses poches et l'avait apposé sur le sol.

« **Fuinjutsu : Scellement de l'Eau. **» hurla-t-il.

Une énorme quantité d'eau disparut de l'attaque, tandis que la minorité toucha Naruto sur l'épaule gauche le faisant s'effondrer sur le sol. Yugao ne cachait pas sa surprise, quand elle vit son attaque diminuait en puissance, et un Naruto un genou au sol épuisait.

_« Passe moi ton chakra, maudit renard. » pensa Naruto._

« Fuinjutsu ? » demanda Yugao.

« L'art du scellement..Yugao-senseï... Il..en faudra..beaucoup..plus..pour me..battre.. » articula Naruto essoufflé.

« Tu n'a plus d'énergie. » constata-t-elle.

« Nous allons..voir..ça. » fit-il en se redressant difficilement, et fermant ses yeux.

_« Kyubi. » _hurla-t-il dans sa conscience.

« **Stupide humain. Ton corps n'est pas prêt à utiliser ce genre de technique. **» gronda la voix rauque du démon renard.

« _Passe moi ton chakra. _» ordonna-t-il. « _Cela fait parti de notre deal._ »

« **Comptes-tu la tuer ? **» susurra-t-il avec plaisir.

_« Non. C'est mon senseï. Mais si tu veux du sang, il faut des grandes mission. Et donc que je montre mes capacités. »_ argumenta-t-il.

« **Heureusement que je suis là. Pathétique humain. **» fit-il, en faisant valser Naruto en dehors de sa conscience.

Sur l'air de combat, Naruto rouvrit les yeux, sentant le chakra coulait dans ses veines. Un mince sourire de nouveau sur ses lèvres, reposant un genou sur le sol, il regarda Yugao et fit :

« Que dis-tu de goûter à votre propre technique ? » commença-t-il. « **Fuinjutsu : Libération de l'attaque. **»

L'eau qu'avait réussi à stocker Naruto, quitta le parchemin et fondit sur Yugao. Surprise, cette dernière mis du temps à réagir et composa des signes rapidement, et apposant ses mains sur le sol :

« **Suiton : Cascade protectrice.** »

L'eau sortit une nouvelle fois du sol, et encercla Yugao pendant un instant. Le choc entre le jutsu offensif de Naruto et celui défensif de Yugao fut impressionnant. Pendant un long moment, rien ne fut visible. Dans l'arbre, Kakashi avait activé son sharingan.

« Que se..passe-t-il.. ? » demanda Sakura.

« Je ne vois rien. » s'énerva Sasuke.

« L'attaque de Naruto a rencontré la défense de Yugao. Par instinct elle s'est défendu et à limité dans un style différent de Naruto sa propre attaque. » commenta Kakashi.

Comme pour confirmer ses dire, tout redevint visible. Naruto se tenait droit et affronter Yugao du regard.

« Tu es impressionnant. » fit l'ancienne Anbu. « Mais cela ne suffit pas. »

« Voyons voir ça. » fit de plaisir Naruto. « **Futon : Shuriken Tournoyant. **» acheva-t-il tout en envoyant deux shurikens.

Les deux shurikens furent évités par Yugao, mais à la surprise de cette dernière, ils firent demi-tour et sauta pour éviter le premier, s'abaissa pour éviter le second. Dansant autour d'eux, elle plongea derrière un arbre et vit le premier se figer dedans.

« Plus qu'un. » murmura-t-elle.

Elle se retourna et le fit arriver sur elle. Dégainant son sabre, elle le bloqua et le força à s'enfoncer dans le sol. Soupirant de soulagement, elle regarda Naruto qui semblait s'amuser de ce combat. Une pensée lui vint, il méritait après ce combat de voir l'une de ses techniques préférées. Même si cela marquerait le combat.

« Comment des shurikens peuvent changer de trajectoire ? » demandèrent simultanément l'Uchiwa et la rose.

« Il les maîtrisait grâce à son affinité Futon. Ce que vous voyez n'est pas un combat entre genin et Jonin. Mais entre une personne de niveau Chuunin et l'autre de niveau Jonin. » fit Kakashi.

Yugao fixa Naruto, puis tenta quelque chose :

« Abandonne, tu t'es bien battu. Mais tu ne fais pas le poids. »

« Le temps que je serais debout, je n'abandonnerais pas. » lança-t-il.

« Très bien. Tu vas avoir l'honneur de voir l'une de mes techniques. » fit-elle tout en plaçant son sabre devant elle. « **Danse sous la nouvelle Lune. **» fit-elle

Trois clones d'Ombres de Yugao apparurent et foncèrent sur Naruto. Un à droite. Un à Gauche. Un dans le dos. Et elle en face. Sur tout les angles, Naruto dégaina son Katana et essaya de contrer les attaques de son adversaire. Acculé, il abattit son sabre sur le clone de droite qui l'évita facilement.

« **Futon : La colère du Sabre. **» tenta-t-il en direction de l'un des clones.

Cela fonctionna mais il sentit une décharge dans son dos, jetant un bref regard il vit que Yugao lui avait assené un simple coup pour l'endormir. Sa maudissant il s'écroula sur le sol. Inconscient.

« Tu t'es bien battu , Naruto Uzumaki. » murmura-t-elle à son oreille, quand elle l'attrapa pour qu'il ne se blesse pas en tombant.

« Incroyable combat. » commenta Sakura.

« Hn. » répondit simplement Sasuke.

Kakashi ne dit rien, se contentant de regarder à la fois Yugao et Naruto. Puis pensa silencieusement :

_« Je comprends pourquoi, elle a tant voulu quitter les Anbus pour s'occuper de cette équipe. Ce gamin est prometteur, bien plus que l'Uchiwa. » _


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer : **L'univers de Naruto ne m'appartient pas. Je ne fais qu'emprunter les personnages à Masashi Kishimoto, et bien entendu je ne gagne pas d'argent en utilisant son univers.

**Chapitre 16 :** Affectation

Six adultes se trouvaient dans une pièce exiguë, le regard rempli d'admiration et de reconnaissance posé sur une septième assise derrière un bureau.

« Alors ses nouveaux genins ? » demanda l'Hokage.

Deux des ninjas se trouvant là, s'avancèrent et avant de parler firent une légère révérence, puis prirent la parole :

« Equipe Numéro Dix au rapport, Hokage-sama. » commença un homme avec une balafre sur la joue.

« Raïdo, Asuma je vous écoute. » encouragea-t-il.

« Cette équipe est la digne représentante de celle de leurs parents. » commença sans préambule Raïdo. « Bien que la Yamanaka pense plus au garçon qu'à être une Kuboichi. » acheva-t-il.

« J'ai du mal à croire que Shikamaru termina dernier de sa promotion. Son intelligence est hors pair, comme tout Nara qui se respecte, mais sa fainéantise semble être encore plus poussé que chez son paternel. » soupira Asuma. « Concernant Chôji, il suffit juste de savoir comment le motiver, et dans ce cas il devient redoutable. »

« Leur travail d'équipe peut-il être satisfaisant ? » demanda le Sandaime.

« Aucun doute là dessus, Chôji et Shikamaru se font aveuglément confiance, concernant Ino.. » soupira une nouvelle fois Asuma.

« Concernant la Yamanaka, il faudra un peu plus de travail. Néanmoins, fut les caractéristique de cette équipe, je pense qu'en ninja de soutien elle serait efficace. » coupa Raïdo.

« Bien. » fit Hiruzen en joignant ses mains sous son menton. « Kurenaï, Genma a vous. »

La femme s'avança, suivi nonchalamment par l'homme. Après un bref salut, elle prit la parole :

« Equipe Huit au rapport, Hokage-sama. »

D'un simple geste de la main, Hiruzen encouragea les Jonins a parler.

« Individuellement, chacun à ses caractéristiques. Hinata reste néanmoins le point faible du groupe, trop timide et réservé. Elle n'utilise pas son potentiel au maximum. » commença la Yuhi. « Concernant Yakumo, hormis son genjutsu qui semble extrêmement développé, elle ne montre aucun intérêt pour les autres domaines ninjas. » acheva-t-elle.

« Kiba Inuzuka est un bout en train de première, possède les techniques de bases de son clan. Son plus grand problème et de stocker son énergie. Concernant l'Aburame, il est certainement le shinobi le plus prometteur du groupe, et le plus complet. » énuméra Genma.

« Pour leur travail d'équipe ? » redemanda l'Hokage.

« Nous avons déjà une planification. » commença Genma.

« Hinata et Kiba sont particulièrement doué pour le corps à corps, Shino pour les attaques à distance, et Yakumo pour les illusions. » surenchérit Kurenaï. « De plus, comme vous le savez cette équipe est idéale pour la traque. »

« En effet. » se contenta de dire l'Hokage. « Kakashi, Yugao. » appela-t-il.

Les deux senseï de l'équipe Sept s'avancèrent. Comme ancienne Anbu Yugao salua respectueusement son supérieur, tandis que Kakashi semblait ailleurs.

« Equipe Sept au rapport. » prononça Yugao.

« Oui équipe Sept au rapport. » marmonna Kakashi.

« Commençons par Sakura Haruno, bonne maîtrise du Chakra mais trop fragile émotionnellement. Avec du travail, elle pourra être une kunoichi d'appui, voir une med-nin. » fit l'ancienne Anbu.

« Sasuke Uchiwa, grand potentiel, maîtrise quelques techniques Katon, impulsif mais néanmoins prometteur. » fit d'un ton ennuyé le ninja copieur.

« Naruto Uzumaki. » commença Yugao, attirant aussitôt l'attention du Sandaime. « Un shinobi prometteur. Un génie si vous voulez mon avis. Maîtrise du Futon et du Katon durant notre confrontation, Taijutsu efficace, pour en venir à bout j'ai dû utiliser mon Kenjutsu. » continua-t-elle.

Les murmures dans la salle s'intensifièrent. Yugao était réputé pour sa maîtrise du Kenjutsu et rare était les personnes a avoir survécu à son utilisation.

« Mais le plus surprenant. » coupa Kakashi. « C'est qu'il maîtrise le Fuinjutsu, bien que cela l'épuise. »

« Impossible. » coupa Raïdo.

« Pourtant je l'ai vu. » rétorqua le ninja copieur.

« Intéressant. Leur travail d'équipe ? » fit Hiruzen.

« Leur travail d'équipe pourrait être très intéressant. Sasuke et Naruto s'entendent parfaitement, et Sakura semble les avoir en grande estime désormais. Je peux sans trop m'avancer vous dire que dans quelques années, cette équipe sera aussi renommé que celle des Sannins à leur époque. » lâcha Hatake.

« N'exagérez pas, Kakashi. » ricana Genma.

« Il n'exagère en rien. » coupa court Yugao. « Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiwa, Sakura Haruno ressemble aux trois Sannins. »

La phrase de Yugao coupa Genma et l'ensemble des Jonins dans leur moquerie. Une Anbu qui disait cela, avait plus de poids qu'un Kakashi jamais à l'heure.

« Très bien. Vous pouvez disposer. Venez chercher vos missions demain matin. » ordonna le Sandaime.

Hiruzen Sarutobi avait vu défilé de nombreuses générations devant lui, celle des Sannins, celle du Yondaime Hokage, et aujourd'hui celle là. Tous aussi doué les une que les autres, mais quelque chose le poussait à croire que celle là dépasserait les précédentes. La volonté du Feu brûlait en chacun d'entre eux, et surtout en Naruto. Un mince sourire sur ses lèvres, quand un de ses gardes entra.

« Hokage-sama. » salua-t-il.

« Izumo, qu'y a t-il ? »

« Naruto Uzumaki est à la porte, et demande à vous parler. »

« Laissez le entrer. » souri-t-il.

Le dénommé Izumo se contenta d'acquiescer et alla chercher le genin qui venait de demander audience auprès de son supérieur.

« Jiji-sama. » s'exclama-t-il.

« Naruto. » rigola le Sarutobi. « Que me faut l'honneur de ta visite ? »

« En fait, j'aimerais savoir si vous saviez où je pourrais trouver certains livres ? »

Le sourire sur l'Hokage s'agrandit encore plus, si c'était possible. Voir Naruto se comportait comme son défunt père, travailleur, acharné, lui faisait énormément plaisir.

« N'as tu pas pensé à aller à la Bibliothèques ? »

« Si ! Bien sur. Mais les livres qu'il propose ne m'intéresse pas. En plus la bibliothécaire ne semble pas vraiment m'apprécier. » dit-il en se grattant l'arrière de la tête.

« Quel genre de livre recherches-tu ? » demanda avec curiosité Hiruzen

« Deux sortes en fait, un sur l'histoire de Konoha, et le second sur le Fuinjutsu. »

« L'histoire de Konoha ? Kawarama ne te la pas apprise ? »

« Si mais il n'a pas pu m'apprendre des décennies en une seule année. » justifia-t-il.

« Exact. Et le Fuinjutsu ? »

« C'est une branche qui m'intéresse, et j'aimerais l'approfondir. »

« C'est surtout très dur, le sais-tu ? »

« J'en suis conscient. Très peu de shinobi l'utilise, et ça pourrait être un atout. »

« Très bien. Attends moi là, cinq minutes. »

Hiruzen se leva et se dirigea vers une porte se situant sur le côté de son bureau. Le blond l'avait intrigué, et dans ses demandes lui avaient énormément rappelé le Yondaime. Toujours cette soif de savoir, cette envie d'apprendre. Après avoir fouillé dans ses affaires personnels, il s'approcha de Naruto et lui tendis une liasse de parchemins, ainsi que deux livres.

« Qu'est-ce ? » demanda Naruto en désignant les parchemins.

« Les récits du premier, second et quatrième Hokage. Tu y trouveras leurs objectifs, leur nindo , leur conception du monde ninja. Des documents uniques et qui ne se transmettent pas. Mais ton rêve n'est-il pas de devenir Hokage ? Alors je sais qu'ils seront entre de bonnes mains. » sourit franchement le Sandaime.

« Merci Jiji-sama. » s'exclama Naruto.

« Et ces deux livres t'aiderons. L'un concerne l'Histoire de Konoha, sa politique et tout ce genre de détails. Le second est un livre sur le Fuinjutsu écrit par un spécialiste dans ce domaine il y a des années. »

« Merci beaucoup ! » s'extasia-t-il.

« Avant que tu ne partes. Lis soigneusement ses parchemins, Naruto. Dedans tu trouveras beaucoup de choses intéressantes, ainsi que quelque techniques détaillés. » fit énigmatiquement son supérieur.

« Cool, je vous promet de devenir encore plus fort grâce à tout ça ! »

« Préparez vous grand-père.. » commença une voix, vite étouffé par un bruit de chute.

Sa retournant vivement, Naruto vit un jeune garçon étalait de tout son long par terre. Kunaï dans la main,écharpe bleu autour du cou. Souriant devant la scène, il se retourna interrogateur en direction de l'Hokage.

« Je suis sur que tout cela est de ta faute. » hurla le garçon en direction de Naruto.

« Tu as trébuché.. » soupira-t-il.

« Impossible. Tu m'as fait tombé, baka. »

« Hm.. Peut-être, mais dans tout les cas ça serait mon rôle de shinobi de protéger l'Hokage. » susurra-t-il.

« Je le défie pour prendre sa place. Tu n'as pas à t'en mêler. » s'égosilla le garçon.

« Toi ? Prendre la place de Jiji-sama ? » ricana le blond.

« Respecte ton futur Hokage. » riposta le garnement.

Rapidement, Naruto se retrouva derrière le garçon et lui tapota l'épaule. Puis le saisit fermement par le col, le soulevant dans les airs. Et lui murmura :

« Si tu ne me bats pas, tu n'es pas prêt à devenir Hokage. »

« Vénérable petit-fils .. » commença une voix dans le couloir. « Lâchez de suite, le petit-fils du Troisième Hokage. » fit cette voix en voyant la scène qui se déroulait actuellement.

« Lui. Petit-fils de Jiji-sama ? »

« Montrer du respect à votre Hokage et à sa famille. » corrigea le Jonin.

« Vous êtes comme les villageois, lâche et couards, vous n'oserez pas toucher le petit-fils de votre chef. » ricana le garçon.

A peine eut-il finit sa phrase que le poing de Naruto s'abattit sur le sommet du crâne. Un soupir provenant de son Hokage, et un hurlement du senseï du garçon.

« Lâche ? Couards ? Tu te caches derrière le sang qui coule dans tes veines. Tu es lâche. » lâcha Naruto. « Jiji-sama. » fit-il avant de quitter le bureau.

Naruto sortit du bureau, les mains dans les poches, se baladant tranquillement dans le village. Les parchemins et livres que lui avaient donné l'Hokage, dans la poche intérieur de sa cape. Un mince sourire parcourant ses lèvres.

« Sors de ta cachette. » se contenta-t-il de dire.

Il s'arrêta et se retourna, trouvant le petit-fils du troisième Hokage derrière lui. Soupirant de lassitude, il le fixa un instant.

« Que me veux-tu ? »

« Deviens mon senseï. » ordonna presque le garçon.

« Pourquoi ça ? »

« Tu n'as pas eu peur de me frapper. Tu es différents des autres. »

« Différents ? »

« Tout le village me voit juste comme le petit-fils du troisième Hokage. Personne ne m'appel par mon prénom, personne ne s'en rappel. Je suis juste l'honorable petit-fils de l'Hokage. » cracha avec dédain le petit garçon.

« C'est pour ça que tu veux devenir Hokage ? »

« Oui ! Je veux que le village me respecte, qu'il me reconnaisse à ma juste valeur. »

« Être Hokage n'est pas si simple. » se contenta de dire Naruto.

« Comment peux-tu le savoir ? »

« Cela fait partie de mon rêve. Devenir Hokage. Être respecté. J'ai appris au fur et à mesure, qu'aucun raccourci n'existe, que seul la puissance me mènera au sommet. Que seul cette puissance pourra me permettre d'exister. Quel que soit ton nom, quel que soit tes rêves, entraîne toi dur. Entraîne toi sans relâche. Forge toi une réputation, forge toi ta renommé, et prétends au titre de Hokage. Mais dans ce cas là, prépare toi à m'affronter. » murmura Naruto, tout en regardant le Mont Hokage.

« Konohamaru. » fit ébahi le garçon.

« Pardon ? »

« Konohamaru c'est mon nom. »

« Je ne l'oublierais pas, Konohamaru Sarutobi. Avance, entraîne toi, deviens un shinobi d'exception. Tu as mon respect, bats toi pour gagner celui des villageois, celui du village. »

Puis Naruto retourna les talons, avançant dans le village, laissant un Konohamaru différents sur son passage. Son sourire réapparut sur ses lèvres. Propulsant sur ses jambes, il se mit à courir en direction du terrain d'entraînement numéro Sept. Arrivé là-bas, qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise de voir Kakashi à l'heure. En réalité, tout le monde semblait l'attendre.

« Aujourd'hui, nous allons travailler votre travail d'équipe. » alla droit au but Yugao.

Plusieurs semaines passèrent ainsi, des missions de rang D, des entraînements sur leur travail d'équipe, et des repas chez Ichiraku toujours payé par Naruto. L'équipe Sept s'entendait à merveille, réalisant ses missions sans dire le moindre mot, s'entraînant sans relâche.

« Sasuke ? » fit une voix.

« En position, la cible est en vue. »

« Sakura ? »

« Cible en vue. »

« Naruto ?»

« Ouais, Ouais. Je vois ce stupide animal. » grincha-t-il.

« Allez-y. »

De nombreux bruits furent entendu dans l'oreillette de Kakashi. Puis plus rien, et de nouveau des hurlements.

« Baka ! Tu as failli tuer notre cible. »

« Mais non ! Je l'ai juste mis dans le sac, tu as vu ses griffes ? »

« Et alors ? » fit la rose.

« Il aurait pu me griffer. » justifia Naruto.

« Baka ! » grogna Sakura.

« Ts. »

« Hn. »

« Mission réussie. » soupira l'Haruno.

« Allons rapporter le monstre à l'Hokage. » fit Naruto.

« Ce n'est qu'un chat.. » intervint Kakashi.

« Je vous l'offre si vous voulez. »

« Non, merci. Ça ira. » se rattrapa bien trop rapidement le ninja copieur.

« Sasuke, tu veux pas occuper la bouche de Sakura, ça nous évitera de l'entendre marmonner.. » commença le blond avant de recevoir un coup à l'arrière du crâne. « Ts. » acheva-t-il.

C'est dans cette ambiance que l'équipe Sept se rendit chez l'Hokage où Yugao devait déjà les attendre. Sans attendre que les Chunins leur donnent l'autorisation, la petite troupe entra dans le bureau.

« Mission réussi, Jiji-sama. » s'exclama Naruto.

« Un peu de respect, Naruto. » sourit Yugao.

« Baka. » murmura une énième fois Sakura.

« Beau travail... » commença l'Hokage.

« Où es Tora ? » s'exclama la vieille dame.

« Dans le sac. » fit vaguement le blond, s'attirant le sourire de Sasuke.

« DANS LE SAC ? » hurla-t-elle. « Mon pauvre bébé.. » fit-elle en fondant sur eux.

A peine fut-il sorti du sac que le chat essaya de s'échapper une nouvelle fois, Naruto ne put s'empêcher de commenter la scène à ses coéquipier.

« Tu parles qu'il essaye de s'échapper à chaque fois. »

« C'est elle. » murmura Sasuke.

« Comment tu sais ça ? » demanda Sakura.

« Sasuke si connaît en sexe féminin.. » commença Naruto, avant de recevoir un nouveau coup sur la tête. « Et arrête de me frapper à tout va, Sakura. »

« Le jour où tu arrêteras de dire des bêtises. »

« Tu veux dire, le jour où j'arrêterais d'emmerder Sasuke ? »

« Ça suffit tout les trois ! » s'exclama Iruka, voyant Sakura et Sasuke lever leur poing en direction de l'Uzumaki.

« Laisse-les s'amuser, Iruka. » commenta un Hokage amusé par la scène. « Bien, votre vingtième mission de Rang D est réussi, repasser demain que je vous assigne une nouvelle.. » reprit-il.

« Ah non ! Ça suffit. J'en ai marre de peindre des murs, nettoyer des chenils, courir après des chats. » gronda Naruto. « Nous voulons une mission de Rang C. » s'égosilla-t-il.

« Naruto Uzumaki. » intervint sèchement Iruka. « Vous n'êtes que Genin, vous avez un quotas de mission de Rang D à réaliser avant d'éventuellement passer au mission de Rang C. »

« Peut-être, mais nous avons le niveau pour ce style de mission. »

« Ce n'est pas à toi de juger cela, mais à l'Hokage. »

« Jiji-sama ? » demanda-t-il innocemment.

Hiruzen se mit à rire, devant le tempérament de son genin préféré. Voyant le regard noir du professeur d'Académie, il se rattrapa aussitôt.

« Tout ne dépend pas de toi. Sasuke, Sakura, Kakashi et Yugao doivent donner leur avis. Tu te sens peut-être prêt, mais est-ce le cas de toute ton équipe ? »

« Bien entendu. » répondit rapidement Naruto.

« Baka ! Laisse nous répondre. » fit la voix féminine de la rose.

« Je rejoins Naruto, je me sens également prêt pour des missions de Rang C. » fit l'Uchiwa.

« La même. » surenchérit Sakura

« Yugao, Kakashi ? » demanda Hiruzen.

Pendant un moment les deux Jonins se fixèrent, n'osant rien dire. Puis Kakashi prit la parole, après l'assentiment de sa camarade :

« Ils ont les capacités pour réaliser ce genre de mission. » commença-t-il s'attirant les sourires de ses trois élèves. « Cependant, une mission d'escorte des plus faciles devrait suffire. »acheva-t-il.

« Je vais y réfléchir, nous verrons cela demain matin. Vous pouvez disposer. »

D'un mouvement du coude dans les côtes, Kakashi empêcha à Naruto de répondre. Et les força à sortir de la salle. Médusé, le blond se dirigea en direction de son appartement sans un mot pour ses coéquipiers. Le danger lui manquait, se battre pour sa vie lui manquait. Il voulait en découdre. Quitter le village, ne plus voir la haine sur le visage des villageois. Soupirant il s'allongea dans son lit, et pris l'un des parchemins que lui avait donné le vieille homme. Celui du Yondaime Hokage.

_Autant commencer par quelque chose se dit-il._

Décachetant avec soin le papier, il l'ouvrit et se plongea dans sa lecture.

_**Mémoire du Yondaime Hokage, l'éclair Jaune de Konoha.**_

_Mon prédécesseur, Hiruzen Sarutobi m'a conseillé d'écrire mes récit sur ce parchemins pour les générations futures. Au début je dois admettre que j'ai trouvé cela risible. Écrire sa vie ? Comment cela pourrait-il guider les générations à venir. J'ai lu les écrits du Nidaime et Shodaime Hokage entre autres. Cela m'a bouleversé, donné une vision différentes du monde ninja. Je suis considéré comme l'Hokage le plus puissant qui n'ai jamais existé. Est-ce vrai ? Est-ce la vérité ? Qui peux en témoigner ? Quel shinobi vivant au temps du Nidaime est encore en vie de nos jours ? Aucun. Ce ne sont que de simple « on dit », je ne peux y donner aucune importance. Seul ce que je fais pour le village compte désormais. Je veux voir Konoha vivre au travers mes choix, mes décisions unanimes ou non. _

_Ma puissance quel quel soit, je la dois avant tout à la confiance que m'accorde mon peuple, l'amour que m'accorde ma femme, et l'amitié que m'accorde mes amis. Sans eux, aujourd'hui je n'aurais pas voulu cette quête de pouvoir, je n'aurais rien eu à défendre au péril de ma vie. Mon senseï m'a toujours dit, qu'un shinobi est unique par sa vision du monde, par ses objectifs. Aucun d'entre nous n'a le même but. Beaucoup rêve de devenir Hokage, mais aucun pour la même raison. Pourquoi ai-je rêver de devenir Hokage ? Je n'ai jamais voulu voir jaillir l'admiration dans les yeux de mon village, ni même le respect. Seul ceux de mes amis, de ma famille comptait. Puis avec le temps, avec la guerre, j'ai réagis, j'ai compris ce que voulais dire les enseignements de nos autre Hokage. Défendre Konoha coûte que coûte, quelque soit la douleur qu'il a pu nous causer. _

_J'ai toujours cru que la vie d'un shinobi était simple. Réaliser des missions, se battre, ôter la vie de nos adversaire. Pendant longtemps je me suis contenté de ça, d'obéir aveuglément aux ordres de mon Hokage. Puis j'ai compris au détour d'une mission au Pays des Tourbillons, qu'un shinobi devait être capable de réfléchir par ses propres moyens. Mon équipe avait été envoyé en mission dans les alentours, enquêter sur des morts suspectes. Nous étions trois, seul au milieu d'un pays inconnus. Ce jour là , quand mes coéquipiers étaient au bord de la mort, j'ai enfin pris conscience des paroles de mon maître. Créer sa propre vision des choses. Je l'ai créer et ensuite transmis à mes élèves. « Un ninja qui n'obéit pas aux ordres ne vaut pas grand chose, mais celui qui abandonne ses amis ne vaut pas mieux. » Cela a été ma première prise de conscience, l'une de mes nombreuses prises de conscience. _

_J'ai créer mes propres techniques, développer mon Ninjutsu, toute mes capacités pour devenir plus puissant et continuer à protéger mes proches. Ce cercle s'est agrandis et est devenu le village. Jusque là, je n'avais jamais voulu devenir Hokage, juste être un ninja d'exception comme mon maître. Puis cela a changé au fur et à mesure. J'ai gagner en réputation, en renommé. J'ai vu jaillir le respect dans les yeux de mes adversaires, l'admiration dans ceux de mon village. Et j'ai été promu Hokage. A ceux qui auront le plaisir de lire mes maladroite phrases, sachez cela. Nous ne devenons pas Hokage parce que nous le voulons, nous devenons Hokage parce que le peuple le veux. Ou encore, ce n'est pas en devenant Hokage que l'on est reconnu par tout le monde, c'est en étant reconnu par tout le monde que l'on devient Hokage. _

_Je n'ai jamais renoncé à mes rêves, jamais fait marcher arrière parce qu'un événement ne se déroulait pas comme prévu. Il faut continuer à se battre, sans relâche, la tête haute et avancer. Mourir ? C'est le quotidien d'un shinobi. Risquer sa vie pour le village. Si tu as peur de la mort, alors tu ne mérites pas le titre de shinobi. Le village fait le shinobi. Le village est ta raison d'exister. Il ne faut pas oublier ce point, sans village nous ne serions que de vulgaires mercenaires, dépourvu de tout sentiment. _

_Votre destin vous appartient, comme le mien m'appartient. C'est à vous d'avancer, de choisir la route que vous voulez emprunter. Bifurquer si un obstacle se dresse devant vous. Ne pas laisser le trouble, la peur vous conduire à croire à cela. Le destin est boulversable. C'est nous qui choissisons notre destin, chacun de nos choix, de nos décisions le bouleverse et le modifie. _

_Être un shinobi est une manière de vivre, de se sentir vivant. Sur le champ de bataille, mettre ma vie en péril pour protéger ceux que nos ancêtres ont mis tant de temps à construire a été un immense plaisir, une source de motivation. Dès mon plus jeune âge, ma vie aura été au service de Konoha. Je ne le regretterais jamais, et je ferrais n'importe quel sacrifice pour le protéger. Mon maître rêve de voir la paix jaillir dans le monde shinobi. J'ai essayé de la créer à ma manière, en devenant puissant, en devenant craint par tous. Mais la paix dans la crainte ne mène nul part. Il faut trouver un autre moyen d'y arriver. _

_Cette paix est l'un de mes rêves, certainement le seul rêve que je n'arriverait pas à mener jusqu'au bout. Mais j'ai confiance dans les générations suivante, je sais qu'un jour l'un des ninjas de Konoha arrivera à prendre ma relève et à mener cette tâche à son terme. Sans paix, notre système cessera un jour ou l'autre d'exister. Nous nous entre tuons, chaque jours des shinobis de Konoha meurent en mission, meurent lors d'un combat. Peut-être l'un de mes amis, peut-être l'un de vos amis. Et s'en suit un cycle rempli de haine et de vengeance. Et ainsi de suite pendant des générations. Trouver la force de pardonner c'est cela qui nous mènera à la paix. Unifier les nations, la totalité et pas seulement les Cinq Grandes. C'est la clef de la paix. _

_Voilà, j'arrive à la fin de mon Introduction. Cette longue Introduction qui peut sembler insignifiante et rempli de rêve puéril ou de non sens. Mais c'est ainsi que je vois ma vie, que sont mes rêves, qu'est ma volonté. Ne jamais abandonner, aller au bout des objectifs fixé et amener la paix dans un monde qui n'attends que ça. J'imagine la tête de mon maître en lisant cela, il va sûrement trouver à redire sur la tournure de mes phrases. Mais j'ai écrit cela comme ça me venait. Naturellement. Maintenant, je vais vous raconter ma vie, mon évolution, et quelques unes de mes techniques. Bon courage à toi qui me lis, et que l'avenir te sois propices. _

Naruto releva ses yeux du parchemin, assimilant avec calme et passion les paroles qu'avait écrite son modèle. Tournant la page, il trouva un croquis, et diverses techniques.

_**Mes techniques :**_

_J'ai toujours eu une prédisposition pour l'art particulier du Fuinjutsu. C'était ma préférence à moi. J'ai travailler avec beaucoup de labeur pour arriver au niveau qui a fait ma renommé. Quelques une des techniques que j'aimais utilisé, seront détaillé ici. _

_Le **Fudō no shīru*** est l'un des Fuinjutsu les plus efficaces qu'il m'a été d'amener à utiliser. Sa maîtrise demande une énorme quantité de Chakra, mais à l'aide de très rapides mudras tu peux l'utiliser. Son point faible ? Il faut établir un corps à corps avec son adversaire pour l'apposer et espérer pouvoir l'utiliser. Si le sceau juge que tu es danger, ton attaquant sera immédiatement immobiliser, et cela te permettra de rapidement contre attaquer. Un sceau à utiliser intelligemment et avec dextérité. Les schémas ci-dessous t'expliquerons dans les détails comment l'utiliser. _

_Le prochain Fuinjutsu est des plus particuliers. Toi, qui me lit tu me trouveras peut-être écoeurant, mais en temps de guerre. Tout était nécessaire, la moindre faille était bonne à exploiter. Je ne l'ai utiliser qu'à une seule reprise, lors de la troisième Grande Guerre, à Iwa. _

_Le **Kenboushou Jutsu** nécessite d'être utiliser sur une personne déjà morte ou inconsciente , et d'en faire une marionette. L'utilité ? Une défense magnifique, une diversion incroyable, et un rôle immense dans les missions d'espionnage ou d'infiltration. J'avais la chance d'avoir un contrôle aprfait de mon Chakra et de pouvoir utiliser la marionette que j'avais créer en temps que défense. Néanmoins, si tu posséde très peu de chakra, ne t'avise pas l'utiliser. Méfie toi, ton mental et ta force de caractére doivent être supérieur à la personne à qui tu infliges le sceau. Je ne sais pas les mésaventures que cela pourrait créer si ce n'était pas le cas. Vu que ça ne m'ai jamais arrivé. _

_Les deux techniques suivantes sont celles qui ont fait la totalité de ma renommé. Si tu essayes de les apprendre, armes-toi de patience, ce don n'est pas donné à tout le monde. Mon senseï n'ayant réussi qu'à maîtrisé la première, pour exemple. _

_Le **Rasengan** ou **Orbe Tourbillonnante**. Ma plus belle création. Trois longues années pour y arriver, et je n'ai toujours pas réussi à la finaliser totalement. Ma fierté. Une attaque au corps à corps dévastatrice. Elle nécessite aucun mudras, juste une concentration incroyable de chakra dans sa main. Du chakra pur qui tourne dans le creux de ta main, formant une boule. Diverses phase existent pour la maîtriser, expliquer dans les schémas que j'ai pu faire. Mais rien de tel que de l'apprendre par une personne qui la maîtrise. Jiraya, mon maître ou Kakashi, mon élève. J'avais pour but de l'achever, mais je n'y suis jamais arriver. Moi, le génie parmi les génies aient échoué à ce stade. _

_Le **Hiraishin no Jutsu **est une technique que j'affectionne. Celle que je préfère parmi toute celle que j'ai pu utiliser durant ma vie. Maitriser la vitesse, l'effet de surprise, la peur de l'adversaire et la panique dans une seule technique. Celle-ci. Maîtriser le Fuinjutsu sur un Kunaï, et les envoyer à des endroits. Des balises spatio-temporelle. Bien plus efficace que le Déplacement Instantané, je n'ai jamais rencontré quelqu'un qui a pu y trouver une faille ou la surpasser. Tout est expliqué, une nouvelle fois dans mes croquis. Mais je laisse le soin au personne qui me lisent d'y découvrire le secret. D'y apposer le Fuinjutsu nécessaire qui permet à la technique d'exister. Travailler sur cette technique vous permettra peut-être de la perfectionner. Qui sait ? Bonne chance à vous, dans tout les cas. _

Naruto releva la tête du parchemin, et vit le soleil commençait à se coucher. Ces techniques, il voulait les apprendre et peut-être réussir à les maîtriser. Un nouvel objectif apparut dans sa tête, si il maîtrisait cela, peut-être pourrait-il surpasser tout les Hokage. Le Mokuton, les techniques du Yondaime. Beaucoup de travail s'offrait désormais à lui. Prenant soin de cacher tout cela, il s'allongea, espérant fermement que le vieille Homme leur donnerait enfin une mission digne de ce nom. La nuit du Blond fut relativement courte, plongé dans des rêves de Grandeur. Il se réveilla un mince sourire sur ses lèvres, et après s'être apprêter se dirigea en direction de la Tout administratif du village. Là où devrait les attendre une nouvelle mission.

« Tu es en retard, Naruto. » s'écria Sakura.

« Pas vraiment. Kakashi-senseï n'est aps encore là. » marmonna-t-il.

« Cela ne change rien au fait que tu sois en retard. N'est ce pas Sasuke-kun ? » attaqua-t-elle encore.

« Hn. Il a pas tellement tord, on devrait l'imiter et arriver juste avant notre senseï. » répondit le brun.

« Mais Sasuke-kun.. » tenta-t-elle en voyant le sourire triompheur sur le visage de l'Uzumaki.

« Tais toi, Sakura. » marmonna le Brun.

« Vous êtes.. têtus, enfantins et ennuyant. » fit une voix derrière eux.

« Yugao-senseï. » saluèrent Sasuke et Sakura.

« Oh violette, apprends à être poli. » gronda Naruto.

« Qui appelles-tu Violette ? » fit-elle.

« Toi ! » répondit Naruto avant de se prendre un coup dans le visage.

« Ca devrait le calmer pendant un moment. Où est Kakashi ? »

« En retard. » soupira la rose.

« Pour pas changer. » surenchérit Sasuke.

« Yo ! » fit une nouvelle voix.

« Kakashi, tu pourrais arriver à l'heure au moins une fois. » sermonna Yugao, coupat l'herbe sous le pied à Sakura.

« Héhé. » commença-t-il. « Où est Naruto. »

« Il est indisponible pour le moment. Veux-tu le rejoindre ? » rétorqua énigmatiquement Yugao.

Kakashi regarda à la fois Sasuke puis Sakura, et encore une fois Sasuke avant de répondre :

« Non ça ira. »

« Quelle brute.. » marmonna Naruto, en se tenant la joue.

« Tu as dit quoi ? » susurra dangereusement Yugao, faisant rire Sakura et sourire Sasuke.

« Rien du tout. Allons voir Jiji-sama ! »

Et le blond entra dans le bureau de son supérieur, la joue rouge. Suivit par le reste de son groupe.

« Tu sais, Naruto. D'habitude ce sont les Jonins qui rentrent en premier dans mon bureau. »

« Ouais, mais Kakashi-senseï est toujours en retard et Yugao-senseï était occupée à me taper. » grincha-t-il.

Hiruzen ne put s'empêcher de sourire à la remarque du Blond. Secouant la tête, il se décida rapidement à donner la prochaine mission de l'équipe Sept.

« Bien. J'ai beaucoup réfléchi à vos propos. Et j'ai décidé de vous confier une mission de rang C... » commença-t-il.

« TROP COOL ! » s'exclama Naruto.

« Baka. » murmura Sakura.

« Hn » fit Sasuke.

« Je reprends je vous ai confié une mission de Rang C, néanmoins si vous échouez durant les deux prochains mois vous n'aurez que des missions de Rang D. De plus, pour cette mission seul Kakashi vous accompagnera. J'ai besoin de Yugao pour autre chose. » déclara le Sarutobi.

« Nous n'échouerons pas. » provoqua Naruto, accompagné d'un hochement de tête de la part de Sasuke, et d'un micro-sourire de Sakura.

« Très bien, Izumo, faites entrer Tazuna. »

Le Chunin alla chercher dans la Salle d'attente, une personne âgé qui avait une bouteille de Saké à la main. Son visage fut marqué d'incrédulité en voyant la joyeuse troupe qui l'attendait.

« Ce sont des gamins qui vont m'escorter ? »

« C'est ça que nous allons escorter ? » fit simultanément Naruto.

« Tazuna, pour une mission d'escorte de Rang C, cette équipe est totalement accrédité à la faire. » précisa l'Hokage.

« Je pensais escorter une princesse, et je me retrouve à escorter un vieil homme alcoolique. Ca ne m'enchante guère plus que vous. » attaqua Naruto.

« Tais toi. C'est notre client, nous devons le respecter. » coupa Kakashi.

« Merci. Equipe Sept, vous devrez escorter Tazuna jusqu'au pays des Vagues. » déclara Hiruzen.

« Haï, Hokage-sama . » firent trois voix.

« Ouais, ouais. » marmonna Naruto.

« Rendez-vous dans une heure au porte du village. » fit à son tour le ninja copieur.

* * *

*Sceau d'Immobilité


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer : **L'univers de Naruto ne m'appartient pas. Je ne fais qu'emprunter les personnages à Masashi Kishimoto, et bien entendu je ne gagne pas d'argent en utilisant son univers.

**Chapitre 17 :** L'équipe de Kiri

_« Rendez-vous dans une heure au porte du village. » fit à son tour le ninja copieur. _

L'équipe Sept attendait depuis deux heures l'arrivée imminente de leur Senseï. Sakura, vêtu de rouge comme à son habitude, quelques Kunaï au cas où. Sasuke, renfrogné sur lui même, shuriken accroché au dos. Et Naruto, avec sa cape blanche, et un parchemin accroché à sa ceinture.

« Pourquoi as-tu pris un parchemin ? » demanda Sakura.

« J'y ai scellé diverses choses. Mission de Rang C ou pas, je ne compte pas glander tout ce temps. »

« Que comptes-tu faire ? » intervint Sasuke.

« Lire, apprendre, m'entraîner et piquer toute les bouteilles de Saké que je trouve sur le vieux. » grogna-t-il.

« C'est notre client.. » commença Sakura.

« Peut-être, mais il me remerciera de l'empêcher de boire. »

Sasuke se permit un sourire, sous l'air désapprobateur de Sakura. Soupirant devant le caractère trop terre à terre de sa camarade, il se retourna et regarda Kakashi arriver. S'apprêtant à entendre les cris de protestations de Sakura.

« Vous êtes en retard ! »

« Une vieille dame avait besoin d'aide pour nettoyer son Jardin, je lui es bénévolement proposé mon aide. » tenta le ninja copieur.

« Bien sur. » soupira Naruto. « Vous prenez des missions de Rang D bénévolement maintenant ? »

Le ninja copieur ignora superbement la question du blond, et regarda le groupe présent devant lui.

« Tout le monde est là, nous pouvons y aller. »

Et ils se mirent en chemin. Kakashi ouvrant la marche, Sakura aux côtés de Tazuna, et Naruto et Sasuke ensemble.

« Pourquoi n'es-tu pas à ta place ? » demanda Sasuke.

« Tu es de meilleures compagnies que Sakura et l'autre ivrogne. » répondit Naruto, comme ci il s'agissait d'une évidence.

« Et en cas d'attaque ? »

« Qui serait intéressé par un ivrogne ? A moins qu'il nous ait caché quelque chose, nous ne devrions pas être ennuyé en chemin, donc aucun risque. »

« Hn. » fit Sasuke mettant un terme à la conversation.

Le trajet dura de nombreuses heures, sous une chaleur incroyable. Les plaintes de Naruto entrait par une oreille et sortait par l'autre. Sakura tentait tant bien que mal de faire la discussion à Tazuna, et Kakashi était plongé dans la lecture de son livre. Livre que Naruto avait tenté de subtilisé lors d'une crise aiguë d'ennui.

« Nous allons nous reposer ici, pour ce soir. » fit Kakashi. « Naruto va chercher de l'eau, Sakura monte le camp, Sasuke va chercher de quoi allumer le feu. » dispersa-t-il.

« Et vous, Senseï ? » demanda Naruto, en fronçant les sourcils, sentant un coup de trafalgar venir.

« Moi ? Je finis ma lecture. » répondit-il tout simplement.

Naruto alla à la rivière qui coulait juste à côté du camp, insultant dans sa barbe son senseï de tout les noms d'oiseau possible et inimaginable.

« Fainéant de senseï. » acheva-t-il en revenant avec l'eau.

« Quelque chose à dire, Naruto ? » demanda Kakashi.

« Rien du tout. » maugréa-t-il, en allant s'asseoir près d'un arbre.

Il sorti le parchemin de sa poche, et le descella. Faisant tomber livres, armes, bandage et tout autre chose.

« Foutu jutsu de scellement. » continua-t-il à grogner.

Rangeant avec soin ses affaires, il se contenta de prendre le parchemin sur la vie du Yondaime Hokage, et de reprendre sa lecture. Ignorant par la même occasion le reste du groupe.

_La troisième Grande Guerre shinobis fut certainement la guerre la plus meurtrière qui n'ai jamais eu lieu, bien que mon jugement peut-être quelque peu faussé, étant la seule guerre que j'ai connu jusqu'à aujourd'hui. J'avais déjà ôter des vies par le passé, mais là tout était différents. J'avais une équipe de Genin attaché à mes services. Des jeunes enfants obligé de grandir bien trop vite. Condamné à mourir ou à survivre. Kakashi Hatake, Obito Uchiwa et Rin Nohara. Tout les trois très doué, bien qu'Obito était, je dois bien l'avouer, un peu tête en l'air. _

_Cette guerre s'éternisait, et mes élèves en payait le prix. Leur innocence s'envolait et mes conseils étaient une perte de temps. A quoi bon leur dire que tout cela serait bientôt terminé ? Alors que moi-même je n'y croyais pas. Kakashi Hatake, certainement le shinobi le plus doué de sa génération, avait connu l'affront ultime, son père s'étant suicidé pour avoir été traité comme un paria. A cette époque tout était différents, mes concepts n'entraient pas en ligne de compte. Geste noble qu'avait réalisé le Croc Blanc de Konoha. Sacrifié la mission, pour la vie de ses camarades. Je l'ai admiré pour ce geste, mais je fut bien le seul dans ce cas. Enfin, Kakashi accordait peu d'importance à ses coéquipier seule la mission comptait. A mon plus grand désarroi. _

_Pour lui, ainsi que pour moi tout changea lors de l'une de nos attaques. Obito y a trouvé la mort ce jour là, pour protéger ses coéquipiers. Je n'étais pas là, arrivé bien trop tard sur les lieux de l'incident. Puis Kakashi la vu mourir dans ses bras, et pour la première fois je venais de perdre une personne qui m'était proche. La haine, l'esprit de vengeance qui me hantait ce jour là, m'a fait perdre toute crédibilité. Je n'ai pas tué, ou exécuté mes adversaires, je les ai exterminé jusqu'au dernier, sans regret ni remords. J'ai réellement compris ce qu'était la guerre ce jour là, et mes deux élèves restant également. _

_La fin de la Guerre est arrivé beaucoup plus tôt que prévu, j'étais désormais surnommé l'éclair Jaune de Konoha. Je tué sur mon passage qui compte se dressait en travers de mon chemin. Dans le bingo book, les shinobis adverse avait désormais ordre de fuir dès qu'il m'apercevait. Et cela à en grande partie permis à Konoha de l'emporter. Le jour de la fin de cette interminable Guerre, j'ai vu jaillir l'admiration dans les yeux des villageois. Et je suis devenu Hokage, l'aboutissement d'une vie pour beaucoup de ninja. L'aboutissement d'un rêve pour d'autre, mais pour moi c'était le commencement d'un but ultime, le commencement du rêve de mon senseï. Apporter la Paix dans le monde shinobi. _

« Naruto ! » appela Sakura.

La maudissant, le blond se décida à stopper sa lecture et rescella son parchemin. Dans un soupir de frustration, il se dirigea vers les autres membres du groupe et fit de mauvaise humeur :

« Quoi ? »

« Nous sommes une équipe, ça serait bien que tu ne fasses pas bande à part. » jugea bon de dire Kakashi.

« Je m'entraîne. » grogna-t-il.

« En lisant un simple parchemin ? » ricana Tazuna.

« Que connaissez-vous de l'entraînement ? » attaqua le blond.

« Naruto.. » intervint Sakura.

« Laisse-le répondre Sakura. » coupa-t-il.

« C'est notre client... » commença Kakashi.

« Et alors ? Parce qu'il s'agit de notre client nous devons obéir au moindre de ses caprices ? » rétorqua l'Uzumaki.

Kakashi se contenta de soupirer, résigné devant l'insolence de son élève. Sakura secoua la tête négativement, tandis que Sasuke observait la réaction de leur homme d'affaire.

« Je ne suis personne pour juger. Mais il me semble que ce que tu faisais n'étais pas de l'entraînement. Un constructeur s'entraîne, s'exerce avec du bois. A moins que tu comptes me défendre avec un parchemin ? » lâcha ironiquement Tazuna.

« Ne sous-estimer pas le pouvoir des parchemins. » fit énigmatiquement Naruto.

« Très bien, mangeons. » se dépêcha d'intervenir le ninja copieur.

C'est dans cette ambiance morose qu'eut lieu le reste du repas. Personne n'osait troubler le silence pesant qui avait lieu. Puis tous allèrent coucher sans se faire prier, Kakashi ayant décidé de passer la nuit à faire le guet.

« Debout là dedans. » s'écria le ninja copieur.

« Hn » fut la seule réponse qu'il reçut.

« Tant pis. » marmonna le Jonin. «** Suiton : Jet d'Eau. **»

« ARGH ! » entendit-il cette fois-ci.

Puis les trois Genins sortirent chacun à leur tour des tentes, humide de la tête au pied.

« Senseï. » s'égosilla Sakura.

« Il fallait que je vous réveille, nous n'attendons plus que vous. » fit-il en désignant Tazuna.

« Il y avait d'autres méthodes. » contra Naruto.

« Hn. » approuva Sasuke.

Kakashi se contenta de faire un haussement d'épaule. Après un bref instant, la troupe se remit en marche. Direction le Pays des Vagues. Contrairement au premier jours, Naruto semblait de meilleure humeur. Sasuke était toujours aussi désagréable à première vue, et n'était décidé qu'à parler au blond. Et Sakura restait elle-même, essayant en vain de parler au constructeur. Dans un croisement, Naruto et Kakashi virent quelque chose qui les troubla.

« Depuis quand il n'a pas plu ? » demanda Naruto.

« Pourquoi cela.. » commença Sakura avant d'être stoppé par un coup de coude de Sasuke.

« Un petit moment. » répondit l'Uchiwa en regardant les flaques d'eau.

« BAISSEZ-VOUS. » hurla Kakashi.

Une volée de Kunaï frôla dangereusement Naruto qui par réflexe s'était jeté sur Tazuna. Se redressant rapidement, l'équipe Sept se mit en position défensive autour du constructeur.

« Qu'est ce ? » demanda la rose.

« Une attaque. Ça ne se voit pas ? » grogna de mécontentement Naruto.

A peine eut-il fini sa phrase, qu'il dégaina son parchemin et descella l'ensemble de son armement. Prenant plusieurs Kunaï en main, il décida de mettre son sabre dans son dos. Sasuke avait fait la même chose, laissant shuriken au dos, et Kunaï dans les mains.

« Qui est là ? » tenta Kakashi.

Deux ombres bougèrent rapidement dans les arbres, tandis que deux autres se déplacèrent dans l'espace de vue de Sasuke.

« Nous sommes encerclés. » murmura Sasuke.

« Préparez vous à leur nouvelle vague d'attaque. » ordonna le ninja copieur.

Une des ombres qui se trouvaient en face de Kakashi bougea rapidement, et tenta d'ajuster un coup dans les côtes de se dernier. Par réflexe, le ninja copieur se saisit de la jambe et envoya son adversaire au sol. Comme un seul homme, les trois ombres restante se mirent devant leur compagnons, dévoilant ainsi leurs visages.

« Les bandeaux de Kiri. » observa l'homme au sharingan.

« Kakashi Hatake, l'homme au mille techniques. » fit l'une des voix.

Naruto qui guettait toujours son coin, se retourna vivement à l'entente de cette voix. Cette voix qu'il reconnaîtrait entre mille.

« Zabuza Momochi, ancien déserteur, et nouvellement Jonin de Kiri. » rétorqua Kakashi.

Les craintes de Naruto étaient donc fondé. Son ami se dressait devant eux, quel qu'en soit le motif la présence de son bandeau frontal non barré ne pouvait signifier qu'une seule chose. Il était en mission pour le village caché de la Brume.

« Que nous vaut l'honneur de croiser des ninjas de Kiri aussi loin de chez eux ? » fit l'homme au sharingan.

« Nous pourrions dire la même chose concernant les ninjas de Konoha. » ricana Zabuza. « Avec de simple genin en compagnon, cela pourrait être dangereux. »

L'épéiste ne semblait pas encore avoir remarqué la présence du blond dans cette équipe. Un mince sourire se mit à naître sur son visage. Il allait faire une entrée remarqué.

« Ne sous-estime pas ces genins. » défendit le senseï de l'équipe Sept.

« Qui sont-ils ? Je vois deux gringalets, et une kunoichi. Mes élèves ne feront qu'une bouchée des tiens. » attaqua-t-il en désignant les siens.

L'Hatake ne prit pas en compte la provocation de son adversaire, et toisa rapidement l'équipe dirigé par Zabuza. Un garçon bien pâle.

_« Certainement malade. » pensa-t-il._

Le second shinobi était un homme ou une femme, il ne savait pas trop. Assez élancé et les cheveux d'un noir rivalisant avec celui de Sasuke.

_« Son chakra je peux le sentir d'ici. Bien plus puissant que celui de Sasuke ou Sakura. » _

La troisième était une fille, Kakashi en était sur. Elle ressemblait étrangement à Sakura, plus fébrile que ses coéquipiers et légèrement en retrait.

_« Le point faible de leur groupe. » pensa pour la troisième fois Kakashi. _

« Que veux-tu ? » demanda aussitôt Kakashi.

« Le vieil homme. » se contenta de dire Zabuza.

« Pourquoi t'intéresse-t-il ? »

« Cela ne te regarde pas. » rétorqua-t-il. « Alors livre le nous, ou je devrais tuer ton équipe. »

« Tu oserais me tuer pour un alcoolique, mon ami. » fit soudainement Naruto, quittant sa position et se plaçant au côté de son senseï.

Un sourire apparut sur le visage du ninja de Kiri, malgré les regards perplexes venant de tout les autres ninjas.

« Naruto Uzumaki, un plaisir de te revoir. »

« J'aurais aimé que ce soit dans d'autre circonstance, Zabuza. »

« Nous n'appartenons pas au même village. Il fallait se douter qu'un jour ou l'autre les intérêts de nos Kage respectifs seraient opposés. »

« Et l'alliance qui a été créée ? » intervint Kakashi.

« L'alliance ? Intéressant point, mais ça ne m'étonne pas venant du ninja au mille techniques. Tout d'abord que connaissez-vous de cette alliance ? » demanda subtilement l'épéiste.

Un silence de plomb accueillit la question de Zabuza, puis son sourire se renforça encore plus. D'un geste hautain de la main, il regarda un par un les ninjas de la feuille et finit par dire :

« L'alliance qu'a signé votre Hokage stipule ceci : En cas d'attaque sur le village de Konoha, Kiri enverra des troupes vous épauler. En échange Konoha accepte d'aider à la reconstruction économique de notre village. Un article stipule également qu'aucune attaque sur un ninja de la feuille sur le territoire du pays du Feu ne sera toléré. Nous ne sommes plus sur ce territoire depuis quelques kilomètres. » précisa-t-il.

« Nous ne laisserons pas tomber Tazuna. » rétorqua fièrement Kakashi.

« Alors le combat est inévitable. Haku occupe toi du Brun. Soraya occupe toi de la fille. Kimimaro je te laisse le meilleur, Naruto Uzumaki, mais méfie toi de lui. A nous deux Kakashi. »

« Tazuna, allez vous cacher. » ordonna Kakashi. « Méfiez vous de vos adversaires, et ne baissez surtout pas votre garde. Si je vous ordonne de fuir, fuyez. » déclara avec calme le ninja copieur.

Le constructeur ne se fit pas prier deux fois, et se mit à courir en arrière. Voyant le geste de la fille, Sakura se jeta devant elle et fit :

« Je suis ton adversaire pour le moment. »

« Naruto, Sasuke empêchait les d'attraper notre client. »

« Haï, senseï. » firent les deux genins de la feuille.

« Nous sommes enfin seul. » reprit Kakashi en découvrant son sharingan.

« Un honneur pour moi d'avoir à faire au fameux sharingan. »

Puis Zabuza attaqua, un duel de Taijutsu eut lieu. Les pieds, les genoux, les poings étaient tous parés par les deux shinobis. Un balayage envoya néanmoins Kakashi au sol, avant d'éviter la lame de l'épée gigantesque de Zabuza.

« Les rumeurs sur toi ont l'air fausse. » ricana le démon de Kiri.

Mais le ninja copieur ne répondit pas, et fonça aveuglément sur son adversaire, le sourire sur le visage de Zabuza s'agrandit au moment où l'épée traversa le corps de l'Hatake.

« Tu as perdu, on dirait. »

Toujours aucune réponse, Kakashi disparaissant dans un nuage de poussière laissant place à un simple tronc d'arbre.

« Permutation. » marmonna Zabuza.

«** Doton : Décapitation Fatale. **» fit Kakashi.

Une main sortit du sol en dessous du Momochi et entraîna ce dernier avec lui. Au final, seul la tête du démon de Kiri dépassait encore du sol. Kakashi se tenait désormais debout, les mains croisé devant lui, un regard amusé sur le visage.

« Je te corrige, il semblerait que tu es perdu. »

« Ne sous-estime pas ton adversaire. »

Puis Zabuza disparut dans une quantité d'eau impressionnante, rapidement Kakashi se remit en position.

« Un clone Aqueux ? Mais quand ? » murmura-t-il.

« Depuis le début de notre intervention. » fit une voix sur la rivière.

« Je vois. »

« Passons au chose sérieuse. **Suiton : Camouflage dans la Brume. **»

Un épais brouillard fit son apparition sur le lieu du combat entre les deux Jonin, le visage de Kakashi se crispa instantanément, tandis que celui de Zabuza était illuminé par un sourire.

« Tu comptes fuir ? » provoqua néanmoins Kakashi.

« Non. Je compte te... TUER. » s'écria-t-il.

_Haku contre Sasuke :_

Sasuke n'avait pas bougé d'un seul cheveu, continuant de fixer son adversaire de son regard froid. Un sourire montrant son envie d'en découdre apparaissant petit à petit sur son visage, mais une question brûlait néanmoins ses lèvres :

« Es-tu une fille ou un garçon ? » lança-t-il.

Haku dévisagea son adversaire, interloqué par cette question peu commune sur un lieu où un combat allait avoir lieu.

« Si tu me bats, tu gagneras cette réponse. » répondit platement Haku.

Sasuke ne se fit pas prier deux fois, prenant ses kunaï dans la main, il les envoya en direction de son adversaire, et fonça dessus. Espérant engager un combat au corps à corps.

«** Hyoton : Mur de Glace. **» annonça calmement Haku.

Aussitôt Sasuke s'arrêta net, un gigantesque Mur de Glace l'empêchait d'avancer.

_« Hyoton ? Une technique héréditaire. » pensa-t-il. _

Il n'eut pas le temps d'y penser plus que la voix assez féminine d'Haku s'éleva par derrière cette barricade :

«** Hyoton : Tempête d'Hirondelle. **»

Regardant le ciel, l'Uchiwa vit quatre hirondelles de glace se formait . Ébahi, il les regarda commençait à voler.

« Qu'est-ce ? » murmura-t-il. « Qui es-tu ? » reprit-il beaucoup plus fort.

« Je suis Haku Yuhi, dernier membre vivant de ce clan. » répondit Haku.

Puis les Hirondelles fondirent sur Sasuke qui anticipa tant bien que mal, chacune des attaques. La première Hirondelle fut détruite en rentrant dans un arbre, la seconde détruit à l'aide d'un Kunaï, tandis que les deux dernières touchèrent Sasuke au niveau de la cuisse et du bras gauche.

« Pourquoi ? » demanda le ninja de Kiri.

« Pardon ? »

« Pourquoi te bats-tu alors que tu pourrais fuir pour sauver ta vie ? »

« Je ne suis pas un lâche. **Katon : Boule de Feu. **»

« Inutile. **Hyoton : Mur de Glace. **»

La boule de feu lancé par l'Uchiwa heurta le Mur de Glace dressé par Haku, annulant l'attaque du brun.

« Tu es trop sûr de toi. » commenta Sasuke, en se trouvant désormais dans le dos du shinobi.

D'une manchette, il frappa Haku au niveau du cou et l'envoya valser au sol, sas perdre de temps il fonça sur le corps étendu du ninja, Kunaï au poing.

« Inutile. » répéta Haku. «** Hyoton : Terre de Glace. **»

Le sol se changea en véritable patinoire au moment où Sasuke posa son pied sur le sol. Glissant, il se retrouva les quatre fers en l'air.

_« Comment puis je gagner ? » pensa-t-il. « Que dois-je faire ? » _

« Tu aurais pu être un Grand Shinobi. Ta façon de voir les choses, ton obstination à réaliser une mission. » commença Haku. « Mais tu es tombé sur mon chemin. **Hyoton : les pics de Glace. **»

_Soraya contre Sakura :_

Les deux Kunoichis se dressaient l'une en face de l'autre. Le regard rempli de peur chez les deux. Leurs postures raide comme un piqué ne les aidait pas.

« C'est ton premier véritable combat ? » murmura la Kunoichi de Kiri.

« Je pourrais dire la même chose pour toi. Ton regard remplis de peur, tes mains moites. » énuméra Sakura.

Puis sans prévenir Soraya tenta de lancer plusieurs Kunaï sur Sakura, toujours immobile. Heureusement pour elle, aucun jet n'arriva à destination.

« Quoi ? » fit stupéfaite Soraya.

« Naruto. » murmura Sakura.

« Un clone pour être précis. » jugea bon de préciser le Blond.

« Pourquoi es-tu là ? »

« Je suis venu te dire que Sasuke, Kakashi et moi-même avons confiance en toi. Tu peux le faire. » fit-il en tournant délibérément le dos à la Kunoichi de Kiri.

« Vraiment ? » demanda-t-elle stupéfaite.

« Vraiment. Fais-le, Sakura-chan. »

Puis le clone disparut comme il était apparut. Aussi soudainement. La shinobi de Kiri était choquée d'avoir vu un simple clone arrêter ses Kunaï. Et avoir remotivé et redonner confiance à son adversaire.

_« Sasuke-kun, Kakashi-senseï, Naruto. Je ne vous décevrais pas. » pensa-t-elle. _

Puis elle se repositionna avec plus de souplesse, une détermination dans le regard, ses yeux fixés sur le corps de son adversaire.

« Allons-y. »

Et elle envoya ses Kunaï sur la dénommée Soraya, se propulsant contre un arbre elle prit de la vitesse, parallèle au sol, et fonça sur une ninja adversaire stupéfaite. Au dernier moment, Soraya s'abaissa forçant Sakura a poursuivre sa course un peu plus loin. Ayant baissé sa vigilance, Soraya reçut deux Kunaïs un dans le bras, et le second dans le bas ventre. Du sang coulant déjà de ses lèvres.

«** Suiton : Jet d'Eau. **» attaqua énervé la Kunoichi adverse.

L'attaque lancé par Soraya toucha de plein fouet Sakura, l'envoyant s'encastrer contre un Arbre. A peine fut-elle relevé, qu'elle vit un second Jet d'Eau fondre sur elle. Puis un troisième. Elle évita le premier, mais reçut le second de plein fouet, l'envoyant une nouvelle fois contre l'arbre.

« Fait chier. » murmura-t-elle, en se tenant le dos.

« C'est tout ce que sait faire Konoha ? » ricana Soraya, en essuyant le sang qui continuait de couler de sa lèvre.

« Tais-toi. » hurla-t-elle en se relevant péniblement.

« Ma première leçon ne t'a pas suffit. **Suiton : Jet d'Eau. **»

Un quatrième Jet sorti de la bouche de Soraya et fonça sur Sakura. Qui comme à l'accoutumé le reçut de plein fouet. A la surprise de Soraya, ce n'était qu'un bout de bois qui se trouvait à la place de la fille aux cheveux roses.

« Technique de permutation. » commença à murmurer Soraya. « Où te caches-tu ? » s'écria-t-elle.

Aucune réponse lui vint, Sakura étant adossé péniblement contre un arbre. Réfléchissant à sa prochaine attaque.

« Je n'ai pas le choix, je vais devoir tenter ça. » pensa-t-elle.

Tout en réfléchissant, elle sortit plusieurs Kunaï auxquels elle accrocha quelques notes explosifs.

« Partie Un : Diversion. » murmura-t-elle.

Et elle lança les Kunaï au pied de son adversaire, qui éclata de rire devant le raté de son lancer.

« Ne sous-estime pas les ninjas de Konoha ! » s'écria Sakura en sortant de sa cachette.

Puis tout explosa autour de Soraya, tandis que Sakura créait un simple clone, le laissant à sa place, et elle disparaissant une nouvelle fois.

_Kimimaro contre Naruto :_

Les deux ninjas portaient des capes blanches, se fixant mutuellement, aucun ne bougeant en premier. Les yeux dans les yeux. Le sourire aux lèvres chez les deux adversaires. L'air autour d'eux était rempli de cette envie de combattre furieusement, d'en découdre jusqu'au bout. Kimimaro semblait néanmoins plus réservé, son visage pâle n'effrayait pas grand monde à première vue. Naruto était excité, menaçant de sauter à tout moment. Tortillant ses mains, il regarda son adverse encore une fois avant de prendre la parole poliment :

« Avant de commencer, comment s'appel mon adversaire ? »

« Kimimaro Kaguya. Je ne te retourne pas la question, Naruto Uzumaki, héros de Kiri, vainqueur de Yagura, sauveur de Zabuza. Tes aventures sont conté jour et nuit dans notre village. Et c'est un Honneur pour moi d'affronter la personne qui a aidé à délivrer mon pays. » annonça-t-il en baissant légèrement en signe de respect.

« Héhé ! Je suis une star à Kiri, faudra que je pense à y aller faire un tour après cela. » répondit-il.

« Tu es si sûr de me battre ? » demanda Kimimaro.

« Te battre ? Est-ce forcément la personne qui se tient debout à la fin qui gagne le combat ? D'autre choses sont importante, Kimimaro. Mais trêve de bavardage. » fit Naruto, en plaçant sa jambe gauche en arrière.

« Tu es doué en Kenjutsu d'après Zabuza ? Alors voyons ça. **Nimpo : La Danse du Camélia. **»

Sous le regard ébahi, l'os du bras de Kimimaro se mit à sortir et devenir un sabre. Se mettant en position, il regarda curieusement Naruto dégainer le sien et dire :

« Comment as tu fais ça ? »

« Je suis un Kaguya. Technique héréditaire. »

« Je ne pourrais pas l'apprendre alors. » marmonna de mauvaise humeur Naruto.

Puis, il vit foncer sur lui Kimimaro a une vitesse incroyable. Réagissant bien rapidement, que s'était dangereux, il fit un simple Mudras et s'exclama :

« **Multiclonage. **»

Aussitôt une dizaine de Naruto apparurent sur le lieu du combat, entourant Kimimaro. Le Kaguya ne s'arrêta pas pour autant, avec une précision chirurgicale et une vitesse incroyable, il élimina les clones un par un, et se tenait déjà en face de Naruto.

« Tu es trop prévisible. » clama-t-il.

Naruto sauta en arrière pour reprendre ses distances, et réfléchir rapidement à une stratégie à exercer. Que pouvait-il bien faire face à lui ? Plaçant son Katana au dessus de sa tête, il lança un regard rempli de défi au Kaguya.

« Allons-y. » murmura Naruto.

L'épée de Naruto s'abaissa rapidement, lui permettant de courir en direction de sa cible. Kimimaro esquiva avec facilité les coups du blond, et para au dernier moment un coup venant du haut. L'épée de Naruto se brisa en mille morceaux, ce dernier encore choqué recula subitement.

« Co..Comm..Comment ? » begaya-t-il.

« Pour sortir mes os, j'utilise une certaine dose de calcium. As-tu déjà essayer de briser un rocher, un os avec une simple arme ? Impossible. Comprends-tu enfin que ce combat est perdu d'avance. »

Naruto serra fortement ses poings, faisant saigner ses pommes de mains. Il redressa son regard, et réfléchit à ce qui lui restait à faire.

« Leçon numéro Un : L'art de la Diversion. » commença-t-il. « **Multiclonage.** »

Trois sosies de Naruto se placèrent à ses côtés, les regardant il hocha la tête. Et composa quelque Mudras :

«** Doton : Tremblement de Terre **. » fit le premier clone.

«** Suiton : Dragon Aqueux. **» fit le second.

« **Futon : Rafale de Vent.** » fit le troisième.

« **Doton : Camouflage dans la terre.** » murmura faiblement Naruto.

Kimimaro sauta dans les airs évitant ainsi le tremblement de Terre généré par Naruto. Au moment de redescendre, il fit le jutsu aqueux de son adversaire fondre sur lui. Par réflexe, il se mit tête en bas et accéléra sa chute, empêchant le jutsu de le toucher. Mais il n'eut pas le temps d'éviter le Futon qui l'envoya un peu plus loin.

«** Nimpo : Bouclier Osseux. **» s'écria-t-il.

Une énorme partie des os de Kimimaro quitta son corps, et forma un gigantesque bouclier autour de lui. Au moment de toucher le sol, il fut amortie, sans qu'aucun os ne se retrouve brisé.

_« Incroyable. » pensa Naruto caché sous terre. _

Kimimaro se redressa lentement, et regarda autour de lui. Ne trouvant aucun signe de son adversaire, il se mit à rire.

« Tu as fui, Uzumaki ? Zabuza-senseï aurait-il eu aussi tord de croire en toi ? »

_Zabuza contre Kakashi. _

Le brouillard qui entourait Kakashi, l'empêchait de voir quoique ce soit. Sharingan activé, il essayait tout de même d'anticiper les mouvements de son adversaire.

« C'est peine perdue. Donnez-nous Tazuna et nous vous épargnerons ? » fit la voix lointaine de l'épéiste.

« Ts. » rétorqua le ninja copieur, imitant superbement Naruto.

L'homme au mille techniques recula sa jambe droite, prêt à parer une éventuelle attaque de son adversaire. Mais rien ne survint.

« Votre attitude est louable, Kakashi. » fit la voix à un autre endroit.

Se retournant, il vit l'épée s'abattre sur lui et eut juste le temps de plonger sur le côté. Remerciant sa chance, il tenta quelque chose :

«** Chidori. **»

Autour de sa main de l'électricité se forma, illuminant les lieux autour de lui. Mais aucun signe de son adversaire.

«** Suiton : Technique de la Grande Cataracte. **»

Se retournant, le ninja copieur vit l'attaque de son adversaire fondre sur lui. Sachant qu'il ne pourrait l'éviter entièrement, il annula son jutsu. Et sauta dans les airs. La vague d'eau s'empara des jambes du ninja copieur, lui faisant faire plusieurs salto en arrière, finissant par atterrir sous l'eau. A peine se fut-il relevé que Zabuza était devant lui, enchaînant les mouvements de Taijutsu. Tant bien que mal, désavantagé par le brouillard, Kakashi évita les attaques, les parant avec faiblesse. Puis soudain il sentit la main de Zabuza quitter son épaule :

« Tu as perdu.** Suiton : Prison Aqueuse. **»

Une boule d'eau se forma autour de Kakashi, les yeux écarquillé, il savait qu'il ne s'en sortirait pas. Les yeux rempli de malice, Zabuza annula sa technique du brouillard.

« Maintenant, tu ne peux plus rien faire. Livre nous Tazuna. »

« Jamais. FUYEZ. » hurla-t-il en direction des autres combats.

« Trop fier, Kakashi. La mission est un échec. Tes genins n'ont aucune chance, et même Naruto se retrouvera débordé face à nous quatre. » susurra dangereusement Zabuza.

« FUYEZ. » réitéra Kakashi.

_Haku contre Sasuke. _

Des pics de Glace jaillissaient de partout, Sasuke essayait tant bien que mal de les éviter, mais il sentit l'un d'entre eux toucher sa jambe droite. La douleur lui fit prendre conscience de la situation. Au sol, il vit Haku s'avançait près de lui.

« Renonce. » ordonna la voix féminine d'Haku.

« Je ne .. renoncerais pas. » murmura-t-il.

« Alors, meurs. »

Par réflexe, Sasuke roula sur le sol et composa quelques mudras :

«** Katon : Boule de Feu. **»

Voyant Haku l'éviter il sourit en recommençant de nouveau mudras :

«** Katon : Boule de Feu suprême. **»

Haku écarquilla durant un bref instant les yeux, puis soupira devant l'obstination de son adversaire. Créant rapidement un Mur de Glace qui atténua l'attaque, elle regarda le corps au sol de son adversaire et fit :

« Tu ne me laisses pas le choix.** Hyoton : Les démoniaques Miroir de Glace. **»

De nombreux Miroir de Glace encerclèrent les deux combattants, créant un dôme autour d'eux. Le sourire de Sasuke s'évanouit aussitôt en voyant cette technique, il avait conscience qu'il n'avait pas l'avantage.

« Tu es dans mon domaine. Tu n'en sortiras que si tu me bats. » cracha avec dédain Haku.

Sasuke s'apprêtait à répondre quand il entendit la voix de son senseï hurler :

« FUYEZ. »

Regardant le sol, Sasuke repensa rapidement au début de l'équipe Sept, à son amitié avec Naruto. Il savait d'ores et déjà que ce dernier refuserait de partir.

_« Je ne peux pas fuir, pas maintenant. Pour Naruto, Pour Sakura, Pour Kakashi. Je n'ai plus le choix. » pensa-t-il._

« Es-tu résigné à perdre ? » fit Haku, en voyant l'Uchiwa baissé sa tête.

« Jamais ! Vois la force de Konoha ! **Sharingan !** »

Ses deux yeux noires, devinrent rapidement rouge sous le regard effrayé d'Haku. La donne du combat venait de changer, mais pourquoi avait-il attendu aussi longtemps avant de dévoiler cet atout ? Le sharingan de Sasuke brillait de mille feux, une détermination sans faille visible.

_Soraya contre Sakura. _

L'explosion causé par l'attaque de Sakura causa des dommages chez la kunoichi de Kiri. Un sourire sur les lèvres, Sakura arriva par derrière voyant le bras totalement déformé de son adversaire.

« Tu as perdue. Ne jamais sous estimer Konoha. » murmura-t-elle en posant un Kunaï sur le cou de son adversaire.

« Comment ? » murmura-t-elle.

« Je me suis battu pour mes coéquipier, ils avaient tous confiance en moi. A partir de là, je ne pouvais plus perdre. » lui susurra-t-elle.

La Kunoichi de Kiri baissa les bras en signe de réédition, mais Sakura n'enleva pas pour autant son Kunaï du cou de son adversaire. Elle avait beaucoup appris ces derniers temps, elle savait qu'un ennemi pourrait utiliser tout les stratagèmes possible pour se sortir d'une position dangereuse.

« Je renonce. » déclara sans détour Soraya.

Sakura ne répondit pas aussitôt, un sourire sur son visage elle repensa à l'un des combats entre Naruto et Sasuke.

_« Tu es sous mon emprise. » avait murmuré l'Uchiwa. _

_« Ts. Ne me sous-estime pas, Sasuke. » avait rétorqué le blond._

_De là où elle était, Sakura pouvait dire que Sasuke avait gagné cette petite confrontation. Bien entendu, le blond n'avait pas eu le droit d'utiliser toutes ses affinités. Et cela l'avait visiblement déstabilisé. _

_« Que comptes tu faire ? Tu bouges, tu meurs. Et je voudrais éviter de tuer un ami. » grogna de mécontentement le dernier Uchiwa. _

_« Je renonce. » soupira Naruto, à la surprise de tous._

_Rapidement, Sasuke rigola et enleva son Kunaï sans prêter attention au sourire rusé de son coéquipier. Naruto se retrouva rapidement derrière Sasuke et fit :_

_« Ne jamais croire un adversaire, toujours le mettre hors combats. Comme cela. Je vais te montrer une technique secrète. **Arcade secrète de Konoha : 1000 ans de Souffrances. **» _

_S'agenouillant derrière un Sasuke qui avait perdu son sourire , il joigna ses deux mains et plaça deux doigts en avant. Et il les enfonça dans le derrière de Sasuke. Faisant s'envoler ce dernier dans les airs._

_« Tricheur. » s'exclama Sasuke de mauvaise humeur. _

_« Non, j'ai utilisé mon influence légendaire pour te déstabiliser. » se vanta Naruto._

_« Baka ! Quand arrêteras tu tes bêtises ? » s'exclama Sakura, suivi par un Kakashi plié de rire. _

_« Crois moi, cette technique te sera utile un jour. » sourit Naruto. _

Sakura continua de sourire, quand elle se pencha à l'oreille de son adversaire et lui murmura :

« Je suis désolé. Un ami m'a, un jour, dit de ne jamais faire confiance à un ennemi et de le mettre hors d'état de nuire. C'est ce que je vais faire. **Arcade secrète de Konoha : 1000 ans de Souffrances. **»

La Kunoichi de Kiri s'envola sur une dizaine de mètres, et finit par s'écraser contre un Arbre. La faisant tomber sur le sol, inconsciente.

« Ecoeurant comme technique, mais néanmoins très utile. Il faudra que je remercie le Baka pour ça. » murmura la Rose.

Puis soudainement son sang se glaça quand elle entendit la voix de son senseï hurler :

« FUYEZ ! »

Sans prêter attention, elle réagit que Tazuna était désormais seul. Elle se mit à courir dans sa direction, priant que pour le reste de son équipe la rejoigne au plus vite.

_Kimimaro contre Naruto. _

La zone de combat était totalement dévasté. Les Jutsus de Naruto avait créée d'énorme dégâts. Mais seul Kimimaro Kaguya se tenait debout et était visible. Son expérience lui avait appris à ne pas sous-estimer un adversaire. Son épée d'os était toujours dans sa main.

_« Où est-il ? » pensa-t-il._

Naruto, caché dans le sol, regardait son adversaire. Cherchant activement une solution. Qu'est ce qu'il pourrait l'aider à briser l'arme du manipulateur d'os ? Puis sans prévenir, un souvenir fit irruption dans son esprit lui offrant la solution à son problème.

_« Naruto, tu m'écoutes. » hurla la voix d'une femme._

_« Oui, Yugao-senseï. » répondit-il, le sourire sur ses lèvres prouvant le contraire. _

_« Je disais, nous allons développer ton Kenjutsu. Tes armes seront un de ces jours confrontés à d'autre armes plus puissante que les tiennes comme celle des Sept épéistes de la Brume, ou à des Jutsus de défense très résistant. » commença Yugao. « Alors regarde ce que je vais t'apprendre. » _

_Naruto écarquilla les yeux quand il vit furtivement le chakra de Yugao se mettre autour de l'épée. _

_« Qu'est ce ? » demanda Naruto._

_« Futon. Je n'y connais pas grand chose, mais Asuma Sarutobi m'a enseigné cela. Pense fortement que ton Chakra sera coupant. Et tu pourras détruire ce que tu veux. Tu dois créer la forme de ton chakra. » conseilla Yugao. _

_Ébahi, Naruto vit Yugao détruire le rocher à l'aide de son épée. _

Un sourire sur les lèvres, Naruto dégaina son deuxième Katana et se mit à méditer intensément. Donnant ainsi la forme de Chakra voulue. Son sourire s'agrandit de satisfaction. Il était désormais prêt à affronter le Kaguya.

_« Merci Yugao-senseï. » pensa-t-il. _

Sans cérémonie, Naruto sortit de sous le sol. Faisant éclater le sol sur le coup, attérissant avec souplesse il darda son adversaire du regard.

« La première leçon ne t'a pas suffit ? » demanda Kimimaro, en voyant le Katana de Naruto dans sa main.

« Je n'aime pas renoncer, et encore moins être battu sur un domaine que j'aime. » rétorqua le blond.

Le Kaguya ricana devant la témérité de son adversaire, et fonça en direction de Naruto son arme brandit. Au moment de parer le coup de Kimimaro, il insuffla beaucoup plus de Chakra dans sa lame qu'avant. Le coup fut brutale, et Kimimaro se mit à hurler quand il fit son arme se détruire :

« Impossible ! »

« Ce n'est pas fini ! » s'écria Naruto, en contre attaquant.

«**Nimpo : La Danse de la clématites à Grandes Fleurs. **» se dépêcha de dire Kimimaro avant d'ajouter au moment où il forma une épée avec sa colonne vertébrale : « Ce n'était qu'un coup de chance. »

« Ts. » commenta Naruto, en envoyant plusieurs de ses Kunaï chargé de Chakra.

Évitant le jet, plutôt que de les parer, Kimimaro vit Naruto se tenir a à peine deux mètres de lui, les yeux dans les yeux. Naruto porta un coup de Katana à l'Horizontale, tandis que Kimimaro tenta de parer. Une seconde fois, l'arme osseuse de Kimimaro se retrouva briser en deux. N'abandonnant pas, il ajusta à l'aide des deux morceaux restants un coup au visage et un autre dans le foie, tandis que le coup de Naruto avait fini dans les côtes de son adversaire.

« Nous sommes tout les deux incapable de poursuivre. » murmura Kimimaro, en voyant Naruto s'écrouler également au sol.

Le blond se tenait désormais le foie, le sang giclant en faible quantité, tandis que son épée était resté figé dans les côtes de son adversaire.

« Il me semble que tu ais raison cette fois-ci.. » commença Naruto.

« FUYEZ. » coupa Kakashi.

Jetant un regard sur la rivière, il vit son senseï au main de Zabuza, puis regardant Kimimaro perdre connaissance petit à petit, il se rattrapa et fit en essayant de se lever et essuyant le sang qui coulait de sa bouche:

« Ou peut-être pas. »


End file.
